To My Blue Kitten
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: Alright, so I've decided to dedicate this entirely to my slash OUR favourite blue kitten so this is a compilation of uke! Grimmjow stories! Hope you enjoy his yumtasticness as much as I do!
1. Content

**This is just a table of contents for those who want to read certain pairings :3**

**Chapter 2: I'm Bored—NnoitraxGrimmjow **

**Chapter 3: Blue Obsession—AizenxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 4: Let's Tango 1—AizenxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 5: Checkmate—AizenxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 6: Let's Tango 2—AizenxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 7: Hunger Pangs—ShirosakixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 8: Desire—UlquiorraxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 9: Sex on the Beach—GinxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 10: Drunk as Fuck, Horny as Hell—NnoitraxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 11: Just Smile And Be A Villain—GinxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 12: Choice—IchigoxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 13: The Joys of Sharing—YlfordtxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 14: Unexpected—IchigoxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 15: Renji's Super Duper Turn Ons List—RenjixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 16: Sweet, Sweet Candyman—BleachBoysxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 17: Brother Dearest—IchigoxShirosakixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 18: Renji's Super Duper Pick Up List—RenjixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 19: Week—AizenxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 20: In a Shelby Mustang 1 of 3—StarkxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 21: In a Porn Theater 2 of 3—StarkxGrimmjow**

**Chapter 22: Respect Me 1 of 3—ShirosakixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 23: Respect Me 2 of 3—ShirosakixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 24: Respect Me 3 of 3—ShirosakixGrimmjow**

**Chapter 25: In a Bus Shelter 3 of 3—StarkxGrimmjow**


	2. I'm Bored'

_**Alright so I got this idea while I was in a plane on my way home and I just HAD to do this pairing cuz it's just hilarious! In case you're wondering, it's a NnoitraxGrimm pairing and basically in this story, Nnoitra is getting bored since it's going to be 5 hours till the plane lands so he decided to have a little fun with his Grimm-kitty lover hehehe**_

'Passengers, please fasten your seatbelt and remain seated. We are about to take off. It is going to take 5 hours to reach our destination,' comes a cool female voice over the speakers in the plane. 'Thank you and I hope you enjoy flying with Karakura Airlines.'

'5 hours! Are you shitting me with this?' Nnoitra shrieks and swivels around to glare at his boyfriend, Grimmjow, who doesn't seem to be perturbed by the agonizingly long flight. He just scans a page of a magazine dedicated to a variety of motorcycles and after a while leisurely flicks to the next page.

'5 fucking hours, Grimmjow,' Nnoitra says through gritted teeth, his hands clenching his armrests so tightly the passenger next to him tries to move as far away as possible from this man. 'How the _hell_ do you expect me to survive?'

Nnoitra does look scary with his one eye patch, dead straight black locks and maniacal grin that stretched from ear to ear. But right now, it's pulled down in a snarl at the thought of spending 300 minutes in a congested space up in the air with no way of escaping.

'Chill out, Nnoitra,' Grimmjow drawls with a roll of his eyes as he continues to read his magazine, not at all moved by his lover's pissed state. It's not like the first time he's thrown a tantrum. He can't forget the time they went on a train and Nnoitra was so mad he-

But that's another story. Right now, he has to deal with a pissed Nnoitra in an airplane.

Nnoitra _hates_ to travel. According to him, he has to deal with a bunch of morons shuffling down tiny spaces and being squeezed next to strangers that sneeze in one hand and then use it to eat food. And then there were the screaming kids and the shitty food they serve and don't get him started on the toilets! Nnoitra could write a book on 'The 101 Crappy Things About Travelling'.

'Give me one good reason to fucking '_chill out_',' Nnoitra sneers.

''Cuz this is a great job opportunity for me and if you don't I fucking swear I'll kick you out the door once we're a 1000 feet above the ground,' Grimmjow says coldly and finally puts his magazine down to stare icily at Nnoitra.

Nnoitra snorts and sits back in his seat to cross his arms across his thin body. Grimmjow hasn't won the fight. But if he didn't look so damn hot when he was mad, Nnoitra would still be arguing with him and ,hell, probably even dragging him out the airplane right now.

Plus there was the fact that Grimmjow had gotten a great job offer in Jamaica. All his life, Grimmjow had wanted to be an architect for a holiday resort. He found it fun to come up with exciting shapes and building structures for other people's entertainment. So when his company decided to send him to Jamaica to see how he fared there, Grimmjow jumped at the opportunity. Apparently, if he did really well, they might consider setting him up there permanently as well as making him in charge of that area. What more could he ask for? It's like Fate had dropped a golden ticket into his lap.

Except there was one thing. He wanted Nnoitra to come along for moral support. Not that he was scared. Grimmjow would never admit to being nervous or worried about something. But both he and Nnoitra knew that he doesn't do well with big chances like these and is prone to thinking negatively. Hence, he wanted his boyfriend there to cheer him up and keep him going when the going gets tough.

But here was the problem. Travelling. The minute Nnoitra realized that they would be going by plane to Jamaica, he had groaned inwardly and almost said no but seeing how Grimmjow looked helpless and lost, he couldn't help his heart melting at the sight and letting an 'alright' slip from his mouth. But right now, he's regretting it more than ever.

'The people on this plane look like saps,' Nnoitra comments casually as he cranes his neck to look at the people moving up the aisle. A person with slicked back black hair turns around to stare daggers at Nnoitra at the comment but Nnoitra just gives him a sassy grin.

'Nii-san, move! You're blocking the way!' a short girl behind him chimes as she nudges him forward.

'Alright, Rukia, no need to push!'

'Keep your comments to yourself, Nnoitra,' Grimmjow snaps as he returns to his magazine.

'Why should I?' Nnoitra teases. 'I hate planes but here I am on one 'cuz of you so at least let me have some fun.'

'You're going to attract attention.'

'Well, I am pretty sexy.'

Grimmjow snorts.

'Don't flatter yourself.'

'It's how you fell for me.' Nnoitra's grin widens if that was even possible.

'I don't go for looks,' Grimmjow retorts.

'Oh yeah? Then what, Mister Finicky?'

Grimmjow pauses.

'Nice legs,' he finally mumbles form behind the magazine and buries his face in it to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

Nnoitra roars with laughter, causing the whole line of people to turn and stare at them. Grimmjow himself is now glaring at Nnoitra as if contemplating on the best way to kill him without getting blood everywhere.

Noitra wipes a tear from his eye and leans close to Grimmjow. He breathes on his ear and Grimmjow shivers. Every time Nnoitra comes close to him it makes his skin erupt into goosepimples and his heart to race like he has run a marathon.

'So I got nice legs, huh?' Nnoitra murmurs as he slides a hand onto Grimmjow's thigh and begins rubbing it.

Grimmjow can feel himself hardening. He frowns and concentrates on not thinking too much about what Nnoitra is making him feel. Which is easier said than done.

'Wanna know what else is nice about me?' Nnoitra continues to whisper seductively as his hand rises higher and higher until it is dangerously close to Grimmjow's manhood. Grimmjow can now feel a fire spreading across his face and knows that he is blushing like crazy.

'Nnoitra…' Grimmjow struggles to say, trying to stop the sex-crazed side of him from taking over. Right now, it is taking all his will power not to jump Nnoitra and make out like an animal on the seat. 'Not…here…'

Nnoitra's hand pauses on Grimmjow's waist. He raises an eyebrow.

'What do you mean, Grimm-kitty?' he says innocently as he slides one finger under Grimmjow's waistband and fingers his boxers.

'I don't want to lose my job before I even get there,' Grimmjow says through gritted teeth and finally musters the strength to swat Nnoitra's hand away.

Nnoitra pouts. He returns to his seat and looks across to see a scarred man also with an eye patch and crazy spiked hair giving him the evil eye. Nnoitra frowns at him and juts his chin out.

'What're you looking at, one eye?' he sneers.

The man grunts and leans back in his seat, turning away from Nnoitra.

'Gay guys just piss me off,' he mutters loud enough for Nnoitra to hear. Nnoitra's eyes narrow. His hands curl into fists and he makes to get up to beat the guy to a pulp.

'You no good son of a fugly bitch-!' he starts to abuse but then the plane jerks forward and he is flung back into his seat.

'We're taking off, you idiot!' Grimmjow hisses at him. 'Fasten your bloody seatbelt or you'll go flying across the plane!'

Making a mental note to toss that guy in a trashcan once they landed, Nnoitra willingly buckled up and felt a headache coming at the thought of a long, long journey ahead.

* * *

'So how much time has passed now?' Nnoitra asks after a little while, strumming his fingers on his armrest.

Grimmjow sighs and glances at his wristwatch.

'Counting from the last time you asked me?' Grimmjow says in an irked tone. 'Two minutes ago.'

'This is taking forever!' Nnoitra complains, keeping in mind to keep his voice low or else he'll be kicked off the plane, never mind how high up they were.

'No shit Sherlock it's a 5 hour flight!'

'What the hell am I supposed to do for 5 fucking hours?'

'I don't know!'

'You're the one who dragged me along!'

'I don't remember volunteering to entertain you though!'

'It's part of the parcel of me coming along!'

'Play a game or something!'

'Fuck you! I ain't no kid!'

'I'll treat you like one if you keep acting like this!'

'Fine! Then what do _you_ think I should do!'

'For the love of-! You're a big boy! Entertain yourself!'

And with that, Grimmjow stuffs his ears with his ipod headphones, drowning Nnoitra out with 'Strutter' by Kiss.

Nnoitra glares at him for a minute, as if hoping to make him feel uncomfortable so he wouldn't be alone to suffer from lack of entertainment. When that failed, he huffed like a child and slide down in his seat but he couldn't go far otherwise the people in front would complain about his long legs poking out from under their seats. He glances to his sides, observing everything around him for the fiftieth time as if expecting to find something interesting. But he never did.

The scaredy-cat next to him, Hanatoro, had been a little fun since Nnoitra would steal his glass of orange juice and pretend that it had vanished into thin air. He had lost track of how many times he had pulled that off but after the guy's right eye began to twitch and he began to use his inhaler more frequently, Nnoitra got bored so he went back to slumping in his seat.

Nnoitra sneaked a glance at the man opposite his aisle and abused the spiked hair grumpy gus in his head. His name is Kenpachi as the stewardess addressed him when she brought him a cup of green tea. Kenpachi had looked at Nnoitra at almost the same time and both had then cracked their knuckles, giving each other a crazy grin as if saying, 'Just wait till I get off this flight. Then I'ma gonna let you have it.'

But Grimmjow would then come out of his music haze to look at Nnoitra as if checking on whether he was behaving or not. It was kinda becoming a routine.

Nnoitra groans again and covers his face with his hands.

This is pure torture! There's still 3 hours left! What the hell is he supposed to do for another fucking 3 hours! And Grimmjow isn't even letting him feel him up or have a little fun! And he expects him to entertain himself! How the hell is he supposed to do that?

That was when a light bulb flickered to life atop Nnoitra's head and his grin came back, this time more cunning and crazier. His hands are still covering his face but he spreads his fingers so he can peek at Grimmjow and Kenpachi from between the spaces.

Grimmjow is totally absorbed in his music and if Nnoitra can faintly make out, he's probably listening to 'Rockstar' by Nickelback while sleeping like a baby. Kenpachi is looking as bored as ever and is eying Nnoitra as if wondering how he would beat him up: smashed into the ground or flattened like a pancake.

Nnoitra grins slyly.

Perfect.

He sits up straighter in his seat and leans close to Grimmjow. He stretches out a hand and brushes Grimmjow's cheek. Grimmjow mumbles some nonsense and feebly raises a hand to swat away the annoying thing tickling his cheek.

Nnoitra moves his hand but now he starts to tickle Grimmjow's neck. This time Grimmjwo doesn't attempt to rid himself of the tingling sensation. It actually feels nice. Nnoitra can feel Grimmjow's throat vibrating as he purrs contently at the feeling of being 'petted' as Nnoitra would call it.

Grinning broadly, Nnoitra manages to catch the disgusted look on Kenpachi's face as he dips his head down to the exposed neck. He pulls playfully at Grimmjow's blue, black and white chequered shirt collar before nipping at his neck. Grimmjow doesn't seem to notice anything but shifts in his seat to get a more comfortable position before tilting his head even more to the side, giving Nnoitra more access.

Excitement seems to be coursing at full speed through Nnoitra because he gets more bold in his actions. He now trails his tongue along Grimmjow's neck and he can feel Grimmjow's shivering. He smirks as his hand now traces Grimmjow's collarbone on the fabric, moving slowly to the opening of his shirt. Across from him, Kenpachi's eyes are widening and he looks like he's going to be sick.

Pleased at having ticking the big lug, Nnoitra accidently bites down a bit too hard on Grimmjow's jaw, tasting blood. Grimmjow's eyes shoot open and he lets out a yelp at the same time. One hand grasps his injured jaw and the other pushes Nnoitra away.

Panting, Grimmjow scrunches his eyebrows, wondering what had just happened. His hand is still on his bleeding jaw and when he brings to away to inspect the damage, his eyes widen once more at the sight of bright crimson painting his fingers. Then, his eyes go from confused, hazy ones to angry, fire-filled ones.

'Nnoitra, you bastard!' he shrieks before unbuckling his seat and stomping off towards the bathroom, throwing his ipod fiercely onto his seat.

Nnoitra stares dumbly at him and when the bathroom door slams shut, he snaps to his senses. He touches his mouth with his fingers, ashamed at what he had just done to Grimmjow. Next to him, Kenpachi is looking slightly green.

'I think I'm going to be sick,' the big guy manages to mumble before staggering towards the other bathroom opposite the one Grimmjow had stormed into.

Nnoitra watches the two bathrooms silently for a minute. Then, he looks down at his lap where his hands are, wondering on how he can patch things up with his frustrated boyfriend.

* * *

'Fucking bastard,' Grimmjow mutters as he runs a tissue under the running tap and then takes it to dab at the bloody wound. He winces at the pain but touches the wet blob once more to clean the injury.

Great.

The greatest moment of his life is only 2 and a half hours away and he is going to walk in like someone had tried to chew off his jaw. What a great way to make a first impression!

Great. Just great!

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'Occupied,' Grimmjow grumbles as he throws the bloodied tissue into the bin.

The knocking gets more persistent. Pissed off, Grimmjow pulls the bolt and opens the door forcefully.

'I told you,' he snarls. 'The bathroom is occu-!'

But he couldn't finish his sentence for then Nnoitra locks their lips together and pushes him back into the bathroom, making sure he locked the door behind him. Once the door is secure, he wraps his arms around Grimmjow as if trying to protect him from something.

Startled, Grimmjow didn't know what to do let alone think. Soon, but hesitantly, he starts kissing Nnoitra back, his mouth opening slightly to allow him to slip his tongue in. Nnoitra's tongue explores his mouth thoroughly, causing him to groan lustfully. Soon he closes his eyes and lets himself go to his animal instincts of lust and want.

He hands drape around Nnoitra's neck as Nnoitra grabs him around the waist and hoists him onto the toilet seat. Being quite tall and the bathroom being only a tiny cubicle, Nnoitra has to stoop a little but now, he's on his knees, his lips still on Grimmjow's.

Giving him butterfly kisses, Nnoitra cups both Grimmjow's cheeks before sliding them down his neck, down his cloth-clad chest to his pants. Once they reach their destination, Nnoitra begins to skillfully undo the button and pull the zipper down to reveal emerald green boxers that brought out the creaminess of Grimmjow's delectable skin. And there is no mistaking the boner he is having while making out with Nnoitra.

Nnoitra smirks, well aware of his own which is feeling uncomfortably tight in his own pants, begging to be freed. But first, he wants to make sure his lover's needs are met before his own. It's the least he can do.

Reluctantly, he moves away from Grimmjow, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. Grimmjow gasps and clutches the toilet seat. He had been so enwrapped in that kiss if he hadn't held onto the toilet Nnoitra might have pulled him off of it.

Nnoitra pushes him back with his hand, making him lean comfortably against a wall.

'Relax, my love,' he whispers and in the blink of an eye, he has pulled Grimmjow's pants along with his boxers down to the floor. 'I'm gonna make you feel like a king.'

Grimmjow's eyes roll to the back of his head and leans his temple on the wall. His eyes are half-lidded and hazy with pleasure. Then, his eyes suddenly widen, a gasp escaping his lips as Nnoitra takes his manhood into his mouth and begins to suck hard.

Grimmjow's hands shot up to his mouth as he muffles his moans that seem to be echoing in the little bathroom. Nnoitra hums, sending vibrations all along Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow's hands slip down slowly and lace through Nnoitra's hair, tightening his hold every time Nnoitra would suck extra hard.

'Nnoi..Nnoi…_ha_…tra…' Grimmjow huffs, his hair now plastered against his forehead, one hand clutching the toilet and the other now feebly tangled in Nnoitra's hair. 'I…think I'm…I'm…'

Grimmjow's seed explodes in Nnoitra's mouth. Nnoitra smirks as he swallows every last bit and finally sit up, licking his lips. Still huffing, Grimmjow looks down at him, his eyes glazed over from the orgasm. He then shakily runs a hand through his own blue hair, laughing just as feebly.

'Can't believe we just did that in a bathroom,' he mutters and is about to get up when Nnoitra grips his hips, digging his nails in. Grimmjow cries out and places his hands on Nnoitra's shoulders to prevent losing his balance. It's now Nnoitra's turn to laugh.

'You've had your fun,' he says impishly. 'Now it's my turn.'

He's already unzipped his pants and lets his erect member out, which is now painfully hard. Grimmjow groans as he lies back in the small cubicle.

'How the hell are we going to do this in a fucking bathroom?' he mutters angrily under his breath as he looks up to the ceiling.

He can feel Nnoitra's fingers tickling his throat. Scowling, he looks down to snap at him only to have his lips stolen again by those luscious ones that seem to caress his with love and passion. They seem to be kissing forever when Grimmjow feels something long and slender entering his hole. He cries softly into the kiss and Nnoitra chuckles softly.

'Who's the kid now,' he says teasingly as a second finger joins the first, now moving in a scissor movement.

Grimmjow's breathing is coming out in short huffs as Nnoitra's fingers dig deeper into him. He clutches Nnoitra's shoulders even more tightly.

'We shouldn't be doing this,' he whispers, doubt in his face. He knows this isn't right to be doing it in public but that doesn't stop it from feeling _so good_.

'You seem to be trying to convince yourself more than me,' Nnoitra coos in his ear as he pulls his fingers out suddenly and replaces the sore entrance with the tip of his member. He pauses, waiting for Grimmjow to say something. Then…

'For the love of God, just fuck me already!' Grimmjow growls.

Grinning broadly, Nnoitra says coolly, 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

He thrusts in at such speed that he is buried to the hilt inside Grimmjow, covering Grimmjow's mouth at the same time with his own mouth to prevent a loud scream from resonating in the plane. Once Grimmjow had calmed down, he began to slowly move in and out.

Soon, he picked up speed. Grimmjow's groan began to turn from whimpering mewls to loud moans of pleasure which seemed to spur Nnoitra on.

He'd first slowly pull out till only the tip is inside. Then, he'd thrust in so forcefully Grimmjow was slammed against the wall behind him, his head rolling around like he is some lifeless dummy. Once in a while Nnoitra would lean in to kiss Grimmjow lightly on the lips. In the beginning, Grimmjow had clutched the sink tightly but had slowly loosened his hold on it to grip Nnoitra's shoulders tightly so he can pull him in for a deeper, tongue-throated kiss.

While still in the middle of a deep, tongue in mouth kiss, Grimmjow's ring of muscles tightened around Nnoitra's member, causing the tall man to gasp into the kiss as he came into Grimmjow.

They both shuddered before slumping back against the wall, panting like they had both just run a marathon.

'Well,' Nnoitra gasps as he places both his hands on the wall on either side of Grimmjow's head. '_That_ was entertaining. Thanks, Grimmjow.'

Despite still getting over his second orgasm, Grimmjow manages to scowl and pushes Nnoitra off so he can pull his pants back up. Once he's zipped them, he smoothes his t-shirt and pulls the bolt of the door.

'I hope you'll be a good boy now after that,' he says coldly before he leaves Nnoitra alone in the bathroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Still grinning widely, Nnoitra hums a tune completely out of rhythm as he seats himself next to Grimmjw but not before he pecks his boyfriend on the cheek. Grimmjow swats him away, his frown deepening.

'Cut it out,' he snaps. 'And we're _never_ doing that again!'

'We'll see,' Nnoitra says in a singsong voice. Then he looks to the aisle across from his and raises an eyebrow.

'Hey,' he says thoughtfully. 'Where's one eye?'

'I dunno,' Grimmjow says listlessly as he replaces his ipod headphones back in his ears. 'I think they said someone jumped out of the plane but then again, I can never get a word what they over these bloody speakers.'

'Attention passengers,' comes the cool female voice again. 'We have come across some disturbances on the way: a storm is brewing so in order to avoid it we are doing to take a detour which means an extra hour before we reach Jamaica. Our apologies. We hope you enjoy the rest of the flight. Lunch will be served soon.'

'So we're stuck in here for another hour,' Nnoitra says innocently as he leans back in his seat and steeples his fingers. 'I wonder what we're going to do, hm?'

'Ugh!' Grimmjow says in a disgusted voice as he tears his headphones off, grabs Nnoitra by the shirt and drags him back to the bathroom. 'But this time _you_ sit on the toilet seat!'


	3. Blue Obsession

_**Yeah, so I had this saved for a really long time and finally decided to finish it! Plus I think I'm in a Grimmjow phase in seeing him as an uke 'cuz he is so fucking hot I just wanna do him! Okay now I just sound creepy-_- **_

_**GrimmjowxAizen! I have come to realize that this is a very sadistic relationship so I hope I do it justice. So here, when transforming from an Ajuchas to an Arrancar, they first become child Arrancars. Aizen picks out the ones he finds most appealing to become his prized Espada. But when Grimmjow comes about, he believes certain steps must be taken…**_

_**You really think Grimmjow can be so obedient towards Aizen? There's a reason behind every action…**_

'I swear, yer lordship,' Gin murmurs gleefully as he leans down to speak to Aizen who is sitting in his throne with a very bored expression on his face. 'If I didn't worship the very ground you walk on, I'd say this is a pretty pathetic bunch of Arrancars you've hustled up.'

'And yet, you still said it, Gin,' Aizen remarks.

'Can't help mehself, yer lordship. I mean just look at them!'

Nel pokes Nnoitra in the ribs and he starts bawling at the top of his lungs. Stark is snoring away in a corner while Lillinette is pulling Yammy's hair. Syazel is trying to cut a lock of Ulquoirra's hair but Ulquoirra grabs his hand and sends a Cero at him, blasting a hole in the wall.

'I think they are just fine,' Aizen says coolly, resting his cheek on his hand.

'Are ya blind? I mean, uh…' Aizen had just given him a deadly look and exerting some spiritual pressure in his direction. 'Tousen! Don't you think they just look like a couple of brats!'

'Chee, Gin, let me take a 'look' at them before I let you know,' Tousen says sarcastically and if his shades weren't hiding his eyes, everyone could have seen him rolling his eyes. Gin throws his hands up in the air.

'I guess we have no choice but to babysit them until they…' he begins when Aizen's head suddenly jerks up. His eyes scan the vast chamber and then he flicks them at Gin, who gives him a confused look.

'A new Arrancar has been born in Hueco Mundo,' he says softly and calmly rises from his throne. He cracks his neck and then flash steps away before any of his subordinates can utter a word.

White desert sand stretch out in every direction and beyond. It feels so eerie to be surrounded by nothing, not even life. Even the trees look like skeletons looming on the horizon. Not that Aizen is scared. Life is meaningless. Living is meaningless. Eventually we all die and go somewhere be it here or Soul Society. He knew he didn't fit in in the Seireitei. It was too cheery for his taste. For him, solitude is the perfect medicine to cure him of the purity of Soul Society and its do-gooder Soul Reapers. That's why he wants to surround himself with as many powerful and aggressive warriors as he can. He wants to rebuild a Soul Society except devoid of its pathetic naivety and pureness. A world of hate, death and destruction. Oh, those words feel so sweet and intoxicating to him!

He once again scans his surroundings. He closes his eyes and feels for a pulse of spiritual pressure. And there it is. That strong, pulling force of a very powerful being. He can tell it's a young one but he's surprised it is exuding so much energy. It might attract other Hollows who might try and eat it. So he must hurry claim it before anyone else does.

He travels across the barren land for some time until he stops before a tree, not to catch his breath, but to perceive a form huddled against it for some sort of protection despite it being devoid of anything but its bark.

It's a boy, no doubt about that. He's naked and has his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms around and his head buried in them. He has a shock of electric blue hair that seems to be on fire in the blazing sun. Aizen tilts his head as he observes him.

The boy's body is rippling with muscles on his thin frame and he seems to be tense. He almost looks beautiful, like a god, but Aizen doesn't want to admit that. He's an Arrancar, nothing more nothing less with an exceptional storage of power that can be put to good use. He will use him like he is his property; make him know that he belongs to no one but him, Aizen Sousuke. So if he is nothing but a piece of property up for grabs, then what's that feeling in his gut? That feeling that refuses to see the boy as just an object. There is something enchanting about him that is making him feel strange towards him. Making him _want _the boy…

His hand stretches out unconsciously. He feels like he _needs_ to touch the boy…

'Don't…touch me,' the boy suddenly hisses, taking Aizen by surprise.

'I wasn't about to,' Aizen answers, regaining his calm and apathetic nature as he pulls his hand away to his side almost reluctantly.

'You were thinking it,' the boy murmurs, still not looking up.

'You certainly don't mind asserting yourself,' Aizen muses, eying the boy with interest. 'Do you know who I am?'

The boy lifts his head, giving Aizen a chance to marvel at the beauty of it. The perfectly smooth peaches and cream skin, the swift cut of his jawbone and those fathoming blue, blue eyes which, though the owner is just newly born, speak of secrets that even Aizen does not know of. What mars it all is the grey bone fragment of an Arrancar mask visible on his jaw but even that gave the boy an air of mystery and intoxication. Never has he seen such an exotic specimen of an Arrancar.

'You're mine,' he murmurs. The boy's ears perk up, like a cat's. Come to think of it, everything about the boy reminded him of a cat.

'What did you say?' the boy demands aggressively, standing up. Aizen's eyes travel down eagerly but is disappointed to see a strip of cloth covering the boy's nether regions. However, it is poorly draped and looks like it would fall off any minute. He also notices a very long tail flicking behind the boy in irritation. Surprisingly, Aizen is not shocked to see the boy still has a few of his Adjuchas physical qualities. If an Arrancar maintains his previous features, it's a sign of great strength. And this child Arrancar is giving off tsunamis of it. Aizen clears his throat.

'I have decided to offer you a place in my castle, Los Noches,' Aizen says coolly, a smug smile dancing on his lips. The boy eyes him suspiciously. 'Please, if you will, you can follow me back there. We have much to discuss about your future working for me.'

The boy snorts.

'Fuck off,' he spits out and turns around to resume sitting, arms crossed across his chest as he continues to stare at the white desert before him.

Aizen can feel a flare of irritation ignite in his being. He could probably slice this Arrancar in half for his impudence but he controls himself and sighs deeply.

'You do not know what weight my offer carries,' he says in as gentle a tone as he can but he just sounds like a sadistic murderer about to kill once again. 'By coming with me, I can assure you food, shelter, _power_.'

'I don't want your power,' the boy jeers, not looking at Aizen. 'I can take care of myself just fine. Grimmjow Jaguerjack doesn't need anyone.'

Grimmjow Jaguerjack.

Even the name had a nice ring to it. Melodiously beautiful like its owner. Aizen's eyes slide over the boy once more.

He must have him.

Without warning, Aizen grabs Grimmjow's arm and swings his body over his shoulder. The child Arrancar yelps in surprise and before he knows it, Aizen has sonidoed back to the palace.

They aren't in the throne room though. Aizen decided he wanted to take the boy to his room and lock him there in case he tried to misbehave in front of the others with him. He just couldn't have his subordinates see a little child trying to exert his power over him. It would just be embarrassing and he didn't want to be goaded into killing the boy without having a little fun first.

Maintaining an iron grip on the boy's wrist, he drags him down the empty white halls. Once Grimmjow has realized that he is no longer in familiar territory, he begins to shout and beat his fist against Aizen's hand that holds his wrist. The Arrancar's reitsu flares but it doesn't spin out of control or directs itself at Aizen. Despite being so powerful, he doesn't know how to control his power and use it to its full potential.

Aizen smirks.

He'll have to train the boy how to be a good little servant. Right now, he is attempting to bite Aizen's hand when all other possibilities proved to be futile.

'Let the fuck go!' Grimmjow roars and lowers his mouth to Aizen's hand. 'I swear I'll bite you!'

'You do that,' Aizen says silkily as he tugs the boy so that he stumbles in front of Aizen and almost falls flat on his face. 'And I'll rip your throat out. So cooperate with me and I won't have to be so rough with you, hm?'

The boy gulps, a hint of fear finally penetrating his thoughts. But then he pushes it back for the next second he's growling menacingly at Aizen. Aizen smiles at him and reaches out his other hand to pet Grimmjow on his head.

'Good kitten,' he teases, knowing that he has hit a low spot.

Grimmjow didn't have to glare at him for long for that comment. They round a corner and Aizen throws him into a room forcefully. Grimmjow cries out in surprise and falls onto a soft bed that is circular in shape. He quickly picks himself up and faces Aizen, feet apart and hands balled into fists, as if daring Aizen to attack him.

Aizen can't help but smile at the comical side of the situation. Fancy a _child_ thinking he can fight off a god like himself. Poor, deluded boy. He needed to be taught some manners right away.

Aizen quickly sonidoes in front of the boy, the same smile still plastered across his face. Grimmjow gasps and stumbles back, his knees catching the edge of the bed and tipping backwards onto it. Wanting to get away from this man as much as possible, Grimmjow instantly crawls backwards, his eyes not leaving the man's sadistic face.

'Where's that spirit now, Grimmjow Jaguerjack?' Aizen says coolly.

Grimmjow blinks.

Aizen is gone.

His heart beat quickens and he is actually afraid to move from his place. Unfortunately, he realizes that he should have done just that.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabs his chin and pulls it to make him face the side. Aizen is now just inches from Grimmjow's face. Grimmjow doesn't know whether he should scream or push the man away. He is frozen in place. Never, in his short existence as an Arrancar, has he been treated like this let alone by a man like Aizen. So as not to make a bad move as he wanted to live, he remains still. This amuses Aizen.

'What? All gone?' he says mockingly and pushes Grimmjos away fiercely. 'Pathetic.'

Grimmjow growls in anger.

'Watch who you're calling pathetic, bastard,' he snarls as he leans away from Aizen who is now sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed.

Aizen just continues to smile pleasantly.

'Watch your own mouth, Arrancar,' he says icily, his smile never leaving his face. That sends a shiver up Grimmjow's spine. 'I won't stand misbehavior from my servants.'

'I'm not your servant!' Grimmjow spits at him, his pride and rage back and severely injured this time. 'I never will be and there is nothing you can do that will make me obey you!'

The air in the room tenses. Aizen's reitsu sparks on the edge. Grimmjow's entire body shudders at the feeling of a power greater than his own. It actually _scares_ him.

'I'm actually glad you said that,' Aizen says, somewhat happily like he is the one who is deluded. 'I wouldn't want my belongings to be vulnerable creatures with no backbone.'

'I'm not-!'

But Grimmjow doesn't get to finish as Aizen pins him to the bed in the blink of an eye. Grimmjow's voice gets caught in his throat and he can't scream out even if he wanted to. But who would he yell out to? No one knows that he is here and he has no friends. Maybe he just wants to scream so he can know that this is happening. That it is real and he should keep struggling so he can stop it. But right now, he doesn't know when this is going to stop or if it is even going to stop. Aizen didn't look like the merciful type.

Aizen's eyes travel hungrily all over the boy's body. He has to control himself from not flipping the boy over and pounding into him like an animal. But he wants to hear the boy scream his name and twitch under him. He just wants to torture Grimmjow until there's nothing left in him to resist or even think to resist.

But that isn't Aizen's style. He doesn't like to torture someone senselessly. He likes to play with their mind before he moves on to scarring them physically. Grimmjow is going to be his project. He is going to see how far he could go before he broke the boy. But tonight, he just wants to teach him some discipline.

'Get…off!' Grimmjow pants as he struggles to push Aizen off but the shinigami has pinned both his hands on either side of his head.

He arches his body upwards as if hoping to push the man off with his thin frame. Aizen chuckles and moans as he feels the boy's lithe body against his own. Grimmjow hisses and pushes back into the bed when he hears that sound issue from the man.

'Why'd you stop?' Aizen muses and brings his body down this time, almost smothering the boy. Grimmjow takes a sharp intake of breath and bites his lip. 'That was actually quite enthralling.'

Grimmjow snarls and glares daggers at Aizen.

'I don't entertain perverted old pricks like you,' he says coolly, hoping he has hit a low spot. Unfortunately, that amuses Aizen even more.

'What a dirty mouth you have,' he muses and frees one hand to run it down Grimmjow's face. 'Your face when it is contorted into anger…it's so…enchanting…'

Grimmjow's eyes narrow as the fingers near his mouth. He snaps at them, his canines clicking together as they miss their target. Aizen laughs softly.

'When will you realize that resistance is futile?' Aizen says with a shake of his head as his hand moves lower. Down the smooth chest that is slightly muscled for one so young. How young can the boy actually be in human years? Nine? Ten? But did it really matter? Aizen would have done this anyways except he would have been more rough and…forward.

Grimmjow's eyes widen as Aizen's hand comes to rest on the start of the loincloth wrapped around his waist. He starts thrashing from side to side.

'Stop it!' he squeals. Almost like a child. Well, he is a child. But then again, he also belongs to Aizen. So should he really care what his belonging wants?

His hand tightens on the fabric as he feels the uncomfortable tightness in his pants increase due to the pathetic cries of the boy.

Nah, he should probably ignore his pleas.

'Hold still,' Aizen says calmly as he kisses the side of Grimmjow's temple.

Grimmjow instantly turns to face him and spits in his face angrily.

'Not a fucking chance, you fucking perverted son of a fucking bitch!' he screams in his face.

_SLAP!_

Grimmjow's face snaps to the side, his cheek stinging like it's on fire. He can't believe that he just got slapped. The pain is unbelievable but he bites his lower lip and closes his eyes to stop himself from whimpering and letting tears of hurt escape his eyes. Aizen tsks above him.

'See? If you don't cooperate,' he says practically. 'You'll only get hurt. Understand?'

He then tugs Grimmjow's earlobe with his teeth lightly. Grimmjow flinches, his eyes still scrunched up.

'Let me go,' he whispers, hoping that he can maybe beg his way out despite how much he would hate himself after this. 'Please. I don't want this.'

'I know,' Aizen says calmly as he rips the loincloth off in one go. 'But I do.'

Grimmjow gasps at the contact of cool air on his nether regions. His face blushes scarlet as he feels the man's roving eyes inspect his body.

So perfect.

So young.

So breathtakingly _gorgeous_.

Except the boy was shivering so much. Aizen gets annoyed. How can he enjoy himself with the boy shaking like a fucking leaf?

'Do you want me to hit you again?' he whispers into the boy's ear. Grimmjow shakes his head furiously. 'Then stop shaking.'

Grimmjow tries as best as he can but he can't help gasp and cringe as Aizen kisses his collarbone, his chest, his stomach and his _dick_.

He gasps when Aizen does. His body arches upwards to meet Aizen who then pushes him back deep into the mattress.

'Why do children have to be so inexperienced?' Aizen wonders aloud. Grimmjow doesn't know if he is angry or meditating. Aizen flips him over, issuing another gasp to escape the boy's petite lips. Grimmjow grabs the sheets on the bed and tries to scramble off the bed but Aizen places his hand on his shoulder and pulls him back.

The shinigami licks his lips tentatively as his hand travels up the boy's back to rest on in between his shoulder blades. He then exerts his reitsu on the Arrancar.

Grimmjow lets out a choked sob as the pressure pins him in place as Aizen leans forward to breathe on his ear lobe.

'Do you feel helpless?' he murmurs dangerously as he inhales Grimmjow's scent. 'Do you feel like you are trapped, with nowhere to go, nowhere to hide?'

Grimmjow's mind is clouded and he can't think of what to say. It's like all his senses are blocked: he can't hear; can't see; can't smell. All he can do is _feel._

He can feel Aizen's teeth scrape his shoulder where it joined his neck. He wants to control himself but he doesn't realize that he had moaned until it left his lips.

Aizen's eyebrows rise at the sound and he smirks into Grimmjow's skin. The child's skin is so tender and sweet, like a delicious chocolate cake he can't wait to sink his teeth into. But what's stopping him from doing that otherwise?

Grimmjow freezes for a minute when he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. Warm blood oozes down his back and pools right under his shoulder, staining the pastel blue satin sheets. He can now feel Aizen lapping the blood on his shoulder. Then…

'You're sick,' Grimmjow whimpers piteously, his face turned to the side to stare at his hand in front of his face. He'll look anywhere but at the shinigami. 'You're sick and _crazy…'_

'Again with the name calling,' Aizen sighs and Grimmjow hears the ruffle of fabric. 'I was about to spare you of your punishment but I suppose you're just too eager to receive it.'

'You sick fuck!' he shrieks and bucks Aizen off. Caught by surprise by the jolt, Aizen moves away, allowing Grimmjow to wriggle out of his hold. The blue-haired Arrancar topples onto the floor and ignoring the pain in his shoulder, his hands scrape the floor as he tries to pick himself up to run away from this mad man.

'I have to get out, I have to fucking get out of here!' he scream in his head but comes crashing back to the floor as he feels a hand curls around his ankle and tug him forcefully.

'Uh, uh, Grimmjow,' Aizen says softly but firmly as he drags a whimpering Grimmjow back onto the bed on his stomach. 'This is your room, remember? You have to stay here at all times until I tell you to leave. And I'm just starting to have some fun.'

Grimmjow can feel that crushing reitsu on his now weak body.

'Don't…' he murmurs feebly.

'Scream for me,' Aizen whispers as he thrusts into Grimmjow suddenly, bone dry and without preparation.

And Grimmjow screams. He screams for all he's worth until his throat feels raw. His body arches to the heaven and he supports his body with his arms. When he's yelled himself hoarse, his arms are shaking and give out beneath him. He crashes back onto the bed, thankful for the soft bedding. Unfortunately, it didn't lessen the pain coursing through his body.

Once Aizen is sure that Grimmjow has calmed down, he places his hand on either side of the boy's head and begins to move.

A new pain ripples through Grimmjow's body. He arches his body again and lets out a scream of pain. But before he can lower his body back on the bed, Aizen grabs him by the throat and holds him in place. He brings his face to the panting boy's shoulder and peppers his skin with kisses all the way to his jaw. He can hear the bluenette letting out strangled sobs and his face feels wet which is definitely not sweat. They had only just started.

Aizen uses his index finger to push Grimmjow's face to the side so that he can capture those soft shell-pink lips. He sucks on the Arrancar's lower lip, dragging his mouth open with his teeth. Grimmjow doesn't have the will to resist and lets Aizen manipulate his body whichever way he pleased. He feels pathetic.

Aizen's tongue invades his mouth, exploring it enthusiastically. Grimmjow lets out a small noise of irritation and tries to pull away but Aizen digs his nails into his jaw. When he pulls away, he rests his upper lip on Grimmjow's lower lip.

'Don't you dare pull away unless you want me to rip you in half,' he threatens the Arrancar under his breath. Trembling, Grimmjow nods, closing his eyes as he lowers his body to the bed. He can feel the pain now coming in waves, each more painful than the next. His entrance feels slick and he knows that it isn't cum. That very thought makes his body cringe.

Aizen presses his body against Grimmjow's, moist skin against moist skin. One hand is on the boy's thin hip while the other entwines with Grimmjow's hand. His hand feels so soft and comfortable. Normally Grimmjow wouldn't have minded except this very man is fucking him into the mattress at the moment.

'You're so beautiful,' Aizen whispers into his ears and Grimmjow doesn't have the energy to flinch let alone sneer at the comment. But it definitely feels creepy to have his rapist praise his looks. 'I could do this all day, cumming inside you and then going for more. You're magnificent.'

He presses his lips hungrily against Grimmjow's again.

'And you're all _mine_.'

At that comment, Grimmjow gasps and the walls of his entrance clench, making Aizen cum inside him finally. Grimmjow can taste blood and realizes that due to the pain he had bitten his inner cheek by accident. He spits it out on the bed sheets and watches as it mixes with the pool of blood that has already collected there from his shoulder.

Aizen rides out the last of his orgasm before pulling out. Grimmjow winces. Why did the fucker have to be so slow about pulling out?

Aizen laughs as he observes the angst dominating Grimmjow's face. The boy doesn't move when he kisses his wound and then his temple, leaving a bloody kiss mark. He doesn't move as Aizen licks the blood off his lips and remarks on how sweet his blood tastes. Like candy. He still doesn't move as Aizen strolls up to the door, smiles maliciously at him before locking the door. He knows he's locked it. He heard the click of the lock. Leaving Grimmjow in darkness. On a filthy bed of blood, sweat and semen.

Then, with a choked whimper, Grimmjow does something he vows to never to do ever again in his life, even if he is going to die.

He cries.


	4. Let's Tango

_**GrimmjowxAizen. This is gonna be fun for me^^ I don't particularly like writing stories that take place according to the actual Bleach storyline. These ones are so much more fun actually lol**_

_**So anyways, Grimmjow is forced to take dance classes cuz he lost a bet to Ichigo. He would've killed Ichigo if the dance instructor wasn't so damn sexy…**_

'I hate you.'

Ichigo flicks Grimmjow a smug look over his shoulder as he signs his best friend's name under a list of other names on the activities list hung on the wall. He turns around and Grimmjow is still glaring daggers at him. Ichigo puts his hands on his hips and raises an eyebrow.

'Quit looking like your cat died, Grimmjow,' he says casually as he saunters past the seething teen. 'You're death glares aren't going to magically make me cross your name off the list. Besides, you lost the bet fair and square and we had a deal.'

'I'm not trying to stare you into cutting my name off,' Grimmjow growls as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows the redhead back to the group of teens hanging out in the lounge. 'I'm trying to see how I can kill you without spilling blood all over the carpets.'

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

'Ha, ha, Grimmjow,' he says heartily and glances at the people as he searches for their usual group of friends. 'You should've seen it coming when you challenged me to a game of snooker.'

'Oh, yeah, like you're always bragging about your skills in snooker!'

'I might've if you stopped bragging about yourself for once.'

'Fuck you.'

'You've bragged about that too.'

'Just shut up!'

Ichigo can't help but smile as Grimmjow curses under his breath and lean against a wall. He has to admit, Grimmjow can be so cute when he throws a fit. It's a pity that they broke up but it was for the best really. They just weren't clicking together despite spending every single minute together, even at school where they have the same classes.

But there just wasn't any chemistry. The only reason they had gone out in the first place is because everyone said that they would look amazing together: Mr. Perfect Ichigo Kurosaki and badass Grimmjow Jaguerjack of Karakura High. The hottest couple of the year.

Well, more like hottest couple of the first six months of school. By that time, despite having _amazing_ sex countless times, they both agreed that they're relationship was purely due to peer pressure and that it's best they went their separate ways in their love life. But that didn't stop them from becoming the best of friends. And they wouldn't have it any other way. They practically knew everything about each other. And right now, Ichigo knows that Grimmjow is just being a baby and he would eventually come around to not being mad at him. After all, they both had agreed that they wanted to do something fun together this summer so they had enrolled in an activity course at Hueco Mundo Academy.

The Academy isn't a school but a studio which offers numerous interesting activities one has to commit to over the summer. The variety is endless: rock climbing, double dutch, learning German, sculpturing, dancing and so much more. They both didn't know what to choose. Until Grimmjow decided that they play a game of snooker to decide what they should choose for each other. To make it 'interesting' to choose a course according to Grimmjow. Ichigo had agreed easily and within half an hour, he had won the game and is smirking as he signs Grimmjow up for the one thing the bluenette hates more than anything in the world: dancing.

'I mean, you could have picked anything,' Grimmjow complains when the duo find their group of friends as they wait for the first lesson to start this very afternoon. 'I mean, even cooking sounds good! I could finally learn to make that pasta without fear of my kitchen going up in flames. But nooo! You just _had_ to pick _dancing _for me, huh, Ichigo?'

'Cheer up, Grimmjow,' Orihime says cheerily. 'Maybe it'll be a good learning experience for you! And don't worry about the pasta! I'll help you make it when I come over! I have a secret recipe!'

'Uhhh,' Grimmjow stammers as a huge sweat drop forms at the side of his head. 'T-Thanks, Orihime. I think…'

'And I didn't sign you up for dancing, Grimmjow,' Ichigo pouts as he links arms with him and then smiles demurely. 'I signed you up for _tango_ classes.'

'What?' Grimmjow yelps and wrenches away from Ichigo to stare at him like he's grown an extra head. 'Are you shitting me? ICHIGO!'

Ichigo laughs. Grimmjow just continues to glare at him.

'Aw man, I knew you would react like that!' he chortles.

'What do you mean by that?' Uryu exclaims in confusion.

'Well,' Ichigo starts to explain as Grimmjow huffs and crosses his arms moodily. 'Grimmjow has this aversion to dancing but he positively _loathes_ tango for some bizarre reason he won't tell me, even when we were going out! So I decided that maybe the best way to find out would be to see how he would react when forced to do it!'

He turns to grin widely at a fuming Grimmjow.

'This is gonna be fun, Grimmy,' he croons and ruffles the bluenette's hair playfully. Grimmjow growls.

'It's only an hour, one fucking hour and then I can go home and plot ways to hurt Ichigo for this,' Grimmjow chants to himself as he enters the dance studio once the organizers of Hueco Mundo Academy began to direct people to their desired activity area.

Ichigo nudges Grimmjow playfully as he pops up by his side, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He notices the sweat collecting on Grimmjow's forehead as teens milled around, buzzing excitedly about what they will learn in class.

'Yo, Grimm!' he says reassuringly. 'Cheer up! It's not like you're going to drop dead if you tango!'

When he says 'tango' he holds out his hands like he is holding an imaginary woman and does a tango move. Grimmjow snorts.

'What makes you think I'm worried?' he scoffs. 'Puh-leeze! I'm perfectly calm and collected!'

'Good afternoon, class,' comes a cool voice and footsteps can be heard echoing in the huge studio. 'My name is Aizen Sousuke and I'll be your dance instructor for these classes.'

Grimmjow grits his teeth.

'I think I just realized why I don't like to dance, Ichigo,' he starts to say rapidly as he backs away. 'I had a traumatic experience in which my mom, see, she made me-!'

'Stop making such ridiculous excuses all the fucking time, Grimm,' Ichigo says with a roll of his eyes and grabs Grimmjow's jacket to prevent him from running away. 'One class. Then we can go.'

'Ichigo,' Grimmjow growls angrily, eying the teen with deep loathing. 'If you don't let me go right now I swear I am going to fucking rip your balls-!'

'One class,' Ichigo repeats, his eyes locked with Grimmjow's fiery azure ones. 'That's all I'm asking. Please?'

They both gaze at each other for a while, electricity crackling between them. Then, with a sigh, Grimmjow looks away and stuffs his hands in his jean pockets.

'You're lucky I fall for your puppy dog eyes real easily,' Grimmjow snorts and ignores Ichigo when he gives him a gloating smile. He starts focusing on their instructor and that isn't so hard since, Grimmjow hated to admit, he's pretty good-looking.

Aizen Sousuke has chocolate brown wavy hair that he has slicked back to reveal a well sculpted face and intense brown eyes. His smile is the most chilling. It's like he can see right through you and is enjoying a private joke as he stares at you. Grimmjow shivers. Creepy shit right there.

'So, I am assuming no one here knows how to tango properly, do they?' their instructor asks promptly. 'No need to be scared. The first class you all will be making fools of yourselves so best get rid of _that _fear.'

Everyone laughs nervously.

'So we'll try some very basic steps, alright?' Aizen Sousuke says pleasantly. 'I want everyone to pair up with a partner of the opposite sex. No, I am not being prejudice but you can't enjoy tango with the same gender. It ruins the beauty of the dance.'

So Ichigo paired up with Orihime while Grimmjow got Rangiku who giggled like a little schoolgirl as she pinched Grimmjow's cheeks. It's times like this Grimmjow wishes that if looks could kill, all the people who pissed him off would drop dead, including boob lady right now.

'Tango,' Aizen says loudly and everyone who had been tittering away stops talking to listen to him. Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. That guy sure knows how to command attention!

'Tango,' Aizen repeats. 'The word itself should tell you what the dance is about. It is a game of cat and mouse. A chase between lovers. There is always a leader and the one who is being led. If there is no leader, then the entire dance will be meaningless. Hence, decide who will lead and who will follow.'

'I think you should lead, Grimmy,' Rangiku whispers. 'I don't think I know how to lead!'

'What makes you think I do?' Grimmjow hisses. 'And don't call me 'Grimmy'!'

'Ichigo does!'

'That's because Ichigo does it regardless whether I like it or not no matter how many times I tell him to stuff it!'

'Is something wrong?' comes a voice from behind them and the two jump apart in alarm. Aizen is standing there with his hands on his hips and a chilling smile on his face.

'None of your business, twinkle toes,' Grimmjow says rudely. Ichigo is right next to him and scowls at Grimmjow for the comment. However, Aizen just tilts his head to the side and continues to smile.

'I'm going to have to keep an eye on you,' he says softly before walking away. Grimmjow shrugs his shoulders. The guy is creepy but he shouldn't be bothered if he is targeting him. Right?

'So, we will start with who engages the dance to begin,' Aizen continues to instruct as he and his assistant, Momo Hinamori, face each other to serve as the example for the class. Aizen presses a button on a remote before replacing it on the floor. The studio fills with upbeat tango music and Aizen begins to sway his hips to the music.

'Ladies, please observe my assistant and follow her.'

Momo puts her hands in the air and moves her body like a snake. Grimmjow has to stop himself from laughing as Rangiku struggles to move her body but while her body went left, her boobs went right.

'Gentlemen, grasp your partner by the waist like so…' he demonstrates as he moves forward to place his hand delicately on Momo's waist while she lowers her hands to place one between his shoulder blades and the other stretched out which he took immediately in his hand.'…and then place both your palms like this while elongating your right leg behind you.' He demonstrates again.

Everyone 'ohs' and 'ahs' but Grimmjow just rolls his eyes and glances at the clock. 45 minutes left, just forty fucking five minutes left till this torture ends…

'Grimmjow!' Rangiku cries out in alarm.

'Wha-Oof!'

Rangiku smashes into him and they both fall onto the floor with Grimmjow being crushed by giant boobs.

'Ran…giku…' Grimmjow wheezes as his nails scratch the floor for lack of oxygen.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Grimmy! You weren't making the first move so I reached for your hand but then I tripped and you were supposed to catch me!' Rangiku complained, not making a move to get off Grimmjow.

'I can't breathe, you mammoth-sized broad!' Grimmjow screeches and Rangiku finally gets up while helping Grimmjow to his feet too. The entire class has carried out the step beautifully and some are even eying Grimmjow and his ditzy partner with disdain.

'Dude, I think I almost died by suffocation,' Grimmjow says thickly, his mind still dizzying as oxygen rushed to his brain. He clutches his temple and stumbles a little.

'Quit complaining and grab my waist! We're already wasting time!' Rangiku states and grabs Grimmjow's hand to place it on her curvy figure while grasping his other hand high in the air.

'The next step,' Aizen drawls. 'Your partner wraps her leg round your leg and you twirl her around, ending with a gentle dip.'

His eyes rest on Grimmjow. He winks. Grimmjow gapes at him, startled for a second at what he had just seen. Did his instructor just _wink_ at him? Or he could just have had something in his eye. He didn't have to jump to conclusions thinking that this really hot instructor-no! Not hot! Ugly! No, that's exaggerating since the guy has an impeccable jawline-fuck! There he goes again! He needs to stop thinking that his dance instructor is an incredibly sexy-

'Grimmjow! The dip!' Rangiku hisses.

'What? Oh yeah!'

'Grimmjow dips her superbly and then, without waiting for the next set of instructions, he pulls Rangiku up, pushing her right leg back while bending his own forward and stretching his left leg behind him. Rangiku's eyes go as wide as saucers.

'Wow, nice move, Grimmy!' she marvels.

'Thanks,' Grimmjow grunts.

Then, his own eyes widen as if he just realizing what he's done and he loses his balance, falling on his side while pulling Rangiku along with him.

'Ow! Grimmjow! What the fuck?' Rangiku cries out in pain as she rubs her sore ass. She glares at Grimmjow who is rubbing his head. As he looks up, he notices that Aizen is staring at him with an amused expression and something else. Interest? No. Appreciation? No.

It looks_ hungry_.

Like he is eager to see what else Grimmjow has up his sleeves. Grimmjow shudders as he remembers the man's lines at the beginning of the class. All of a sudden it has a very sinister meaning to it.

'I think that's enough for today, class,' Aizen says mechanically, his eyes still focused on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looks away, knowing full well his face is blazing scarlet. He gets up with his eyes still trained on the floor and he dusts himself. A hand grabs his forearm and he jumps, his eyes quickly going up but only to relax when he sees that it is just Ichigo. And Ichigo looks worried.

'What the hell was all that about, Grimmy?' he asks, concerned.

'Nothing, Ichi,' Grimmjow says casually. 'Now let's split. This place is Dullsville!'

'I would like a word with you,' Aizen calls out and approaches Grimmjow, his eyes never leaving the bluenette's face. Grimmjow still refuses to looks at the man. Once Aizen is level with them, he flashes Ichigo a wide smile. 'If your friend won't mind.'

Ichigo chews his lower lip. It's not like he minds leaving Grimmjow all alone but he's been acting strangely throughout the class so Ichigo is worried about him.

'It's okay, Ichi,' Grimmjow murmurs. He looks up at Ichigo and smiles assuredly. 'I'll be fine. Catch you guys outside, kay?'

'Alright, Grimmjow,' Ichigo finally gives in and sprints to the exit where their posse is waiting for him. He waves a final goodbye to Grimmjow before he shuts the door. The slamming of the door echoes in the now empty studio which is occupied by no one save Aizen and Grimmjow.

'Sooo,' Grimmjow says casually as he strolls across the room to the other side, wanting to keep as much distance as possible between them. One side of the studio is dedicated to mirrors with bars. Probably for ballerinas. 'Sorry, about the chaos I caused today if that's what you wanna talk about. I don't dance and my idiot of a best friend made me so if anything, it's his fault I ruined your first lesson-!'

'Bullshit,' the man says smoothly and starts to close the distance between them. Grimmjow blinks.

'Excuse me?' he splutters.

'Just answer this question of mine,' Aizen continues in his sleek voice as he approaches Grimmjow who is too shocked to realize what the man is doing. 'If you know how to dance, why the hell are you telling me that you can't?'

'Because I can't!' Grimmjow insists, angry at being called a liar. 'I can't dance for shit so when I say I can't, I can't!'

'Bullshit,' the man repeats softly, their eyes now locked. 'Nobody can execute that move the way you did unless they've tangoed before. Face it, you know how to dance.'

Grimmjow is staring at him, gaping like a fish. Here is a total stranger of a man not to mention a fucktard for thinking that he knows Grimmjow better than his friends and claims that he can dance. What the hell is he supposed to say to that?

'You know,' Grimmjow struggles to say while maintaining his dignity. 'I...you…I will not stand here and listen to _your_ bullshit! That's right! I went there! So you know, I'm gonna leave! So then I _won't _have to hear your bullshit! How do you like that, huh?'

As Grimmjow wheels around furiously to leave the studio, he hears Aizen chuckle.

'What a coward,' he murmurs and also turns around to leave. Grimmjow freezes and his hands ball into fists.

'What did you call me?' he says through gritted teeth. Aizen stops walking away but doesn't turn around.

'Well, if you're too afraid to admit something, I suppose there is no other word to describe what you are,' Aizen says simply.

Grimmjow's eyes bulge.

'Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it,' Grimmjow says heatedly, staring at Aizen so hard he could have born a hole into his skull.

'Well, I call them as I see them,' Aizen says mockingly and finally turns around to place a hand on his cheek like a little schoolgirl. Grimmjow grinds his teeth. This guy is playing around with him…

'Whatever,' Grimmjow says coolly, as if he is unperturbed by Aizen's statement. 'It's not like what you think matters to me.'

'Oh but I think it does,' Aizen almost purrs. 'You seem to be the kind of person who can't stand being ridiculed and called a coward.'

Grimmjow can feel his eye twitch. How the hell was this guy hitting him on the nail with every single sentence?

'In fact,' Aizen drawls. 'I think you resent it so much, it burns you to think that you know you can do something and yet _not_ do it-!'

'Alright, I get it!' Grimmjow snaps. He holds his hands up like he is being crucified. 'So you think I'm too much of a coward to dance, fine! Let's dance!'

Grimmjow stomps over to Aizen, fire blazing fiercely in his eyes, and he grabs the remote off the floor. He presses a button and tango music fills the quiet studio.

'You'll have to make do with me as a partner,' Aizen says with a smirk. Grimmjow flashes him a deadly look.

'No problem,' he says icily.

Smirking, Aizen darts forward, slipping a hand onto Grimmjow's waist and placing the other in Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow flinches but he hardens his face and looks impassive as he begins to dance.

And how he dances.

Aizen marvels at the way the bluenette's body moves. Grimmjow wraps his leg around Aizen's leg, realizing that he is the follower, not the leader in this dance. He is being chased. He is the mouse. The way Aizen would caress his waist and hold his hand with a vice-like grip shows how he wanted to be the dominant one in the dance. He would lead. Whatever. Grimmjow didn't give a shit. He just wants to prove that he isn't a coward.

Grimmjow stretches out his left leg, his right one still wrapped around Aizen's left leg. Aizen lowers the teen down and gazes into his eyes from above. His mouth is slightly open as he stares at Grimmjow twist his body; arching it like a flexible contortionist.

He reluctantly lifts Grimmjow out of the position and pulls him close. Grimmjow lightly grips Aizen's shoulder, balancing perfectly on one foot while placing all his weight on Aizen. Aizen then suddenly dips him, stretching him as far as he can while running a hand lecherously from his hair all the way down his body to rest on his thigh. Grimmjow holds back a gasp at the quick motion. He glares at Aizen. The devil smirks.

'Problem?' he murmurs seductively.

'Tch,' Grimmjow sneers as Aizen pulls him out of the dip. He removes his leg from around Aizen's and then steps expertly around Aizen's feet while keeping his upper body perfectly still. Aizen lets him play around before placing his own feet into the frenzy of moving feet.

Feeling like Aizen is trying to upstage him, Grimmjow places his foot between Aizen's while Aizen does the same to Grimmjow. They both stare intently into each other's eyes before stamping their entwined feet together. Pulling out of Aizen's grasp, Grimmjow turns around to walk away but Aizen grabs him by the forearms and pulls him back into his embrace while turning him around at the same time. Grimmjow immediately places a hand on the man's face, the other on his shoulder while placing a bended knee parallel to Aizen's own bended one and each stretching the other leg out behind them. Grimmjow looks up into Aizen's eyes. He gasps when he notices the passion swirling in the chocolate brown.

'I have to admit,' Aizen says deeply. Grimmjow swallows at the lust in that voice. 'You can dance.'

'I told you I could,' Grimmjow sniffs.

'No,' Aizen disagrees as he shakes his head. 'I did.'

He quickly twirls Grimmjow around so that his back is pressing against Aizen's front. The man places a hand on his waist and the other stretches his hand out to the side. Grimmjow wraps his hand around Aizen's as they both walk sideways, placing one foot beside the other in perfect rhythm; like they can read each other's thoughts so that the dance can turn out beautifully synchronized.

Aizen then spins Grimmjow around so sharply the bluenette gasps softly before their bodies are crushed together. Grimmjow can feel the instructor's muscles through his loose fitted shirt and he can't help but flutter his eyelids at how _good_ it feels.

Aizen then pulls him away and Grimmjow almost whines at the loss of contact but he quickly focuses on the dance at hand. Aizen holds him at an arms distance before releasing one hand to spin the bluenette countless times around him like a wound-up Barbie doll. Grimmjow is surprised that he isn't dizzy after all that spinning and still has a grip on his mind to remember to grab Aizen's free hand at the right moment and lean into his hand for the final dip, signifying the end of the dance. Just to add a little jazz to the dance, Grimmjow wraps his left leg around Aizen's right thigh and using him as a support, he lifts his right leg up in the air until it is as straight as a lamppost.

The music slowly soften as it comes to an end but the two dancers are still wrapped together, breathing hard but wondering what would they do if they let go off each other at this moment. The dance is over and yet they are reluctant to let go of each other.

'Bravo,' Aizen murmurs as Grimmjow makes to untangle himself from the man but Aizen refuses to release his hold on his hand. 'I have never, in all my years of dancing, have tangoed like this before.'

'Thanks,' Grimmjow says crisply, returning to the way he usually behaved. 'Now I gotta split. My friends will be wondering why I'm taking so long.'

'Just a moment,' Aizen presses, tightening his grip on Grimmjow's hand. He still has his hand on the small of Grimmjow's back and has unconsciously pulled the teen closer to his own body. 'Where did you learn to dance like that?'

Grimmjow snorts and rolls his eyes.

'None of my friends know that I'm one-third Latino,' he says coolly. 'My grandma is Spanish and she taught me to dance. She says all Latino men need to know how to dance. It's a tradition.'

'She sounds like quite a character,' Aizen whispers as he leans his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. 'But why is it so hard for you to admit that you can dance so beautiful?'

Grimmjow hesitates before he answers.

'I got an image,' he says tersely. 'If everyone finds out that I dance like some nancy boy, my respect goes out the window, you get me?'

'Mmm,' Aizen mumbles. He is now slowly stepping from side to side, dragging Grimmjow along like they are slow dancing to some imaginary love song. Grimmjow begins to feel uncomfortable.

'Uh, sorry to interrupt dude,' he mutters pathetically. 'But I seriously need to leave.'

'You can't,' Aizen says softly. Grimmjow chuckles but then realizes that the guy is being serious.

'Hell, why not?' the teen argues.

'Because I think I'm in love with you.'

They have stopped dancing and Grimmjow has frozen. Like literally, he feels like his heart has even stopped beating.

'Fuck,' he curses and looks Aizen right in the eyes. The guy has a dreamy look in them and Grimmjow realizes that the guy isn't just serious. He's _dead_ serious. 'Dude, listen, you _can't _be in love with me! I mean, we just met and all!'

'So?' Aizen says languidly. 'Don't you believe in love at first sight?'

'No! Cuz it's bullshit and it doesn't exist! Listen, you're probably high after all that dancing and all you need it a nice long nap or maybe food or-!'

'You don't get it.' Aizen shakes his head and the leans his forehead on Grimmjow's, who is too stunned to pull away. 'All my life, I have danced to express myself. All my life, music has been my drug and dancing my opium. It cures me; it guides me; it's my everything. Dancing speaks for my soul.'

'And then you come along. And I feel like I have found someone I can connect with. Someone who understands and appreciates dancing as much as I do. This person is my soul mate. This person can truly understand me. This person is _you_.'

'Alright now that's just fucked up!' Grimmjow cries out. 'Dude, listen, get a grip! This kinda love? Yeah, it's fake! Don't listen to it! You'll find a nice girl, or guy I don't have anything against gays since I'm one myself, and you will come to love them over time like a _normal_ person! You can't just go up to someone and say,' you can dance really well and that's why I love you!' Dude, that is just wacked!'

'How naïve,' Aizen muses as he runs the back of his hand along the side of Grimmjow's face. 'You cannot understand how my mind works or how dancing is not just my passion but it's a part of my life. It _is_ my life.'

His lips are now centimeters from Grimmjow's. Grimmjow doesn't know whether he should move or stay. If he stayed, he would be encouraging the man to believe something is possible between them. But if he leaves, he'll just end up hurting the man and who knows how unstable he might become!

It's a tough choice but what has he got to lose, right? He should push the man away and just leave, never to come back again. But then, why can't he do it right now?

When Aizen's lips brush his, he feels an electric shock course through his body, numbing his brain of all logical thinking. Then, without warning, he smashes his mouth against Aizen's as if trying to eat him whole. Aizen is taken aback at first but then responds eagerly, tightening his hold on the bluenette's waist and releasing Grimmjow's hand to grip his waist more firmly. Grimmjow moans into the kiss as he drapes his arms around the man's neck. Aizen's crushes his body against Grimmjow's while tugging at his lips with his teeth. Grimmjow lets out a breathy moan when their lips part and Aizen dips back greedily for more.

'Don't…stop…' he whispers as he pulls Grimmjow's shirt out of his jeans. Grimmjow's clouded eyes widen as he realizes what might be happening.

'Wait…' he wheezes, trying to wriggle away but Aizen recaptures his lips and begins his ministrations in running his hand up Grimmjow's chest under his shirt.

'I said, wait!' Grimmjow cries out in anger and brings his arms down to push Aizen away furiously. He doesn't wait to see what Aizen might do next. Instead, he storms away towards the exit while tucking his shirt back in hastily.

The door slams shut, its sound resonating in the room, making it seem emptier than usual. Aizen sighs as he picks up the remote on the floor and presses a button. Soft, depressing piano music plays as the man approaches the mirrors on the side, leaning against the bars as he presses his fingers against the glass. He sighs again. Then, balling his hand into a fist, he smashes the mirror.

* * *

'Yo, Grimmjow! What took you?' Renji hollers as the bluenette runs up to them to stop and catch his breath.

'What did he want, huh, Grimmjow?' Ichigo asks. Grimmjow tenses as he looks up at Ichigo and his wide, roving eyes.

Should he tell him what had just happened? That he had just had an intimate moment with a man he just met who claims to love him? He touches his lips and drifts off to the point when they had kissed. Why had he done it? Did he do it because he wanted it or because Aizen had? Maybe he'll ask him tomorrow. Or maybe he'll pretend it never happened and just go on with life like nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened.

Grimmjow levels his breathing, stands up straighter and smoothes his hair back.

'The fucker just wanted to insult me for dancing like a retard,' he says coolly and stuffs his hands in his pockets once more as he strolls ahead of the group. 'So I just told him off. No biggie. Now let's go get something to eat. I'm starved here!'


	5. Checkmate

**Special thanks to Wikipedia and Google for this! I don't play chess but I hope I did justice to the game! I was kinda undergoing an obsessive Kuroshitsuji phase and this idea popped up! ^^**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Ahem! And this is AizenXGrimmjow XD**

**A guide to the Victorian era hierarchy: **

Lord: highest rank

Duke: high ranking

Marquis: above an earl and count but below a duke

Earl: above a viscount but below a marquess

Viscount: below an earl but above a baron. A count

Baron: lowest rank

* * *

'Lord Aizen Sousuke, allow me to introduce you to the head of the Jaegerjacquez family, Earl Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque.'

Lord Aizen coolly sipped from his glass of crystal champagne as he turned around to meet the so-called prestigious Earl the host of the party and his close friend, Duke Gin Ichimaru, was introducing him to. He almost spat out his sip when his eyes fell upon the blue-blooded nobleman.

* * *

_He forced the blue-haired youth against the wall, grabbing his hair from the back simultaneously and pulling it back roughly so he could kiss that sweet mouth._

_

* * *

_

He forced himself to swallow the alcohol quickly, allowing it to burn along the way, as his eyes resumed their languid half-lidded look and his mouth curved into a demure smile. He fingered the stem of his glass.

'A pleasure to meet you, Earl Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez,' he said politely. He extended a free gloved hand to the man.

The Earl grinned widely, and rather uncouthly in Lord Aizen's taste, but not that he minded. He liked it before and it still thrilled him as well as _other_ parts of his body.

* * *

_The boy under him gave a needy whimper into the kiss and gripped Aizen's rouge-coloured coat tightly, drawing him closer._

__

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez grasped the hand in his ungloved one. His midnight blue overcoat glowed softly in the chandelier light complimenting the heavenly soft blue of his eyes. He arched one eyebrow at Lord Aizen which almost receded into his blue tangle of locks that he had gelled back but it was an immense fail since a few strands had escaped to decorate his forehead. It suited him, however.

'The pleasure is all mine,' the Earl returned. Lord Aizen inhaled deeply, catching a whiff of fresh earth and tree bark from him. Unbelievable. He smelt of wildness and rebellion.

* * *

_Aizen loosened his cravat and finally wrenched it out to cast it to the ground never once breaking the heated kiss. It was getting hot and he didn't know how much longer he could bear it._

_

* * *

_

He lightly exerted pressure on the blue-headed noble's hand before releasing it to lean back to his group of peers. He whispered something in a serious pale-faced, dark-haired man's ear. The man nodded and with a swift hand movement, ushered the rest of the group away from the Lord so he could share a private moment with the Earl who so intrigued him.

'It is quite a surprise to meet you here of all places,' the Lord continued as a waiter offered Grimmjow a glass of champagne.

'The Duke is a family acquaintance,' the dashing Earl explained, swirling the champagne in the vicinity of its glassy cage before swinging it down in one go. 'He helped manage my father's will and helped wrest my father's title from my elder brother. Shawlong was never a philanthropist.'

'Ah,' Aizen commented and surveyed his companion over the rim of his glass. 'But if I remember when we last met you clearly stated that you held no great title.'

* * *

_The blue-headed god gasped, arching his back beautifully as Aizen sucked the side of his neck, his sucking loud and sensual and in rhythm with his groans._

_

* * *

_

'I became an Earl only two days ago,' Grimmjow remarked with a smirk. 'So when we met, I was still the unfortunate adopted son of Earl Jagerjacquez.'

'Hmph,' Lord Aizen mused and delicately sipped his beverage. 'How nobility seems to be handed out like breadcrumbs to birds. How…crude.'

'I suppose,' Earl Grimmjow drawled, examining his cuff links. 'I hope this little party won't be long. I have an appointment with Lady Harribel in an hour's time.'

'_The_ Lady Harribel?' Aizen couldn't help asking with a tinge of astonishment in his voice. Lady Harribel was quite the renowned woman of the era, owning the largest woman's clothing industry with a flourishing store in practically every duchy, county, city and district in Great Britain. But she was also a demon. To please her or even ask for an appointment was sure to make one collapse in tears and humiliation. To think that _this man_ could-

'We met at another dinner party held by our mutual client, Nnoitra Jiruga,' Grimmjow said coolly but the corner of his mouth curled slightly to show that he was enjoying this moment. Nnoitra was also another well-known member of the upper class who owned a chain of jewelry stores. 'She claimed to have taken a liking to me and wished to sign a contract with the Jagerjacquez Company. I was surprised as you are right now. I've heard that she is quite hard to _hook_.'

He gave Aizen a triumphant grin. The Lord just continued to down his drink.

_Touché._

_

* * *

_

_He shrugged the youthful boy's coat off, his hand tracing the contours of his back through the cream-coloured flannel shirt, his ass and his thigh before grabbing it to wrap the leg around his own._

_

* * *

_

'I still haven't forgotten that night,' Aizen murmured as he placed his now empty glass on a tray held up by a waiter as he passed them by.

'Really? I don't quite recall,' Grimmjow said rather innocently, his grin never once wavering. It was beginning to irk Lord Aizen. His patience was thinning.

'I do not like to be toyed with,' the Lord remarked coldly.

* * *

_The blue-haired boy now wrapped both legs around Aizen's waist, his hands literally clawing at the coat covering the Lord's back. Aizen nipped at the exposed skin of his jawline as he worked on the buttons of the shirt, revealing a creamy smooth globed shoulder. His mouth watered at the sight._

_

* * *

_

'But isn't that the thrill of the game?' Grimmjow pointed out, pouting slightly.

* * *

_The boy gasped, his hair falling back as he turned his head skyward._

_

* * *

_

'Gentlemen!' Gin said heartily as he came between them, a glass in one hand and a busty auburn headed woman clinging on the other while slightly drunk. 'I say, let us play a game! A game of wits and the use of our cranium! What say you two?'

'I have no qualms, dear friend,' Aizen answered, his eyes never once leaving Grimmjow. The blue-haired boy smiled challengingly.

'I always welcome a friendly game, comrade,' he exclaimed.

* * *

_The rust tinted coat now lay forgotten on the floor along with the boy's shirt, leaving him naked from the torso. Aizen felt his member twitch at the perfectly sculpted muscles and curves that intricately covered the boy's chest and arms. He dragged a tongue over one bicep. Beautiful._

_

* * *

_

'Splendid!' Gin cried out and gestured to a chess set in the corner. 'Let us move that in the middle and have you two play it out for our entertainment!'

'Dear Gin, what is this?' Aizen laughed. 'I feel you only mentioned a game to entertain _yourself_.'

Gin's smile widened just slightly but slyly.

'Now, dear Lord Aizen, I merely mentioned this highly popular game to showcase your _extraordinary_ skills. Must I remind you repeatedly that you are undoubtedly the champion of it?' Gin purred.

Aizen's mouth curved into a smirk. _Undoubtedly_.

'And you, Earl Grimmjow,' Gin said suddenly, not allowing Aizen to bask in the praise much longer. 'Have you not stated how much you _enjoy_ the game and its challenge to the crafty human brain?'

'Indeed I have,' the Earl mused and glanced at Aizen from the corner of his eye. 'So this will be quite fun to play out. I accept.'

'I feel quite honoured that a _champion_ such as yourself is willing to play with me,' he continued as they took a seat in front of the chess pieces. Everyone was murmuring around them, buzzing with excitement. This was going to be quite a match: the great Lord versus the newly anointed noble.

'Playing _against _me is always an honour, _young_ Earl,' Aizen stressed on certain words to remind the rebellious Earl who he was up against.

'Oh, I don't deny that,' the boy chuckled and almost grinned seductively. 'But I do mean play _with_ me. I grow so bored with life sometimes.'

* * *

_Hurry,' the youth said heatedly and moaned at the feather touches and licks being planted practically all over his body. He fumbled with Aizen's belt trying to unbuckle it while grinding his clothed erection at the man's own eliciting louder moans of pleasure from both. _

_

* * *

_

'White starts first,' Aizen tutted as the youth fingered his marble queen piece. Grimmjow flicked his eyes up as he lounged in his chair.

'Naturally,' he almost purred.

* * *

_Aizen swatted the boy's hands away and suddenly palmed his groin. The blue-haired youth's eyes widened before his head shot up, moaning pleasurably as he touched burning skin. Aizen practically drooled at the intoxicating sight._

_

* * *

_

'Though I must warn you,' Aizen said silkily as he moved a piece forward. 'I _always_ win.'

'I am sure,' Grimmjow remarked in an equally velvety voice and winked when Aizen shot him a deathly smile. 'I _do_ respect my elders, _Lord _Aizen.'

* * *

_The boy allowed the lord to yank his trousers loose so they slid smoothly to the ground. He nimbly moved out of them and was slammed back into the wall as Aizen attacked his mouth with a new fervor. The boy just grinned into the kiss, grabbing fistfuls of fabric as he clung on the lord passionately._

_

* * *

_

How impudent. He needed to show this boy his place. He must attack with speed and careful calculations. This could be completed in time for this dratted boy to attend his precious meeting and out of his sight. Or perhaps, _closer_ in sight than deemed comfortable.

'So how long have you been playing chess, Earl?' Aizen decided to ask, sensing that this game would soon bore him. The opening of the game had been an actual opening for Aizen to test the boy's skills in the game. But so far the boy neither demonstrated miraculous genius nor expected stupidity in the game. Aizen was perhaps slightly impressed.

'A while,' the youth murmured as his hand hovered over the board like a gipsy casting a spell before he picked a piece and pushed it forward. He looked up to grin at the lord, which simply caused said noble to shiver with pent-up pleasure. 'The late Earl felt it was necessary for a young, becoming man such as myself to learn the art of chess. After all, who knows what I might encounter in this world.'

'Indeed,' Aizen whispered softly and rested a hand on his cheek as he surveyed the boy.

* * *

_The blue-haired little elf had somehow magically discarded Aizen's shirt and his pants were now swinging loosely on his hips. The youth used the belt to wrap around the man's bare waist and pull him closer, all the while peppering his mouth with fleeting kisses. Aizen's eyes rolled back into his head. This boy was literally a drug he couldn't get enough of._

_

* * *

_

Aizen eyed the boy's face secretly. Those azure crystalline irises shown with concentration and his matching blue tresses gleamed in the warm lights as if they were made of spun silk. His nose like Hercules and divine lips like Eros truly put him on a pedestal worth comparing to the Greek gods themselves. He was gorgeous. And he had had the opportunity to touch him, to own him, to make him _his_.

A gasp echoed in the room. Aizen quickly averted his gaze to the board and dared not show a hint of astonishment. The boy had just successfully unseated his knight _and _rook in one swift movement. He glanced up to catch a flash of those glittering teeth. He curled his hands into fists.

* * *

_Both were now exposed to the cold air, the boy's hand in Aizen's hair as the man licked and bite harshly into his neck to leave noticeable bruises. The lord's hands were busy wrapping those sinfully long legs around his waist for what they were to engage in next. Their breathing and gasps had reached a new, erotic pitch as their senses prepared for the pleasure about to ensue._

_

* * *

_

This boy was truly a master of disguise despite his age. He had fooled Aizen into a false sense of security and immediately seized the opportunity to attack once he saw it. He couldn't help smirking at that point as he looked up once more to catch a faint purple colouring poking out from under the youth's colour.

* * *

'_Is this your first?' Aizen whispered huskily into the boy's ear before darting out a tongue to lick it. The boy gasped and wrapped his hands even tighter around the lord's neck. His eyes squeezed shut like a helpless pup as Aizen's shaft teased his entrance._

_Good.' And he thrust in._

_

* * *

_

Grimmjow followed his line of gaze and discreetly hid the hue while raising an eyebrow at the lord. Ah, now he understood. This wasn't just any game. This was a game of dominance between the two heated nobles. Aizen didn't just have to win, he _needed _to win. It was a matter of pride. The boy was trying to gain control. _Just like last time_.

* * *

_What a lovely, melodious scream. Like an act from Wagner's opera. How rich and crisp and beautiful to the senses. _

_He wanted to hear it again. As the labored gasping of the boy subsided slightly, he pulled out quickly and slammed back in._

_

* * *

_

'Aren't you getting aggressive, Lord Aizen?' Gin commented, knowing the Lord well enough to realize that the Earl was flustering him greatly.

* * *

_That wondrous scream again._

_

* * *

_

'A little competition is healthy for a man like me, dear Duke,' Aizen said simply as he knocked over a black knight in his next move. He had planned to go easy on the boy but now he decided a change of mind was more appropriate.

* * *

_The boy's cries melded with his moans and he blushed at the way he was so needy like a wanton cat. He buried his face in the crook of Aizen's neck but that did not muffle the pleasure in his sounds._

_

* * *

_

'It must feel wonderful to stretch out those rusty skills of yours, Lord Aizen,' Grimmjow piped up, leaning forward in his seat. Aizen forced a smile. He had never had to pretend so much in one night.

* * *

_The youth dug his nails into those broad shoulders of the lord. _

_

* * *

_

'My motto never fails to lubricate them, good as new,' Aizen countered icily.

* * *

_Aizen hissed as those tiny daggers cut into his flesh. But that just instilled him to thrust harder and faster and deeper, literally fucking the boy into the wall._

_

* * *

_

'And what motto would that be?'

* * *

_Ah…ah…rnnnnn,' the youth purred erotically, his skin slick with sweat, his shell pink lips parted to let loose those sinfully delicious sounds._

_

* * *

_

'I _always_ win, Earl Grimmjow Jaegerjacque.'

'Ah. What an…interesting motto, my Lord.'

* * *

_The boy threaded his hands through Aizen's curly locks and drew his head down to kiss him sensually while twisting his head to one angle._

_

* * *

_

'Oh? How so?'

'If you were to win all the time, what would you have?'

* * *

_Aizen could feel something curling in his stomach. It tightened every time he plunged into the boy's tight heat. He was coming to his climax._

_

* * *

_

'Pride. Honour. Respect. Is there anything more?'

'Hmmm…you've seemed to have mentioned everything. Except one.' Grimmjow grinned as he moved a piece before lounging back in his chair.

* * *

'_F-Faster…' the boy panted as he began to push down Aizen's erection, attempting to speed up the love-making. Impatient little sex demon. How he __was making him hard all over again with his crystal-like voice._

'And what would that be?' Aizen asked, trying to keep his voice calm. He needed to concentrate on the game. Otherwise he would lose.

* * *

_Aizen was ticked at being ordered around but he wanted release just as desperately and picked up the pace considerably, meeting the boy's down thrusts with his own thrusts upwards._

* * *

'Self-satisfaction.'

* * *

_The boy threw his head back and uttered a guttural cry of pleasure as he came all over his chest and Aizen's._

* * *

Aizen just smirked. What a genuine mind this boy had! Naïve, but an amusing notion.

'How interesting,' the lord said in a bored voice. 'But I see no sense in that idea of yours.'

* * *

_With a final thrust, Aizen too came with a groan as he smashed his lips once more against the boy's, tasting him and mapping his mouth thoroughly with his tongue._

* * *

'If you try to please and win the favour of others with your accolades, where does that leave you?' Grimmjow pointed out.

* * *

_They both collapsed on the floor, both entwined in each other. The blue-headed boy untangled himself, breathing hard as he curled up on his side. Aizen was too gone to care what was happening. His eyesight had blurred with pleasure and post orgasm._

* * *

Aizen frowned and bit his lip. What was this boy getting at with his twisted philosophy?

'And that is why, I do not believe in pride, honour or their brethren, respect,' Grimmjow continued as he lifted a knight, bringing it close to his face to inspect it carefully. 'People forget about their own needs. And that is why I believe that _that_ is what we should make as our motto.'

He grinned triumphantly as he brought the piece down like a gavel on judgment day and knocked the white king away to take its place.

'Checkmate.' The clear voice rang out like a church bell. Aizen just continued to stare at the faceless knight piece which was where his king once stood proudly.

'Pride crumbles eventually, honour is soon stained and respect is gone like wine,' Grimmjow spoke coolly as he rose from his seat. 'But self-happiness is one that will remain forever.'

* * *

_Aizen suddenly woke with a start as he heard a horse whinny. Was that his mare? God, where were his clothes? _

* * *

How did he not win? How could he _not_ win? He _always _won! He always…

'Well, that was fun,' Grimmjow announced and everyone laughed heartily and someone even voiced, 'The worst happens to the best of us!'

Could it really? Had he finally met his match in a common Earl? In a common _adopted_ son of a dead Earl?

* * *

_Aizen panted hard as he scrambled to his feet, his heart thudding in his chest as he rushed to peek out the shed without being seen. His beautiful prized mare was galloping away with another rider who possessed those luscious locks he had once been raking his hands through. He gritted his teeth in frustration. But he won! He won the battle for dominance! How was it that _that_ uncouth youth was walking away a winner?_

* * *

'Hey,' he heard someone whisper nearby. He turned to see the Earl dangerously close to him, his lips only inches away and he was tempted to touch them with his own.

'You may always win,' the youthful elf murmured into the Lord's ear, those delicious lips brushing the lobe deliberately. The boy was fully aware how he created taboo feeling in the Lord. 'But I never lose.'

He licked his ear. Aizen shivered and turned swiftly to make him pay for that action but he was already making his way to the exit.

Earl Grimmjow Jaegerjacque winked one last time at Lord Aizen before disappearing into the night, chuckling at the fun he had just had. He must do it again sometime. Perhaps he could gain another round of rough sex next time?


	6. Let's Tango 2

**So I finally sat down and decided to write down part two of lets tango! *pat myself on the back* trust me I am very lazy when it comes to completing stuff unless I push myself and God damnit I really pushed myself to finish this and move on or it will haunt me forever! 0.o *no I haven't been watching ghost movies -.-***

**So this is the second part and also, the ending. Sorry it's so short but these are short stories and I didn't expect this one to be a continuation but due to popular vote this one will go on! **

'Grimm, what's wrong? You look kind of…grim,' Renji uttered and grinned at the lameness of his joke. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and continued to look at the people bustling by the ice cream parlor they had stopped at.

'If you don't hurry up your ice cream is going to melt!' Nel pointed out as she licked a trail of blueberry swirl dribbling down her cone onto her hand.

'Why don't you give it to someone who'll actually finish it?' Orihime suggested

'Yeah! Like Toshiro! He looks like he's going to melt in this heat!' Renji snickered.

'Shut up, Renji,' Toshiro glared but everyone could see the beads of sweat on his forehead and his irritated tone was enough proof of how the heat was getting to him.

'Don't be such a meanie, Toshi! Renji was just saying,' Rangiku pouted and patted his head.

'Stop calling me that!' Toshiro barked, waving his hands in the air.

'What? Meanie?'

'NO! The other word!'

''A'?'

'NO!'

'Psst, Grimm,' Ichigo whispered and picked up a menu card at the table they were sitting at. He gestured to Grimmjow to lean in closer so that they could talk behind the card while everyone was busy talking. 'What's eating you?'

'Nothing,' Grimmjow said bluntly and looked Ichigo dead in his eyes. 'Nothing's up! Seriously! I'm fine!'

'Just that…you've been acting real strange since that dance class. Are you mad at me?'

'On some level yes.' Noting the hurt look in Ichigo's eyes Grimmjow sighed and continued. 'But not anymore, okay? Look, that instructor was a major piss-off, okay? He bugged me. But I'm over it now so can we let it go?'

'If you say so.' Ichigo leaned away and dug his spoon into his cup of strawberry surprise. It was pretty brave of him to eat that amongst his friends but one deadly look and they all erased any strawberry jokes teasing their funny bone.

'What did he say to you by the way?' Ichigo asked suddenly as he stuck his spoon full of ice cream into his mouth.

'Nothing much. Just scolded me for disrupting his class, jackass,' Grimmjow said with a roll of his eyes as he finally started licking his melting ice cream cone.

'Does he really love you?'

Grimmjow sputtered, almost choking on his cone, and stared in bewilderment at Ichigo.

'What?' he coughed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'I asked 'does he really blame you?'' Ichigo said slowly and rolled his eyes. 'You sure nothing's wrong?'

'Y-Yeah,' Grimmjow stuttered and ran a hand through his hair.

Truth be told, there was something wrong. That Aizen guy was still on his mind. How could someone fall in love like that? It was absurd! It was stupid! It was unbelievably fucked up! Love wasn't something fantastical like it was written in the stars! There were no sparks or 'love at first sight' kinda feelings. Those only existed in books and movies. In reality, love was tough. You had to be sly and ready to get your man (or woman) before someone else did otherwise you were left all alone! It was a game and the best player won. So in all actuality, there was no such thing as love.

But then, why did it feel so right when Aizen kissed him? Why did he feel like he was meant for _him_ and him alone? And when they danced. It was like heaven. They could predict each other's moves to the last pirouette. Aizen knew when to dip and when to sway. Grimmjow knew when to submit and when to twist. It was like all their life, they had been missing each other and now that they had found each other, everything just fell into place like pieces of a puzzle. Just one look at him and Aizen knew he was a dancer. A _salsa_ dancer. There was no way anyone could have guessed that he was a dancer. And yet here was a stranger who blatantly called him a dancer and knew he was right.

Grimmjow scowled at that thought and licked some ice cream off his knuckles.

There was no such thing as fate. There was no such thing as destiny. They just happened to be at that place at that time merely by coincidence. Aizen was simply a psycho who needed to get his head examined due to his delusions and Grimmjow needed to move on and forget that it had ever happened. Problem solved. Maybe then he could get his nutbags for friends off his back.

But then again, it wasn't easy getting Aizen out of his mind. Grimmjow never felt that connected to dancing. Salsa was just a side thing. He knew it. He could do it. Moving on to the next thing in life. But Aizen made him feel _different_ about it. Like it wasn't just a dance that anybody could learn. It was his _heritage_. It was a talent that connected people together. It was a language that only few could master and do _well_. Sure probably everyone could do it but rarely anyone could do it with a fiery passion and love for the intricate dance. Maybe that's why Aizen loved it so much. Because it was his language and a part of his soul. And to find someone who could understand it as well as he could, it was like a sign that he had found his soulmate. Maybe…maybe it was destiny and fate that they were supposed to meet today. Maybe it was meant for them to dance like that. and maybe, just maybe, they _were_ meant to be star-crossed lovers…

Suddenly, a menu card bonked him on the head. Grimmjow snapped out of it and glared at Renji sniggering away.

'You were drooling,' Renji smirked, pointing to a corner of Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow quickly wiped his hand against it but felt nothing. He stared blankly at his drool free wrist.

'Gotcha!' Renji guffawed and keeled back in his chair in hysteria. Grimmjow growled after realizing that his pineapple-headed mate had pulled a prank on him.

'I am going to murder you, Abarai Renji!' Grimmjow threw his ice cream cone at Renji who ducked to avoid that but failed to hop away when Grimmjow launched himself at the bewildered red head.

'Stop acting so childishly, you two!' Toshiro snapped and jumped away when the two rolled in his direction, grappling at each other. 'We're in a public place!'

'Yank his hair, Grimmjow!' Rangiku hooted. 'Let's see if that's even his real color!'

'Will you stop saying that, Rangiku!' Toshiro shot at her. 'How many times do we have to tell, yes he is a natural red head unlike _you_!'

'Heyyyy!' Rangiku pouted.

'Ummmm, Ichigo, maybe you should stop them,' Orihime whispered as she, Nel and Ichigo just watched the two pairs bicker and pound each other away, causing a racket in their little booth while attracting the attention of passersby. Ichigo flicked his eyes in their direction before shrugging his shoulders and digging his spoon back into his ice cream.

'Lemme finish up,' Ichigo droned. 'It's not everyday I can have a strawberry ice cream without all the jokes of the day directed at me.'

* * *

'Grandma! I'm home!' Grimmjow grumbled and winced at the bruise throbbing on the side of his chest. Damn that Renji for nailing him there. At least he got him back by breaking his nose.

'Grimmjow darling! I'm in the kitchen!' a frail singsong voice drifted from across the living room. The kitchen was just on the other side with no door to divide them but the doorframe and Grimmjow could distinctly make out an upbeat rhythm coming from that direction. A very salsa rhythm. Grimmjow groaned. Just what he needed. More salsa.

'Whatcha making?' he asked as he sauntered into the sunny yellow kitchen. His little grandmother, with her sky blue hair in a bun, was standing over the stove mixing something in a pot while shaking her hips to the music blaring out of the radio perched on a ledge nearby. It smelt really good with plenty of herbs, spices and tomatoes.

'Salsa!' she beamed and twirled around at a certain beat before adding some spice to the pot. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Oh, the irony.

'Grimmy, help me out here!' she said hastily and put the heat at simmering before stretching out her hand to her grandson. 'This salsa has only two minutes to cook!'

Grimmjow knew she wasn't asking him to help her cook. If she wanted to poison the person she was giving this to then she would but today wasn't that day. He sighed, grabbed her hand, twirled her towards him before grabbing her waist and away they went dancing across the tiny kitchen. Though to them it wasn't so tiny since they had danced so many times in that little enclosed space.

'And one, two, three, one, two, three, pirouette!' she trilled as he obeyed her steps, flowing smoothly thanks to the many lessons by his pro of a grandmother. 'Now, dip!'

He obliged.

'Excellent, m'boy!' she praised as he brought her up and she patted his cheek. She turned back to the bubbling salsa that's heavenly scent had now diffused through the kitchen entirely. How Grimmjow thanked that she was the best cook anyone could ask for.

'You're getting better,' she added while tasting the sauce. 'Try this. I think it needs more salt.'

'Thanks, gran,' he murmured as he licked the spoon and his taste buds literally melted. 'Nah, its fine.'

'It needs salt,' she stated matter-of-factly and added the condiment while stirring. 'So how was your day? Weren't you and your friends going to that Hueco Mundo place for something?'

'Oh. Yeah, we did. It was ok.'

'Just 'ok'? Come on, dear, tell me what happened! Did you beat up Renji? Did you finally get back with Ichigo? He is such a nice boy and you two were good together!'

Grimmjow couldn't help smiling at his perky grandmother. She was definitely the coolest person to hang with. When his parents were away in court to settle their divorce, Grimmjow was made to stay with his grandmother and he had to admit it had been a _blast_. She was so chill with him being gay unlike most old people who would say, 'You will rot in the fires of hell!' kinda stuff. She let him stay up late, eat whatever he liked which was usually her food and even didn't mind him getting into fights. Her reason was that boys will be boys and if the boys of today liked to get into scraps and bang men than who was she to stop evolution. That's what she called it but Grimmjow accepted her weird and quirky ways. Just like she accepted his. And once his parents had officially divorced, he begged to stay with her. He loved her to pieces and wouldn't stay with anyone but her. So here he was.

'Ichigo and I are just _friends_, grandma! Amigos! It didn't work out for us and we're ok with that! Though I did knock the stuffing out of Renji. Damn bastard was pissing me off with his idiotic ways. He damn needed it.'

Another thing he liked about his grandmother. She didn't mind him swearing. It was the signs of a mature man in her sense.

'I always said it was good for him,' she trilled and placed a lid on the pot before turning off the heat to let the salsa cook itself. She turned around and crossed her arms as she surveyed him critically. 'Now do you care to tell me what's _really_ one your mind?'

'Nothing! I'm good! I've got nothing to hide! Why do you think something's up?' Grimmjwo scowled. His grandmother scowled back and one could see the resemblance between the two.

'Because, Grimmjow, I am your grandmother who can read you like a book so I know when you are depressed and irked by something so let me hear it!' she insisted. Grimmjwo groaned and leaned back on a counter behind him. Damn her for being able to read his moods so damn well…

'Ichigo signed me up for salsa classes at the activities place,' he managed to mutter and while concentrating on a salt shaker on another counter.

'Is that all?' Grimmjow could tell she was rolling her eyes. 'Darling, I know you don't like to let your friends know you can dance but what's the shame in knowing how to salsa? It is quite the sexy dance if I must say so myself!'

Grimmjow muttered something again. His grandmother barked a laugh similar to how Grimmjow himself would laugh.

'Scared it'll ruin your image?' she chortled. 'Well, your bad boy image could use some renovation! Now what man will be able to resist a sexy bad boy who can dance as well? Men who can dance are an immediate turn-on, Grimmjow! Why, when I was a teenager, I was literally drooling over this boy who could dance like a _demon_, Grimmjow, a _demon_! And would you know it, I ended up marrying that demon to have your father! Now it isn't _so_ bad to dance! Why, it is the reason for your birth!'

'I know, grandma!' Grimmjow said impatiently, finally looking at her. 'But…it's more complicated than that! It's…ugh, I don't know _what_ it is!'

He threw his hands up in defeat. She raised an eyebrow.

'Ohhhh,' she uttered and smiled slightly. 'It's a _boy_, isn't it? Is my Grimmjow _shy_ to approach him?'

'Grandmaaa!' Grimmjow whined. 'No, it's not that! It's me! Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques ain't scared of _no one_!'

'Of course,' his grandmother giggled as she tried to hide it behind her hand. 'So, ahem. What is it then?'

'It was the salsa teacher,' Grimmjow finally uttered and rubbed the back of his head as his face heated up.

'So you like the teacher? Well, that isn't something to be ashamed about, Grimmjow! I am sure when he finds out how well you can dance he'll be falling head over heels in love with you!'

Grimmjow turned bright red at that point.

'That's the problem,' he muttered. 'He _is_ in love with me. And it's only 'cause he thinks I can dance really well…'

'Well, then, what's the problem?'

'It's just…we just bloody met, grandmother! And he's already in love with me! I mean, Ichigo and I went out for half a year and we still weren't _in love _with each other and then this guy just ups and says, 'oh, I love you!' Fucking hell, it's wacked! You don't do that! You just don't!'

'But he did,' she said quietly and Grimmjow stopped ranting to stare at her in bewilderment.

'What? You're taking _his_ side?' he said incredulously. Okay, he knew his grandmother was radical but not crazy! Even she knew the complications of love! It just wasn't physically possible to love someone in a span of ten minutes!

'I'm not taking his side,' she stated and shook her head. 'I am just pointing out that you are wrong in saying people don't do that. They do. It's called _chispa_*.'

'What?' Grimmjow racked through the very little Spanish he knew in his mind.

'Spark, my little _nieto*_,' she said, her tone slipping slightly to the Spanish side. 'The spark people talk about when they find their true love! Did I ever tell you the proper story behind your grandfather and me? It was all thanks to the _chispa_ we felt when we met each other. We wanted to deny it! Oh, you _always _deny that the _chispa_ was there in the first place! It is the ways of the _chispa_ in order for one to fall in love! The first step is denial. The second is confusion. And finally, the acceptance. And you, my _nieto_, are in phase two!'

'But I don't want to accept it!' Grimmjow grumbled like a two year old. 'I don't want to fall in love with someone just 'cause we can dance well together! It's just too…weird!'

'You English-speaking bastards!' she barked and Grimmjow stared at her. Since when did his grandmother curse? 'You go around thinking that there is only one way to love and that is the slow boring way! Pah! Love is not a straight path with everything planned out for you! It can be rocky, it can be short, it can be fast and it can happen anytime when you least expect it! So listen to me, Grimmjow, for I have had experience on this road: it is hard but it is beautiful! And if someone loves you then stop being a pussy and love the goddamn bastard back because it's not everyday someone declares their undying love to you!'

She continued to mutter under her breath about how English has corrupted young minds as she peaked at her salsa before removing it from the stove. She glanced at him over her shoulder and scowled.

'Well, what are you standing around for? Go get him!' she screeched irritably. Grimmjow jumped at the harsh tone and scrambled out of the kitchen. As he did, he swore he heard his evil grandmother chuckle. Crazy woman. How he loved her.

* * *

So how should one go about with this love stuff? Should Grimmjow say it now? Or should he wait for him to say it again? These questions twirled around in Grimmjow's head as he skidded around a corner and raced towards the Academy. Or maybe he should burst in and kiss him? They always say actions speak louder than words. But wait, did he love him back? Was he just playing around by saying that he loved him? God, why did love have to be so complicated?

'Grimmjow!'

Grimmjow screeched to a halt and almost went headfirst into Nel's boobs.

'Nel!' he said in surprise. 'Wh-What are you doing here?'

'I'm on my way to the dance contest on the other side of town!' she uttered in just as much amazement. 'Where are you off to in such a rush?'

'Uh, me? Uh, nowhere special!' he said hastily, hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions. He wasn't exactly good at hiding his intentions.

'Oh, um, ok. Um, do you wanna come along then? The rest of the gang is waiting for me over there! We didn't ask you because you seemed to hate dancing so much and thought you might not want to see it either. Sorry about that.'

'Nah, it's ok. You go ahead. Have fun.'

That was a close one! If Nel had been Ichigo or even Renji, then it would've been hard to hide what he was upto. And hard to explain why he was doing it. For starters, he didn't even know why he was doing it! He needed to decide quickly too 'cause there was the Academy.

'What do you mean he isn't here?' Grimmjow growled at the receptionist sitting at the head. She was really annoying with her bitchy attitude. Even her black pigtails were pissing him off. She filed away at her nails without even bothering to look up at him.

'As in he isn't in the building, shit head,' she said in a bored voice. 'Jeez, don't you know English?'

'Well, where is he then?' he seethed but balled his hands into fists in case he wanted to throttle her.

'He's gone to that dance contest on the other side of town! It's the reason he came to Karakura in the first place! He likes participating in these contests in every town he visits before he leaves the next day.'

Shit. That meant he probably only had today to tell this guy that he loved him. But wait, if this guy was leaving then why the hell did he tell him he loved Grimmjow when he wasn't even going to be around after today? Grimmjow began to boil with anger. That asshole had a lot to explain. Now Grimmjow had even more reason to talk to him!

'If you wanna see him you better hurry,' the bitch drawled and pointed to the exit with her nail file. 'Once the competition starts you won't be able to get to him until tomorrow and that's when he's probably leaving.'

She didn't have to tell him twice. He was off like a rocket. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Just what he needed. More dancing. He rolled his eyes. His day couldn't get any better than this…

* * *

So many damn colors and ribbons everywhere! Grimmjow cringed as baby pink balloons bobbed in his face and he bumped into a stall selling heart-shaped cookies to avoid it. Everywhere he turned it seemed fate wanted to be evil to him. Everything just screamed of love. Why couldn't people just settle for a normal contest with a stage and a crowd? Why must they waste money on weird shit like this?

He suddenly spotted a weirdly shaped red head that looked like a pineapple. His eyes widened and he grabbed a heart-shaped balloon to hide his face and hair. He maybe here to talk to Aizen but he sure as hell didn't want his friends finding out that he was at a _dance _contest. It was going to blow his cover _big time_.

He peeked behind the balloon and had a mini heart attack as he saw his entire group of friends coming towards him. Thinking quickly, he stalked away to his left while hiding behind people walking by. He thankfully found refuge behind a flamboyantly decorated stage. Everyone was so distracted by the people performing on that they wouldn't spot him.

'Whew! Well, that was close,' he thought happily and when he turned around he accidently knocked heads with someone. 'Correction, _that_ was close!'

When he recovered from the near concussion, he realized with a leap of his heart that maybe fate did exist to mess with his head.

'What are you doing here?' Aizen asked incredulously. Grimmjow felt his throat dry up, robbing him of the power of speech. Normally, he didn't have a problem saying whatever was on his mind but this guy seemed to do weird things to him. He made him bloody _nervous_. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques _never_ felt nervous! What did that mean? Was that a sign? He balled his hands into fists. It was making him mad that before he had been all set that love at first sight was bullshit but after meeting Aizen, he was having second thoughts. Damn him…

'I…' he swallowed thickly, refusing to look him right in the eye. 'I…I got something to tell you…'

He suddenly made the mistake of looking at Aizen at that point and gasped when he saw the intensity in the man's stare, the passion, the freaking spark or _chispa_ his grandmother had talked about. Maybe there was such a thing as love at first sight. He licked his lips. Just when he was about to start talking again, a man short dark hair and feathers decorating one eye pranced towards them with a clipboard in his hand.

'Aizen! You're up next with your partner here!' he announced and jerked his head in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow's eyes widened. The guy was moving away when Grimmjow found his voice.

'No! Wait!' he said desperately. 'I'm not his partner! I'm just-!'

But the man had already left. Grimmjow looked helplessly at Aizen who couldn't help smirk at the pathetic look in his eyes. It was too cute for words. Aizen shook his head. He must stop himself from thinking like that about the boy. After all, he wasn't interested. He wanted nothing to do with him. So he should just move on and forget about this beautiful youth. However, right now it seemed they were partners for a dance number. His grin broadened. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

'Well, looks like you have no choice but to dance this time,' Aizen said smoothly with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked him up. 'Your outfit will have to suffice for now. You don't have time to change.'

'I'm _not_ dancing on stage in front of a crowd!' Grimmjow said sharply, his hot temper returning in a blaze. 'I refused to do it in your crappy class and I refuse to do it now!'

'Choose: would you rather look like a fool and embarrass yourself or would you rather look spectacular and just embarrass yourself in front of your friends?'

Grimmjow growled as Aizen began to walk away from him.

'Fine!' he snapped as he trotted after him. Aizen stopped suddenly and turned to face forward instead of at Grimmjow. 'But we're going to talk after this 'cause it's important!'

'Fine by me,' Aizen answered and a slow smile spread across his face. 'But for now we converse…in _dance_!'

Suddenly, the curtains in front of them lifted and Grimmjow realized that he hadn't noticed them there since he was so busy losing his cool with Aizen. Bright light flashed into his face and he squinted, barely able to see the many people staring at him and Aizen on stage. Waiting for them to dance, he realized. He swallowed and felt his stomach doing back flips.

'I don't think I can do this,' he whimpered.

'So don't think,' Aizen whispered as he grasped Grimmjow's hand. 'Just _do_.'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and suddenly swung his body smoothly against Aizen's while grasping his other hand up into position, trying hard not to think of his friends probably gaping at him on stage and about to salsa dance of all things. He cringed. Yeah, best not to think about that.

Aizen smirked and made the first move as he stepped forward and Grimmjow pushed one foot back as Aizen's foot took its place. Grimmjow bore his eyes into Aizen's calm face. He better not try any funny business onstage.

Aizen suddenly swirled him around while simultaneously placing his hand on Grimmjow's waist. He quickly tilted him back, drinking in the exquisite site of Grimmjow's muscled chest as his shirt clung to his frame. But he couldn't stay like that forever and had to eventually lift him up. At the same time, Grimmjow bent one leg and let it slink up Aizen's thigh, making the larger man shiver. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and smirked. He loved the effect he had on this man.

Aizen lifted him till they were nose to nose and suddenly twirled him sideways at arm's length. As the music took a menacing tone, it flowed through Grimmjow's system, awakening his dance demons. His entire frame shivered as his body responded to the beat. It was playing and he didn't just have to dance. He _needed_ to dance.

He suddenly, pulled away from Aizen, arms pulled back and his form rigged but gracefully posed. Aizen approached him to take his hand but Grimmjow turned the other way to escape. Aizen raised an eyebrow, amused by the blue-haired boy's need to dramatise the song but he went along with it. If he wanted passion Aizen was going to give him passion. The dance instructor suddenly moulded his body to Grimmjow's back, gripping the back of his arms before trailing both down to his thighs. Grimmjow gracefully pushed his arms aside, his back arcing like a swan's. But as he tried to walk away again, Aizen quickly grabbed his arm and made him spin right into his arms. Without wasting time, he continued his ministration down Grimmjow's thigh before pausing behind his knee and then gently bending it towards him while bending his own. Aizen grasped Grimmjow's adjacent hand and bore his eyes into the fiery depth of his partner's blue ones. Let the dance commence.

As the music notes sharpened, both dancers snapped their bent knees back before stamping them forward behind their partner's leg, never once losing eye contact. Aizen snaked a hand around Grimmjow's waist at this point, a smile curving his mouth. Grimmjow continued to scowl though a hint of a smile graced his. He was enjoying it he had to admit it. The thrill, the danger, the art of _seduction_ in the dance. It was why he allowed his grandmother to teach him. The dance _defined_ him.

The two continued stomping their feet about the other's legs, trying to outdo one another. Trying to prove who is the better dancer.

'What…the…fuck…?' Ichigo gaped as he stared at his blue-haired rebel of a friend dancing like a pro on the stage for professionally experienced dancers. 'Is that seriously Grimmjow?'

'I don't think there are many blue-haired people we know, Ichigo,' Orihime exclaimed as she squinted her eyes in order to make sure they aren't deceiving her.

'DAMN! Grimmjow is a sexy dancer!' Rangiku guffawed as she ogled Aizen dipping Grimmjow back. 'Why didn't he tell us he could dance?'

'Are you seriously that blind, Rangiku?' Toshiro said irritably. 'Grimmjow is always so worried about his reputation and what not so do you actually expect him to admit he can dance like _that_?'

He gesticulated to the dance and sighed at his friend's lack of a brain. Rangiku pouted and crossed her arms, making her boobs look even bigger.

'Well, jeez, you don't have to make me look stupid!' she whined.

'I know. You do a much better job,' Toshiro muttered.

'Grimmjow didn't have to worry about us!' Orihime said defensively. 'We'll be his friend no matter what!'

'Exactly,' Ichigo agreed and stared up at his ex literally taking the stage by storm. The way he was dancing was so fluid and damn _amazing_. 'We need to let him know that. But after he's done. I'm recording this for future purposes.'

He grinned as he aimed his iPhone at the dancing couple. Toshiro simply muttered, 'immature simpleton' while Rangiku begged Ichigo to send it to her as well.

'Ummmm, maybe we should help Renji first, you guys,' Orihime said timidly and pointed at their red-haired friend who looked like he had gone into shock.

The song was coming to a finish. Grimmjow could feel the music building. As he leaned into Aizen, his lips momentarily ghosted the shell of the man's ear, earning him a quiet moan. They could practically read each other's minds, predicting the other's moves and reciprocating them. As the song came to a close, Grimmjow leaped forward, stretching out one leg like a poker stake while the other bent behind Aizen's back. Aizen responded by pulling Grimmjow into his lap, supporting his entire weight as the two stood stock still for the music to slowly fade out into the background. Cheers erupted below the stage amid ferociously applause and whistling. Grimmjow gracefully lifted his stretched out leg around Aizen as the instructor gripped one of his hands and twirled the bluenette behind him till they were back to back. Grimmjow then sauntered to his side and they both bowed in synchrony. Aizen still gripped Grimmjow's hand tightly as they walked away behind a curtain.

As soon as they did, Aizen suddenly pushed Grimmjow against a wall, leaning in close until their lips were only centimeters away. Grimmjow gasped and scowled at the man.

'Why are you here?' Aizen said softly and gripped Grimmjow's biceps tightly and possessively. 'Are you here to torment me? To mock me of my proclamation to you today?'

'No,' Grimmjow hissed and wrenched his arms away from Aizen's vice-like grip. 'I came to tell you something else.' He gulped, his heart still palpitating with fear and adrenaline. 'What you told me today…when you said you love me…I was confused. I don't get love. I always thought it was something that you had to wait to feel and that it never came so fast. But when I'm around you…when we _dance_…I feel this weird thing right here (he placed a hand on his chest right over his heart) and I didn't know what it was until I talked to my grandmother. And I understood.'

'Well, well, I did say she was quite a woman,' Aizen said amused as he dared bury his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

'She is,' Grimmjow said breathlessly. He gasped as he felt something moist trail down his neck. 'And she made me realize that maybe…what I feel…is _right_…with you…'

'Is that so?'

'Unn…y-yeah…'

Grimmjow turned his neck to the side to allow Aizen better access. He desperately grasped the fabric of Aizen's shirt to steady himself. He felt hot, so incredibly hot. He knew they were in a public place but he just couldn't stop Aizen this time. At least, he didn't want to know. Because now he knew what he was feeling was _right_ and who was he to stop something that felt so damn _good_.

'Grimmjow!'

The familiarity in that tone suddenly pulled Grimmjow out of his lustful fantasy and he instinctively pushed Aizen back. He patted his clothes into place as he looked towards the source of that sound and saw his friends running towards him.

'That was amazing, Grimm! I never knew you could dance like that!' Nel gushed and pulled him into a back-breaking hug.

'Nel! You'll kill him!' Toshiro said hastily as he saw Grimmjow's red face. Grimmjow was just glad that they won't question his flustered face now.

'How come you were afraid to tell us you could dance like that?' Rangiku demanded. Toshiro smacked his forehead behind her.

'I didn't know how you guys would react,' Grimmjow wheezed as he tried to catch his breath after Nel had knocked it out of his chest.

'If you thought we'd kick you out or something you were fucked out of your mind,' Ichigo said coolly as he approached him. He looked him up and down with a bored gaze before cracking into a grin. 'Those were some wicked moves, bro. You _have to_ teach me how to do that!'

Grimmjow rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and gazed at Aizen from the corner of his eye. He felt comfortable with him around. It made him feel relaxed with his friends questioning him like this about his hidden dance abilities.

'Thanks you guys,' he said and scanned the group before frowning. 'Where's Renji?'

'Oh!' Ichigo laughed. 'Poor guy went into shock so Orihime had to take him home! You should dance in front of him more often! First time that guy shut his mouth!'

They all laughed and agreed to go celebrate at Orihime's but promising to order pizza as backup. As they began to herd out of the backstage area, Grimmjow grabbed Aizen's hand, pulling him along.

'What?' Grimmjow said and tilted his head at him. 'You think I'm going to leave you here? Since we're together it's only necessary that you get along with my friends!'

'I suppose,' Aizen mused and smirked as he pulled Grimmjow against him while placing a hand on his waist. He kissed his lips softly. 'I'm not ready to be away from you yet. I might just extend my stay here.'

'You better,' Grimmjow murmured against his lips and placed his arms around Aizen's neck. 'Or you're not getting any tonight.'

'Are you actually offering?'

'Isn't sex a must?' Grimmjow's eyes twinkled.

'I love this town already.'

**Btw, if you all want to understand the way this dance was conducted watch Shakira's Objection video. The dance in the beginning *hearts* Yea Shakira is the Goddess of belly-dancing and duh I just HAD to input that in my story^^**


	7. Hunger Pangs

_**So this is a ShiroxGrimm based story inspired by the phone call scene in the yaoi show 'Papa to Kiss in the Dark' plus Scotty Doesn't Know ;)**_

_**Note: Dope Show by Marilyn Manson is courtesy of The Petulant Prodigy's 'Bands and Berries' story. 'Cause this song simply SCREAMS Shirosaki! Thanks TPP ^^**_

'Man, I'm starved!' Grimmjow groaned as he threw his jacket on the couch once he entered Shirosaki's apartment. Shiro grinned at his boyfriend as he slammed the door behind him, his eyes roving the bluenette's ripped frame and fixing on that tight ass.

'Same here,' he murmured as he licked his lips. Grimmjow failed to notice the lust in that tone as he moved into the tiny kitchen and began rummaging the cupboards for something to eat.

'Damn it, Shiro, don't you have anything good besides dried stuff?' Grimmjow snapped angrily as he shut one cupboard to cross over to the fridge. He rolled his eyes when he found it practically empty and bent down to scan the lower shelves. He suddenly squeaked when a hand squeezed his ass. Blushing hard he looked behind his shoulder to see Shiro looking down at him hungrily, his hand still on Grimmjow's ass.

'They taste pretty good when you get them wet,' Shiro whispered and Grimmjow's blush deepened as he realized the implications.

'Sh-Sh-Shiro?' he stuttered as the albino grabbed his chin and pulled him close. Shiro just smirked as he kissed Grimmjow's lips softly, running his tongue sensuously over the bluenette's lower lip. He shivered as he tasted a faint trace of sweet lime that was purely Grimmjow's natural flavor every time they kissed. And it always had him craving for more.

He wrapped one hand around the man's slim waist to pull him closer while tugging at the tight black wife beater clinging to that delicious skin. He loved it when Grimmjow wore tight clothing that showed off that gorgeous body of his. Shiro realized that whenever he did the albino always felt the urge to take him right there and then. He wondered how he managed to hold it in while on the way to his place.

Grimmjow moaned into the kiss, the sound causing the hair on Shiro's neck to stand up on end. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue into that heavenly mouth, the taste of lime even stronger and more addictive there. As his tongue mapped every corner of Grimmjow's mouth, he now placed both hands on his waist and thrust his hips forward to meet Grimmjow's.

The sensation of both their erections rubbing against each other through the jean fabric caused both men to hiss in pain and pleasure. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss, gasping hard as he twisted his hands in Shiro's white shirt and leaned his head against his chest. Shiro closed his eyes and rested his own head on Grimmjow's as he quickly closed the fridge to slam Grimmjow against it.

That caused Grimmjow's head to snap up in annoyance but Shiro just continued to grin broadly as he attacked those luscious lips ferociously while rolling his hips against Grimmjow's. Moan after moan cascaded from Grimmjow's mouth as his knees almost gave out under him at the pure pleasure coursing through his body.

'_Hn…_let's…_ha…_take this…_fu_…somewhere else,' Grimmjow panted heatedly as Shiro abandoned his mouth to nip and lick his jaw and neck. Shiro licked Grimmjow's earlobe and bit into it, causing his boyfriend to arch his back off the fridge. He chuckled mercilessly.

'What? Sick of kitchen sex already?' he purred into his ear as he wrapped Grimmjow's legs around his waist. He continued assaulting that addictive tan skin while Grimmjow shifted his head to one side to give him better access and draped his arms around the white neck to support himself.

'I'd rather…not develop…back problems,' Grimmjow huffed, his breathing getting heavier as Shiro's nips got harder and more painful.

Shiro raised an eyebrow and suddenly threw Grimmjow on the couch, causing the man to yelp at the surprise action. He lifted himself up on his elbows and scowled but it quickly disappeared when the albino removed his shirt to reveal his lithe body. Grimmjow's mouth watered at the rippling muscles and toned stomach which he was dying to run his tongue over. Shiro grinned. This was so worth it seeing his Grimmjow so lustful.

He crawled onto Grimmjow, using his elbows to support himself as he continued kissing Grimmjow passionately. Grimmjow ran his hands up the hard muscles of Shiro's chest, his eyes rolling at the feel. Shiro parted the kiss only momentarily so he could discard Grimmjow's shirt. If Grimmjow felt turned on feeling Shiro's body, Shiro felt ten times that sensation as he ogled the bluenette's god-like form. That body was every bodybuilder's dream. But removing his shirt wasn't enough. In order to fully enjoy his form, everything had to go. So away with those bothersome jeans.

Grimmjow groaned as he felt Shiro's warm chest against his naked form, his nails digging into the pale back as Shiro lapped at his skin. The cat-like licks were causing him to arch his body into the albino's, desperate to get some friction to ease his aching erection.

'Sh-Shiro!' he mewled. 'Stop teasing!'

He didn't care if he sounded weak and helpless. Only Shiro could make him feel that way when they were making love.

'I love that voice,' Shiro cackled as he brought three fingers to Grimmjow's mouth who willingly sucked on them. 'Makes what's coming next even more worth it!'

Grimmjow scowled and was about to retort when Shiro quickly removed those fingers and replaced them with his own mouth and tongue. He trailed his wet fingers down the sweaty chest, running them down the bluenette's leaking erection with agonizing slowness before teasing the circumference of the puckered entrance. He slipped on finger passed the tight ring of muscle and began to pump it in and out slowly. Grimmjow kissed Shiro even harder to ease the pain shooting up his spine.

Suddenly, 'Dope Show' by Marilyn Manson blared out in the apartment and seemed to be coming from Shiro's back pocket. Shiro rolled his eyes and, pulling away from Grimmjow, pulled out his cell phone. Grimmjow, expecting him to reject the call, gaped as the albino pressed a button and put it to his ear.

'Sup?' he said dully and grinned at Grimmjow's bewildered face. He winked at the bluenette's as he shoved his finger deeper into the hole, causing the man to bite back a moan.

'What the hell are you doing?' Grimmjow hissed. 'They might here us!'

'Relax! They won't mind!' Shiro said coolly and went back to talking on the phone. 'Me? Nothing much, Ichi, what're you guys planning on doing?'

Ichigo? Was he insane?

Shiro caught the anger in Grimmjow's face and grinning slyly, added another finger. He began pumping them in and out rapidly and his eyes twinkled mischievously as his boyfriend's mewled wantonly. He thrust his fingers in deeper, relishing that sweet tone of pleasure from his mate whenever he would hit his prostrate.

'Hey,' he breathed as he turned the phone away and gave Grimmjow a lustful expression. 'As long as you're quiet they won't know what we're doing.'

Grimmjow was too far gone to argue. He simply nodded and spread his legs even further as Shiro moved his fingers in a scissor motion while adding a third finger. He used one hand to clutch the armrest behind him and the other grabbed the head of the couch to steady himself s he fucked himself on Shiro's fingers. Shiro raised an eyebrow as Grimmjow rode on his fingers, his dick twitching at the sight.

'Shiro? You still there?' Ichigo called out on the phone. 'Dude, you high on something?'

'Nah, I'm good,' Shiro murmured.

'Listen, we're bored as fuck here at my place so let's make a plan,' Ichigo continued.

'As fuck, eh?' Shiro chuckled at the irony and decided that Grimmjow been prepared enough. He quickly removed his fingers, earning a gasp from Grimmjow, and fumbled to undo his pants to pull his throbbing erection free. 'Sure. What do you guys wanna do?'

'Anything man!'

Shiro smirked at Grimmjow who was still panting from being fucked by his fingers. Wait till he was filled with something bigger. He didn't know about Ichigo but he wasn't bored the slightest. Horny but definitely not bored.

'How about a movie?' Shiro suggested as he aligned himself with Grimmjow's slicked entrance. The bluenette tensed as he felt the head of something large prod his entrance. His breath hitched in his throat as it slid into his hole, stretching it and filling him oh so deliciously.

'Not bad,' Ichigo pondered. 'But which one? Orihime is coming along so it can't be anything explicit! She'd faint!'

'True,' Shiro grunted as Grimmjow's tight hole literally swallowed him up and he had to bite back a groan at the feel of that velvety passage wrapped around his member. Once he had been sheathed fully, he finally looked up at Grimmjow's lustful expression. It was painted a dusty pink and his eyes were scrunched closed while a tear pricked their corners. His mouth was continuously clenching and unclenching as if letting out silent moans. Shiro bent down and kissed his stomach while rubbing the bluenette's sides to soothe him.

'We could watch an action movie,' Ichigo mused over the phone.

'We could,' Shiro agreed and decided Grimmjow had adjusted enough for him to start moving. He experimentally rocked his hips forward and Grimmjow's body twitched, his boyfriend's hands tightening on the couch cushions. Shiro grinned. Oh he was ready.

'But wait, isn't Ikkaku coming along?' Shiro questioned as he eased himself slightly out of the tight passage before pushing back in. He watched in amusement as Grimmjow managed to hold in a groan at that point. He loved watching him writhe. Maybe he should pick up the pace. Rocking his hips even harder, his thrusts became more forceful. He draped one of Grimmjow's legs on the couch and grabbed the other one from underneath in order to push in even deeper and faster.

'Damn! I totally forgot! He would get us kicked out man!' Ichigo groaned and it sounded like he had smacked his forehead at that point.

'Exactly.' Shiro grunted quietly as he slammed into Grimmjow's entrance with such force that this time, Grimmjow couldn't hold it in and moaned wantonly.

'What was that?' Ichigo said suddenly. Shiro felt like laughing as he saw Grimmjow turn a bright red. He didn't stop thrusting into him though but continued to go harder.

'What?' Shiro said innocently and at that point snapped his hips forward so forcefully against Grimmjow's that the couch squeaked as it moved forward. Grimmjow himself arched his back off the couch, his eyes widening at the pleasure coursing through his body.

'It sounded like…never mind,' Ichigo sighed. 'Listen, I'm running out of ideas! Help me out here!'

'We can ask Grimmjow,' Shiro said mischievously and glanced at the panting figure beneath him. At the mention of his name, Grimmjow's eyes snapped onto Shiro and narrowed.

'Don't you even…' Grimmjow hissed but he couldn't complete his sentence as Shiro placed the phone to Grimmjow's ear.

'Grimm? Hey, what're you doing at Shiro's?' Ichigo asked conversationally, oblivious of what was going on.

'Oh, just chilling,' Grimmjow rasped, giving Shiro dagger eyes as he took over cradling the phone to his ear. Shiro's grin widened as he now had two free hands. One he used to pump the other's erection with his thrusts and the other to lift a leg onto his shoulder as he penetrated even deeper. Grimmjow gasped and quickly covered his mouth with his free hand, his face now so red he could easily be mistaken for a tomato.

'Well, we all wanna go watch a movie so any suggestions?'

'N-none in mind,' Grimmjow stammered as Shiro began to pummel his prostrate incessantly, his entire body literally moving up and down on the other's member. He winced as his head kept bumping into the armrest but he kept his hand over his mouth in case he let out another unexpected moan.

'Well, you're not any help! What're you guys doing at Shiro's?' Ichigo scoffed.

'N-nothing. Ju-just-!' Grimmjow stopped to bury his face in the couch pillow, moaning uncontrollably as the pressure began to build up in his lower regions.

'Tell ya what, Ichi,' Shiro said as he snatched the phone from Grimmjow, having had his fun in watching the man squirm. 'We'll meet you at the arcade after finishing up here and hang there. Whaddaya say?'

'I guess that's good enough,' Ichigo sighed. 'See you guys then! Wait, what are you finishing up?'

'Oh, Grimmjow was hungry so we decided to fix something up,' Shiro purred and dared to lick Grimmjow's inner thigh, causing the man to shiver.

'Sure, whatever you guys,' Ichigo said casually and shut the phone.

'Now,' Shiro said aloud as he dropped the phone to the ground and kissed Grimmjow's thigh with a grin on his face. 'Where were we?'

'You bastard,' Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to get up but Shiro pulled his legs towards himself, causing the bluenette to fall back again.

'I'm not done with you,' Shiro sneered lecherously and all hell broke loose as he began to thrust wildly. Nothing was holding them back now. All the pleasurable noises that they had to hold in before came out in a cacophony of sounds. Moans and the wet slapping of skins bounced off the walls as Shiro pounded in with abandon.

'Shiro…' Grimmjow moaned as he shakily lifted himself and wrapped his arms around the albino's neck while kissing his lips sloppily. That needy moan sent Shiro over the edge as he dug his nails into Grimmjow's thighs and came deep into that tight entrance with one final thrust. Grimmjow groaned as he was filled, his own cum spilling out and onto their bare chests.

Panting hard, they fell back with Shiro on top of Grimmjow. Shiro gyrated his hips to ride the last of his orgasm before glancing at his boyfriend through locks of hair covering his face. He grinned at the post-orgasm look on that beautifully sculpted face. He kissed those soft cheeks and equally soft lips. Grimmjow suddenly pulled him off.

'Don't ever,' he snapped. 'Do that again!'

'Don't tell me it didn't turn you on,' Shiro simpered as his ochre eyes laughed at him. He bent down and playfully nipped Grimmjow's lower lip. 'It made me want to pound even harder into you.'

Grimmjow blushed and looked away, muttering at how he had a sick pervert for a boyfriend. Shiro chuckled darkly.

'And you love it,' he murmured and kissed his nose. Grimmjow couldn't disagree.

enrique iglesias songs, limewire


	8. Desire

**UlquiGrimm. Why? Because it's sexy. And slightly sadistic so you have been warned. I hope Ulquiorra is emo enough**

Desire.

Such a raw and hungry emotion. Unsatisfied, unlimited and unpredictable. How I despise it. It sickens me. As much as humans sicken me. But then again it is a human flaw. A flaw that makes them weak and helpless. And completely _trash_.

I, Ulquiorra Schiffer, would never be reduced to feel that way about anything. To feel desire is to want. To want is to depend. And to depend is to be weak.

The world is full of temptations of course. Your friends are a temptation as well. That is why Ichigo is weak. His desire to protect his friends is his weakness. It is why he will never win against Aizen-sama.

He has taught us well Aizen-sama. He said I embodied coldness, emptiness, _nihilism_. I do not feel anything hence I am advanced for most Espada's. An Espada, though a Hollow, is still partially human. They can still _feel_. They can feel anger, hurt, happiness, love and so many more disgusting emotions. But I, I am free from that shackle. And I am grateful. Without any feel, any _desire_, I have no bounds. I have no limit.

It is why Aizen-sama assigns me to most of the missions. He knows I will not succumb to my needs and disobey him. What imbecile would dare betray him? Again, it is a sign of feebleness to go against your master. You rebel because you feel the desire to be free. But you do not realize that by learning from him and obeying him, you are becoming more powerful than you have ever been in your life. Aizen-sama is a vessel of knowledge and power. If you dare go against him you are digging your own grave.

'Ulquiorra, you will be conducting a very important mission today,' Aizen-sama said demurely as he sat perched on his magnificent throne. I bowed stiffly. And then rang that insufferable laugh. The laugh, no matter how much self control I had, always had my blood boiling and my fingers flexing to end that sound.

'Ulquiorra must enjoy being your bitch, Aizen-_sama _,' rang a jeering voice. I didn't need to see who was the buffoon insulting me and my master. Aizen-sama will deal with him as he always dealt with him.

'Grimmjow, he is far more loyal so forgive me if he has more fun than the rest of you,' Aizen-sama continued in his amused tone. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques can be quite amusing I suppose. With his brash actions and even brasher words.

'Che,' Grimmjow sneered from his perch and I heard the sound of feet alighting the floor from somewhere. 'If ya need me I'll be in my room then. This meeting is pointless as fuck as always.'

And, like always, I turned my head mechanically to watch him leave, my eyes never leaving his form until he had exited the large hall. Aizen-sama chuckled.

'Leave him be. He is miffed. You all may return to your quarters,' he ordered and lounged in his throne as we flocked to the large doors to leave.

Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques. The Sexta Espada. The crudest of them all aside from Nnoitra. He was always trying to upset our master, always trying to create a scene and perhaps get into a brawl. He irked me, his very face repulsed me and his behavior was so appalling I was surprised that Aizen-sama had not incinerated him as yet. He was a degenerate. Nothing but trash.

And yet…

His very presence heated me to my core. His face was a paradox, beautifully dangerous. And his behavior, though it made me cringe, made me want more of it. It wasn't enough to just see him and his rough mannerisms. I wanted to know if his skin felt like that too. If he _tasted_ like that as well…

Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques made my blood boil and not because of his attitude towards Aizen-sama but because of what he did to me. He made me want to rip him to shreds. He made me want to lick his blood and savour it on my tongue. He made me want to yank his hair back just to listen to him scream. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques made me _want_ him and I despised him for it. He was a walking sin, a threat to Aizen-sama and his plans. A threat to my mind.

'Oye, Ulquiorra!' I cringed internally as that deep baritone rung out in the empty hall that held nothing and nobody but me. And now him.

'Quit acting like ya own the place, ya bastard,' the blue-haired demon growled as he passed me, his hands shoved deep into his hakama pockets. I clenched my hands into fists in my own pockets. He was trash, I should just ignore him.

'No need to get so riled up, Grimmjow,' I said coolly and started walking behind him. I was not following him. He was merely heading in the direction of my own quarters.

'Tch, I can do whatever the fuck I want,' he jeered and took a left at a fork. I should have taken a right. My quarters were in that hall. But my eyes were fixed on the back of his head. And I couldn't stop myself for fear of that tantalizing sight disappearing. How many times would I be able to see that again anyways?

'You shouldn't rebel so much, Grimmjow,' I continued to lecture him, though my thoughts were far, far away and my eyes glued to the blueness of his mane as it brushed the back of his neck. How I wanted to tangle my hand in those locks. 'It might just lead you to trouble.'

'Ha!' he barked a laugh, oblivious that I was getting closer and closer to him. 'I'm not a pussy! I ain't afraid of getting shaken up! It helps makes ya stronger!'

'Is that so?' I whispered, now so close to the Espada I was speaking directly into his ear. He realized that too and suddenly turned around to face me while simultaneously jumping back.

'What the fuck, Ulquiorra, fucking personal space here!' he snarled and balled his hands into fists, his shoulders tensing as he eyed me warily. I wasn't worried. At least he wasn't as idiotic as he acted. But he should realize that pitiful trash like him couldn't measure up to me in a fight.

'What are you so afraid of, Grimmjow, I am merely conversing with you,' I murmured and stared emotionlessly at him. He was acting quite childishly actually. I wonder if he could hear the strange buzzing in my head that was urging me to attack him with abandon.

He ground his teeth furiously, obviously realizing that I was mocking him. I suppose I was. But it was not for the sake of riling him up. There was a tight ball of animalistic desire clenched in my chest and it was being wound tighter and tighter with every second spent in the Sexta's presence.

'Out with it, Ulquiorra, say what ya wanna say and leave me the fuck alone!' Grimmjow snapped, his body set to attack mode. I sighed, pitying him and his degenerated mind.

'You are simply trash, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques,' I said calmly and turned to walk away. I wasn't going to give in to my temptation. I was not going to let that human flaw control me and my service to Aizen-sama. I was above that.

My ears suddenly flexed as I heard something swing towards me at a fast rate. Acting upon my reflexes, I sonidoed away and behind the culprit. Grimmjow cried out in alarm and then hissed in pain as I grabbed his neck to pin him to the wall. I flexed my fingers experimentally and realized that my desire of wanting to run my hand through his hair had come true. I licked my lips unexpectedly.

_Desire_.

To desire was a sign of weakness. To want something was a sign of weakness. To give in to them was a sign of weakness. And yet here I was pressing my body hungrily against the Sexta's, moving my hand higher into his hair and yanking it back harshly. He cried out in pain as I tugged even harder on those blue locks and saw how his hands lain next to his face on the wall were curling into fists.

'What…' Grimmjow gasped and his eyes widened as I trailed my tongue along the back of his neck. 'The _fuck_ are you doing?'

I paused in my ministrations and suddenly turned him around to face me. We were so close I could see the flecks of indigo in his eyes. It didn't help the strange feeling stirring in my nether regions.

I didn't bother answering him. He didn't deserve an answer, worthless trash. I just lightly dragged my nails down his chest starting at his collarbone. His eyes widened and he yelped in pain as I increased the pressure on my nails grazing his bare chest to leave angry red trails. I stopped at his hakama. Then I tugged lightly at his obi. I could see he was frozen and didn't know what to do. What could he have done? It was probably the first time he was in a situation like this. But if he knew what I was planning for him he wouldn't stand there like a buffoon and let me have my way. Desire is poisonous.

Once his obi had fallen to the ground, his hakama now hung loosely about his waist just waiting to drop down and reveal the Sexta completely to my eyes. I leaned forward to kiss his neck. The sudden action made him flinch, causing his hakama to finally drop to the floor.

I continued to lave at his neck like a starved animal. I suppose I was a starved animal. It was not everyday I had the chance to taste something as exquisite and as sinful as the moaning man underneath me.

He was so pathetic, whining and keening like a helpless pup. He could have thrown me off and run. But if he had I would probably have ceroed his head off despite Aizen-sama's warning of me using my specific Cero within Las Noches. At least I would have rid myself of my weakness.

'You're making too much noise,' I finally said bluntly and pinched his nipples harshly. He gasped loudly and arched his back, rubbing his body against mine so that my nerves skyrocketed. His voice, his touch, his struggling just made me want to hurt him even more. I wanted _more_ of him. I wanted him so much that I wanted to meld my body with his.

I bent down to grab his obi and, tearing off a strip, proceeded to wrap it securely around his mouth. He yelped again and tried to fight me off. How absolutely pathetic of him. Fighting like a feeble brat and against a superior. He was two ranks below me. He should be honored that I even considered to show him any attention. In fact, he doesn't deserve any humanity from me either. But then, do I even know what humanity is?

He suddenly grabbed both my hands in his as they tied a knot behind his head. It didn't stop me from finishing tying and once I did, I looked into his eyes. His smoldering animalistic eyes as they glared bloody murder at me. He physically demonstrated his hate by digging his sharp nails into my flesh. I could feel them break the skin and warm blood oozed out. But eventually, my wounds will heal. I knew that. He knew that. But he did it all the same. Because he was an animal.

I could tell he wanted to scream. I suppose I did him a favour by placing a cloth across his mouth. If he didn't have that to bite he would have bitten his tongue off. I wasn't exactly being gentle on him.

I thrust in dry and his head shot up to the ceiling, his eyes widening so far I thought they would pop out. It wasn't comfortable at first. He kept clawing at me, trying to push me away. Ugh. Pitiful. I suppose it was because I was making him bleed now. I could feel my shaft getting wet but I didn't bother to investigate. It was acting as a good lubricant. Besides, I was getting close and anything he did would be a hindrance from my mission.

I paused for a second. My mission? Was it the mission Aizen-sama gave me or something else?

He was breathing heavily now. He hefted his arms and draped them around my shoulders as he lifted his head up. I could see tears pricking the corner of his eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He looked so _weak _and…_defeated. _It was annoying.

I grabbed the underside of his knees to press him up higher against the wall as I thrust harder into his tight entrance. He bunched his hands in the fabric of my uniform and I could distinctly hear a muffled scream from behind the gag. Each scream blended into the other as I began to shove in and out of him in a frenzy.

Yes, he was a hindrance to my mission. If I wasn't doing this right now he would have clouded my mind throughout the mission Aizen-sama had given me. I would have been distracted. If I had gone to my room, the thought of him would have followed me there and never left me. He never left me. He was always there. His very presence mocked me. His smell, his color, his voice, his appearance, his skin. They mocked me and urged me to try them. He was a walking sin. Yes, if I didn't do what I was doing right now, he would have been my undoing. He would have made me succumb to my desire. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque would have been my _weakness_. And I could not allow that.

He was fighting me in the beginning, clawing and screaming as loud as his gag would let him. But once he started bleeding, he realized I was not going to stop even if it killed him. So now he tried to escape. It was becoming tiresome pinning him to the wall. So I let us slide slowly to the floor, with each slip I pushed in deeper, harder. The tears that clung to his eyes now fell as droplets, leaving streaks down his face. I didn't flinch. I didn't even bother looking at his face as well. Instead, I just focused on the wall, his head resting on my shoulder and my hands placed on either side of his hips. The only way I could tell how he was feeling was by his legs.

His bothersome long legs were either quivering or pushing against the floor as if he was trying to run into the wall. I suppose when one is in such an alien situation that frightened them they would want to escape no matter how pathetic they looked trying. Because they knew it was impossible.

When I finally reached my climax, the only sense I felt (because I doubt I can feel an emotion for _anything_) was the sense of being emptied. In a second, that angry, animalistic need had vanished from my system. Grimmjow let out a shuddering breath as he felt my semen coat his walls. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and screamed. Nobody could hear it of course. But the way his chest constricted when he did I knew he was feeling the worst pain anyone could ever feel: the pain of humiliation and violation.

I placed a hand on that very tight chest and pushed. Hard. So hard that he collided with the wall roughly. I didn't blink. I simply rearranged my hakama, shoved my hands into my pockets and walked off to my quarters, leaving him there.

I entered my room and sat on my bed. I sat there for a while. Aizen-sama did not specify when I had to leave for my mission. But I suppose I should now. I had stayed in my room long enough though I don't know why. To think over my actions? Hardly. I didn't think about them once and what they must have meant. And that oaf didn't even come here as I expected him to. I suppose I was waiting for just that. For him to barge in and challenge me to a fight which I would then refuse while he insisted. But that didn't happen. He never came.

I sighed and rose from my bed. For some reason, as I left my room, I made my way towards the lower Espada's corridor. The corridor where I had taken the Sexta. Of course I didn't expect to find him there. Why in the world would he just sit around over there?

It was empty. Just as I expected it to be. I should go on with my mission now. Before I turned, I spotted it. That red stain on the floor. Blood. Grimmjow's blood. I wasn't hallucinating. It was there. And of all the things that happened, that sight made me flinch.

It was a sign of my weakness. That I had given in to my desire and done something completely against my code. It was a sign that Grimmjow Jaeguerjacque, a lower ranked Espada, had turned me against my very ethics. It made me cringe. It made me furious. And it made me vulnerable.

_Desire._

Such a raw and hungry emotion. And oh so cruel…

**This came out a little messed up but I was trying to portray how sometimes, that being a stickler for the rules and how someone should act **_**properly**_**, can actually be dangerous. It can actually consume you and transpire into something horrible that you end up hurting everyone around you. *shudder* now I'm scared of rules…**

**Review please :3**

**I'm working on another one. Something about demons and priests and NO did not get the idea from the new movie 'Priest' XD**

katy perry wallpaper, daemon tools


	9. Sex on the Beach

**GinxGrimm!**

**This was inspired by the Bleach episode when Nnoitra knocked Grimmjow down and he jeered at him about losing to Ichigo. That shot of Grimmjow lying on the sand with his hair strewn across his face (even that word sounds sexy) looked like such a post-orgasm face this story just clicked in my head. Plus people tend to forget how tender a lover Gin can be *cough* :3**

**Oh yeah! And of course I got inspired by the drink Sex on the Beach ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach *eh, no problem* and neither do I own Grimmjow Jaeguerjcques *sons of bitches…***

Grimmjow sighed as he leaned against the porch railing of the beach house. Not that he was complaining but the party was kinda getting boring. He placed his drink on the wooden railing so he could lean on it himself and marvel the stupendous sunset before him.

When his best friend and roommate, Ulquiorra, had invited him to a weekend beach party at his beach house, Grimmjow couldn't have been more excited. University life wasn't bad but it could be a drag at times especially with the long ass lectures and assignments with fucked up due dates. He chuckled softly to himself and pushed a few stray bangs off her forehead.

Now here he was, stranded in a damn gorgeous beach house surrounded by miles of sand now tinged burnt ochre by the sun's slowly receding rays and sparkling blue waters that was reflecting the soft pastel shades of the setting sun, and he was bored out of his mind. Everyone was inside dancing and drinking but he just couldn't be bothered. He groaned and hung his head. He needed to buck up otherwise he was going to die a depressed university student.

'Bored, huh?'

Grimmjow suddenly looked up and quirked an eyebrow. Who was this guy? He didn't remember seeing him at Los Noches University. But then again, it was a large campus and not everyone knew everyone. Still, Grimmjow practically knew all of Ulquiorra's friend and he had never met this guy before.

He was tall. Probably taller than him which was a first. All his friends were shorter than him save Nnoitra but that guy was a fucking beanpole. This guy also had poker straight hair that seemed to be tinged purple. Or maybe it was the sun's rays coloring them so. His hair covered most of his face but it didn't hide his eyes. Or rather, his closed eyes. For the past 15 seconds of Grimmjow sizing this guy up, he never once opened his eyes. It was slightly creepy, in his opinion. But hey, creepy was good if you were bored to death.

'You could say that,' Grimmjow murmured as he fingered the straw of his tall drink. Now it was the man's turn to eye, erm, move his head up and down as he looked at Grimmjow. The man sported a clownishly wide grin which had made Grimmjow shiver and after looking at him like that, it miraculously widened even more.

'Mah, mah, I'm surprised,' the man chortled as he brought his own green tinged drink to his lips. 'You sort of seem the type who would be in there having a ball.'

'Yeah,' Grimmjow snorted and turned to look at the glittering sea again. 'I don't think so.'

'I'm Gin by the way,' the man continued to talk and stuck his hand out towards Grimmjow. 'Gin Ichimaru from Ulquiorra's Biochemistry class. Nice to meet ya.'

Grimmjow stared at the hand for a second before he took it in his own. Gin squeezed his hand lightly before he let go and Grimmjow frowned at the action. But he let it go.

'Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques. I was wondering why I haven't seen you before,' Grimmjow said casually. 'I couldn't place your face anywhere so I was wondering how you knew him.'

'I've known Ulquiorra for a while,' Gin said chattily. 'We sit next to each other and talk quite a bit. So I know who you are.'

'Oh?' Grimmjow smirked. This guy seemed to enjoy poking his nose into other people's lives. It wouldn't hurt to see how much he knew. 'Who am I?'

Gin's smile curved a bit.

'You're Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques, currently a student at Los Noches University,' Gin spoke in a low monotonous tone. 'You are studying Criminology in hope of being a criminologist in order to understand what makes a criminal mind tick and commit crime. You come from a broken family. Your father was a thief until he murdered somebody and was sent to prison. Your mother started working in order to support your education while you studied hard earning you a full scholarship to LNU. How am I doing so far?'

Grimmjow quickly closed his mouth and scowled. How the hell did this guy know so much about him?

'Not bad,' Grimmjow muttered, trying to hide the fact that not only was he impressed but also ticked off. 'Guess Ulquiorra must talk a lot about me. Heh, I never pegged him as the sort.'

'We are all full of surprises,' Gin murmured. 'Though Ulquiorra failed to mention how dashing you look.'

Grimmjow couldn't help smirking at that comment. Normally, a guy would get creeped out if another guy commented on his looks. That is, if the guy was straight. Grimmjow wasn't exactly flamboyantly gay but he was gay all the same. He just didn't feel the need to showcase it by dressing in clashing hues and gushing about Glee. At the moment, though, he was dressed in nothing but mustard yellow swimming trunks with a green paint splattered design that hung dangerously low on his hips. He was at the beach and felt he should dress comfortably to suit his surroundings. Sure people (girls and boys included) ogled all day at his finely muscled upper body but not like he minded. He loved attention.

'Did he mention I'm picky when it comes to dating my men?' Grimmjow added haughtily. Gin chuckled.

'No, I suppose he failed to mention that,' Gin mused and sipped at his drink again.

Grimmjow glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Gin wasn't exactly bad to look at. He had a nice build which Grimmjow could easily make out under the stark white flannel shirt and beige trousers held up by a sturdy brown belt. He was leaning casually against the railing with his back, one hand resting on it and the other hand holding his drink up. He hadn't glanced at the sunset once and seemed more interested in watching the people inside chug entire cans of beer. Grimmjow rolled his eyes. Well, this guy managed to entertain him for 15 minutes. Now what was he supposed to do? He bit his lip in thought. He might as well hook up with someone if he was so bored. It wouldn't hurt to have-

'Sex on the beach?' Gin said nonchalantly.

'Huh?' Grimmjow uttered and stood up straight as he stared wide-eyed at Gin. Gin raised an eyebrow as he looked at him but his smile never faltered.

'I said 'how's the Sex on the Beach?' I've never had it before and was planning on trying it tonight,' Gin explained merrily as he gestured to Grimmjow's drink. Grimmjow sighed and relaxed.

'Eh, it's not bad,' Grimmjow answered. 'Some people don't like it but it's one of my favs.' He headed for the porch steps. 'I'm thinking of going for a walk. Wanna join me?'

Pause.

'Sure.'

Grimmjow didn't know what possessed him to ask Gin to join him. But he felt a certain thrill around this man. And he didn't want it to go away. As he trudged through the soft and squelchy sand, he gazed at the sun as it seemed to peep out from the horizon like a child playing hide and seek. Everything seemed so peaceful and serene and breath-taking. He spread his arms out and stretched himself. Damn, he needed some excitement.

'So what do you plan on becoming?' Grimmjow decided to ask. Gin seemed to know everything about him so it was only fair if he knew what went on in that fox's mind. Gin stroked his chin before smiling at Grimmjow.

'I guess go work at Sousuke and Co.,' he said simply. Grimmjow's eyes widened. That was the biggest chemical plant in Japan. He whistled.

'That's a big dream,' Grimmjow murmured. Gin shrugged. They were pretty far from the beach house now. They could barely hear the music and voices of people partying it up.

'It never hurts to dream big,' Gin breathed and looked up at the lightly tinted sky.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. He didn't exactly ask this guy to join him so he could get all sentimental. They were walking right along the shore of the sea, the water was gently lapping at their bare feet, tickling them with its salty essence. Grimmjow gave a swift kick, spraying Gin with some water. The man jumped at the action and his eyes opened as he stared at Grimmjow in surprise. Grimmjow felt his breath catch in his throat. Gin's eyes were huge and such a clear crystal color he could see his own reflection. They were gorgeous. Grimmjow gulped and snapped back to reality when he too was sprayed with sea water. He blinked and saw Gin's eyes were closed again but he was smiling slyly as he sent another jet of water in Grimmjow's direction.

The two laughed as they began a water fight, each trying to get the other and running away to avoid the other's attack. Suddenly, Grimmjow's foot caught onto something in the sand that sent a jolt of pain up his leg. But before he could straighten up Gin collided into him, sending them both into the sandy shore with Gin on top of Grimmjow. They both laughed even louder once the pain from the fall had subsided.

Grimmjow rolled over so that he faced the sky and Gin, smiling widely, carefully lifted himself off so that he was supporting his weight on his forearms which he placed on either side of Grimmjow's face. The smile on Grimmjow's face faltered as he noticed the predicament they were in. He squirmed a bit when he noticed that Gin wasn't moving anymore.

'Uh, Gin, you can get off me now,' he murmured and placed a hand on Gin's now wet shirt. Gin still didn't budge. Instead, he swooped down and brushed his lips softly against Grimmjow's, making the man jump slightly at the move.

'What if I don't want to?' Gin whispered against his lips as he deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Grimmjow's. The bluenette refused to give in so easily although the kiss was literally melting him from the inside. 'And I don't think you want to either.'

Grimmjow would have protested. He would have, really. If Gin's lips didn't taste so damn _good_ and how his hands just seemed so amazing as they roamed his skin. Gin ran his fingernails harshly across Grimmjow's nipples, making the man mewl into the kiss. As soon as his mouth opened, Gin immediately stuck his tongue instead and began to explore it thoroughly while trying to coax the other tongue to join him.

'G-G-Gin,' Grimmjow rasped as Gin finally stopped abusing his mouth to start nibbling at his neck. Grimmjow grabbed Gin's hair with one hand as the foxy man left a trail of bite marks down his neck. He tightened his hold on them when Gin's sinful mouth travelled lower and lower until he reached his navel.

Gin kissed the skin below his belly button and Grimmjow felt his dick twitch. Gin was torturing him on purpose now. God, he was so fucking annoying.

'I thought sex on the beach was one of your favourites,' Gin said innocently as he used his teeth to undo the knotted drawstrings of Grimmjow's trunks. Grimmjow moans and used the heels of his hands to cover his eyes.

'You're such a fucking tease,' Grimmjow only managed to mutter. Gin just laughed some more.

'Hence I get to be on top,' the foxy man whispered and dragged Grimmjow's shorts down in one swift motion. The feel of wet, grainy sand against his body made Grimmjow hiss and squirm just slightly. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable but it felt strange to be sitting butt-naked on a deserted shore with another guy caressing your, ahem, junk.

'Mah, mah, I'm certainly not disappointed by what I see,' Gin teased as he fondled Grimmjow's balls. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he felt his erection simply throbbing for release. He dug his hands into the sand and spread his legs wider.

'I hope I can say the same thing,' the bluenette said heatedly and gave Gin such a smoldering look the man was licking his lips in anticipation.

'Don't worry. You will,' Gin said softly as he settled between Grimmjow's legs and pulled his shirt off. Grimmjow was right. The man was certainly well built and was quite a sight shirtless. He smirked. He sure hit the jackpot.

Gin leaned in for another passionate kiss as he ground his clothed erection against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow moaned wantonly as the delicious friction and spread his legs even further.

'What a slut,' Gin chuckled against Grimmjow's lips as he undid the buckle of his belt. He wiggled his hips to let his pants drop easily. He should probably prepare the bluenette. No way in hell was he going to go easy on this sexy Greek God. But then again, the sea water had soaked both of them enough and would suffice as a lubricant for now. And besides, like fuck Gin was going to wait any longer. He wanted to fuck the man the minute he laid eyes on that fine ass.

Grimmjow whined like a kitten when he felt something poke his entrance. Gin answered by shoving his tongue deeper down the bluenette's throat as he did a similar action with his manhood and the quivering entrance before him.

Grimmjow's hands shot up to grip Gin's biceps and he dug his nails into the white flesh. He couldn't scream since Gin mouth had completely enclosed it and his legs were shaking hard from the furious penetration. But it didn't stop there. Gin didn't wait for him to adjust. He quickly went to ramming his erection at a fast pace into the mewling bluenette. The two parted for breath and as Gin grunted to keep up his fast pace of pleasure, Grimmjow concentrated on keep a sane mind while he held onto Gin for dear life.

Every thrust was punctuated by a cry that sounded like a cross between a scream and a moan of pleasure. Grimmjow could feel himself move across the harsh sand and he knew it was going to leave marks. But the pain of the sand under his back mixed with the painfully pleasurable feel of Gin's dick sliding in and out of him felt so fucking terrific Grimmjow couldn't tell the two apart. The coldness of the sea water made Grimmjow shiver as it drifted about them, cooling them down so that they could heat up again as Gin continued to thrust in at a brutal pace.

'_Ha_…_Gin_…' Grimmjow gasped, his moans increasing in volume as he reached his climax. Gin just grunted in response and used his free hand to tug Grimmjow's head to one side harshly so he could kiss his temple. The other hand he was using to stop himself from falling on top of the bluenette.

'Ssh,' Gin hushed and thrust hard, making Grimmjow squeak and blush brightly at the same time. 'Almost there.'

'Wh-Wh-What-_ah!_' Grimmjow cried out as he threw his head back and curled his legs up like he was a dog waiting for a belly rub. Well, more like a good fuck but who was keeping track?

Gin uttered a guttural groan as he came violently inside Grimmjow once the entrance tightened around his length, milking him for all he had. Grimmjow came all over their chests, breathing and gasping like a fish out of water. Gin hummed as he breathed deeply. Then, he leaned his forehead against Grimmjow's after he pushed a few blue strands that had fallen across the man's face during the hardcore sex.

'So,' Gin mused. 'Still picky about the men you date?'

Once Grimmjow had his breath back, he scowled and pushed Gin off so he could sit up. Gin was still sitting between his legs though he was now no longer inside the bluenette.

'Keep dreaming,' Grimmjow scoffed. 'I was bored which is why I let you have your way with me. I was planning on hooking up with someone anyways and you conveniently came along.'

'Sure,' Gin giggled and swiftly kissed a surprised Grimmjow on the lips. He then got up to tie his trousers up with his belt. He seemed to have lost his shirt in the water but it didn't perturb him. He then offered Grimmjow a hand. 'Care to continue back at the house?'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

'What part of 'one night stand' don't you understand?' Grimmjow grumbled but he took the hand anyways once he pulled his trunks up. Gin squeezed his hand.

'The night is not over yet and I ain't done with you, Grimm-kitty,' Gin said slightly. Grimmjow blushed at the nickname.

'Don't call me that,' he murmured and looked towards the horizon and saw the sun finally disappear.

'Well, after hearing you whine like one right now,' Gin pointed out and lifted the man's face up to his with a finger under his chin. 'I have every right to call you that. Plus, I want to hear it again. I'm getting hard just thinking about it right now.'

He literally whispered the last part against Grimmjow's lips as he kissed him softly, really working into the kiss as he pulled the bluenette closer. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and responded, kissing back just as passionately and hooking his fingers in the fox's belt. Hey, it was better than watching people get drunk.

**Hmmmm *scratches head* for some reason I think the sex scene was too short. *shrugs shoulders* anywhoooo hope you like and please review! :3**

***waits patiently by the screen, waiting for reviews* no seriously, review otherwise I will kill somebody. Figuratively. Like in my stories. Not in reality. Trust me, that's much much MUCH worse than real murder 0.o**


	10. Drunk As Fuck, Horny As Hell

**NnoitraxGrimmjow**

**Now if some of you have read Chapter 9 'Liar Liar' of my story Sing Me a Song then this chapter is an explanation of what had happened that night XD it's not connected and it's not necessary to read that chapter in order to understand this story. Just that the idea of a drunk Grimmjow is too good an idea to pass up *perverted grin***

**So basically for those of you who HAVEN'T read 'Liar Liar' Grimmjow gets drunk at a club and Nnoitra couldn't pass up the opportunity of hitting on him and so much more *hint hint nudge nudge wink wink***

**I don't know if you could call this rape but it is sorta non-con so you have been warned**

**(this link is to help you know what Grimmjow and Nnoitra were wearing :3)**

**And song for this? Hmmmmm think of Break The Ice by Britney Spears ;3**

./imgres?imgurl=.com/photos/-Espada/Bleach_Urban_Life_Espada_by_&imgrefurl=.com/apps/photos/photo%3Fphotoid%3D54655039&usg=_C7pjHUKn2nrGIUfeW3-k_0upOzc=&h=901&w=1280&sz=211&hl=en&start=3&zoom=1&tbnid=mRxvjL9eb14nkM:&tbnh=106&tbnw=150&ei=fefpTenOL8ql8QPfhayKAQ&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dbleach%2Bcharacters%2Bespada%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4ADRA_enPK429PK429%26biw%3D1259%26bih%3D561%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1

'WHOOOOOO!' Grimmjow screeched as he raised both hands formed in the devil's horns to the air while he stood on the DJ's platform and faced the thronging crowd below him. Everyone cheered and mimicked him. He grinned wickedly at them before spinning around so that his back faced the crowd and he let himself fall. People whooped as they reached out to touch him and carried him all over the club floor.

Nnoitra brooded in the corner with his tankard of alcohol as he grinned at the blue stud riding the crowd. Damn Grimmjow could really be the life of a party. If he hadn't shown up, Nnoitra would have labeled this night as a total yawnfest. But Grimmjow had sauntered in with his usual swagger and after a couple of swigs of beer he was rocking the floor and taking up the centre as he broke out into some crazy but sexy dance moves.

Nnoitra watched as soon as the bluenette's feet hit the ground, he was sandwiched between a guy and a girl so he began grinding one and got grinding by another. They were so closely packed together they practically looked like they were having a threesome on the dancefloor. Nnoitra grimaced at that point.

Yeah right Grimmjow would have sex with someone. True the stud was a total player and slept around so much it was like he was Nightcrawler from X-men: he'd go to some girl's apartment one night but end up in a guy's house the next morning! It was fucking insane!

But now, that guy barely entered another person's house except to say hi or borrow something. It was like he had an epiphany or something and now he wanted to purge himself of his unclean ways and restart his life. Nnoitra snorted. If that was true then Grimmjow wouldn't be drinking and grinding random people on a Saturday night in a club.

So what had changed this blue stud muffin to give up his habit of having random sex every alternate night? Could it be he had found someone new? No way! Grimmjow tied down to _one_ person for the rest of his life? Impossible!

Nnoitra chewed his lower lip and his eyes wandered onto the bluenette as he stumbled off the dancefloor, laughing like a lunatic and gripped a bar counter nearby. And ordered another beer. Grimmjow was so fucking wasted right now he probably wouldn't remember a thing he did tonight!

Nnoitra's eyes gleamed mischievously as an idea clicked in his head. It wasn't a bad idea. Cruel but it wasn't bad. And by bad he didn't mean morally but genius wise. No shit it was morally bad. Was Nnoitra ever expected to do something morally good? Yeah, and then hell would freeze over.

Nnoitra drained the last dregs of his beer before wiping his mouth, chugging his tankard to one side and swaggering up to Grimmjow. So what if Grimmjow was drunk? He was pretty drunk too and he wasn't responsible for his actions tonight. Plus, the bluenette was looking especially delicious with his loose and crazy actions. It was such a turn on. He grinned to himself as he thought that and his dick twitched. Yep, what he was about to do wasn't such a bad idea at all.

He slammed his hand on the table as he took a stool, startling Grimmjow who accidently slopped some beer on his jacket. Grimmjow glanced at his jacket and the scowled at Nnoitra though the tall man could tell he was too gone to actually make sense since he was squinting so much. So might as well take what the bluenette had to say.

'Hey, you fucker,' Grimmjow slurred and pointed at empty air before leaning against the counter so that he finally pointed at Nnoitra. 'Watch where you tilt the world! You coulda drowned me in my own beer! Though that wouldn't be such a bad idea…'

Grimmjow stared off into space before shaking his head and then resumed drinking his beer as if Nnoitra hadn't just come up. Nnoitra rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

'Yo, Grimm, why aren't you out there having the fucking time of your life, ne?' Nnoitra said. He didn't bother letting Grimmjow know who it was in case he remembered in the morning. Grimmjow snorted.

'I did. But it ain't easy getting these people to get up and have a fucking good time,' Grimmjow muttered and then looked at Nnoitra before squinting again. 'Do I know you?'

'Maybe,' Nnoitra hummed and changed the topic. 'But I've heard you're quite the stud. Going about and…you know…'

He air-humped to emphasize his point. Grimmjow rolled his eyes but stopped to clutch his head since it was hurting him.

'I ain't some man whore who does nothing but fuck everything that moves!' Grimmjow snarled and chugged his beer down before he glared at Nnoitra. 'I'm fucking committed now and I ain't going to cheat on my guy!'

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow. Wow, so the bluenette _was_ tied down to one person. What were the odds? But who?

'Bullshit,' Nnoitra said with a smirk and leaned in close. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to. They were so close all Nnoitra had to do was nod his head forward and they would be kissing. He shivered at the thought. Tempting.

'Fuck off then,' Grimmjow whispered. His breath was so heavily laid with the stench of alcohol if Nnoitra had inhaled it he would have gotten just as drunk as him.

'Fine,' Nnoitra murmured back and then nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor. 'On one condition.'

Grimmjow sluggishly glanced at the packed floor. He scowled at Nnoitra.

'Fi-!' he began to say but Nnoitra had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him onto the dancefloor. Grimmjow stumbled as they squeezed into the thronging crowd of writhing bodies that danced to the beat thumping loudly in the club. He looked around in confusion, wondering how he got there so fast and almost jumped when he felt two arms enclose his waist.

'Relax,' he heard a voice whisper into his ear and recognized it. 'Just do what you do when you're dancing.'

Though the alcohol flowing through Grimmjow's body was telling him to let loose, a certain, non-drugged part of his brain was telling him that something was off. That he shouldn't trust the guy he was with right now. Too bad the alcohol part of his brain took up two-thirds of his will power. And the other part was ruled by the beat playing in the club. So to hell with instincts.

Grimmjow began to gyrate his hips to the music, bending his knees slightly and grinding into the man behind him. When he heard a gasp, he smirked. He then lifted one hand and draped it around the man's neck, grimacing at how tall this guy was that he had to stretch so much. But Nnoitra was enjoying the feel of the man's ass working against his cock and bringing it to life. He ground back but harder, even feeling the bluenette go rigid as he felt the hard member humping his ass.

Grimmjow's eyes widened when he felt one hand leave his waist and settle on his jean's waistband, one finger hooked inside. His breath hitched when he felt the finger sink lower until it touched his boxers. Grimmjow felt his senses struggling to get a grip on what was going on. This guy was trying to hit on him. Even though he had just told him he was committed. Or did he tell him? Maybe he should tell him. But how? His mind was too muddled to think of anything coherent to say. And the situation was not looking good. His partner had started to go _below_ the boxer as well and was touching his bare skin, making him shiver like it was fucking freezing or something.

Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra's wrist that was delving even deeper into his pants, his breathing erratic. He also removed his hand from around Nnoitra's neck. Nnoitra frowned. Grimmjow was thinking. Maybe he wasn't drunk enough. He had to do something to distract him.

Grinning, he bent down and kissed the back of Grimmjow's neck, which caused the man to stiffen in place. Getting bold, Nnoitra gripped Grimmjow's elbows as he began to suck and nibble that tan neck, rolling his eyes at the taste of lime and sweat which just made it even more intoxicating. It was _Grimmjow_ after all.

Grimmjow whined so low it was barely audible in the loud music thudding in the enormous room but Nnoitra heard it all the same which spurred him on to suck harder and bite more viciously. He rubbed his cock against Grimmjow suggestively and that's when something clicked in Grimmjow's head. The bluenette suddenly dug his elbows into Nnoitra's gut harshly, causing the tall man to grunt and release his grip. It allowed Grimmjow to get away and disappear in the crowd. Nnoitra cursed under his breath and though he felt pain in his sides, he limped in pursuit of the bluenette. He had an aching erection because of that fucking blue tease and he wasn't going to get away with it.

He scanned the floor and he was thankful for being so tall to be able to do this with ease. He suddenly spotted a flash of electric blue making its way to the club and out the exit leading to the back alley. Nnoitra grinned lecherously. Good. No one would try going that way to find what he was about to do to the blue elf.

He strode through the rusty door with its tilting 'EXIT' sign just waiting to slip off. Like a horror movie. There, next to a dumpster was Grimmjow, leaning against a wall and panting hard. Nnoitra stalked closer until he was barely two inches away from Grimmjow.

'Hey, babe, where did you run off to?' he whispered seductively, causing Grimmjow to jump and bang right into the dumpster. Nnoitra laughed maniacally and leaned in again, narrowing his eyes. 'We were just starting to have fun.'

Before Grimmjow could answer, Nnoitra smashed their lips together forcefully, slamming the blue male against the wall while running his hands under his shirt. One hand slithered to the small of Grimmjow's back and the other hand travelled high up under the shirt to tweak a nipple. Grimmjow keened like a kitten and struggled against his partner though he didn't know whether it was to escape or to get more pleasure out of the situation. This just made Nnoitra grin even wider as he used the hand on Grimmjow's back to pull him closer and flush against his hips.

Grimmjow shakily placed his hands on Nnoitra's chest and was stuck between pushing him away and gripping the shirt even tighter due to the oh so beautiful friction of their clothed erections rubbing against each other. The only way he knew he had control over what was going on was by not allowing this man access into his mouth. So as long as it was only a lip on lip action, Grimmjow knew he was sane.

That's when he heard the jagged echo of a zip being opened. His eyes flew open (he didn't even know they were closed to begin with) and he broke the kiss, gasping loudly from lack of air and looked down, his eyes wide and unfocused as he tried to decipher whether what he was seeing was a dream or reality.

Nnoitra had managed to pull his pants all the way down now so that he only stood in his black boxers in the barren alley. He pulled desperately at Nnoitra's shirt, struggling to know what he wanted as Nnoitra, annoyed with the loss of the lips on his own, began to attack his neck again.

'N-N-No!' Grimmjow whimpered and his hands scrambled across Nnoitra's back as if to escape. 'I-I don't…_ha_…want…_fu_…this…'

'No,' Nnoitra murmured as he bit harshly through Grimmjow's skin, making the bluenette utter a strangled cry of pain. He then began to lap the wound in apology, smiling at the metallic taste of blood flooding his senses. 'But I do.'

Soon, Grimmjow's boxers were gone and there were two fingers rammed up his hole. As soon as Grimmjow's heart stopped beating so rapidly against his chest, he realized what Nnoitra had done and his eyes widened once more as he slammed his head against the wall, moaning like a wanton animal. It was getting hot, hot, hot and he didn't know what to do. He was so far gone in pleasure and pain he didn't know what plane of reality he was on anymore. All he felt was two long appendages scissoring his entrance that were hitting his bundle of pleasure nerves so forcefully he could only moan and whine to know he could still feel.

And then the two appendages left and his chest fell to slam against the wall as something even bigger entered him. The pressure built and built until he realized that it was stretching him more than he could be stretched. So he turned his head to the sky and screamed.

Nnoitra grunted as he shoved his member into Grimmjow. God he was so fucking _tight_. But then again, Grimmjow didn't bottom with his partners. He was usually the dominant one. Though he should bottom more often. It was such a fucking gorgeous sight. His lips slightly parted and red from the abuse Nnoitra had inflicted on them. His hair was so disheveled that some covered his eyes even though Nnoitra was aching to see what emotion they were evoking. But even if he moved the hair to one side, Grimmjow had scrunched his eyes shut tight and wheezed them shut even tighter with each thrust. He even gritted his teeth and breathed hard, stuck between trying to scream and trying to cry.

Nnoitra wasn't raping him. He wasn't. Because inbetween gasps, Nnoitra could distinctly make out a 'harder, fucking bastard, HARDER' and it just spurred him on to brutally assault the man's prostrate till he couldn't walk.

Nnoitra lifted one of Grimmjow's legs and draped it over his shoulder as he bent down low to suck on Grimmjow's collarbone while pounding even harder. The bluenette's body kept jerking and slamming against the wall. Nnoitra could tell it was hurting the male because he had latched a hand in Nnoitra's hair and kept tugging it harder with each thrust. If he pulled any harder Nnoitra was going to go bald. But the way Grimmjow was tugging his hair was so fucking arousing it just made him want to pleasure the man writhing under him even more.

Grimmjow winced as Nnoitra hit his prostrate dead-on once more. Fuck it was so goddamn _painful_! But so fucking good at the same time. He didn't know what to think, what to do. Should he breathe? Should he stop? Should he scream? He just voted on whimpering and biting his lower lip so hard he broke the skin. There was no stopping this now. Not when he was so fucking close to his climax.

And then it happened. That one hit that caught his breath in his throat, that made his toes curl in utter bliss and his entire body shudder as he was emptied. Grimmjow let out a warbled cry as he came _hard_. Nnoitra hissed as Grimmjow's entrance tightened around his manhood, the hot velvety feel of that passage so overwhelming to his senses that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He moaned as he came inside Grimmjow, clutching those alluring hips so hard he betted he had left marks that would take a week to heal.

Nnoitra stumbled as Grimmjow slumped against him. He sighed, realizing that the bluenette was out cold. The alcohol had finally drained him of all his energy and he had conked out. He looked about the alley and for the first time he entered it, realized how empty it was. Was that a good thing?

He gingerly pulled up Grimmjow's boxers and pants, frowning as he tried to button them up. He needed to get Grimmjow home, but how. That's when he heard someone talking from the other side of the dumpster. He hastily slumped Grimmjow against the huge garbage dustbin and scuttled towards the door he came from. He was once more enveloped in the throbbing music which was giving him a headache now and he opened the door just a bit to see the intruders.

'You actually expect Grimmjow to be here?' Stark said dully as he yawned and scratched his head. Ulquiorra nodded and looked behind the dumpster. 'Grimmjow might get wasted but he wouldn't be _that_ wasted!'

'How I wish you could be right at times,' Ulquiorra sighed and walked around to drape Grimmjow's arm about his shoulders. 'Now stop talking and start helping. The sooner we get home, the sooner you get to sleep.'

Stark just yawned again and shrugged his shoulders before helping Ulquiorra, not even bothering to ask how the emo knew their friend would be here. And by then, Nnoitra had long disappeared. His night of fun was over anyways.

**Wow, this came out darker than I imagined 0.o okay I apologize to anyone who expected something else while reading this and I'll make it up to them in the next one. **

**To everyone else who liked it (hopefully!) I'm glad you did because I am all for uke Grimm and there is never enough of these stories out there, non-con or not! :3**

**Ciao!**


	11. Just Smile And Be A Villian

**GinxGrimm**

**Well, there just NEEDS to be a story in which Gin is his usual diabolical self. You know, torturing and destroying people from the inside out. Hence warnings must be given. **

**This story is basically set after Grimmjow lost his arm. Gin was given the order to teach Grimm a lesson for disobeying his superiors but maybe Gin has **_**other**_** plans for the blue-haired ex-Espada…**

**Warnings: torture, a sadistic Gin, rape**

**To all those people who feel squeamish when it comes to rape: yes it is a very sensitive topic and yes it should be handled with care when talked about or used in a story. But remember, this is all make believe and I don't support it in any way.**

**Now on with the story**

**P.S. I got the title for the chapter from a line in 'Hamlet'**

_Crack!_

Grimmjow eyes bulged as the thin leather strip of the whip sliced at his back, cutting the skin and bringing forth more blood to ooze from a fresh wound. He gritted his teeth, not allowing his torturer the satisfaction that he was getting to the Espada. Correction. The _ex_-Espada.

He heard the whip trail away across the stony floor before he heard it whiz through the air once more to lash at his back. He wasn't prepared for it to come back that soon and he momentarily lost control of his senses to let out a scream of pain.

'I have to get away!' he thought desperately and pulled helplessly at the chain pinning his arm to his body. If only he had both his arms. If only that fucking bastard Tousen hadn't felt the need to slice it off to display how inferior Grimmjow was. If only he still had his Espada powers so he could pull free and rip Gin fucking Ichimaru to fucking shreds right now.

_Crack!_

Another lash. Another hiss held back. Another echo of blood splashing on the flagstone floor. This was truly hell.

'Why is kitty being so quiet right now?' Gin Ichimaru said innocently as he walked around the twitching figure sprawled across the floor before him. He lazily let the whip in his hand trail near Grimmjow's face, letting the Arrancar see the blood now staining the torture weapon. 'Kitty was quite the talker before we started. What's wrong, kitty?'

'Stop…calling me that…bastard!' Grimmjow half gasped and half snarled. He felt pathetic, moving his body like a worm, barely alive, trying to seek shelter from the merciless sun. perhaps that was a perfect metaphor for the nefarious man above him; with his joker-like painted grin and apathetic nature. It was like a nightmare that just wouldn't end.

Gin's smile simply widened as he raised the hand holding the whip. But instead of bringing it down on the Arrancar once more, he let the handle slide from his hand so that he gripped the end of the weapon and suddenly, smacked Grimmjow on the side of his head with the handle. The handle wasn't hard, but it wasn't soft either. And the amount of force Gin had used to hit him with it was enough to cause pain to lance all over Grimmjow's body.

The bluenette's eyes winced in pain and he felt something warm trickle down from a stinging point on his temple. It reached the corner of his mouth and he dared to slip out a tongue to moisten his cracked lips. He tasted copper.

'That's more like it, kitty,' Gin purred as he bent down to perch on the balls of his feet, his stark white attire sweeping the floor, contrasting the bland surrounding so strikingly it hurt Grimmjow's eyes. It felt like he hadn't seen light for days yet he knew he had only been tortured for a few hours. Or was it minutes? He didn't know. Or maybe he just didn't care. Torture was torture no matter how long or how painful it was. All that mattered was when it would all end.

'I like it when ya talk,' Gin continued to say as he feathered a hand lightly across Grimmjow's cheek. His touch was as cold as his words and Grimmjow flinched when the Shinigami touched him.

Gin sensed how tense the Arrancar's body had gone when he had placed a hand on him. He smirked and suddenly gripped that strong jaw, digging his nails as harshly as he could into that tan skin as he lifted Grimmjow's head till his back was literally being bent in half. Gin could tell that Grimmjow wanted to cry, to scream, to do anything vocally to demonstrate all the pent up pain being inflicted on his poor body. His regenerating abilities weren't as fast as they were when he was an Espada. His body would take it's time to heal. Almost like a human body.

'Because what ya say,' Gin said dryly and the corners of his mouth turned up when he saw the blood tinting the Arrancar's mouth and dripping down the side of his face. 'Makes me want ta do _things_ ta ya. Things that ya would rather I not say out loud.'

The way the Shinigami stressed on the word 'things' stirred something inside Grimmjow that made his insides knot up and his stomach twist painfully. Gin was known to be sadistic. That man-no, that _monster_ could beat someone within an inch of their life and then leave them to die slowly. Grimmjow just hoped he wasn't going to do the same to him.

'Why…' Grimmjow rasped and then coughed a little, his lungs feeling like they were full of blood. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Why?' Gin said in mock surprise, his smile slipping slightly to go along with his act. He pretended to think about it before smiling maliciously again. 'Because I just feel like it. It is so boring around here, y'know? Aizen is always busy with his little plans ta destroy Soul Society and I have absolutely nothin' ta do. Why, he doesn't even have time ta make love ta me anymore!'

Gin pouted a little. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, his rebellious side brimming at the surface now that the torture had stopped for at least a minute.

'You're a fag?' the bluenette hissed and narrowed his eyes. He shouldn't have said that. The next thing he knew, Gin had slammed his head into the floor, only to bring it up before he could recover and slamming it back down.

Grimmjow gasped as he almost saw red seeping into his vision and his body writhed as he tried to escape the brutal torture being inflicted on him. If Gin didn't stop he wasn't going to break Grimmjow mentally but physically as well.

'Am I still a fag, kitty?' Gin whispered dangerously, his hand gripping the Arrancar's hair tightly as if threatening him to insult again. Grimmjow didn't answer. Or, he couldn't locate his voice to answer. But Gin stopped anyways. He didn't want his new toy to break before he had had his fun!

'You're being such a good listener taday, kitty!' Gin simpered as he dropped the whip and decided to sit cross-legged in front of Grimmjow. He never released his hand from Grimmjow's hair and, to the bluenette's amazement, he began to comb through them with his fingers like he was petting him. Like some common cat. Grimmjow couldn't help a growl escaping his lips but as soon as the sound left his lips, Gin tightened his hold in his hair and jerked the Arrancar's head up in level with his face.

'Do ya have something _important_ to say, kitty?' he said innocently. Grimmjow gulped and shook his head weakly. Gin dropped his head back on the floor though not so gently. After all, he didn't want the Arrancar to forget that Gin could still torture him again if the Shinigami felt like it.

'Now where was I?' Gin muttered as he resumed brushing through Grimmjow's hair. 'Ah yes! There is absolutely nothing ta do in this place! Tousen is a pain in the ass! You would agree now, wouldn't you, huh, kitty? He does _nothing_! He just sits in his room and does some meditation shit or somethin'! And Aizen! Aizen is so, so, _so_ busy! When I say, 'darling, let's have sex!' and he _always_ says, 'Sorry, Gin, but I have work to do tonight!' Do you know how irritating that can be? I have been horny for three nights straight and always end up pleasuring myself! Do ya know how annoying that is? A hand job isn't exactly as good as the real thing!'

Gin sighed absently as he twirled a strand of blue hair in his hand and supported his chin with the other hand while he propped his elbow on a knee. He was sexually frustrated and needed an outlet. Aizen wouldn't even let him top when he volunteered since Aizen was always so busy and caught up in work. He had 'dominancy issues' as he called it.

Gin was happy to finally be able to do something with his free time. And besides, he enjoyed being around Grimmjow. The Arrancar's brash behavior, potty mouthed talking and irresistible good looks were, if anything, a damn turn on. There was a reason why he was the SEX-ta Espada. Well, not anymore. Which was a pity. He managed to make the collection at least worth looking at.

The Shinigami suddenly froze in his petting as the gears in his mind began to turn. He grinned maliciously as he glanced down at the bruised, bloodied and barely conscious Arrancar currently at his feet. Perhaps…Grimmjow could be more useful than just to help him disrupt his usually boring daily routine.

'Hey, Grimmjow,' he said softly. The Arrancar's ears perked up. This was the first time since they started that the Shinigami wasn't calling him 'kitty'. 'Got a proposition for ya. Interested?'

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to answer obediently without insulting the shinigami.

'What if I could get you your arm back, huh?' Gin whispered, one hand still twirling the Arrancar's hair. 'What if I could convince _Aizen_ ta get you your arm back? Hm? How does that sound?'

Silence. Then, chuckling. Gin didn't flinch but he raised an eyebrow at the Arrancar literally laughing at what he said. Who knew what was holding him back from striking out but he waited for Grimmjow to stop and explain himself.

'You think I should believe you?' Grimmjow hissed and curled his legs to his stomach as it hurt to even talk what with all the bruises littering his body. 'You think that after you had just cut, whipped and beaten every inch of my body I should believe that you want to do something _nice_ for me? _Fuck_ you. Seriously, go get _fucked_ because I don't give a _shit_ about what you have to propose to me. It's all utter _bull-crap_.'

Gin chuckled and wrenched Grimmjow's head so that it faced the ceiling of his prison. The Arrancar hissed in pain and his breath caught in his throat when Gin's faced loomed into his vision. This was the closest he ever got to the Shinigami and frankly, he was far scarier with his grin up close than from afar.

'Normally, I would've agreed with ya, kitty,' Gin chuckled. 'But if ya had been listening, I've been fucking _horny_ for the past couple of days and I need a fucking outlet. I don't fucking care if ya want yer arm back or not but I thought that if ya had a reason for letting me take ya right now, it might not destroy yer mind. Geddit?'

Grimmjow almost choked on the spit and blood gurgling at the back of his throat.

'You-You what?' he managed to stutter out and he couldn't believe that his entire body was now trembling at the malice in Gin's words. Gin sighed as he released his hold on Grimmjow's hair to stroke the bluenette's face instead.

'I don't care what ya want or what ya understand, kitty,' he hummed, his hand now tracing the Arrancar's jaw, making goosebumps erupt in places where bruises had failed to occupy. 'But ta show ya I'm actually a pretty nice guy, I'm gonna convince Aizen ta get yer arm back. All you gotta do right now is spread yer legs like a good little slut and let me take ya.'

The idea finally hit home with Grimmjow and he began to thrash like crazy as he started to crawl away from Gin.

'Fuck you!' Grimmjow spat at him. 'There is no way in _fucking_ hell I'm going to let you stick your dick anywhere on my body! Keep your fucked up fantasies to your fucked up mind! I'd rather die than get my arm back your fucking way!'

'I didn't say I needed yer permission to do this,' Gin said quietly. Grimmjow stopped crawling away and looked over his shoulder in bewilderment at the calm Shinigami.

'Wha-What?'

Before he can react, Gin had already grabbed his legs and was pulling him back towards him. Grimmjow did the only thing he could think of. He screamed. He screamed as loud as he could though he could feel his throat raw with all his previous yelling. But it was useless. He could scream all he wanted but no one was going to come to his rescue. They all knew Gin was torturing him in here and his screams could just be another malicious form of torture. And besides, no one in their right mind would interrupt Gin in the middle of their fun unless they wanted to die a gruesome and mysterious death.

'This won't be so painful if ya calmed down,' Gin cooed as he undid Grimmjow's obi and pulled it taught in front of Grimmjow's face to show that it was now gone so there was no stopping Gin from pulling the hakama down. Grimmjow spat at his face but missed.

'FUCK YOU!' he screamed and rocked his body violently. Gin growled and grabbed Grimmjow's waist with a vice-like grip.

'Ya don't fucking co-operate I will fucking use a knife to fuck yer asshole. How would ya like that, huh?' the Shinigami murmured dangerously. Grimmjow gulped and laid his head back on the cold floor though his body was still tense as it anticipated the pain that was coming.

Gin smiled pleasantly as he eased off the white hakama, discarding it to one side as he marveled at the Arrancar's package. He really was quite the specimen bestowed with beautiful proportions.

'Ya are by far the best toy I've played with,' Gin said cheerily as he slipped off one of Grimmjow's shoes, rubbing the ball of his smooth feet. Grimmjow blushed and moved his head to one side to avoid looking at the monster.

Gin bent Grimmjow's leg as he started kissing it from the toe all the way to the back of the Arrancar's knee. His skin was soft and delicate for a warrior's. Grimmjow must take good care of himself despite always fighting like a ruthless animal. It was truly a mistake to call him an animal anymore. If anything, he was a gorgeous animal. One that should be caged and kept like a trophy. Only to be used on _special_ occasions. Perhaps he could talk to Aizen about that. Whenever he was busy, Gin wouldn't be so hung up on it since he had _Grimmjow_ to play with.

Grimmjow squeaked as Gin kissed his inner thigh, his senses tingling as the Shinigami neared his most intimate place. Then, without warning, Gin stuck his tongue in Grimmjow's entrance, causing the Arrancar to twitch in fear.

'You're sick,' he couldn't help whispering as his blush increased and he squeezed his eyes shut. Gin smirked as he raised his head from the Arrancar's hole. He leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Grimmjow's bound torso. He dragged his tongue over the bloody side of Grimmjow's face, making the Arrancar's breathing hitch.

'So what if I am?' Gin said simply as he returned to thrusting his tongue in the twitching hole. 'At least I know how ta entertain myself.'

He laughed as he heard the bluenette cry out in a mixture of pain and humiliation. He then busied on the front of his hakama with one hand and used the other to turn Grimmjow's face to look at him. The Arrancar was already panting and his skin was flushed a dark shade of pink. It wasn't so dark in their little cell but Gin could see the fear reflecting in those cerulean irises.

'Am I still a fag, kitty?' Gin said quietly as he positioned himself. 'Do ya hate fags?'

He suddenly thrust in dry to the hilt. Grimmjow choked on his scream and coughed up blood instead. He quickly turned his head to the side and gasped as he spat out more blood.

'So how does it feel, huh? I'm curious,' Gin continued to talk non-chalantly as he pulled out quickly and rammed back in but more harshly than last time. 'How does it feel ta be taken by a fag? Is it humiliating? Do ya feel like shit? Do ya wish ya could kill me right now? Or do ya wish ya could kill yourself?'

With each question, he pushed in harder and faster. Soon, he was moving in such a frenzy, he stopped taunting Grimmjow and instead focused on getting as much pleasure as he could from the writhing and screaming figure under him.

'C'mon, kitty,' he grunted and grabbed the underside of Grimmjow's knees, pushing his legs further apart for deeper penetration. 'C'mon, I wanna hear ya scream an' spit curses at me. C'mon. I want ta know how far I've gone in breaking ya. Scream. Louder. Louder. Ya gotta do better than _that_.'

Grimmjow probably couldn't hear what Gin was saying. He was too far gone in the pleasure and pain flowing through his body in shock waves. His body was literally spasming so much it was like he was on a never ending ride that would only stop when it wanted to. But he knew the shrieks bouncing off the walls of his prison were his own screams and pleas for Gin to stop. Begging him to let him be. But it was futile.

His body arched off the floor as Gin rammed in a couple more times before he came hard inside him. As Gin's body shuddered from release, Grimmjow felt something travelling up his throat. He didn't know what it was but as soon as Gin pulled out, Grimmjow turned to the side that wasn't covered in his blood and spit and vomited everything that was currently in his stomach.

His throat burned and his stomach felt like two hands were wringing it till it was empty. When he was done, he sucked in shuddering breaths and brought his knees up to his belly in a fetal position as if hoping that will protect him from Gin. The monster simply sighed happily, adjusted his hakama and bounced to his feet.

'That was fun!' he chirped and brushed his bangs from his forehead which was now glistening with sweat. 'I suppose I have ta do my end of the bargain and talk ta Aizen. Well, s'long, kitty! I'll send someone to clean up! Ya can be damn messy for a toy! Hope I didn't break ya! Ya were _real_ fun!'

And, cackling, he departed.

**Wow, I didn't expect the story to be so long :3**

**Ah, well….**

**Please review!**


	12. Choice

**IchixGrimm **

**Yes I have finally decided to do this pairing! This is the demon priest story I was talking about earlier and I kinda got inspired from watching Supernatural, especially watching the demons (well, the girl possessed ones) act all sexual and stuff and I thought 'Hm, how would it be like if *ahem ahem* a certain SOMEONE acted like that!' *mischievous smirk* **

**I won't tell you guys here who the demon is but I will say this: Lucifer is after a certain hardcore priest to join his side but it isn't going to be as easy as he would want it to be. So he decided to send his best demon to use his special charm to convince the priest to come to the dark side XD**

**Enjoy :3**

**P.S. I mean no offense to Christianity and I also apologize if some of you feel insulted by how I am viewing religion here**

**With that out of the way, enjoy! (again -.-) **

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed contentedly as he quietly closed the Bible in his lap and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He stood up and stretched his body, hearing a few joints pop which was proof of how long he had sat on the hard wooden pew of Karakura Church.

He glanced out one window and saw the white moon glowing softly as she sat perched high in the midnight blue canvas of the sky. Of course a few stars had come out to assist the moon in bringing some light on this dark night but they were no match for her brilliance. Ichigo smiled serenely. God had certainly blessed them with many wonders.

'Reverend Kurosaki!'

Ichigo looked to his right and saw a man with vibrant red hair in a ponytail dressed in the same priest attire as himself walking towards him.

'Reverend Abarai! What are you still doing here?' Ichigo queried in surprise. He didn't think anyone else would still be in the Church. It was, after all, almost midnight.

'I promised to lock up before I left. I didn't expect to still find _you_ here,' Reverend Renji Abarai answered as he began to snuff out some candles on his end of the altar while making his way towards Ichigo. Ichigo smiled.

'Sorry, I just felt like being somewhere quiet to read in peace and the Church is perfect at night,' the vermillion-headed priest stated and lifted the Bible up to show Renji. Renji simply nodded and walked across from Ichigo to put out the other candles till only the electric lamps installed in the Church were illuminating the spacious building.

'You've been feeling it too, haven't you?' Renji said quietly as he joined Ichigo in front of the altar where there was a clear path to the entrance doors. 'That strange, ominous feeling?'

'Like the dark is making itself more apparent in our world, you mean?' Ichigo murmured. Renji nodded gravely. Ichigo sighed. 'You cannot expect the dark to remain silent forever. As God's servants, we are here to help guide the people on the right path. The only thing we can do is try to prevent evil from spreading wherever we see it creating trouble.'

'Trouble is an understatement!' Renji snorted as the two now began to walk down the aisle in the middle. 'Chaos is more like it! Just last week I read about that plane that took off and forty minutes later it crashed. They still can't seem to figure out how a top notch, state of the art plane could crash like that when it was perfectly fine before when it was on land! If you ask me, I think someone wants attention!'

Renji shot Ichigo a knowing glance. Ichigo lowered his head and clenched his hands into fists.

'Reverend Abarai, I am aware of the superstitious events occurring around the world,' Ichigo said softly as they finally reached the doors and stopped there. Renji turned to look straight at Ichigo who finally raised his head to display fiercely determined eyes in a fiercely determined set face. 'Do not think that I will let _them_ get away with it.'

'Ichigo,' Renji murmured and placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. 'The plane crashed in your hometown. I know you like to ignore what they are trying to do but you cannot ignore the message they are sending out to _us_. To _you_. If you keep ignoring it then-!'

'Then what, Abarai?' Ichigo snapped and Renji hastily removed his hand from the priest's rigid shoulder. 'They might kill somebody close to me? They might target more innocents? So what else is new, huh, Abarai? They do this _all_ _the time_! They were doing it before they knew about me and they will continue to kill long after I am dead and dust! So it doesn't matter if I ignore their threats or messages or whatever! I swore that I would be God's servant and kill as many demons as I can and I will not let my personal feelings get in the way! Are we clear?'

Renji gulped and looked down, not in shame but in sympathy. Ichigo had lost so much since he committed himself to this…_job_. He would work night and day, arriving in a snap if an exorcism was in order, helping purify haunted homes and what not. He never stopped and seemed to practically eat, sleep and breathe demon-hunting. But perhaps he had lost so much since he committed himself to this job was because he had lost _everything_ when he committed himself to this job.

His mother, his father, his grandparents. Now all that was left were his sisters and he kept them far, far away from him. He was lucky they even knew they had a brother. He didn't know why they had to pick him. Why did they have to kill his family and let him live. To suffer? To be so consumed by hatred that he would join their side? Well, forget it. All he wanted was to make the demons pay for what they did to him and his family. And he wasn't going to stop until they did.

'It's getting late,' Ichigo muttered and opened the door, disrupting the quiet air with its loud creaking. 'We should be leaving.'

Renji nodded quickly and followed Ichigo out, not looking up all the time. He was a man of few words and tonight, he didn't feel like saying much to Ichigo. Talking to him always meant Renji had to tread like he was on broken glass hence he would rather not say much. He padlocked the door and, bidding 'May God bless you' to Ichigo, quickly walked the opposite way to his home. But as he did, he sent up a silent prayer. For Ichigo. It was the least he could do.

It was rather cold tonight. There wasn't such a strong breeze but the iciness of it made up for that. Ichigo brought his collar up closer to his chin while rubbing his hands together to stay warm. He wished he had brought his jacket. But it was so pleasant this afternoon so he didn't expect it to get so wickedly chilly at night. Well, he shouldn't put so much faith in the weatherman next time.

He chortled softly to himself and hissed when some icy winds blew against him. He crossed his arms across his chest, stuffing his hands in his armpits.

'God, why must you torture me so?' he muttered and began to walk again when he heard a soft laugh nearby. He stopped in his tracks, wondering who would be mad enough to be out in this terrible cold and above all, laughing at _him_.

'Hey, maybe it's the Test of Faith you mindless idiots are always talking about,' teased a cocky voice.

What he saw made his heart suddenly flare angrily while he narrowed his eyes as the anger inside him burned to his very core. He curled his hands into fists as he placed his hands firmly by his sides.

'Grimmjow,' he growled. The figure before him laughed again as he leaned casually against a picket fence of a house in the deserted neighbourhood.

'Hiya, Ichi,' the man purred. 'Long time no see, ya?'

'You have no right to call me that, you demon!' Ichigo snapped, literally wishing he could channel his anger to make the man before him burn to death. No such thing happened. Instead, the blue-haired individual yawned in his hand and pushed off the fence to saunter up to the priest.

'Well, you have no right to call me _that_, priest,' Grimmjow murmured and for a second, his eyes glowed a blood red.

Ichigo willed himself to stop shaking. No matter how many times he met one, he couldn't stop himself from trembling just slightly. The energy that seemed to roll off this creature was enough to make any normal man go mad. But when Ichigo had signed up for this job, to hunt down such creatures as a way of life, he had to steel himself in order to withstand their powers. And their charms.

Despite being a holy man, Ichigo had to admit that the man was gorgeous what with his soft sky blue locks of hair haphazardly arranged about his face to frame high cheekbones, an arrogant smirk and equally arrogant azure eyes. He sported tight faded blue denim jeans, no shoes and a silk button up jet black shirt with a few buttons undone to reveal a mouth-watering toned torso. Here was Ichigo freezing his ass off and the man before him, who practically dressed in nothing warm whatsoever, was acting like it was the middle of summer. But then again, he wasn't exactly a man, was he?

'And why not? You are, after all, a spawn of hell fire,' Ichigo said coolly.

'Compliments already? I'm touched!' Grimmjow laughed and fixed him with a heated gaze. 'Well, I ain't exactly sprouting bat wings and horns like you ain't sporting angel wings and a halo so for now, we both are as human as can be. Am I right or am I right?'

'Why are you here? I thought I told you last time that I am _not_ interested!' Ichigo growled and turned on his heel to start walking away. He heard that tinkling laughter behind him once again and a scamper of feet skipping on the pavement.

'You know why I'm here, Ichi,' Grimmjow teased. 'And you know I can't go back empty-handed to my Master!'

'I'm not really giving you a choice, demon,' Ichigo snapped and turned a corner sharply.

'But none of us really have much of a choice in life, Ichi,' Grimmjow whispered so close that Ichigo could feel his icy breath against his neck. Ichigo quickly turned around, his hand clamped on his neck as goosebumps rose up there and saw the street empty behind him. He turned to face the front and jumped when he came face to face with the grinning bluenette.

'You priests are always thinking people have a choice,' Grimmjow continued to say in a low whisper, his eyes literally laughing at Ichigo. With every step he took forward, Ichigo took a step back. Kind of like an ominous tango. 'You always think there is a choice between what will make you happy and what will make you miserable. But you don't realize that _all_ choices will make you miserable no matter what. It is simply a matter of _when_.'

'Get,' Ichigo hissed. '_Away_ from me, demon.'

Even though he was slightly taller to the demon, it felt like the bluenette had the upper hand here. He always did. Whenever they met like this, it was always the same. Ichigo would snap and growl, even trying to attack the demon. But Grimmjow would simply laugh and say biting comments, never once lifting a finger to harm Ichigo. Yet he still managed to wrap the priest around his finger. Every. Single. Time.

What did he want? Why would he taunt Ichigo like this? He was evil, for God's sake! Why didn't he try to hurt Ichigo like the other demons? Why didn't he use force to convince him to join the demonic side? Why did he have to talk and actually make Ichigo _hesitate_ about his actions and intentions? He hated him. He hated this demon for making him like this. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to kill the bastard.

Grimmjow smiled demurely as he came close to Ichigo, their chests almost bumping as he looked up to give Ichigo a smoldering look that had the priest's heart racing in a taboo way.

'I don't think you want that,' the demon said softly as he trailed a hand down Ichigo's chest and placed it over his crotch, palming him lightly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he pushed Grimmjow away, his breathing haggard. Grimmjow simply grinned wickedly as he raised his hands up like he had surrendered.

'I don't know what your _Master_ wants from me,' Ichigo gasped. 'But I am _not_ going to let his _errand_ _boy_ seduce me into joining him!'

'Ouch!' Grimmjow said in mock hurt and placed his hand over his chest. 'That really hurt! Like…right to my heart! Oh wait! I don't have one! Sorry, but your insults aren't going to work here, _priest_!'

'I wasn't counting on them anyways!' Ichigo spat and pulled out a flask. Even though Grimmjow couldn't see what was in it, he knew what it was and he flinched slightly as Ichigo thrust it in his direction.

'One step closer and I swear nothing is going to stop me from pouring this all over your head,' Ichigo hissed as he shook the container of holy water. Grimmjow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh! You have holy water! What will I ever do now?' Grimmjow sighed dramatically and tilted his hips to one side. 'You know what? I'll make this easier for you! I'll _let_ you douse me with your 'blessed water'! You'd like that, wouldn't you? To _finally_ be rid of me! I mean, how long can we keep this up, huh?'

'I don't know what you're talking about, demon,' Ichigo said through gritted teeth as he stood rooted in his place.

'Don't play dumb with me, Ichi,' said a voice behind him and he suddenly leapt backwards when he saw Grimmjow standing behind him in the same position. His eyes widened. How the hell did he move so fast?

'I mean, I knew this mission was going to be tough!' Grimmjow said casually as he circled Ichigo and shrugged his shoulders. 'Ichigo Kurosaki, the badass priest! Going about killing demons like he's God's right hand man of justice! I'll tell you one thing you're pretty famous down there! But not in a good way so don't expect first class royal treatment if you happen to visit sometime!'

'Don't you objectify my work like it is nothing!' Ichigo snarled. 'We were chosen to stop you monsters from turning this world into your own personal hellhole and it is God's will that-!'

'_Again_ with the choices!' Grimmjow groaned and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. '_Damn_, Ichi, are you really that _naïve_? _God_ chose you to do this? Bull-fucking-shit! _Nobody_ picked this job for you! _You_ decided to do it because it won't make you miserable in the long run! You want a _purpose_!'

'And what's so wrong in that?'

'Well,' Grimmjow smiled maliciously. 'That doesn't make you any different from _me_.'

Silence.

'What?'

'You heard me.' Grimmjow was now even closer to Ichigo but on his left side this time. 'You want a purpose to _kill_. You are so full of anger right now you don't know which way to direct it but in killing. But you can't just _kill_. I mean, that's just 'sinful' (he made quotation marks in the air at this point) So you thought, 'Hm, what if I was a man of God? That's right! Then I can kill all I want and I can kill the wrong kind!' Tell me, Ichi_go_, who told you that _we_ were the wrong kind, hm? Your precious _God_? Since when did he have the right to label _us_ as the wrong kind?'

'Do you know you can be a major pain in the ass when you talk?' Ichigo said sardonically, his eyes never leaving the demon. Grimmjow stopped walking to grin widely at the priest.

'Ooo! The servant of God cursed! Won't that put you in the Big Guy's bad books?' Grimmjow teased.

'When he finds out it was at you, I don't think he'd mind.'

'Point,' Grimmjow said as he suddenly appeared behind Ichigo again, this time examining his nails. 'But you're swerving off topic, Ichi!'

'Your topic is utter nonsense,' Ichigo said curtly and swerved around to walk towards his home but Grimmjow suddenly appeared before him once again, his eyes gleaming red excitedly.

'Why are you so afraid to admit it, Ichi?' the demon purred and Ichigo shivered. 'That I'm _right_ about your _God_.'

'There is nothing _right_ about anything that comes out of your mouth,' Ichigo snapped and moved aside to pass Grimmjow. He was now in front of his house and was stepping onto the porch.

'Because your _God_ says so?'

'Because I say so!'

'Because that's what He wants you to think!'

'No! Because that's what _I _want to think!' Ichigo suddenly exploded as he swerved around and grabbed Grimmjow who had been following him and slammed him against the door of his home. The priest was breathing heavily, his anger flooding his senses completely. Grimmjow smiled demurely and made no movement to slip out of Ichigo's grasp.

'Exactly,' he purred. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. But he couldn't bring himself to let go of the demon. 'Face it, Ichi, you don't give a damn about what your God says. You just want to kill because it is in your blood to do so. You may believe that your purpose is pure and selfless when it is far from that. You _want_ to believe that we are evil. _You_ want to believe that we killed your family in cold blood. _You_ want to believe that taking revenge is the right thing. But tell me, if your God loves you so much, why didn't he save your family from us? Hm?'

Ichigo didn't answer. He didn't even bother looking into the demon's eyes. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, the red glow now ebbing away.

'Face it, Ichi,' he whispered softly. 'You don't believe He is out there, protecting you, guiding you. There is no right and wrong. There is no good and evil. There is just want and suffering. And you are suffering. Isn't there something you _want_? You _need_?'

'I…' Ichigo finally stammered and licked his lips hesitantly, unable to believe that his will was actually crumbling before his very eyes. 'I…want…I want…'

'Don't you want to be loved?' Grimmjow whispered as he cupped Ichigo's face in his hands and brought it up so that the priest looked right into his eyes. 'Don't you want to be content? Don't you want to be taken care of for once?'

Ichigo didn't say a word and he didn't have to. He knew his eyes had already betrayed what was swirling in his mind at Grimmjow's questions because the demon was smiling so pleasantly that all of the insecurities just vanished from his head. He felt so relaxed and at peace in this demon's hands.

'I can give you all of that,' Grimmjow purred as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck. Ichigo's hand slipped from its hold on Grimmjow's shirt as he braced both hands on either side of the demon's body on the door. 'I can make you so, so happy, Ichigo.'

The way he breathed his name was so seductive, so sultry that Ichigo felt his breath hitch and he dug his nails into the wooden door.

'What do you want, Ichigo?' Grimmjow continued in his silky voice as he laced one hand into Ichigo's neck hair and the other draped around his shoulders. 'Just say it and I will make it happen. You know I will. After all, haven't I done _other_ things for you?'

Flashes of memories raced through Ichigo's head as Grimmjow's lips brushed against his. Memories of Grimmjow moaning, crying out in ecstasy, his hair sprawled on a pillow, his long sinful legs draped in a bed sheet. _His_ bed sheet.

'We can do it again, you know,' Grimmjow murmured into Ichigo's ear, like he could read his mind, and bit on his ear lobe lightly. 'Right here and now. As hard as you like. Fuck me right into this door. I'll scream this time too if you want. As loud as you like.' He chuckled softly as he felt Ichigo's body go rigid at his suggestion. He felt the man getting aroused. He was surely going to burn in hell for making a holy man sin. Well, been there, done that. What else was new?

'It's all about you, Ichi, it's _always _been all about you,' the demon continued to coax the priest. 'Whatever you want, we can do it. Tonight, just like every other night we've been together, is _your_ night. _You_ control it. Because you _deserve_ it. You _deserve_ to sin.' He was now tugging playfully at Ichigo's lower lip with his teeth. 'Would you like me to say your name this time too? Like this…' His lips were now so close to Ichigo's that with every word, their lips contacted and made Ichigo's senses skyrocket with sensations. 'Ichigo…Ichigo…_Ichigo_…'

Ichigo couldn't take the demon moaning his name any longer and suddenly crashed his lips forcefully against the demons. Teeth, tongue, lips just kept clashing against each other as they kissed passionately. Grimmjow lifted his hips so that their crotches rubbed against each other, the friction so painful and pleasurable for Ichigo that he moaned loudly into the kiss, making the demon smirk. He had broken the man. Again.

Ichigo couldn't control himself anymore. He couldn't control his need or even rein it back to normal. He was too far gone to care anymore. He just wanted more of this demon. He wanted to make the bluenette moan, growl, purr, mewl and every other arousing sound that could possibly be made by that sinfully melodious male. He simply wanted to make him _his_. For once, he didn't care about his duties. For once, he wanted it to be about _him_.

The demon undid the priest's attire with dexterous fingers, undoing his pants so that they now pooled at his feet. Ichigo did likewise to his incredibly tight jeans. His mouth was watering just by watching that fabric cling to that delicious figure. Now he wanted to touch it. The skin was smooth, almost like it was surreal. And _sinful_. He couldn't forget sinful. Nothing could feel as good as this demon did so it could only be a taboo thing.

The demon had buttoned his shirt so loosely that it was literally falling off his shoulders to reveal equally soft skin, globed and muscled to perfection. Ichigo couldn't help but lean down to taste that tantalizing piece of skin that was just teasing him with its presence. Grimmjow even tilted his head to one side to let him taste, as if egging him on to continue and not pause to rethink his actions. It was too late for that anyways.

'C'mon, Ichigo, what are you waiting for?' Grimmjow moaned and licked Ichigo's cheek like a wanton cat. 'I want you so, _so_ bad right now. I can't _bear_ it…'

The way Grimmjow's voice hit the notes just right sent sensations right to Ichigo's groin as he freed his now painfully hard member. He hooked Grimmjow's long, long legs around his waist as he placed his hands on that firm and smooth ass for leverage and plunged into that tight heat without warning. He groaned as the familiar heat tightened around his member, squeezing it just enough to send shivers of pleasure all the way up his spine.

When he heard Grimmjow mewling and rocking his hips for more did he start moving and it didn't take long before he was pounding at an erratic speed. The door vibrated under them and the air was punctuated with that and Grimmjow's moaning. The demon was true to his word and kept whispering Ichigo's name in such a needy way he felt like he was going to cum just by listening to the demon saying his name. He felt like he was on cloud nine and never wanted it to stop.

'Keep going, Ichigo,' Grimmjow said in a breathy way. 'You're…almost…there…_ah_!'

The demon threw his head back and he squeezed hard on Ichigo's member. Ichigo's breathing caught in his throat as he thrust hard a few more times before he came inside the demon, shuddering from the force of his climax.

They both stayed still for a minute, breathing hard and in shallow breaths. Then, Grimmjow gently separated himself from Ichigo and dressed both of them up. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Ichigo slumped in his arms. Humans, they were so weak when it came to sex. Give them half an hour tops and they were out. Sure Ichigo was great at it but he couldn't last for long. He sighed. He might need to go have another round before he was satisfied. Maybe Ulquiorra was free tonight…

The demon carried Ichigo bridal style and transported to the priest's bedroom where he placed him gently in his bed. He then folded his hands over his chest like he was resting in his deathbed or something. Grimmjow smirked at the image as he brushed a few strands of hair out of Ichigo's face. He really did look really peaceful. He bent down to kiss the priest lightly on the lips.

'Sweet dreams, little priest,' he murmured and turned his back on him. 'It is only a matter of time before you realize that you belong with _us_.'

And with that, he disappeared.


	13. The Joys of Sharing

**WOOHOOO! And I am back to typing stories! I am officially in the States and over my jet lag AND have my own laptop (FINALLY) so I can type stories as much as want...until college starts that is :3**

**So this story was stuck in my head for a while but I couldn't type it until I got my own laptop. Plus it took me AGES to type 'cause I'm not really used to this kind of keyboard (it's a Viao) so there might be mistakes if I missed them while checking this story but I hope that doesn't spoil this story for you! Shadow of Arashi did one on Ylfordt and I was planning on doing one myself though I had no idea what until NOW! Hope you all like the concept!**

**YlfordtxGrimm (in case you hadn't guessed it as yet :3)**

**Ylfordt has been crushing on Grimmjow since FOREVER and he wants to show him how much he loves the bluenette! Too bad there was a rule that said 'Thou shall not covet thy brother's lover…'**

_Smash!_

Ylfordt's hand jerked off the page of his notebook as something very delicate and expensive was deliberately broken somewhere in his house. He didn't need to guess where. He was just upset that his perfectly sketched math graph was ruined.

'That was my favourite science trophy!' screeched his angry older brother, Syazel, behind his closed bedroom.

'Good! At least you can FINALLY understand how PISSED I am at YOU!' yelled his equally angry boyfriend, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.

Ylfordt paused in erasing the crooked line on his graph. What did his brother do this time anyways? His question was answered when his brother slammed his door open and stomped over to the coat rack near the main door. Hot on his heels was a dashing blue-haired teen who wore an identical scowl to Syazel's.

As he passed the table where Ylfordt was seated, the boy's heart skipped a beat and he lowered his head to continue rubbing frantically at his homework. Anything to prevent Grimmjow from seeing the blush currently spreading across his face. But he doubted Grimmjow would have spared a glance at him. After all, why should he? He was already going out with his older brother. Or at least, he thought they still were. Wonder what they were fighting about today…

'So you're just going to walk out?' Grimmjow said heatedly as he leaned against a wall and watched Syazel slip on a coat roughly without even looking at the bluenette.

'Normally I'd kick you out of my house but today, I just don't give a damn about what you do,' Syazel said coldly as he opened the front door. 'As long as I'm not around you, I don't really care where the fuck you are.'

And with that, the pink-haired man slammed the door shut behind him, leaving a very red Grimmjow behind who was grinding his teeth in frustration.

'Fine!' he finally yelled at the closed door, his hands balled into fists. 'GO! Like I give a fuck about you! I hope to fucking God someone sticks a fucking knife in the black hole you call a fucking heart!'

He then let out an angry cry as he kicked a wall multiple times until he finally looked up and saw Ylfordt staring at him. He glared at him.

'What?' he snapped. 'S'not like you didn't know you had a fucker for a brother!'

Ylfordt blushed hard and bent over his work again, chanting to himself that Grimmjow would leave too. Truth be told, he'd never been alone with Grimmjow before and he was slightly scared of what might happened if he couldn't control his emotions let alone his…urges.

Silence lapsed and he began to wonder if Grimmjow was even still present. He sneaked a peek to see that Grimmjow had walked into the room and was staring out a window in the living room. This gave him a chance to admire the bluenette, which was a rare treat really. He'd normally see the bluenette either sprawled out on the couch making out with Syazel or heard him screaming in ecstasy from his brother's room.

He sighed as he rested his chin in his hand, his eyes wandering over Grimmjow's lean but muscled form. It seemed that no matter what he wore, he ended up looking like a model. Those dark denim jeans hugged his legs (and ass) so perfectly it was like a second skin on him. And the loose emerald flannel shirt he wore added a flare of elegance to his character.

Grimmjow was one of the brashest, most vulgar and alluring person Ylfordt had ever met. They were in the same grade so he practically knew everything there was to know about the bluenette. Like, he knew that the 16 year old was a hardcore athlete, he liked pissing the teachers off but they couldn't say anything to him because he was fairly good in his studies, especially mathematics. And of course, which was undeniably the most OBVIOUS truthful fact, the bluenette was DAMN attractive.

Ever since Ylfordt saw him, he had developed an obsession for blue items. He had changed his room wallpaper to a blue which was identical to Grimmjow's hair, he insisted on using a blue bowl to eat his cereal in the morning, his favourite shirt was the blue one which he hadn't worn since last Thanksgiving. For Christ's sakes, even his PJ's were blue!

Yes, he would admit, not to anyone in particular but only to himself, that he was head over heels in love with the bluenette. He could never get the courage to approach him and talk to him. All he ever did was admire the teen from a distance as Grimmjow lolled in his seat during lessons, as Grimmjow stood at the bus stop, as Grimmjow bought a pack of cigs from the local drugstore that was a mile from Ylfordt's house but he would go there nevertheless to watch the bluenette. Yes, he was irrevocably in love with Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.

And then his brother had to decide to pick him up from school.

It was no secret that the two brothers had no love for each other. Ylfordt had his reasons for hating his 20 year old brother. See, no matter what they did, whether it was grades or drinking milk, it was always a competition. And Syazel always needed to win. Throughout his life, Ylfordt had to struggle to beat his brother otherwise he would never let him live it down. It was like he enjoyed humiliating his little brother. And he probably did get a sick kick out of watching Ylfordt suffer. Ylfordt never knew a moments rest. Which was why when Syazel graduated and moved to his new university, Ylfordt could finally breathe because he was free of his brother. Until that day.

'Ylfordt, I'm coming home this weekend so mother asked me to pick you up from school today. And no pissing in my car when I do. It's a new Lamborghini,' Syazel had informed his brother that unfortunate day. Ylfordt had frozen right there on the phone, trying to come up with a good answer to PREVENT him from showing up at his school. It wasn't that he didn't want to be associated with him. He was afraid that he might see Grimmjow. And he might notice how Ylfordt looked at him. He could already see the gears turning in his brother's head.

'That's okay I'm planning on going to a friend's place after school,' Ylfordt had said in what he hoped to be in a calm voice. Too bad Syazel had seen right through that. The man had laughed and told him to shut the fuck up and that he was going to come pick him up anyways.

As soon as Syazel had turned up in his, Ylfordt hated to admit, smoking hot electric blue car Ylfordt had made a dash for it, praying that he wouldn't see Grimmjow. All was good until-

'Hey! Check out that wicked ride!' Grimmjow had called out to his friends as he had sauntered over to the Porsche before Ylfordt could even get in. He had looked up and seen Ylfordt. He'd raised an eyebrow. 'You're in my class, aren't you? This your car?'

'No, it would be mine,' Syazel had said shortly as he had rolled down the window and flashed Grimmjow a smile. 'Syazel Aporro Granz. You?'

'Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques,' the bluenette had answered as his eyes had travelled over the sleek body of the car. 'Never seen this model! Bet it's smooth!'

'You have no idea,' Syazel had purred as his own eyes had wandered over the sleek body of Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.

'Syazel, we gotta get home! Mom's going to get pissed,' Ylfordt had said aloud in impatience. That was when Syazel had looked his brother right in the eyes and saw IT. Even Ylfordt wasn't sure how Syazel had guessed it, but his older brother wasn't an idiot. He knew Ylfordt had a thing for Grimmjow. Why else would he have been so keen in leaving?

'Shit, I need to get home too,' Grimmjow had mused as he had glanced at the bus loading up and was about to leave when Syazel had stopped him.

'Why don't I give you a lift?' he had offered, his eyes twinkling.

'That's cool. But I don't think there's room for three people.'

'It's okay, Ylfordt said he was going to a friend's place anyways. I just dropped by to say hi. I'm here for the weekend to visit family.'

'Well…if it's okay with you guys I don't mind…'

How could Ylfordt tell Grimmjow no? So he had miserably watched his brother drive off with Grimmjow. He had a funny feeling that he wasn't going to take Grimmjow home just yet. If anything, his brother was smooth. He was going to wrap Grimmjow around his finger till the bluenette was his. And all because he wanted to prove to Ylfordt that he could always win. He WOULD always win.

And sure enough, in a month's time, Grimmjow was practically spending every weekend at his place whenever Syazel visited. Their parents were openly comfortable with their sons being gay hence Grimmjow was even over for the holidays. Turned out Grimmjow lived with his Uncle Gin who didn't mind him out of the house as long as he showed his face in the house at least once a month.

At first, it was only holding hands or cuddling, just to piss Ylfordt off. But then, Syazel even began to kiss Grimmjow in front of him and not just on the cheek but full on tongue in mouth kissing. It was worse when they would lock themselves in Syazel's room. Ylfordt thought he was going to permanently damage his ears due to the volume he listened to on the iPod to drown out the noises coming from that room. It was pure torture to watch Grimmjow with his brother. He wanted to scream at Grimmjow that it was all a contest and that he was just another conquest for Syazel. His older brother didn't love him for shit.

What helped calm Ylfordt down was that at least their relationship wasn't perfect. They would fight like crazy and it would be over the tiniest things. Like who got to drive the car or who should've called first or who's house were they supposed to have sex in that weekend. Whatever it was, they would scream and rant and break things but at the end of it all, they would make up. Still, Ylfordt felt a bit of pleasure that Syazel wasn't perfect and that he couldn't have the best of everything.

'Whatever you got to say, say it already,' Grimmjow said quietly, not even glancing in Ylfordt's direction. Startled, the teen's hand slipped off the table causing his chin to slam harshly on the wood. As he picked himself, eyes watering and chin throbbing in pain, he saw that Grimmjow had fixed him with an amused stare, causing his face to redden even more.

'I-I don't have anything to say actually,' he muttered as he went about closing his books, rushing things in hope of leaving quickly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

'So you were eye fucking me 'cause you wanted to?' he said in, what Ylfordt was surprised to hear, a teasing tone.

'I wasn't eye fuck-I mean, I wasn't staring at you!' Ylfordt said quickly, forgetting about his books momentarily. Grimmjow grinned widely at him, not buying what he was saying so Ylfordt wracked his brain, thinking of what else to say in order to look less like a fool.

You shouldn't have to deal with his bullshit,' he mumbled, which made Grimmjow's smile slip a notch. 'You can do much better.'

'And this is coming from his brother?' Grimmjow said with a raised eyebrow. Ylfordt rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up to approach the bluenette.

'I don't exactly love him to pieces,' Ylfordt continued, his confidence building. He never regretted badmouthing his brother. In fact, it always made him feel better. 'He tends to be quite…blunt with his statements. And that tends to piss off a lot of people.'

'I hear that,' Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against a dresser. Ylfordt smiled at him and the bluenette smiled back. At least he finally got to talk with him!

'So…just a question,' Ylfordt asked suddenly. 'What did you see in my brother anyways?'

'Ugh, I'd rather not answer that,' Grimmjow said distastefully, scrunching his nose. Ylfordt resisted the urge of kissing him then. He looked so goddamn cute when he did that with his nose! 'Everyone wonders why they fell for the person they're with. For me, I guess it was the way he presented himself: he was so confident and sure of everything he did. I don't like pussies. If a guy has a dick and knows how to use it, I'm pretty much sold.'

'He's not as great as you think he is,' Ylfordt snorted.

'I'm beginning to see that too.'

'What happened?'

Grimmjow sighed and looked at the ground.

'I found him kissing Nnoitra Jiruga when I went to visit his dorm,' he muttered. Ylfordt raised an eyebrow. Couldn't say he was surprised. He knew his brother was promiscuous and he had a feeling that the way he talked about his roommate wasn't just because they were 'friends'.

'That's Syazel for you,' Ylfordt sighed and leaned against the dressed with Grimmjow. 'You can't trust him! I mean, when I told him I thought there was something in my closet, he purposefully hid in it and made noises at night to scare me!'

Grimmjow suddenly began to laugh, startling Ylfordt.

'What?' Ylfordt whined, not aware at how childish he sounded.

'You thought there was something in your closet?' the bluenette continued to chortle.

'I was 12!'

'That's worse!' And he laughed harder. Ylfordt crossed his arms in a huff as Grimmjow stopped laughing.

'God, you're adorable,' he chuckled. Ylfordt felt his body tingle. Grimmjow had just called him 'adorable'. Was he dreaming? Was he actually standing in his own house chatting with Grimmjow and having a good time? Maybe God loved him after all…

'Why didn't I know you before I'll never understand,' Grimmjow said suddenly, as he stared into space. Ylfordt rounded on him quickly.

'What do you mean?' he asked quickly. Grimmjow looked at him with a sly grin on his face.

'You know,' he said mischievously. 'If I hadn't met Syazel and met you instead, imagine how things would've turned out.'

'Eh, you never know but it can't happen like that, can it? I mean, you're technically with my brother,' Ylfordt began to babble, hoping to hide the fact that his heart was palpitating like mad. 'Even though you guys have fought and all, I don't think you two will be apart for long! I don't want to-!'

He was cut off as a pair of soft lips covered his in a gentle kiss. It was a brief kiss but to Ylfordt, it felt like his lips were locked to Grimmjow's for an eternity. And in that eternity, he realized that Grimmjow smelled like freshly cut grass and musk, that he had really long eyelashes, that his eyes were bluer than any blue he had ever seen and that he was a really, REALLY good kisser.

'You mumble too much,' Grimmjow uttered, a grin spreading across his face. Ylfordt blinked, trying to process what had happened. Then, without warning, he slammed Grimmjow against a wall and began to attack his mouth with a fierce kiss.

Lips were soon joined by teeth and tongues as the two battled for dominance in the kiss. Their bodies also began to move to the kiss, heads rising and falling and bodies grinding shamelessly against each other. Ylfordt's entire body was on fire and his brain kept yelling muddled signals like, 'Stop! That's your fucking brother's boyfriend!' and 'Tap that ass hard, Ylfordt! Who knows when you'll get a chance like this again!'

He couldn't help thinking over what Grimmjow had said. What if he hadn't met Syazel and gotten to know Ylfordt instead? How would have things gone down?

He was brought back to reality by the needy whine that escaped Grimmjow's lips as the bluenette tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth. Another moan flooded the air which he recognized as his own when Grimmjow rubbed their groins together to remind him of the ache present there from the current situation.

'Bedroom…now…' Grimmjow gasped as he licked his way Ylfordt's ear and began to nip playfully at it. Ylfordt felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. God, this man was sex on legs and he sure knew how to hit his pleasure points.

He proceeded to wrap those sinfully long legs around his waist while Grimmjow held onto him by his neck and continued to play with his ear. In the meantime, Ylfordt kissed along the column of tan skin that was Grimmjow's neck, occasionally flicking out a tongue to taste that delectable tangy skin that was purely Grimmjow-flavored.

Suddenly, Grimmjow delivered a particularly painful bite to Ylfordt's earlobe, causing the pain to grit his teeth in pain and then smash the bluenette against his bedroom door. Grimmjow let a soft cry escape his lips at the sudden action, losing his grip around Ylfordt's neck to rest beside his head on the door. The blonde man captured his lips again in a passionate but sloppy kiss, their heads thrashing wildly while remaining lip-locked.

When Ylfordt managed to open the door, he stumbled in, not even bothering to close the door (why should he? The house was empty anyways), and landed on his bed with Grimmjow beneath him. As they parted, Ylfordt observed Grimmjow through lidded eyes and he felt his dick pulsate at the sight of the ravished bluenette. He couldn't wait to be inside him, shoving his cock in so hard that the teen would literally be screaming for him.

Grimmjow said he liked his guys to be confident about everything they do. Ylfordt was going to show him just how much on top he was of everything. But first, he needed to locate his bottle of lube. He left a panting Grimmjow on his bed as he rooted about in his bedside drawer for that little bottle of wonder. Once he found it he almost dropped it as the most delicious sound flooding his ears and made him tremble.

His eyes travelled to his bed and he saw Grimmjow twisting erotically on his bed, his eyes shut tightly, his mouth clenching and unclenching as one of his hands touched himself underneath his shirt and the other was palming himself on top of his jeans. All of a sudden, his own jeans were too tight for comfort and the room temperature had risen a good 100 degrees. He started to undo the button of his pants as he crawled onto his bed. When the bed creaked under his weight and dipped to one side, Grimmjow suddenly looked at him through dark, lust-filled eyes. The bluenette licked his swollen lips at the way the blonde was watching him with such intensity.

'Well,' he rasped to Ylfordt and arched his back off the bed as he rubbed his aching erection even harder. 'Aren't you going to join me?'

Without a warning, Ylfordt laced his hands in Grimmjow's hair and yanked his head to one side, eliciting a cry of pleasure from those petal soft lips. He then leaned down and licked the entire length of the neck exposed to him before nibbling at the back of one ear. This action released a series of mewls from Grimmjow as he bucked his hips up to gain some sort of friction to relieve his currently throbbing erection.

'I am going to fuck you so hard,' he finally murmured in that ear, making Grimmjow shiver at the seriousness of that promise. 'That you'll forget all about my brother.'

Somewhere in that statement, Grimmjow had lost his pants and now had three lubed fingers shoved him his entrance.

'Oh fuck!' Grimmjow gasped, his upper body lurching off the bed to frantically grab the fabric of Ylfordt's shirt and bury his face in that broad chest. 'Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'

'It hurts already?' Ylfordt said in mock concern and shoved his fingers even further inside, causing Grimmjow to let out a choked squeal, his hands tightening in his shirt. 'Well, I got a dick and I know how to use it, Grimm-_jow_.'

He deliberately stretched out the bluenette's name so he could utter it in a husky way right in his ear. Grimmjow shivered and moaned heatedly, his body rocking slightly in order to adjust to the scissoring fingers.

'In me, now,' Grimmjow growled, pulling Ylfordt's head down to plant a hot kiss on his lips. Nodding, Ylfordt quickly pulled his fingers out, relishing the whine Grimmjow let out at the loss of being filled.

He then hooked his arms under Grimmjow's knees, spreading them apart even further as he guided his pulsing cock to the slicked up entrance. At first, when only the head went through and he felt Grimmjow's body tense up, he began to wonder whether he wanted to make this session of love-making intense or slow and loving. Then, he remembered the promise he had made earlier and grinned sadistically. Intense it was.

He pushed in so fast and hard he was certain that Grimmjow had screamed loud enough to shake their deaf neighbor down the lane. He didn't give Grimmjow time to adjust though. He soon began a steady pace, dragging out quickly while enjoying the pull of the tight entrance on his dick and slamming back in so that the entire body shuddered at the pleasure coursing through it.

'Moan for me, Grimmjow,' Ylfordt grunted as he smacked Grimmjow's ass hard, earning a yelp from the bluenette.

'Oh, God, fuck me!' Grimmjow moaned loudly as he began to pump his own hard dick in time to Ylfordt's thrusts. Even the bed was being slammed harshly against the wall behind it due to the force of Ylfordt's thrusts.

Ylfordt grunted in reply as he concentrated going faster, the pleasure coiling in his groin and urging him to speed things up. He draped one leg over his shoulder and pushed the other away in order to penetrate deeper and harder.

'Fuck, Grimm,' Ylfordt panted, his thrust now become harsher and more irregular. 'I think I'm going to-!'

And that was all he managed to utter before his eyes widened in pleasure and a guttural groan left his lips as his spilled his seed inside Grimmjow. The bluenette's breath hitched in his throat as he tightened around the now flaccid dick, milking it for all it was worth as he too came in thick ropey spurts of cum. Panting hard, his slowly lowered his back to the bed, not realizing he had been arching it off the bed throughout the sex. Ylfordt pulled out quickly and collapsed next him but not before he scooped the bluenette in his arms and placed his lips on that addictive neck again.

'I love you, Grimmjow, I've loved you since the day I saw you,' he murmured softly before exhaustion took over. He didn't know what Grimmjow said but he felt the bluenette hum and the vibrations acted as a soothing lullaby for him to sleep to. Somehow, today just seemed perfect.

* * *

He suddenly woke up and bolted out of bed. Damn, he needed to piss badly. He looked down at his half-nakedness and smirked as he remembered the amazing sex. He wondered if Grimmjow thought it was as amazing as he thought it to be. As he rounded on the bed, he quirked an eyebrow to find it empty. Where had Grimmjow disappeared to?

That's when he heard the bluenette laughing. So Grimmjow was still at home? Maybe he wanted to stick around and spend more time with Ylfordt. The thought spurred the blonde on to quickly don a pair of pants and hurry out of the room only to stop in his track at the sight that greeted him.

There was Grimmjow alright with a grin plastered across his face but it was the way he was positioned and who he was with that was causing a fist to squeeze Ylfordt's heart painfully.

'Oh, hi, Ylfordt,' Syazel said over his shoulder while his hands continued to caress Grimmjow's jean clad thighs as the bluenette sat on the table Ylfordt had been solving his math problems on. 'Didn't know you were still in the house. Grimmjow and I were planning a quickie right here. You wouldn't mind, would you?'

Ylfordt swallowed hard as he glanced at ecstatic Grimmjow to his smirking brother.

'You guys made up pretty fast,' he said thickly.

'What can you say, brother?' Syazel said with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to Grimmjow to kiss him softly on the lips. 'When you love someone so intensely, you'd do anything for them. Isn't that right, Grimm?'

Grimmjow hummed in agreement as he melted into that kiss and draped his hands around Syazel's neck to deepen the kiss. However, his eyes never left Ylfordt's face. The blonde couldn't tell whether he was trying to say something with his eyes or was mocking him. Was he just like his brother all along? Did he enjoy seeing Ylfordt in pain? Had his brother really succeeded in twisting Grimmjow into his little puppet?

'Grimm, easy tiger!' Syazel laughed as he broke the intense kiss and held Grimmjow's hands in his while squeezing them. 'We don't want to scar Ylfordt here!'

'You didn't mind doing it in front of him earlier,' Grimmjow teased and pulled Syazel closer, his legs on either side of the man's hips.

'Don't mind me, I was just leaving,' Ylfordt said listlessly as he walked past them to the front door. He didn't dare look at Grimmjow or even make eye contact. He didn't know what he'd do if he did.

As he opened the door, he chanced a glance back to see that Syazel had quickly removed Grimmjow's shirt and was currently squeezing his ass while kissing his neck. He caught Ylfordt staring and grinned triumphantly at him before winking. Turning scarlet, Ylfordt slammed the door shut and, shoving his hands in his pocket, stormed away from his house. It was all a fucking competition. And no matter what, Syazel just had to win. That was the rules of the game.


	14. Unexpected

**IchixGrimm**

**Yes I know this story has been overdone like a THOUSAND times and by now everyone is like, 'Oh my God not another one!' but hear me out!**

**I'm not a big fan of mpregs. It's only awesome writers who can pull it off and make it sound like a good story and those usually make it to my list of favorites. I have to admit one thing there is something about them that is appealing. Perhaps it's the fact that a guy is being shown as sensitive and loving or even motherly. Come on! A loving guy has always been a soft spot for some girls! (or guys)**

**So I've decided to try my luck at it and hopefully it turns out good. It's going to be short and it may look like I'm copying others but I'm not. This is technically my idea and what would happen if Grimmjow got pregnant and told Ichigo who is, of course, the father and his reaction. Oh yeah, and this is set according to the Bleach story so yes there are Arrancars, Shingamis and what not.**

**Enjoy**

Ichigo blinked stupidly.

'You're what?' he asked hollowly and fell back on his bed while staring in bewilderment at the Espada now glaring down at him.

'Are you fucking deaf, Shinigami?' Grimmjow spat and pointed an accusing finger at the orange-headed teen. 'I'm fucking pregnant and it's all your fucking fault!'

'How is it my fault?' Ichigo said incredulously.

'Because of you and your damn fucking horny needs!' Grimmjow yelled at him, his entire frame shaking.

Ichigo continued to stare. He had never seen the Espada so angry. Okay maybe he had in battle but this was a different kind of anger. He didn't seem angry as much as he looked hurt, pained and…betrayed.

'If you…' Grimmjow said shakily. 'If you hadn't gone and…and fucking done _that_ none of this would be fucking happening to me!'

'What? Grimmjow, fucking cut it out!' Ichigo jumped off his bed. 'What's wrong? What's happened? Tell me!'

'It wasn't supposed to happen,' Grimmjow murmured, more to himself than to Ichigo. He had turned his back on the teen. 'It wasn't supposed to _fucking_ happen. Not here. Not now. Not with _him_.'

Ichigo looked stunned and hurt. He didn't know Grimmjow had felt like that about him…

'Oh? Is that's what's wrong?' Ichigo suddenly queried coldly. 'That it was _me_? That _I _had to be the one to top and get you pregnant?'

Grimmjow didn't answer. That didn't help Ichigo's temper.

'Fuck you, Grimmjow,' Ichigo continued, now shaking himself but out of anger instead. 'I only did it because you _let_ me. In case you don't remember, _you_ were the one who led me on. _You_ were the one who was moaning like a fucking wanton bitch in heat and begged me to 'put it in'. _You_ were the one who kissed me first. _You_ were the one-!'

'I get it!' Grimmjow snapped and turned around with fury blazing in his eyes. 'I fucking get it, Shinigami! Fucking shit happens! But it wasn't supposed to fucking happen to me! I wasn't supposed to get fucking pregnant!'

'Well, then why did you?' Ichigo shouted back.

'Because you're my soul mate that's what!' Grimmjow snapped. Both were breathing hard, their hearts racing like scared mice. Except Ichigo was more in shock now.

'Wait, what?' he stammered.

Grimmjow sighed and slumped to the floor, crossing his legs and burying his face in his hands. After some deep breathing and some calming down, he looked up blearily at the teen.

'You aren't the first I've fucked around with, Shinigami,' he muttered, his old disgruntled attitude back. 'I've fucked and been fucked by countless others be it to find a mate or just because one of us is horny. Hell, some have even forced themselves upon me. But all in all, it's only been for the sex. For me at least.

'But I never got pregnant. Not once. Nor did I get someone pregnant and it was simply because we were never compatible with one another. We just weren't…as you humans say…meant to be. So when we…when we did _it_…I thought that that was what was going to happen. That we'd just fuck around and move on. Only that's not what happened.

'Next day I was puking all over my quarters. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't even fucking stand for more than 5 minutes without collapsing. It was fucking torture. I felt like I was going to die. I refused to go see Syazel. Didn't know what that fucking psycho would try to do to me. I just got worse and ended up fainting in my own room before a meeting. My Fraccion took me to the lab and had Syazel take a quick look at me. And wouldn't you know it, I was _fucking_ pregnant. I even asked if I could do a fucking abortion but that stupid fuck wad said that I was too far in the pregnancy to get one. If I did then I would die too. And all because _you_ happen to be my _fucking_ soul mate. Thanks a lot, Shinigami!'

Grimmjow snorted and got back up, narrowing his eyes at Ichigo. Ichigo gazed back at him, all anger gone and replaced by one of concern.

'So why did you come and tell me this?' Ichigo asked softly. Grimmjow blinked in surprise. 'Why did you think it was important to let me know all of this?'

Grimmjow contorted his face back to one of anger.

'It's not important. Not to you,' Grimmjow spat as he began to move past the Shinigami. 'Seriously, I don't fucking care if you want to bother with me or not but I just came here to tell you how I _don't _want anything to do with you. I don't want your help. Not now. Not ever. You got that? That night meant nothing to me. And neither do you.'

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's wrist and spun him back so that he faced the teen. Ichigo's face was quite austere like he meant business. Grimmjow gulped down his fear and fixed Ichigo with just as serious and menacing a glare.

'I may mean nothing to you, Grimmjow,' Ichigo began edgily. 'But that doesn't mean I feel the same way. I _don't_ abandon those who are suffering because of my mistake. If you say it is my fault that you are in pain, I will accept that. But if you think I don't care then that is where you are wrong. You are bearing _my_ children. And I will _not_ abandon them. I _care_ about them. And I will do everything in my power to take care of them. And once they are born, you have every right to cut me out of your, and their, life. That I promise you. But for now you are under my care, Grimmjow, and you better accept that even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. Got it?'

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and studied the Shinigami's face. He sighed and wrenched his arm away before plopping down on Ichigo's bed. He grinned wickedly.

'You had me at 'what', Shinigami,' he smirked.


	15. Renji's Super Duper Turn Ons List

**Explanation: I was very, very high…don't ask me on what…**

**Plus, my inspiration was due to watching copious amounts of random Youtube videos. Explanation enough? ^^**

'Oh hi! Renji here! And welcome to the Random Renji Show where I do random stuff and answer your questions in the most _randomest_ ways!

'So last week you all asked, 'So, Renji, what _your_ list of turn-ons?' and I thought the best way of answering that question would be to make a video of it! Check it out! Oh yeah, and my boyfriend, Grimmjow, knew absolutely _nothing_ about what I was doing!' *perverted grin*

* * *

_**Renji's List of Super Duper Turn-ons**_

_**1. Bacon**_

'Man! I'm starving!' Grimmjow exclaimed, running a hand through his already messy hair as he entered the kitchen in a pair of sweatpants and a tight white wife beater. He opened the fridge and his face lit up. 'Fuck yeah! Bacon!'

He pulled out the packet and tore it open viciously. Renji raised an eyebrow as he sat at the kitchen table of their apartment and watched his boyfriend lift a strip to drop it tantalizingly into his mouth from above.

Grimmjow slowly chewed the strip of meat, savoring every bit and moaning his satisfaction. He stopped when he heard the kitchen table shift loudly. He turned to look at Renji who was staring intensely at him and had his legs spread out.

'What?' Grimmjow mumbled, his mouth full of bacon.

_Two minutes later…_

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Grimmjow could be heard screaming from their bedroom door as it rattled violently in its frame.

'You got that right!' Renji grunted and the rattling become more insistent.

* * *

_**2. Purple jeans**_

'Aw man!' Grimmjow groaned as he pulled out a pair of faded stone washed jeans. 'There's a whole in my jeans!'

'Grab another one! I don't care! We're running late!' Renji snapped and glanced at his wristwatch. They were supposed to meet Ichigo and company in another ten minutes and he didn't like being late!

'The only pair I have are these stupid purple ones Yumichika got me!'

'Then wear them!'

'But-!'

'We don't have any fucking time, Grimm!'

'I hate these jeans,' Grimmjow muttered as he slipped into them. He zipped them up and glanced in the mirror distastefully. 'Whaddaya think?'

'They're fi-!' Renji began but stopped when he glanced up and saw his boyfriend modeling those jeans. They looked gorgeous on him. They hugged his ass just right, showing off those mind-boggling curves while following the curve of his muscular thighs all the way to his ankles to accentuate those sinfully long legs and ridding low enough on his hips so that when he raised his hands, his shirt rode up to reveal that delicious V of his well-built torso. Plus the purple shade was like in your fucking face PURPLE. And it was sexy.

Renji licked his lips. Grimmjow turned around and raised an eyebrow at Renji's expression.

'What?' he queried curiously.

_Two minutes later…_

'Fucking hell, Renji, we're going to be late!' Grimmjow moaned as his boyfriend repeatedly slammed his hard cock into his tight passage with wild abandon, causing their bed to smash consistently against the wall it was against.

'We've got five more minutes!' Renji panted and snapped his hips forward once more, causing Grimmjow to arch his back off the bed and moan in ecstasy. 'And that's all the time we need!'

* * *

_**3. Books **_

'Grimmjow!' Renji yelled and stomped into their bedroom while holding a pair of what looked like a tie-dyed shirt in weird pink, blue and yellow colors. 'What the hell did you do to my favorite white shirt? It fucking wasn't supposed to go in with the colored clothes, you son of a-!'

He froze. Grimmjow was sprawled out on their bed on his belly in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and leaning over the edge with a book in his hand and a frown on his face. He chewed on the end of his pencil and then wrote something on the side of the book. He lifted one leg up as his eyes scanned the next page before he glanced up to see Renji giving him a very peculiar stare which almost looked hungry.

'What?' he asked and raised an eyebrow.

_Two minutes later…_

Rukia jumped.

'Did you hear that?' she said sharply and strained her ears. Ichigo sighed and dealt a card from his deck.

'It was probably a tv somewhere in the apartment, Rukia,' he said and turned to Uryu. 'Your turn.'

'I swear I thought I heard someone scream,' she muttered and returned to the card game. Suddenly, they all heard a loud thumping noise from above that wouldn't stop.

'Hey keep it down up there!' Ichigo yelled and shook his head. 'I swear we've got the noisiest neighbors ever! Who's next?'

* * *

_**4. Vanilla**_

'I don't fucking get why people like Axe so much,' Grimmjow snorted and sniffed the cologne up for display before wrinkling his nose and moving on. 'Honestly, the smell makes me sick.'

'Tell me about it,' Renji muttered and inhaled deeply. 'What's that smell?'

'What?'

'There's been this weird smell since we left home. Like…it smells like…kind of like vanilla.'

'Oh, that. Yeah, I bought a new cologne yesterday and decided to try it out today. It's called 'Get Action'. What do you think?'

Renji leaned in close and smelt his boyfriend's neck, the scent now so overpowering his senses seemed to be clogged with that heavenly fragrance.

'Renji, you're kinda invading personal space here! Can you back off a bit?' Grimmjow suddenly noticed that crazed look in his boyfriend's eyes. 'What?'

_Two minutes later…_

'Oh my God!' Grimmjow groaned lustfully as Renji pinned him against the bathroom stall door and hammered like a crazed woodpecker against his prostrate. 'Fuck!'

'Now I know why it's called 'Get Action'! Renji moaned and spread Grimmjow's legs wider to get a deeper penetration. His boyfriend yelped in pleasure as the door rattled in rhythm to the thrusts.

* * *

_**5. Wet hair**_

Renji tapped his pen against his Biology book and bit his lower lip. Why must the digestive system be so complicated? You eat, you digest and you poop out the rest. Who fucking cared if it turned to chyme in the stomach and stayed there for an hour.

He jumped when he heard a door angrily bang open somewhere in their apartment. He stared at his room door as dripping wet Grimmjow stormed into the doorway with only a towel wrapped around his waist and a very angry expression on his face.

'Fucking hell, Renji!' he exploded, droplets of water flying everywhere and creating a puddle of it under him. 'I told you at least FIVE times to get some soap but do you know what I found when I walked into the bathroom to take a nice soothing shower? NO FUCKING SOAP THAT'S WHAT! God, you have no idea how pissed off I am right now!'

'Uh-huh,' Renji murmured, his eyes fixed on Grimmjow's hair. Now that they weren't up in perfect spikes, they hung limply about his face, some even plastered to his cheek, his chin and his forehead. Drops of water clung to strands in clumps, making the blue stand out like sparkling crystal. He looked positively sexy.

'Renji!'

'Huh?'

'Are you even listening to me? I swear to God you better solve this right fucking now or I'm going to fucking whoop your ass!'

_Two minutes later…_

'FUCK, RENJI!' Grimmjow shrieked from the bathroom, the water from the shower roaring as it hit the bathroom wall.

'Who's whooping who's ass now, huh?' Renji groaned and Grimmjow's shrieks of pleasure multiplied.

* * *

_**6. Grimmjow**_

Grimmjow walked into their bedroom to grab his wallet. He caught Renji staring at him hungrily from their bed.

'What?' he asked curiously.

_Two minutes later…_

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!' Grimmjow muffled swearing echoed in the apartment as their bedroom door creaked and shook like an earthquake had hit the room and would probably go on for another hour.

* * *

_**7. The color blue**_

Renji sighed in annoyance as he wadded up an old shirt and tossed it in the donation box. Grimmjow walked in and his eyes widened in shock.

'What the fuck are you doing?' he yelled and scrambled to the box to pull out the shirt. Renji gave him an incredulous look as Grimmjow joined him on the couch.

'I'm…getting rid of useless old stuff?' Renji answered in confusion and scratched his head. Grimmjow scowled at him.

'Dude, this is my favorite shirt!' he snapped and shook the faded blue shirt in his boyfriend's face. Renji face palmed his ownface.

'Grimm, it's time to let go!' he said in irritation. Grimmjow shook his head stubbornly and slipped off his own shirt to wear that shirt.

'You can't fucking make me!' Grimmjow argued and crossed his arms. Renji opened his mouth to argue but stopped when his eyes began to rake his boyfriend's figure of their own accord.

That shirt was old and ratty hands down. But it fucking made Grimmjow look like a sex idol with the way the shirt hugged his muscular torso and the neck open so wide it showed of his protruding collarbone and beautifully globed shoulders. Renji licked his lips hungrily. Grimmjow frowned when he did.

'What?' he snapped, his anger still simmering.

_Two minutes later…_

'Fucking jackass! You tore my shirt!' Grimmjow moaned as Renji gave a slow lick to his collarbone before biting down hard while rolling his hips aggressively against the bluenette's, making his erection bump his prostrate with every gyration.

'Now you _have_ to throw it away,' Renji said savagely and began to lick the love bite languidly.

'Fucker.'

'Can't argue with that.'

Grimmjow yowled as another stab at his prostrate brought stars in front of his eyes.

* * *

_**8. Dogs**_

'Thank God you're finally thinking of getting a dog!' Grimmjow exclaimed in relief as he strolled into the room. Renji grumbled as he slipped into a shirt and tugged it down.

'I still don't see what's so great about them,' he muttered and crossed his arms like a spoilt child. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and tossed the car keys up to catch it again.

'Well, they make fucking awesome pets,' Grimmjow listed. 'They're a man's best friend, they love you no matter what you do to them and-whoops!'

He threw the keys too high and they ended up flying behind him. He sighed and turned around to bend down on all fours to search for them. They had accidentally slipped under the dressing table he had been standing next to.

'Okay, I'm-!' Renji started and stopped as his eyes bugged out at the delicious sight before him. There was Grimmjow on all fours in a doggy position and bent over with his ass up in the air. And what a fine ass it was…

'Got it!' Grimmjow said triumphantly and emerged with the keys in his hand. He looked bend his shoulder and his smile slipped at the look on Renji's face.

'What?'

_Two minutes later…_

'Hold still!' Renji growled and thrust harder into his boyfriend as the bluenette bent over on all fours on the bed. 'I'm kinda understanding why you like dogs now!'

'How…the hell…' Grimmjow huffed and screeched in pleasure as his prostrate was struck. Again and again and again and again and again and-

* * *

_**9. The word 'fuck'**_

'Fuck!' Grimmjow hissed as he accidentally spilled hot coffee on his hand and hurriedly grabbed paper towels off the kitchen counter. Renji, who was sitting at the table, looked up and blinked in surprise at his boyfriend before shrugging his shoulders.

'Alright,' he sighed and stood up to approach Grimmjow who looked up in horror.

'No, no, no! That's not what I-!'

_Two minutes later…_

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Grimmjow yowled but was drowned out by the sound of the bed slamming harshly against the wall.

* * *

_**10. Spanish**_

'What the fuck?' Renji muttered as he squinted at the packet of a frozen product. 'What is this stuff? Tap…ass? What kind of food is that!'

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he approached his boyfriend while pushing the grocery store trolley in front of him. He grabbed the package, glanced at it and rolled his eyes.

'It's called tapas, you jackass!' Grimmjow snapped and began to walk down the aisle again. Renji felt all his blood rush down as that word rolled off his boyfriend's tongue.

'What was that again?' Renji asked, trying to keep his voice calm while catching up with Grimmjow. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again.

'It's called tapas,' Grimmjow repeated. 'Honestly, I sometimes wonder if you were born slow!'

He glanced to his side to see that Renji was no longer next to him. He stopped and looked behind to see that Renji was giving a very strange but very familiar look.

'What?' he snapped and quirked an eyebrow.

_Two minutes later…_

'Mommy, why is that car rocking?' a green-haired little girl queried as she pointed a finger at a violently rocking red Lamborghini.

'The owner must be playing a really loud song, dear,' the bob cut blonde mother stated as she placed her grocery shopping in the back of her car. The little girl scratched her head in confusion.

'What kind of song is 'yes, yes, yes, ahhhhhhhh!'?' she asked again, waving her hands in the air to get her mother's attention.

'I don't know, Nel, a new Chris Brown song? I'm too old to know the kinds of songs youngsters listen to these days! Now hurry up and get into the car! We need to pick up your brother from karate class before he hurts someone again! Honestly, sometimes I think Nnoitra enjoys hurting people on purpose!'

* * *

_**11. Glasses**_

'No fucking way!' Grimmjow muttered and crossed his arms in a huff. Renji rolled his eyes and pulled out the specs from their case.

'Grimm, your doc said you needed glasses and now that you got them, you _have_ to wear them whether you like it or not!' Renji said forcefully and thrust the specs in his direction while giving him a 'I mean it' look. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and snatched the black framed glasses from his boyfriend angrily.

They were kinda big for his face and square-shaped plus the ebony rim was thick too. Grimmjow kept grumbling as he slipped them on and scowled as he glanced at Renji.

'Happy?' he snapped. Renji just stared. The glasses kinda made him look…sexy…in a smart, nerdy way…

'What?' Grimmjow tittered angrily, his scowl deepening.

_Two minutes later…_

'Oh shit, fuck, fuck, FUCK!' Grimmjow hissed in pain and pleasure as his glasses fell off due to the speed at which his body was being moved by Renji's hard cock driving into his tight hole.

'You should've gotten glasses sooner!' Renji moaned, grabbing Grimmjow's ass to get a better thrusting angle.

'I'll remember that next-SHIT!' Grimmjow screamed as his prostrate was ruthlessly abused by the new position.

* * *

'You know, I think most of my turn-ons are only there because of Grimmjow…

'Anyways, I hope you like that and be sure to tune in next time with me on the Random Renji Show! Till next time-!'

'Renji? What the fuck are you doing locked up in the broom closet?'

'Grimmjow! I'm…uh…'

'And what's that camera doing there? Are you making a video? Is it for that stupid show again?'

'It's not stupid!'

'Oh please! All you do is videotape pointless stuff and put it up! Seriously, who watches them anyways?'

'For your information, I have a lot of viewers!'

'Pssh, whatever! I'm outta here!'

'…Is that a new Calvin Klein underwear you're wearing?'

'Yeah, so?'

'…'

'What?'

**I had loads of fun writing this. I hope you guys had fun reading this. And btw, most of these are my turn-ons as well XD except the doggy position and bacon and purple jeans. That's just Renji being horny. But guys in glasses are absolutely sexy. I was going to make it ten but glasses man…I just couldn't leave them out!**

**I know this was a pretty quick update but I just had to! I couldn't sleep until I did!**

**Hmmm you know what? I want to know about other kinds of turn-ons and what kinds turn you on! (yes, this sounds like a youtube video now but I am honestly curious!) mention them in your reviews? Pwease? :3**

**Till next time 3**


	16. Sweet, Sweet Candy Man

**I am the biggest procrastinator EVER. I want to finish my story 'Unnamed' as fast as possible so I can finish my other stories but I end up getting ideas for OTHER stories and write those instead . ah well, it's good news for you guys who are reading this series XD**

***ahem* this idea came to me while I was reading a Togainu No Chi doushinji in which Akira, the ultimate uke in the series, loses his underwear and everyone is trying to find it for him including himself because if he doesn't then everyone else might be tempted to fuck him XD **

**Oh yeah, and candy :3**

**So BASICALLY, Ichigo and the gang wanna know whether Grimmjow, the sexy assistant at the local candy store, wear's an underwear or not and whoever finds out first get to claim the kitten for themselves! Let's see how they do XD (don't have too much faith though)**

**Inspirational song: Candy by Kimberly Wyatt feat. Aggro Santos (duh) and I SWEAR when Grimmjow is walking up to them, imagine Candy Shop by 50 Cent playing and trust me it goes SO WELL XD XD XD**

'Ichigo's here!'

'Finally! What took him so long?'

'Seriously, Ichigo, fashionably late applies to the ladies only! I know you're preparing for that sex change but don't let the rest of us suffer with you!'

'Fuck you, Renji,' Ichigo growled as he joined the boys at their usual table at the candy store. 'You're gonna need that sex change once I rip your balls off!'

'Easy, tiger!' Shinji sniggered as he grabbed Ichigo's hand which was curling into a fist like he was _actually_ going to rip Renji's balls off. 'Don't wanna create a scene here otherwise Urahara will kick us out for real this time!'

Ichigo glared daggers at Renji, who waggled his eyebrows, before slumping back in his seat reluctantly.

'So what're we having?' Hisagi asked as he propped his elbows on the table.

'What we normally have! Duh! Oi, Grimmjow!' Shirosaki called, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

The blue-haired lithe man strolled over to their table, whipping out a notepad from his apron and a pencil from behind his ear and stood in front of their table.

'What'll it be, fellas?' he drawled and smirked at the gang. 'The usual?'

'Uh huh,' Renji murmured, his eyes trailing up and down Grimmjow's form.

'You know what I want, Grimm,' Ikkaku mumbled, his eyes fixed on that bit of skin peeking out from the man's pink and white candy cane striped work shirt.

'Extra nuts on mine,' Hisagi lolled, leaning forward which caused his elbows to slip off the table embarrassingly.

Ichigo just blushed darkly and scowled while mumbling, 'Yup.'

'You know me, Grimmy,' Shinji cooed and winked at the waiter suggestively. 'I like a Blueberry Swirl.'

'Fuck yea, Grimm,' Shirosaki said smugly.

Chad grunted.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at everyone's reaction, especially at Shinji's corny pick-up line, as he jotted something down on his notepad before replacing the pencil behind his ear.

'Be right back,' he announced and swiveled around to leave, knowing full well that all eyes on that table were glued to his ass. Not like he was oblivious to why those guys showed up here practically every single day. And, of course, what went on in their minds when he was around. They should really learn to hide their boners when in public.

'Oh man, what I would give to tap _that_,' Renji groaned and leaned back in his chair to watch the bluenette disappear to the back of the store's kitchen.

'_Just_ tap that?' Shinji laughed. 'I'd want that spread out on my bed, stark naked, and covered in chocolate and whipped cream.'

'Kinky,' Ikkaku smirked.

'Gross,' Ichigo said and wrinkled his nose. Shiro raised an eyebrow at his friend, his grin literally eating up his face now.

'Oh, come on, Ichi,' Shiro teased. 'I saw you drooling when Grimmy had been bending over the glazed donuts glass case!'

'Sh-sh-shut up!' Ichigo growled as he turned a bright red. Renji just burst out laughing at the look on his face.

'Probably why he's late!' Renji guffawed. 'Wanted to make sure he looked good for our blue-haired candy man!'

'For your information, I was trying to find a clean underwear!' Ichigo snapped. 'It's not easy when you live with two sisters and have to go through _their _drawers to make sure yours didn't end up in there!'

'Dude, if you can't find a clean one just go commando!' Shiro said matter-of-factly.

'Ugh! No! That's just nasty!' Ichigo groaned in disgust.

'What's wrong with going commando?' Hisagi queried and scratched his head. 'I do it when I have no other choice!'

'Yeah, same here!' Ikkaku piped up.

'Yo, as much as I make fun of Ichigo I'm with him on this one,' Renji said and shook his head. 'Not wearing an underwear just feels _wrong_. Like you forgot to put your pants on and went naked on the streets.'

'What's wrong with that?' Shinji said slyly. Renji glared at him.

'This doesn't apply to you,' Renji snapped. 'If you had your way you'd go out naked on the streets and hump everything that has a dick!'

'Well, that's not very nice! Shinji scoffed. 'I have some self-respect! I'd only hump anything that has a dick _and_ good looks!'

'Oh yeah, now _that's _self-respect,' Renji said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He turned on Chad. 'What do you think, Chad? Would you go commando if there was no clean underwear available?'

Chad just grunted. Renji's eyes widened.

'I don't even know you anymore,' he whispered and turned away from his friend, in shock over his answer.

'You know who I'd like to ask that question?' Shiro said with a smirk and jerked his thumb in the direction of Grimmjow returning with their orders. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'Well, that would be interesting,' Hisagi mused and cupped his chin in his hands.

'Hang on! We can't just up and ask him if he wears an underwear or not! It's like we're trying to get into his pants or something!' Ichigo pointed out warily.

'Duh!' the entire gang said unanimously. Ichigo smacked his forehead. He should have known. Though he knew a tiny voice at the back of his mind had also answered something similar along those lines.

'Look, all I'm trying to say is we might come off as desperate so it's best we're _careful_ as to what we ask him, got it?' Ichigo said in a low voice as Grimmjow got closer. Everyone nodded in understanding.

'Okay, so it's a banana split for Renji, a Blueberry Swirl for Shinji, Vanilla Milkshake for Shiro, Orange Mousse Cake for Ichigo…' Grimmjow droned while he placed their orders in front of them. Though as he passed their seats he failed to notice how everyone was busy concentrating on his ass like they were trying to figure something out. Once he was done, he stood at the front. 'Anything else?'

'Yea,' Shiro suddenly spoke up. 'I wanna say something.'

Everyone turned to look at him.

'Ichigo's got a question for ya,' he finished and smirked as he pointed to their orange-haired friend who almost choked on his bite of cake at that point. Now everyone was staring at _him_. His hear began to beat frantically. He had to think fast.

'Uh,' he stammered. 'I was just…_we_ were just…wondering…if you…you know…what you…what's your _opinion_ on…going…commando…'

He faltered as Grimmjow raised his eyebrow at him. Then, the bluenette sighed and smirked at the gang.

'Well, sometimes a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do,' he said mysteriously. Everyone just stared at him.

'Oh, Grimm-kunnn!' Urahara, the shopkeeper, sang as he waved at the waiter. 'I need some help in the back! Could you give me a hand?'

'Sure thing, boss! Later, fellas,' he exclaimed and winked at the gang before he walked off, this time the gang was too busy mulling over what he said to focus on his ass.

'Well he _obviously_ goes commando!' Shinji insisted, forgetting about his ice cream.

'He never said that!' Renji shot.

'He _implied_ it!' Shiro shot back.

'You thought KFC implied that they Killed Fake Chickens and fed that to us instead of _real_ chickens!' Hisagi pointed out.

'Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side on this!' Shiro snapped.

'Will you all just shut the fuck up?' Ichigo growled. 'You wanted to ask him that question and you got your answer! Move the fuck on now!'

'We didn't get _any_ answer!' Ikkaku whined. 'All we got was some weird riddle we're supposed to figure out ourselves! Why can't he just tell us whether he wears an underwear or not!'

'Well, it's kinda an embarrassing question to answer,' Ichigo muttered and rolled his eyes. Shinji snapped his fingers.

'I got an idea!' he exclaimed excitedly. Everyone leaned forward, minus Ichigo who couldn't be bothered. 'How about each of us try to find out whether he wears one or not? Like a contest. Whoever finds out gets to do the dirty dirty with him while the losers have to back off. What do you guys say?'

'That's the most ridiculous idea-!' Ichigo began to scoff when everyone drowned out his reply.

'Bring it!'

'I am _so_ gonna win this!'

'In your dreams, Ikkaku!'

'Say what you want but he's gonna end up at my apartment, in my bed, when this thing's over!'

'You're on, Shiro!'

Ichigo sighed. He didn't even have to agree to all this. He was in it already and his friends weren't going to let him live it down if he backed out. And besides, he mused as he watched Grimmjow stack some éclairs on the display plate and he licked his lips, the prize looked pretty tempting.

'And the competition starts…' Shinji announced. 'NOW!'

* * *

**Ikkaku**

'Watch this,' Ikkaku said with a wink as he got up from their table and made his way to the counter where Grimmjow was still stacking pastries. He leaned casually against the counter with his back.

'Man!' he sighed out loud. 'I really need to buy a new pair of boxers!'

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he glanced in Ikkaku's direction but he didn't say anything.

'Like a _really_ good pair! A really, _really_ good pair!' Ikkaku continued in his wistful tone and glanced in Grimmjow's direction.

'So buy one,' the bluenette said exasperatedly and continued constructing the pastry tower. Ikkaku now turned around to face Grimmjow, his eyes gleaming.

'Yea, but the thing is I don't know _good_ ones!' he repeated. 'Think you could suggest me some?'

'Well,' Grimmjow sighed as he placed the last pastry on top. 'I normally get Calvin Klein so you could get those if you want.'

'I don't know if I'll be able to find those,' Ikkaku said and frowned. 'Think you could show me a sample?'

'Uh, how?'

'I dunno, if you're _wearing_ one, maybe you could _show_ me.'

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

'And _why_ would I flash myself to you?' he said curtly.

'You know, buddies help out buddies,' Ikkaku said nonchalantly and leaned closer. 'So can I get a peek?'

'I'd rather call security,' Grimmjow sniped and pushed Ikkaku away before going to the back. Ikkaku returned to the table, looking disappointed.

* * *

**Shinji**

Shinji sniggered and got up.

'Watch a pro, boys,' he drawled to them. Everyone rolled their eyes.

'Hey, Grimmy!' Shinji called to the bluenette who had returned. Shinji was leaning against a chair, still slurping at his ice cream. 'I need a favor.'

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow approached him, cleaning his hands with his apron since he'd been rolling out dough.

'What?' he asked in a bored voice. Guess Shinji was going to hit him with one of his corny pick-up lines and then ask him out which would be followed by Grimmjow rejected him. However, something completely different happened.

'Whoops!' Shinji exclaimed as he 'accidentally' tripped and dropped his ice cream right on Grimmjow's pants. The bluenette jumped back but it was too late. The damage had been done.

'Aw man!' Grimmjow groaned.

'I'm so sorry!' Shinji gushed. 'Guess you'll have to change your pants, huh?'

'No shit,' Grimmjow muttered and glared unhappily at his jeans. And these were brand new.

'Tell you what? Since it was my fault I'll help you!' Shinji said chirpily. Grimmjow looked up abruptly from the stain on his pants, eyes narrowing.

'Help me do what?' he asked sharply.

'Help you change your pants!' Shinji answered. Grimmjow stared. 'After all, it's the least I can do! And besides, it must be hard getting those tight, ass-hugging jeans off those sexy legs of yo-!'

_SMACK!_

'So when do we get to watch a pro, huh, Shin?' Renji sniggered.

'Fuck you, Renji,' Shinji muttered as he grabbed Chad's iced tea and placed it against his sore face.

* * *

**Renji**

Renji cleared his throat as he stood up.

'I believe I should do the honors of showing you guys who the real pro is,' he said smugly and marched off towards the counter. Shinji just glowered at him.

'Kami, I hope you put ants in his pants and make his hands so short that he can't itch himself,' Shinji said viciously. As Renji approached the counter, he pulled out his phone and began to talk on it. Shinji narrowed his eyes. 'What the hell is he doing?'

'What? Are you serious?' Renji yelped into his phone as soon as Grimmjow appeared from the back with a new pair of pants on. Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. 'My uncle? What's wrong with him? No! He hasn't got-no, he can't have! I thought it wasn't genetic! No! Not uncle! I'll try and hold it together! Be strong! Don't lose hope yet, mother! I'll be right there!'

'Wow, what happened?' Grimmjow asked curiously. Renji looked away dramatically.

'It's nothing,' he sighed and touched his forehead. 'My uncle…he's been…hospitalized…_again_…'

'Wow, is he alright?'

'He has a rare disease. My grandfather had died because of it when I was nine. And now, I don't know if my uncle will survive it. He was never strong…'

Grimmjow's eyes widened in sympathy.

'I'm sorry to hear that,' he murmured. Renji sniffed and then looked mournfully at Grimmjow.

'Do you mind,' he whispered. 'Do you mind giving me a hug? I sort of need one right now…'

Grimmjow's face softened as he walked around the counter to Renji with open arms. The redhead sniffed dramatically once more before embracing the bluenette, turning him around so that Grimmjow's back was to the gang. He winked at the guys who all groaned.

'I hate to admit it but he's one lucky bastard right now,' Ikkaku muttered enviously.

'Big fucking deal,' Shinji snarled and crossed his arms in a huff. 'So he got lucky! Let's see if he finds out whether Grimmy wears any underwear or not!'

Just then, they saw Renji's hands trail down the bluenette's back, making their way towards his ass. Suddenly, Grimmjow pulled away and glared at him.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he snapped angrily. Renji felt a bead of sweat roll down his face.

'N-nothing!' he stammered and tried to hug Grimmjow again. 'I'm just trying to hug you tighter hoping it will make the pain go away!'

'More like you're trying to grab my ass hoping it'll make your boner go away!' the bluenette rebuked and pushed Renji away forcefully. 'I swear I am _this_ close to calling security on you for sexual harassment!'

Then he stalked off, muttering something about perverts and their sick ways of getting to feel people up.

* * *

**Hisagi**

'Smooth,' Hisag smirked as Renji retook his place with the gang. 'The old 'My Uncle is Dying' gag. Dude, it only worked once because that Syazel guy was desperate anyways!'

'Shut up!' Renji snapped and sunk lower in his seat. 'I'd like to see you try something better!'

'Oh, believe me,' Hisagi said silkily as he got up, popping the collar of his black polo shirt and slipping on some shades. 'I will!'

'Yo, Grimm, how's it going?' he said smartly as he parked himself on a stool in next to Grimmjow, getting a little too close for comfort.

Grimmjow, who was just sitting around on a stool by himself reading a magazine while on his break, inched away and narrowed his eyes at Hisagi.

'What do _you_ want?' he asked warily. After the others, he didn't know _what_ to expect so he was on his guard.

'Oh nothing, nothing,' the dark-haired man said casually as he examined his nails. 'Hey, Grimmjow, have I told you I'm a photographer?'

'Uh, no?'

'Well, I kinda am and I normally take still life photos but my school project is to take photos of people in deep thought so I was wondering if you could be my model!'

'Well…I…guess…'

'Great! Thanks a bunch, Grimm! But my theme means nudity as well so if you don't mind I'm kinda gonna need you to take all your clothes off plus your _underwear_!'

'WHAT? You didn't say anything about-!'

'Though, I wanna take really spectacular photos so can I see what you have to offer right now _before_ I decide to make you my model?'

'I'd rather pass, Hisa-!'

'Oh, come on!' Hisagi was now grabbing Grimmjow's belt and unbuckling it. Grimmjow jerked in surprise. 'Just a peek and then we don't have to worry about-!'

_SMACK!_

'Ouch!' the entire gang hissed as Hisagi was smacked so hard he went sliding across the floor to their table. They looked down at their injured friend and then at Grimmjow who was fuming.

'You better control your perverted friends or I swear I'm gonna call security on you guys!' he yelled and jabbed a finger threateningly at them. Then he stormed off back to his place behind the counter to put his apron back on.

* * *

**Chad**

'Well, that didn't go well!' Renji exclaimed and smirked at Hisagi as he groggily slumped back in his seat.

'I thought guys liked being models,' Hisagi complained. Shinji rolled his eyes.

'That's only _you_, Hisagi,' he jeered and then scratched his chin in thought. 'Though it does sound appealing…'

'So who's next after _that_?' Ikkaku asked. Everyone turned to Chad. The guy didn't complain and just got up to make his way to Grimmjow at the counter. They all saw the evil eye the waiter was giving Chad.

'Oh boy,' Renji murmured. 'He's in for it.'

'Grimmy looks like he's ready to blow,' Shiro whistled and leaned forward, eager to finally see the tall Mexican thrown on his back.

'Way to be supportive, you guys,' Ichigo said sarcastically. He'd finished his cake in the meantime and was watching his friends make utter fools of themselves. Though he hoped Chad wouldn't get hurt. The poor guy didn't deserve it.

'What's he doing?' Shinji muttered and craned his neck to see but Chad was too tall and literally blocked Grimmjow from view.

'He's just…standing there,' Hisagi said in awe. Chad finally turned around and walked back to their table. They all immediately looked at Grimmjow who was now busy frosting some cupcakes. As soon as Chad sat down at their table, they all started bombarding him with questions.

'What did he say?'

'Did he even tell you?'

'What move did you use?'

'Does he wear any underwear?'

'He doesn't, does he?'

'Guys, guys, give him a breather!' Ichigo snapped and pushed them all away before turning to Chad himself. 'So what did he say, Chad?'

Chad shrugged his shoulders and drank his iced tea.

'He didn't tell you?' Hisagi pressed.

Chad shrugged his shoulders again.

'He _did_ tell you?' Ikkaku guessed.

Again, Chad shrugged his shoulders.

'UGH! WHAT DID HE TELL YOU?' Renji demanded, literally pulling at his hair in frustration.

'Sometimes, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do,' Chad replied.

'That's what he said before, Chad! That means he didn't tell you!' Shinji groaned.

'No, he told me,' Chad answered.

'What did he say?' everyone said simultaneously.

'Sometimes, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do,' Chad repeated and drank from his glass again.

'ARGHHHH!' everyone groaned in defeat.

* * *

**Shirosaki**

'Well, since Chad _failed_ to get an answer guess I still have a chance,' Shiro jeered and stood up. 'Watch and learn, boys!'

'Famous last words,' Ichigo muttered and watched his albino friend approach the counter although he wasn't walking towards Grimmjow. Instead, he was walking towards _Urahara_.

'What the hell?' Renji muttered in confusion. 'Grimmjow's _that_ way! Why's he going to old fruit bat?'

'Dunno,' Shinji murmured and continued to stare.

'Hi, Urahara, what's up?' Shiro said cheerfully and waved at the shop keeper. Urahara waved back enthusiastically as he lined up some gingerbread men on a tray.

'Same old, same old, Shirosaki!' he bubbled. 'Can I help you with anything?'

'Nah, I already ordered! But, hey, isn't it 5 o'clock already?' Shiro said and pretended to glance at the watch at the back of the candy man. 'Isn't it time to let the workers off now?'

Urahara's eyes widened in realization.

'Why so it is!' he exclaimed. 'Silly me! Oh, Grimm-kunnn!' Grimmjow looked up from frosting a rose on a pastry. 'I think it's time you wrapped up now! Your shift is over!'

'Alright!' Grimmjow cheered and took his apron off. 'Thanks, Urahara! Now I can change and catch up with my gang!'

He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom nearby. Grinning widely, Shirosaki headed for the bathroom himself, on the way winking at the guys as he passed by. Everyone's eyes widened in realization.

'Holy…' Renji whispered.

'That's genius!' Hisagi praised.

'Don't be too sure,' Shinji sniggered and pointed at the door. Yammy, the candy store security guard, strode in front of the bathroom and glared daggers as Shirosaki approached it.

'No entry,' he boomed and crossed his arms across his chest.

'Aw, man! But I need to take a piss there!' Shiro explained hastily and reached for the door but Yammy moved to block his path.

'This is employee bathroom,' Yammy continued in his slow, burly tone. 'You employee?'

'No…'

'Then no entry.'

'But-!'

'I'll call security to kick you out!'

'Aren't _you_ security?'

'Right, so _I'll _kick you out! And I ain't no softy!'

* * *

**Ichigo**

'Cockblocker,' Shiro swore under his breath as he rejoined the others. He crossed his arms across the table and laid his head on it so that he gazed up at Ichigo.

'Looks like it's your turn, berry,' he purred. Ichigo glared at him and stood up quickly.

'So what you gonna try, hm?' Shinji wondered and smirked at their friend. 'Act like an innocent schoolgirl? Pretend you need an underwear and want to borrow Grimmy's?'

'Oh, please! I ain't desperate!' Ichigo spat. 'I know I said its weird if I ask him straight out but there's no shame in being frank! So I'm just gonna ask him if he's wearing an underwear or not! Simple. As. That!'

As he strode off confidently, the others gave each other anxious glances.

'Dude, if Ichigo wins, that means we all have to back off Grimmjow,' Renji said worriedly.

'That means no more staring,' Shiro said in horror.

'No more drooling,' Hisagi murmured.

'No more flirting,' Ikkaku said in dread.

Chad grunted.

'No more fantasizing about him in a sexy lace underwear and feeding you carrot cake while he tells you you've got the biggest dick he's ever seen,' Shinji said in one breath. Everyone stared weirdly at him. He shrugged his shoulders. 'One can dream, can't he?'

'We gotta stop him, you guys!' Renji said firmly and smacked his fist in his open palm.

'Yeah!' they all chorused and watched warily as Ichigo approached Grimmjow who had now emerged from the bathroom attired in street clothes.

'Hi, Grimmjow!' Ichigo called. Grimmjow turned around. 'I just wanted to ask if you wear underwear or-!'

'Oh no, not another one!' Grimmjow groaned. 'SECURITY!'

'What?' Ichigo shrieked. 'No, no, no! I'm not like the others! I just want to ask if you-!'

'NOOOOOO!' the gang screamed as they jumped Ichigo _including_ Yammy and buried the poor berry alive.

'What the-?' Grimmjow said in confusion. Ichigo managed to dig his way out and gasped as he surfaced. He glared at his friends.

'What the fuck is wrong with you guys?' he shrieked. 'Firstly, I'm actually taking part in your stupid game and secondly, when I'm about to ask him and _actually_ get an answer you all decide to attack me! WHAT BLOODY GIVES?'

'Wait a minute!' Grimmjow interrupted and waved his hands to get their attention. Everyone looked at him. 'Is this about whether _I _go commando or not?'

Everyone glanced at each other before nodding sheepishly. Grimmjow smacked his forehead.

'Dude, if that was what you guys wanted to know this whole time all you had to do was ask!' he said exasperatedly. Ichigo glared at his friends.

'Well,' Shinji said slyly as he got up along with everyone else. '_Do_ you?'

'Of course he does!' said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw, to their amazement and shock, that it was Urahara who answered.

'Wait, how do you know?' Shiro said suddenly, eying the man warily.

'Oh, I have my ways,' the candy man grinned as he strode up to Grimmjow's side and slipped an arm around the man's waist. Everyone's eyes widened.

'No…' Renji whispered.

'Fucking…' Shinji breathed.

'Way,' Hisagi finished in shock.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes as he pushed Urahara away.

'Not now, old man,' he drawled and headed for the exit. 'I think I 'helped' you enough today! You gotta wait for my shift tomorrow now!'

'No fair, Grimm-kunn!' Urahara pouted. 'You _never_ let me play with you for more than an hour!'

'That's because I'm here to work not to play Throw Your Weiner Down My Dirt Trail!' Grimmjow said curtly. He saw Urahara was still pouting and sighed in defeat. '_Fine_! We can do it for two hours tomorrow!'

'Yayyyy!' Urahara cheered and clapped his hands before skipping off to the back. Grimmjow rolled his eyes again and smirked at the gang that had their mouths open the whole time.

Later, fellas,' he uttered and winked at them before he left. When he did, everyone sighed gloomily.

'Well, guess we all lost,' Renji said bitterly.

'There goes one fine piece of ass,' Shiro sighed.

'You can say that again,' Yammy murmured.

'We don't even know you,' Hisagi said in confusion.

'So basically none of us can hit on him,' Ikkaku said in finality.

Chad grunted.

'At least you guys won't act like morons when we come here,' Ichigo muttered.

'Guess no more dreaming about him sprawled out on my table wearing nothing but a-'

'SHUT THE FUCK UP, SHINJI!'

**I hope you guys enjoyed this XD**

**Review? :3 **

**Pweaseeeee?**


	17. Brother Dearest

**I was feeling emo…**

**IchixShiroxGrimm**

Ichigo staggered and grabbed the edge of the door, willing himself to stay conscious. He felt like his eyes were going to pop out and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton. He couldn't breathe, his vision was getting hazy and the air felt incredibly thin all of a sudden.

'Ichi-nii? What's wrong, Ichi-nii?'

He forced him to take huge gulps of air, trying to clear his thoughts. But when he looked up, he was still there. His twin brother was still there. And he was still tightly gripping the blue locks of his best friend who was barely able to stay up on his knees.

'I did this for you, Ichi-nii. I wanted to give you a birthday present you'd love.'

He felt his chest tighten. He felt like crying. He didn't 'love' this. Why the fuck was this happening? They said he was cured. They said Shirosaki wasn't crazy anymore. Why was he still doing this?

'Ichi…go…'

Ichigo inhaled sharply. His best friend's eyes rolled in his direction. They were unfocused and hazy, like he didn't know what was going on. His cheeks were flushed and his body resembled a ragdoll. What had Shiro done to him?

'Isn't he so pretty, Ichi-nii? I felt bad after our fight so when you left I called him and asked him to come here to help with your birthday present. I wanted it to be special. I knew how much you liked him.'

Ichigo felt like throwing up. How did he know? How the _fuck_ did Shiro know he had feelings for Grimmjow?

'Ichi...go...what's…going…on…'

Shiro giggled and knelt down so he was level with Grimmjow. The helpless blue-haired boy simply stared in confusion at him, his eyes rolling in all directions and his head constantly nodding like he had no control over it. Shiro held it in place via his grip on his hair so that he faced no one but the albino.

His twin grinned crazily before he sneaked a tongue out to lick Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo felt his insides flare in possessiveness. He tightened his hand over his heart. What had Shiro _done_ to him?

'It wasn't hard to guess, you know, Ichi-nii, you were pretty obvious,' Shiro sighed as he used a free hand to stroke Grimmjow's cheek.

Grimmjow whined pitifully and the sound sent electric shocks up Ichigo's spine. He bit his lower lip in guilt. He shouldn't be feeling this much arousal right now. Grimmjow wasn't in his right mind. Shiro had done something to him. This wasn't right, this wasn't right, this wasn't _fucking _right.

'The way you stared him, the way you smiled (because you smiled differently, you know?) when he was around and the way you'd talk to him. It made me jealous. I thought nobody had the right to have your love but me.'

There it was. That possessiveness that had landed him in the madhouse in the beginning. That maddening desire that his twin belonged to no one but him.

Ichigo felt like crying. He knew it was too good to be true when they said Shiro was cured. You can't cure something that scary in just a couple of months. They didn't know what he was capable of. They didn't know how his madness had almost led him to _murder_ his own parents.

Just because he didn't want anyone to have Ichigo.

'Shiro, let him go,' Ichigo choked. 'It's…it's me you want. So just…leave Grimmjow out of this. Okay?'

Shiro hummed a cheery tune as he rested on his knees and placed Grimmjow's head on his chest. One hand was still buried in those cerulean tresses while the other was now trailing up and down Grimmjow's exposed thigh. That was when Ichigo noticed that his best friend wasn't wearing anything but a long, sky blue flannel shirt.

His heart rate picked up. Just _what_ was Shiro planning? Did he really want to know?

'But I want Ichi-nii to be happy!' Shiro exclaimed happily. His hand was now trailing higher up that tan thigh. Grimmjow's chest started heaving faster. 'And Grimm-san makes Ichi-nii happy! So I thought…what's better than giving Ichi-nii the chance to fuck Grimm-san?'

He said the last line so cheerfully and proudly, Ichigo almost threw up for real. He felt bile collect at the back of throat and his knees almost gave in.

'W-What?' he stammered and glanced around the living room. 'Shiro, what are you saying? What are you _doing_?'

'Okasan and otosan are out,' Shiro announced. 'So I thought it was perfect to call Grimm-san over and prepare my birthday present for Ichi-nii! It wasn't easy! He was quite violent! I had to force the pills down his throat!'

Pills?

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. Now he understood.

'You drugged him?' Ichigo whispered in horror. 'Shiro, how _could_ you? This is _wrong_! Grimmjow… Grimmjow is a _person_, Shiro! He's my friend! I can't…you can't…'

'Oh, don't be a pussy, Ichi-nii,' Shiro said nonchalantly. His hand had now completely disappeared under Grimmjow's shirt and it travelled even higher, causing the shirt to rise, revealing even more skin.

Ichigo gulped, trying to control the hard-on threatening to form. He clenched his hands into fists. He shouldn't be fucking feeling this! Grimmjow was in danger right now! God knows what Shiro could do to him!

'Did you know Grimm-san's a virgin?'

Ichigo's eyes locked onto his brother's glittering golden ones. They looked so menacing Ichigo felt his body trembling. Grimmjow suddenly flinched and whined. That was when Ichigo realized where Shiro's hand had disappeared to and he stumbled forward his face as white as a bed sheet.

'Shiro, stop it!' he uttered shrilly but his voice was shaking. He just couldn't help thinking how wrong this was. How it felt like it was right out of a horror movie.

'Well, not a virgin completely,' Shiro continued as though Ichigo hadn't said anything. He swept the shirt to one side to reveal Grimmjow's ass with Shiro's fingers buried deep inside it. 'I didn't want to be his first, Ichi-nii! After all, that's a privilege only _you're _allowed! But I did loosen him up a bit for you with my fingers! Who knew he could utter such beautiful sounds! I mean, he'd make a great whore! Sounds like one! Do you want me to show you?'

This time, Grimmjow's moan was more audible as Shiro worked his fingers inside him. Ichigo watched, with a sickening feeling, how the boy's hand twisted in Shiro's shirt as if not knowing whether to push away or pull closer. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to throw up _so bad_.

'Shiro, stop it, _please_,' Ichigo whispered pleadingly, closing his eyes and turning away from the sight. Watching this was getting too much. He didn't know whether he was sick or aroused. The idea of getting turned on by this made him even sicker.

Shiro tsk-ed in irritation and released Grimmjow, letting the boy tumble to the ground in a gasping heap.

'Ichi-nii, look at me,' Shiro said in his childish voice that made Ichigo's insides squirm. He hated it when Shiro used that tone. It made him sound so helpless and all he wanted to do was comfort his twin brother.

All his life, Shiro had been the dependent one. Sure he'd get into scraps more often than Ichigo but that was only because he picked them in the first place. Only because he knew Ichigo would come to rescue. It was later he realized that the only reason Shiro even picked those fights was because he wanted to be saved by Ichigo. He wanted to _loved_ by Ichigo.

Was this why he was doing this? If he could give Ichigo Grimmjow he would be loved by him? Was that what he wanted?

'I said look at me!' Shiro suddenly growled menacingly and Ichigo winced.

'Why, Shiro?' Ichigo whispered fearfully and finally forced himself to look at his brother. Not at Grimmjow. Looking at him made him hate himself. Not Shiro. It wasn't Shiro's fault he was in this situation. If he hadn't had feelings for his best friend. If he hadn't even _known_ Grimmjow, then he would have been spared this horror.

'Why?' Shiro said in confusion as he cocked his head in confusion. 'I thought it was obvious, Ichi-nii. It's because I _love_ you. I want to see you happy. Which is why I'm giving Grimmjow…' (he smirked as he glanced at Grimmjow who lay panting on his side) '…to you. You know, I actually understand why you like him so much. He's so…interesting.'

Ichigo froze as Shiro crawled on top of Grimmjow. He even felt like his breathe had frozen in his throat.

'Have you ever seen blue hair before?' Shiro murmured in awe as he brushed some hair away from that flushed face. Grimmjow's eyes were wheezed shut and he gasped at Shiro's touch. 'I never thought it would look so pretty on someone_. _Especially a boy. A very _pretty_ boy like Grimm-san.'

'Shiro…' Ichigo's voice faltered as his twin brought his face closer to Grimmjow's which he had turned to face himself. 'Shiro, _don't_…'

When he connected his lips with Grimmjow's, Ichigo flinched. Not because he was disgusted by what his brother was doing but because he wished that was him. And that disgusted him.

Shiro intensified the kiss and all Grimmjow did was whine like a helpless kitten. His hands and feet pawed pitifully on the ground and his entire body was vibrating. He looked like he was in between pain and pleasure. Ichigo felt all his blood draining to his nether regions and he gasped as his member hardened. He gritted his teeth. This was not good.

'See? I knew you'd like it,' whispered a husky voice in his ear. He jumped, startled, and came face to face with Shiro's leering one. Without warning, Shiro palmed the front of his jeans and squeezed roughly. Ichigo gasped, lights flashing sporadically in front of his eyes.

'I know you, Ichi-nii,' Shiro murmured breathlessly in Ichigo's ear, working his hand harshly over Ichigo's hard-on. Ichigo's own breathing was haggard. 'I know you better than anybody will ever get a chance to know you. I know you so well…it's almost like I'm inside your head.'

Ichigo wanted to tell him he was wrong but he knew that every single word that left Shiro's lips was absolutely, one hundred percent _true_.

'And I know you want this. I knew that of all the things you wanted for your birthday, you _really_ wanted this,' Shiro continued and, grabbing Ichigo's hand, dragged his brother to the blue-haired boy now currently curled up vulnerably on his living room floor. 'So I thought why should you be denied the one thing you want? Why should my Ichi-nii not get what he wants for once? He has _every _right to own Grimm-san! He had _every _right to make Grimm-san submit to him! Ichi-nii, you deserve this.'

'I…deserve this…' Ichigo repeated in a weak voice. He glanced at Grimmjow. But did Grimmjow deserve this?

Shiro saw that look and sighed again. Suddenly, he shoved Ichigo right on top of Grimmjow. Ichigo yelped in surprise and struck his hands out to prevent crushing Grimmjow. But the impact startled Grimmjow too whose eyes popped open and he whined wantonly. Ichigo froze as he felt Grimmjow's body radiating heat. He was so, so warm. And he smelled…he smelled absolutely lovely.

He gritted his teeth to restrain himself from touching Grimmjow. He can't do this, he can't do this. This was Grimmjow! Fuck, he probably didn't even know what was going on!

'Ichi…go…'

He wanted to cry again. He hated that voice. He hated the weakness in Grimmjow's voice. Even though he heard it in every single wet dream he had of the boy, having to hear it in reality just made his insides twist.

'Do it, Ichi-nii!' Shiro purred from above. 'I know you want to! _You_ know you want to!'

'No, I don't!' he screamed inside his head but his body spoke otherwise. It rocked gently against Grimmjow's body as if testing the waters. Grimmjow's body arched up into his, the friction so delicious it was beyond words. Ichigo groaned his approval.

'Do it, Ichi-nii,' Shiro chanted. 'Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do-!'

'No,' Ichigo cut in shakily and, breathing heavily, he pushed himself off Grimmjow to face Shiro with a deadly stare. 'I-I won't do it, Shiro. He's my _friend_. I can't do this to him.'

Shiro cocked his head to one side in innocence. His eyes momentarily dwelled on Ichigo's bulging package which Ichigo was doing his best to hide.

'What's the matter?' he asked naively and got down on his knees to crawl in front of Ichigo. 'Is Ichi-nii upset? Is something not to Ichi-nii's liking?'

Ichigo stared at him with his mouth open. Did he not _fucking_ understand?

'Does he want Grimm-san in a certain way? Is that it? Is this not proper?' Shiro murmured as he gently propped Grimmjow against his own body.

Grimmjow's head lolled to the side, his mouth open and taking shallow breaths. Ichigo stared in curiosity and dread. Just how much had Shiro given him to make him look this trashed and helpless? Somehow, he knew if he found out, he wouldn't be able to hold his stomach anymore.

'How about like this?'

Before Ichigo could protest, Shiro placed his hands under Grimmjow's knees and spread his legs. He felt his face redden. He'd never seen Grimmjow like this before. And it wasn't helping his arousal.

He bit his lower lip to hold in a groan as his eyes fixed on that quivering, puckered hole that seemed to be teasing him. Like it was begging to be filled.

'Grimm-san, why don't you do Ichi-nii a favor and call to him, hm?' Shiro trilled into Grimmjow's ear before giving it a languid lick. Grimmjow shivered and Shiro, using his hand, forced Grimmjow to look directly at Ichigo. His eyes were glazed, like he wasn't even with them and lidded, like he wanted nothing more but to get away from all this.

'Ichi…go,' Grimmjow moaned. Shiro giggled and slithered a finger into Grimmjow's mouth.

'That's not very convincing!' he sang. He began rubbing his finger against Grimmjow's tongue, causing the bluenette to choke. 'Try begging! He needs to know how much you want him, Grimm-san!'

'P…Please, Ichi…go,' Grimmjow gurgled out as Shiro stuck his finger even deeper down his throat. He tried closing his legs but Shiro tugged them even further apart. This just made the albino laugh harder.

'Much better!' he exclaimed in glee as he finally withdrew his wet finger from the boy's mouth only to bring it down to that twitching entrance. Ichigo's eyes widened and he unconsciously raised a hand as if to try and stop him. 'Now let's see if your body is just as willing!'

'Shiro, stop it,' Ichigo repeated once again but he felt so trapped, so helpless, so guilty. Why couldn't he stop Shiro? What was wrong with him? He didn't want this! Or did he?

'Relax, Ichi-nii!' Shiro said softly and he fixed his impishly sparkling eyes at his twin. 'I've done this before with him! And if I remember, he _really_ likes it! Isn't he such a good little whore? Look!'

He stuck two fingers at once inside Grimmjow, causing the boy to scream in pain. Ichigo almost fell over in shock.

'That's only the beginning!' Shiro said gleefully, like a child who'd gotten what he wanted for Christmas. 'When I twist my fingers like this, he makes an even better sound!'

As he dug his fingers even deeper, Grimmjow thrashed his head about, his hand reaching to stop Shiro but the albino gripped that hand forcefully and twisted it behind the boy's back. This just made Grimmjow shriek in even greater pain. Ichigo finally regained his senses.

'Shiro, this is fucked up!' he finally yelled in panic. 'Stop it! You're hurting him!'

'No, I'm not!' Shiro said stubbornly and added a third finger. Grimmjow's legs were trembling from the effect of having something forcefully shoved inside. He yelled again and this time, it sounded more needy. 'See? He likes it! He wants something bigger!'

His eyes glittered suggestively at a horrified Ichigo.

'You know what he wants,' Shiro whispered. He twisted his fingers like a corkscrew and Grimmjow's body jolted. Even his cock was getting hard and standing tall. 'He needs to be filled. And I know _you_ want to do it. Go ahead, Ichi-nii. Go ahead and _claim your prize_.'

'This isn't a game, Shiro,' Ichigo cried out, his heart palpitating like mad. 'This isn't…this isn't a _fucking_ game! You're hurting somebody! You're really, really hurting somebody!'

'Oh, stop being so soft, Ichi-nii!' Shiro answered casually and yawned. He then grinned devilishly as he released Grimmjow's arm to trail his own hand under the blue-haired boy's shirt. 'If he's enjoying himself then I'm not really hurting him, am I? He wants this! Just look at his face!'

He again forced Grimmjow's face in Ichigo's direction. He squeezed the boy's face and shook it violently, making Grimmjow squeeze his eyes shut even tighter and his face flush even redder.

'He's such a slut! Even though he knows this is wrong, he still wants this!' Shiro tutted. 'Jeez, Ichi-nii! You really know how to pick 'em!'

'This is wrong,' Ichigo repeated softly but it did stop Shiro from laughing. He became solemn, which was worse than when he looked mad.

'All the wrong things in life are the good stuff people don't want us to have,' he said in a hard voice. 'I _wanted_ you and where did I end up? In the madhouse, Ichi-nii! The madhouse! Do you know how much it hurt? I _loved_ you and they took you away from me! That wasn't _fucking_ right!'

He emphasized his anger but digging his fingers even deeper into Grimmjow. The boy was in tears now. All three boys. Ichigo from being forced to see this, Grimmjow from being forced to do this and Shiro from being forced to want love.

'I didn't want you to feel that way, Ichi-nii,' Shiro whispered. 'I didn't want to have you suffer like I did. That's why I did this! You wanted Grimmjow so here he is! Take him! Take him, Ichi-nii! Just…just take him!'

Shiro giggled madly and suddenly, leaned forward to bite Grimmjow roughly on the neck. Grimmjow's head shot to the ceiling but he couldn't scream. All that came out was choked sobs. Ichigo felt like his heart had shattered. He had to stop this. He had to stop this suffering. Both Grimmjow's and Shiro's.

'Okay, Shiro,' he said in a trembling voice. 'Okay, I'll do it. I'll…I'll take him.'

The smile Shiro now wore was dazzlingly. He stopped working his fingers and Grimmjow's body managed to stop squirming.

'Thank you, Ichi-nii,' he whispered happily and he removed his fingers from Grimmjow's hole. 'Thank you so, so much.'

Gulping, Ichigo crawled forward, his eyes focused on that slightly reddened hole. There was a bit of blood leaking and it looked like someone had abused it horribly. Well, someone had but Ichigo was trying not to think about it.

Grimmjow squeaked when he felt his legs being parted again. He weakly grabbed Ichigo's shirt sleeve as the orange-headed boy propped him up.

'N-n-no,' he whispered dryly. 'I…I don't want this…'

'I know,' Ichigo forced himself to whisper back and managed a forced smile. 'Neither do I.'

Not like this...

He kissed Grimmjow softly on the lips as he thrust in dry. The impact made Grimmjow cry into the kiss but Ichigo swallowed it up, setting a regular pace. A few stray tears escaped his own eyes and he forced as much comfort as he could into that one, endless kiss as he continued thrusting into Grimmjow, hoping to reach completion as soon as possible to end this nightmare. To end this suffering for Grimmjow so that he could leave and forget all about it in the morning.

But Ichigo was never going to forget this. He never could. Because the reminder of this very event was going to sleep in the same room as him tonight. And he was going to smile lovingly at him while whispering, 'I love you, Ichi-nii.'

The tears kept flowing and got heavier.

Love was such a deadly weapon.


	18. Renji's Super Duper Pick Up List

**For some reason, I feel like doing another RenjiGrimm thing simply because together they're hilarious. Plus, Renji has a 'Youtube' channel and makes these random videos so it all just makes sense. Y'know? :3**

**So basically, Renji is sorta a relationship advisor and in this chapter, he's giving advice on how to get a girlfriend/boyfriend XD**

**Oh and btw lemme know if you guys like this whole Random Renji Show business 'cause if you do gimme suggestions on what he should do next XD**

'What up, homies?

'Okay, that was a lame intro but anyways, what's up? Welcome to another episode of the Random Renji Show! Y'know, I've had lots of people ask me how I got such a hot sex kitten for a boyfriend and that gave me an idea!

'Why don't I share my secrets so that you too can get yourself a hot soul mate? Check this out!

'Oh and once again, Grimmjow doesn't know that I'm recording all of this. And this was before I finally got him to become my boyfriend. It took me months but my skills finally paid off! And now you can learn them to get _your_ sweetheart!'

* * *

_**Renji's Super Successful Tips on How to Get a Boy/Girlfriend**_

**1. Be nice. Compliment them**

'Okay, I'm off for my interview! Do I look decent?' Grimmjow stated as he stood in front of Renji and showed off his straight trousers and blue argyle sweater. Renji looked him up and down and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

'You look so positively gorgeous that I just want to screw you into the floor right now,' Renji praised. Grimmjow stared in disbelief.

'Does that mean I can screw you into the floor right now?'

_Ten minutes later…_

'Okay, Grimm, I learnt my lesson now can you let me out from the closet now? Please? Pretty please? Oh come on, IT'S DARK IN HERE!'

* * *

**2. Shower them with gifts. Let them know they are special**

'Grimmjow! I got a present for you!' Renji announced as he strolled into the apartment he shared with Grimmjow. He held up a little gift bag. Grimmjow, who was sprawled on a couch reading a magazine, sat up and raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

'Uh, thanks, I guess,' Grimmjow said uncertainly as Renji handed him the tiny tote bag. He pulled the crinkly paper away and reached into it. As he pulled out the present, his face contorted into one of shock. 'You got me a _thong_?'

'Well, you got such a fine ass I thought what better way you can show it off than in a thong!' Renji said gleefully. 'So you gonna try it on? How about now? If you like this one we can go together next time and see what colors suit you best! Whaddaya say?'

_Ten minutes later…_

'Alright, so a thong was a bad idea, Grimmjow, now can you PLEASE let me down from the door! The thong is starting to ride up and I feel like I might just lose my manhood if it gets any tighter! Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW!'

* * *

**3. Take them out. Show them a good time**

'Wow!' Grimmjow exclaimed in amazement as the two of them were seated at a table for two and handed a menu each. 'I can't believe you got reservations for Café Yoruichi! It's the most expensive place in Karakura!'

'Hey, you're special! You deserve the best!' Renji said warmly and began to scan the menu. Grimmjow began to smile when Renji continued. 'And besides, getting laid after having McDonalds just sucks! To be honest, it kinda makes me gassy, y'know?'

_Ten minutes later…_

'Hi, Ichigo? Yeah, think you could pick me up from Café Yoruichi? I drove here. No, I don't have it anymore. No, I didn't get robbed. Grimmjow borrowed it. I don't think he'll be returning it anytime soon. Oh, and can you bring me an icepack? Thanks.'

* * *

**4. Be romantic. They like to be swept off their feet**

'Grimmjow!'

'What?'

'Roses are red, pickles are green, I like your legs and what's in between!'

'…'

'Can we screw now?'

_Ten minutes later…_

'I meant screw like screw in nuts and make a cabinet! I didn't mean screw as in let me shove my dick in you and make you scream! I-NO NOT THE NOOGIE! ANYTHING BUT THE-NOOOOOO!'

* * *

**5. Flowers. Everyone loves flowers**

'Grimmjow!'

'What is it now?' Grimmjow growled as Renji approached him with his hands behind his back. He was actually dreading what was to come.

'I want to apologize for my previous behavior,' Renji exclaimed and pulled out a bouquet of blue roses. 'So I got you these.'

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he accepted the flowers and stared in wonder at them. True this was kinda lame and girly of Renji but blue roses were rare and expensive so for him to go out and get them just for Grimmjow must mean he was truly sorry. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after-

'So,' Renji said slyly as he sidled up to Grimmjow and wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist. 'Where were we?'

He then squeezed Grimmjow's ass while waggling his eyebrows. Grimmjow scowled.

Or not…

_Ten minutes later…_

'Hello? Is this Dr. Unohana's office? I wanted to ask if it's poisonous to eat rose petals. Okay, how about if you ate 24 roses? In one go?'

* * *

**6. Crack jokes. They want someone who will make them laugh**

'Hey, Grimmjow, guess what?'

'This better be good…'

'What's blue, sexy and looks good with me?'

'I don't think I want to-!'

'You, in bed,naked, and me shoving my-!'

_Ten minutes later…_

'Um, Grimmjow?' Ichigo asked uncertainly as he walked into his friend's house. 'Why is Renji tied up outside your house with 'Pervert' written on his forehead?'

'You're actually asking me that question?'

'…Point. So what are we watching again?'

* * *

**7. Be artistic. Having talent gets you places**

Ulquiorra squinted at the little stage in the front of the coffee shop.

'Hey, Grimmjow, isn't that Renji?' he pointed out curiously. Grimmjow turned around while sipping his black coffee and spat it out when he, unfortunately, saw that Ulquiorra was right.

'I didn't know he could play the guitar,' Nel mused and leaned forward.

'Hi, everyone!' Renji said cheerfully. 'I would like to dedicate a song I wrote myself for someone very special!'

'Please don't mention me, please don't mention me,' Grimmjow chanted under his breath as he covered his face in his hands. He heard Renji strum the guitar softly.

'His hair is like blue candy,' Renji sang. 'He is so dandy! He drives me crazy and I go so dizz-zay!'

'Aw! That's so cute, Grimmjow!' Nel cooed.

'Wait for it,' Grimmjow muttered.

'And when he screams, oh, oh, ah, ah, harderrr then I know I gotta go fasterrr,' Renji uttered passionately. All of Grimmjow's friends turned a bright red including Grimmjow. Ulquiorra coughed uncomfortably while Nel fiddled with her hair. Grimmjow stood up.

'Excuse me, I need to take care of a little problem, you guys,' he said as calmly as he could and made his way towards the stage where Renji was now singing something about kissing and he wasn't talking about on Grimmjow's lips.

_Ten minutes later…_

Renji trudged gloomily down the street to his apartment. He looked sideways to see a family with their kids gaping in shock at him.

'What?' he snapped. 'Haven't you seen a guy with his head through a guitar? It's the latest fad!'

* * *

**8. Be there. Give them comfort when they need it**

'Aw, fuck!' Grimmjow cursed angrily and slammed his phone shut in annoyance. Renji peeked into the room.

'What's up, buddy? Is something wrong? Do you need a shoulder to cry on?' he asked, a bit too concerned. Grimmjow just lidded his eyes at him.

'I told a friend of mine to get tickets to that concert I was dying to go to but he forgot and now they're sold out,' Grimmjow sighed and touched his forehead.

'That's awful!' Renji gushed and rushed over to pull him into a hug. Grimmjow squawked in surprise but when Renji didn't try anything perverted he relaxed. 'I wish there was something I could do to help!'

'Erm, that's okay, Renji. I think it wasn't that big a deal so I'll just…'

'I know!' Renji pulled Grimmjow away to hold him at arm's length, his eyes glittering suggestively. 'What you need is a BIG shot of ecstasy and you know what's the best way to do that?'

'I don't think I wanna-!'

'SEX! And you know what? I'll help you with that! After all, it's the least I can do to make you feel better, buddy ol' pal!'

Grimmjow gave him a murderous glare.

_Ten minutes later…_

'Renji? What the hell are you doing at my house-what the hell happened to your face?'

'Shut up, Ichigo, and lemme in! And gimme an icepack too!'

'Did Grimmjow push you down the stairs agai-!'

'Just get me a damn icepack already!'

* * *

**9. Support them. Show some interest in their interests**

'Grimmjow!'

'ACK!' Grimmjow yelped as Renji popped out of nowhere into the darkened living room. Where Grimmjow was currently sprawled on the couch with his date, Hisagi, who he had been making out with until Renji had interrupted.

'Grimmjow, I support you!'

Grimmjow quirked an eyebrow at him and rubbed the back of his neck. He shared an awkward look with Hisagi before turning back to a beaming Renji.

'Uh…in…what…exactly?' Grimmjow asked, confused.

'In your interests! Whatever you do, I will support you and indulge in it for you to show my support!'

'Well, that's great and all, Renji, but…'

'Including your desire to have sex 24/7! So throw this sorry schlub out and once we're done you'll _never_ have to worry about where your next round of _amazing_ sex is going to come from next!' 

Both males on the couch stared at the redhead in disbelief. Hisagi's eyes narrowed and he looked down on Grimmjow.

'May I?' he said coolly. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and leaned back.

'Be my guest,' he answered curtly.

_Ten minutes later…_

'NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR! DON'T DYE IT BLACK! DON'T-NOOOOOOOOO!'

* * *

**10. Be honest. They like a partner who isn't afraid to speak their mind**

'Grimmjow!'

'What the fuck is it now, Renji!'

'I…I really, really like you and wanna go out with you so will you please be my boyfriend!' Renji blurted out and then shoved a football hardhat over his half black half red dyed hair and went into the fetal position as Grimmjow stared at him. 'Please don't hurt me…'

Grimmjow, who had been reading a comic book, stared at Renji a bit longer before shrugging his shoulders and going back to reading his comic.

'Sure, why not?' he said idly and flipped a page. Renji immediately stood up, shock written all over his face.

'You mean it?' he cried out excitedly like a little schoolgirl.

'Yeah, yeah, as long as you stop doing all those stupid things to get in my pants, I'll go out with you,' Grimmjow muttered.

'How do you know I'll stop?'

'Because now that we're a couple I'll only have sex with you if you obey to me. So obey me and go make me a sandwich!'

'Huh? Wait, what makes you think I'll-!'

'Faster you make the sandwich, faster we get to go to my bedroom for a little fun.'

'Would you like chicken or beef in your sandwich?'

* * *

'And that's a wrap! I know it looks like I mainly wanted Grimmjow for the sex but I'm not _that _shallow! There were plenty of things I liked about him! Like his hair, the sex, his personality, the sex, his eyes, the sex, his kind heart, the sex, his body, the-okay, I think you get it now…'

'So you see for the first half of our relationship I was the slave and had to work for my rewards but now we're on equal footing so whenever I want sex I get it-!'

'Renji! Where the fuck's my favorite shorts!'

'I don't know! Look for them yourselves!'

'You better come here and help me find them!'

'Make me!'

'Those shorts had the only bottle of lube in the house and no way in _hell_ am I having sex with you without it!'

'…coming, dear!'

**Well, I had this sitting in my lappy top for a while and decided to finish it and upload it ^_^**

**Hope you all liked :D**

**And I still have another two to go for this collection of stories .**

**Ugh, I am SO lazy XD**


	19. Week

**AizenxGrimmjow**

**Haven't done this pairing in a while. I don't think I'll need to do an explanation. The story itself is self-explanatory (God, I LOVE that word ^_^ self-explanatory. It's so cool. Yea…I'm a nerd)**

**Warning: I guess it's...dark-themed so expect EVERYTHING *kinda***

**Monday**

'Shut the fuck up, Renji!' I growled and threw my juice box at his face. He yelped and fell off his seat.

'Ow! What the fuck, Grimmjow?' he snapped and rubbed his sore ass while he glared at me. 'Sheesh! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! Just pointing out the obvi-!'

'Well, nobody fucking asked you to!' I yelled angrily, balling my hands into fists.

'Grimm, he was just joking. He didn't mean it,' Ichigo said, startled, helped Renji up and gave me a strange look.

I knew I was turning red, I knew it. But I couldn't help it. Renji was just pissing me off. I hated it when anyone said that. I hated it when anyone questioned my relationship with _him_. It's between us and nobody had the fucking right to say anything bad about it.

Without waiting for anyone to say something, I grabbed my schoolbag and stomped away from my friends. I was going home. I wasn't going to sit around and listen to their shit.

I hated them, I hated them, I hated them. I especially hated Renji. He never knew when to shut the fuck up. Just because he joked all the time didn't mean he was funny. He should watch his mouth. Especially with me. I don't take shit. I don't like it when he pokes fun at me. They all know how sensitive I am about that. Even Renji. But no. That fucking pineapple head just _had to_ make fun of my bruises. Well, he got what he deserved. I'm not going to apologize. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

I glanced into the driveway and my face lit up. He was home early today.

I literally skipped into my lover's house, overjoyed to know that I wasn't going to be coming home to an empty house. I guess I was used to living alone once I left Kyoto to come and study in Karakura. But then I met _him_. And then…I didn't feel so lonely anymore. He became my world.

'Aizen?' I called out as I wandered from room to room. I dropped my bag on the living room couch and wandered into the kitchen. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw him leaning against the counter, staring out the little window over the sink. I quickly made my way over to him and hugged him from behind. 'Aizen, you're home early from work! What happened? Did you get let off early? Wha-?'

_SMACK!_

I tumbled to the ground, my cheek stinging like it was on fire. The impact of that slap made me bite the inside of my cheek, causing a thick, metallic taste to flood my mouth and make me wince.

'Please, stop being so clingy,' he said coldly as he towered over me. I curled up at the cruelty in his tone. No, no, no, he was in that mood again. Not that mood again. I thought he was over it yesterday. I thought he was…

'I-I'm sorry,' I mumbled, daring not to look into those icy eyes. I didn't have to. His laugh that followed was chilling enough.

'Are you really?' he chuckled and bent down to slip his hand through my hair before yanking on it harshly. I whined. ''Sorry' normally means that you won't do it again. But you won't stop. You'll always be dependent on me. You'll always need me like the needy brat you are. So long as I give you a good fuck you'll never leave my side. Isn't that right?'

'N-no!' I protested, tears welling in my eyes as he jerked harder on my hair. 'I-I'm not! I-I love you! That's why! I-!'

'Shut the fuck up,' he growled and threw my head away. I was sure I was bleeding again as soon as my head made contact with the tiled floor. I heard the sound of a belt unbuckling. 'Let's get this over with. I'll give you that fuck you want and then I want you out of my sight. You hear me?'

I choked on a sob as he dragged my trousers down and positioned my legs so that my ass was up in the air. Then, gripping my hips firmly, he thrust in harshly. I whined again, feeling his member throb inside me. My heart thrummed against my ribcage as he slowly dragged out and plunged back in, harder this time. This time, scraping my prostrate. I could feel myself getting hard.

I didn't know why I was doing this. I didn't know why he did this. I didn't care.

To him, I was nothing. But to me, he was everything.

* * *

**Tuesday**

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'Um, the gang was thinking of going to the movies. Do you wanna come along?'

'Is Renji coming?'

'…Yea…'

'I'll think about it.'

'Grimmjow-!'

'Bye, Ichigo.'

I shut off the phone and rubbed my eyes. They ached. Just like the rest of my body. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep so badly but I couldn't. Maybe I should eat something.

My body dragged me to the kitchen even though my mind was mentally exhausted. I froze in the doorway when I saw _him_ sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his hand, reading the newspaper.

I tried to sneak away but too late. He saw me. He smiled serenely and I paused. Why was he smiling?

'Grimmjow,' he said warmly and gestured me to come closer. 'Come here.'

I licked my lips but obeyed. I loved that sweet voice of his. I craved it. I heard it so rarely that when I heard it, I couldn't help but obey it. I guess I was addicted to his softer side.

I was now sitting in his lap and he was stroking my hair gently. I leaned comfortably into his chest and sighed in contentment. He kissed the top of my head.

'I'm sorry I hurt you yesterday,' he murmured in my ear. I fisted a hand in his shirt and looked up into those warm brown orbs that genuinely showed apology this time. I gave a small smile before kissing his lips.

'I don't care,' I whispered back and nuzzled into his chest again as he wrapped his arms around me. I liked it when he did that. I felt so protected when he did.

He began to place butterfly kisses all over my face and neck. I gasped as he bit into the junction between my neck and shoulder. He nibbled and licked like a rabid animal, intent on leaving a hickey there but I didn't mind. I loved it when he marked me. It showed I belonged to him and he belonged to me.

His hands travelled down my back to grab my ass under my pajamas. I gasped and ground forward against his growing erection. The chair squeaked against the floor as he pushed back to accommodate me in his lap. I shamelessly rubbed myself even harder against him, wanting more friction. He kneaded my ass with his knuckles, two fingers rubbing against my twitching entrance.

'_Ha_…Ai-Aizen_nn_,' I moaned and threw my head back as he sucked my nipple through my vest. My senses were going haywire and I couldn't control myself anymore. I felt like I had gone to some heavenly paradise where there was no one but Aizen, Aizen, Aizen. I wanted him so badly.

'You want this?' he murmured and bit gently on my hardened nipple. I jerked as he simultaneously shoved a finger inside me. 'You want me inside you? You want me to shove my cock all the way inside you?'

I blushed as he talked dirty. It always turned me on.

When I didn't answer, he thrust his finger even harder inside me and I gasped, grabbing his shoulders to support myself.

'Y-Yes!' I uttered breathlessly and quickly smashed our lips together while still trying to talk. 'Put… put it… inside me…'

I could feel Aizen smirk against the kiss.

'As you wish,' he replied. Soon, I was nothing but a writhing, jerking mass of goo as he hammered away inside me.

I was so glad I had turned down the movies today.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Aizen glanced coldly at me before flicking his eyes back to the paper he was reading. I watched him nervously, not knowing what he was thinking. I could never tell what he was thinking.

'So,' I asked slowly, twisting my hands in my shirt. 'Can I go?'

He flipped a page.

'No,' he said simply.

I felt something break inside me.

'Why not?' I blurted out angrily. He didn't flinch.

'Because,' he answered and flicked the page again. I didn't know if he was even reading it or not. 'You live under my roof and under my rules and I say you cannot leave.'

'That's not fair!' I knew I was acting childish but it really wasn't fair! 'I barely go out with my friends! I've been ignoring them 'cause they got me mad so they wanna make it up to me today and take me to dinner!'

'Well, it's your fault for getting angry in the first place.'

'They were making fun of me! They were making fun of _us_!'

'Well, then you shouldn't be friends with them in the first place.'

'I can be friends with whoever I want!'

'By all means, go ahead. Make friends with people who insult you 24/7.'

'They don't insult me 24/7! They're just-ugh! I hate it when you try to control my life!'

His eyes suddenly flashed in my direction. The next thing I knew, he'd slapped me across the face, forcing it to turn to one side. The pain was incredible.

Then, suddenly, he grabbed my face and turned it back towards himself. Without hesitation, he smashed our lips together. Really getting into it, he hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. His grip was like iron. I literally felt trapped. My eyes hardened. I've had enough. I'm not going to take this abuse anymore.

'I've had it!' I snarled and shoved him away from me before glaring bloody murder. 'I've had to with you beating me whenever you feel like it! I'm not your fucking dog! You can't discipline me by hurting me!'

'If only it were that easy,' Aizen snorted and watched me march upstairs. A few minutes later I was down with a suitcase in hand. His eyes narrowed.

'And just where do you think you're going?' he asked coldly. I angrily walked past him without even glancing back.

'I'm leaving,' I snapped. 'Until you fucking calm down and see a therapist don't _ever_ come near me! I hate you!'

With that, I left. But part of me was hoping he'd stop me and tell me he's sorry and kiss me and make it all better. But he didn't. That just made me cry harder. Even more than when I said 'I hate you'. Because that was the biggest lie in our relationship.

* * *

**Thursday**

'Grimmjow?'

'Hm?'

'Um…'

'He's here, isn't he?'

'Yea…should I tell him to leave?'

'Nah, it's okay. I'll deal with him. I'm sorry you have to put up with my bullshit, Ichigo.'

'No problem, Grimm. Just…just be careful.'

'Yea. Whatever.'

I eyed Aizen angrily as the two of us stared each other down on Ichigo's porch.

'What do you want?' I snapped.

'I made hot chocolate tonight.'

'So?'

'I know you like how I make it. With the marshmallows and cinnamon…'

I could feel my stomach twist at the delicious image of Aizen's hot chocolate. But I narrowed my eyes instead.

'Fuck off.'

As I turned around to leave, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him, locking our lips together. I froze, not knowing whether to respond or push him away. I was supposed to be mad. Why was I melting in that kiss?

My lips parted unconsciously and he slipped his tongue inside, mapping my entire mouth as he pushed me against the door while holding me in place by my waist. My entire body was trembling because I was so confused. I didn't know how to react. So I did the only think I thought was right.

I placed my shaking hands on his shoulders and closed my eyes, letting him do whatever he wanted. Just like I always did.

He licked my lower lip as we parted, pressing his body close to mine. He wanted me. He wanted me so bad right now. Just as badly as I wanted him. My heart, my body, everything _ached_. All because I wanted him.

'You're moving back in with me,' he whispered in my ear. I didn't say no. But I didn't say yes either. It didn't matter. I was going back anyways.

* * *

**Friday**

'Something's on your mind,' Aizen said quietly as I flicked through channels on the television.

'Huh? No, there isn't,' I said hastily, not taking my eyes off the TV.

'Don't lie to me. I can see through you, you know?'

'It's nothing! Just something at school, okay?'

'Like what? Is someone bothering you? Is it your friends?'

I winced. That's why I didn't want to talk about it. My hand unconsciously rubbed the bruise on my cheek. It was discoloring now but the pain was still there when I touched it.

'No, just some…other guy,' I mumbled, my hands playing with the buttons on the remote. 'He told me…that he liked me…'

Silence.

'And?' The voice was cold, penetrating. It made my blood freeze.

'I told him I was already with someone. He looked…upset. I felt bad for him.'

Silence again.

'What is his name?'

'It's nothing important.'

'What's his name, Grimmjow?'

'I said it's not important!'

'Tell me his name.'

'And I'm telling you it's not-!'

He suddenly grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back, making me shriek in shock and pain.

'OW! What the fuck! Lemme go!'

'Tell me his name.'

'OW! You're hurting me! Stop it!'

'Just tell me his name, Grimmjow.'

'OW! OW! OW! Okay! Okay! His name is Stark! Coyote Stark! Now let me go!'

He let go and I quickly brought my arm back into place. He'd almost pulled it out of its socket. I stared at him in bewilderment. He stared back, unfazed.

'There, now was that so hard?' he murmured and leaned forward on the couch to kiss me. I snapped out of it and pushed him away.

'Are you crazy!' I shrieked. 'You almost ripped my arm off and now you think kissing me will make it all better? You're crazy!'

I tried to get off the couch but he grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me back before crawling on top of me, pinning me down on the couch. I squirmed frantically, trying to escape.

'Get off me!' I snarled, trying to hit him. He dodged my hands before grabbing them and holding them above my head.

'That's no way to talk to someone who is only looking out for your best interests,' he breathed. I gulped in fear.

'You promised you wouldn't hurt me,' I mumbled and looked away, refusing to look into those cold, inhuman eyes. I could already tell what was going to happen. I could feel his hardened member rubbing against my inner thigh.

'And you promised to listen to me,' Aizen answered simply. He now trailed a finger down the side of my face before grabbing my chin forcefully, pushing it up to look at him. 'But I suppose promises are meant to be broken.'

I could literally hear my insides being torn to shreds.

* * *

**Saturday**

I let out a muffled shriek behind my gag as Aizen slammed into me. I struggled to escape my bonds which had my hands tied behind my back and the cord wound all the way up my arms to my shoulders. My legs were not tied purely so Aizen could push them as far as apart as he could, allowing him to thrust in from any angle he pleased.

I felt my eyes water, tears gathering at the corners as my legs were shoved even further apart. Aizen thrust even deeper inside me. My toes curled and uncurled from the pleasure and pain wracking through my body as I was roughly taken.

'Having fun?' he grunted and pulled out quickly, making me gasp. It was like he was pulling my insides out with him. He flipped me onto my side and proceeded to drive his hard cock in again, hitting my prostrate at a new angle.

I let out another inaudible cry and wheezed my eyes shut. It was so incredible. The pain. The arousal. Everything. Why did I love this so much? Why did I hate this so much? Why?

'Look at you. Moaning like a slut,' he commented calmly as he pushed my hair off my face and bent down to lick my cheek. 'My, my, you are quite the little whore, you know? Whenever you want anything all you do is stick your ass up and let anyone stick their cock in there.'

He drew back, pulling out all the way and shoved something else in. I barely had time to catch my breath before that thing inside me started vibrating. At its maximum.

I shrieked to the ceiling, my hands tightening into fists. I could feel my nails piercing my skin. My legs flailed about but he quickly held them down and widened them. He smirked down at me.

'Doesn't matter who fucks you, does it?' he murmured. His nudged the vibrator deeper inside me, barely hitting my prostrate. I whined pitifully. 'As long as they give you what you want you'll let them do anything to you.'

I shook my head desperately, my body lurching off the bed as he twisted the vibrator inside me. God, this was fucking torture.

'Don't lie!' Aizen suddenly snapped and, dragging the vibrator out, shoved it back in forcefully. I jerked at the pain. I think something tore this time. 'You would've let that Stark boy fuck you! I bet that's what you were thinking yesterday! How you were going to do it without me knowing! But I suppose you've probably been doing it all this time behind my back, haven't you?'

He punctuated every sentence with a hard jab of the toy inside me. It felt slick. I knew it was coated in my blood now and that made me want to scream. I felt disgusted.

'You probably let him fuck you nice and hard in school before you come home,' Aizen murmured coolly and pushed the toy so deep inside me even his finger had slipped in. 'Before you come and greet me with fake smiles and fake kisses. You probably think, 'Aizen will never find out. God, he's such an idiot!'' He leaned in close, adding another finger to my already stretched out entrance. I think I'd forgotten how to breathe. I felt so, so full I wanted to throw up. 'But guess what, my little Grimm? I know all your secrets. I know all your pleasure buttons and all your weaknesses. So run away from me as much as you want. You belong to me mind, body and soul.'

He pressed his lips roughly against my gagged mouth, biting and sucking until I could feel blood wetting them. Tears were flowing freely down my eyes.

And yet…I was hard. God, I hated myself. I was so pathetic. I was so fucking _weak_. He was right. I could never leave him. I was going to suffer and bear with this the rest of my life. All because of how much he had my life in the palm of his hand.

I whined as he added a third finger, the vibrator so far up my ass I could feel my entire body vibrating along with it. Oh God, I wanted to cum so, so bad…

Then, the fingers were gone and all that was left was that damn toy. Giving me a malicious smirk, Aizen bent down to my abused entrance and licked the torn flesh. I jerked and tried to shimmy away but he gripped me in place as he continued to lap at the perineum, once in a while tugging on the vibrator with his teeth until it was completely out.

As soon as the last of that toy left me, I felt my hips thump down on the bed, entrance twitching, my chest heaving like I had just escaped drowning. But I hadn't. I was still drowning.

'So tell me,' Aizen mused as he pulled me into his lap so I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder. 'Who's better? That Stark boy or me?'

Before I could even understand what he'd just said, his cock slipped inside me in one motion. My hole still ached and being intruded before healing stung like a hundred bees. I wanted to scream but it was pointless. Who was I hoping would come save me?

'How is he in size? Does he do it lovingly? Or brutally?' He moved my body up and down on his cock, each time dragging out a stifled moan from my mouth.

'Does he make you scream?'

The thrusts got faster.

'Does he make you feel good?'

He fisted my own hardening member and I saw stars.

'Or are you just his fuck toy?'

He flicked the head of my member and that did it. I was shooting my load as I uttered a deep groan from my throat.

After a few erratic jabs he suddenly shuddered and rammed in deep. I felt something hot explode inside me, coating my insides.

Sighing, Aizen pulled his softening cock out of my ass. I saw, to my horror, that it was coated in cum tinged red. I wanted to throw up again. He flung me roughly on the bed before hopping off to leave himself. He didn't even look back.

* * *

**Sunday**

I flinched when I felt a tender hand massage my sides. I curled up on myself, trying to run away from that soft hand. I didn't want to feel any warmth from that hand. That same hand that had abused and broken me yesterday. I could still feel its fingers digging grooves into my skin. I could still feel them twisting inside me. And I could still feel them gripping my face as he kissed me roughly.

I cried out softly and covered my face with my hands. I didn't want to see this anymore. I wanted out.

'Hush,' murmured a soft voice in my ear. Hands lifted mine off my face. I wheezed my eyes shut. I heard a soft chuckle as I felt soft kisses being planted on my eyelids. 'Please open up. I want to see your pretty eyes. I miss them.'

After a moment of contemplation, I slowly opened them and languidly looked up at smiling brown ones. It hurt. How could someone so warm and loving become so cold and cruel at the snap of a finger? It didn't make sense.

'Such pretty eyes,' he repeated and combed my hair back so he could kiss my forehead. I realized that I was no longer bound and free to do what I wanted. I could hurt him right now if I wanted.

I reached out a hand to his face in awe. I could…hurt…him…

I placed a hand on that cool and soft cheek. He placed a hand over mine and leaned in close, his lips brushing mine in an innocent kiss. He didn't force himself, like he did yesterday. He was gentler, sweeter, more loving. Who was this man? Could I really trust him?

'Grimm, are you crying?' he asked in surprise. I realized my eyes were watering again. Blushing scarlet at having him see me like this, I buried my face in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably.

'Hush…it's alright…it's alright, don't be afraid…I'm here…I love you…I love you so, so much…'

I didn't know if he was lying or not. I didn't care. I quickly climbed on top of him and forced my mouth over his in a needy kiss. I needed to shower. I was still a mess from yesterday. But I didn't care. I needed this. I needed him.

'Say it again,' I murmured against his lips and pressed harder. I began to rub myself frantically against him. 'Say that you love me again. Please.'

He blinked in surprise before lidding his eyes and kissing me back just as passionately. He pulled me against his body and held me like he was never going to let go.

'I love you, Grimmjow,' he said softly.

I needed to hear that. I needed to hear that all the time because I was unsure. Because tomorrow, the cycle would start all over again and end this way again too.

That was our life. That was our relationship.

I was slowly killing myself, being with him. But I needed to do this. I needed to be with him. I would break if I didn't. I needed his love. All I needed to hear was 'I love you' and my life was perfect. My painted picture of life would be perfect.

Because really, don't we hide the ugly truth behind pretty lies?

**I've been reading waaay too much Gravitation Remix yaoi doushinji *sweatdrop* yes, that was my inspiration *sort of* for this so it's kinda more graphic *i guess?* yes that doushinji is kinda graphic verging on just ew but...it's good inspiration *bigger sweatdrop***

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! ^w^**


	20. In a Shelby Mustang 1 of 3

**Hi everyone! So this is going to be a StarkxGrimmjow tribute and is inspired by the yaoi comic 'Love & Catastrophes Ch 1: Escape'. The drawing isn't that good but I really liked the story and decided to write a story based on it. Hope you all enjoy ^^**

**Stark is the school delinquent; he beats anyone he likes, steals from anyone he likes, and insults anyone he likes. Nobody likes him and he didn't like anyone. Everyone in school is scared to go near him. Grimmjow isn't. He just doesn't give a damn about what Stark does. But then, one day, Grimmjow catches Stark robbing a drugstore and gets dragged into it by none other than Stark himself! What the hell is up with that?**

'Grimm!'

'Wha-!'

Grimmjow got cut off as Shinji grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the school lockers. He glared at his so-called friend.

'What the hell was that for?' he snarled. Shinji rolled his eyes.

'Hark! Lone wolf on the prowl,' he uttered and jerked his thumb in the direction of a lanky figure that passed them without a backwards glance. But Grimmjow know who it was. Everyone knew who the 'lone wolf' of the school was.

Coyote Stark.

Don't talk to him, don't look at him, and fuck, don't even try breathing the same air he does. Because in the end you're going to be nothing but a pile of broken bones and blood.

It was weird how such a guy could evoke so much fear in a school body of over three hundred. Even the teachers were afraid to argue with him. But it was probably the aura he exuded that had everyone within a two feet radius to turn around and run away with their tail between their legs.

Plus his records.

The rumors about his delinquent acts were legendary. There was even one that claimed he hung a boy upside down from the school roof because he had been looking at Stark funny. Oh yeah, Coyote Stark scared the shit out of everyone.

Though he looked completely harmless. Well, according to Grimmjow, he looked like a stoner. His limp brown tresses were constantly hiding his face but if they happened to be pushed behind his ears then one could get a glimpse of his cold pearl eyes. Some claimed they looked lifeless. Others say that they looked like two wildfires. Grimmjow had managed to get a look at them once while the lone wolf was reading a magazine in the library. He didn't see anything particularly special or scary about them. Eyes were eyes.

It intrigued Grimmjow that he didn't fear the school's delinquent like everyone else did. He probably should but every time he looked at Stark he felt nothing; his heart never sped up, his sweat glands didn't go crazy, and he never felt the urge to jump into the nearest room to hide.

All he felt like doing was staring back until either one looked away because they had better things to do.

'You shouldn't act so tough around him, Grimm,' Shinji sighed as he gathered his books from his locker. School was over and they were heading home.

'I don't,' Grimmjow said testily. 'I just act like myself. Why is that such a fucking problem?'

'Jeez, you just don't get it, do you?' Shinji slammed his locker shut and slung his bag over his shoulder. 'People like you catch Stark's eye. You stand out from the crowd. And when he'll notice you, you better watch it. He ain't going to go easy.'

'Please,' Grimmjow snorted as they walked out of the school's main doors along with the other students. 'If he messes with me, I'll mess with him. I don't like people making fun of me, Shin. I get enough of that with my hair.'

Shinji grinned and gave Grimmjow a playful nudge with his shoulder.

'Coming over?' the blonde asked casually. 'We could play on my Xbox and order pizza. There's this awesome new place that's opened up! It's-!'

'Shit! I just remembered!' Grimmjow interrupted and groaned. 'My mom wants me to pick some stuff up for her dinner today!'

'So I guess you're leaving me high and dry?'

'Sorry, Shin. Maybe next time.'

'Yeah, yeah. Don't sweat it. Later.'

Waving his friend goodbye, Grimmjow sprinted off in the opposite direction, cursing himself for forgetting and also his mom for expecting him to remember the grocery list without even writing it down.

'What do I look like? Siri?' Grimmjow grumbled as he idly inspected cans of vegetables while trying to recall what his mother had told him to buy.

That's when something caught the corner of his eye. He quickly looked up when he saw something move and then wished he didn't.

It was Stark. And he was stuffing a can of beans into his jacket.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. Should he report him?

Within a split second, Stark had looked up and spotted him. His emotionless face didn't move a muscle as he locked eyes with the blue-haired boy.

Grimmjow stared at him for bit before turning back to the rows of food. He grabbed a can of food and, dumping it into his basket, moved into the next aisle.

'Whatever. Let him do what he wants. I'm not his nanny,' he thought as he stared at the row of jams in front of him.

'Hey,' a husky voice whispered in his ear. He jumped, dropping his basket onto its side. Everything inside rolled out across the floor. Clutching his ear, he looked up and locked eyes with stormy grey eyes.

'You saw me, didn't you?' Stark said softly, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets as he looked down at a frozen Grimmjow.

'Look,' Grimmjow snapped out of it and regained his calm nature. 'I didn't see anything. I won't say anything to the store owner. Good enough for you?'

Stark raised an eyebrow at him now. He then glanced at the food cluttered across the floor.

'C'mon,' he finally uttered and, jerking his head to one side, he began to exit the store. Grimmjow stared after him. Did Stark just ask him to follow him? And if he did, should he?

'…_And when he'll notice you, you better watch it. He ain't going to go easy.' _

'Pssh, whatever, Shin,' he thought and, leaving the mess in the aisle, jogged out of the store towards Stark who was getting into a Shelby Mustang.

'Wow, your parents let you drive around yourself?' Grimmjow asked as he clambered into the passenger seat.

'Dunno. Both are dead,' he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Sorry.'

'I never knew 'em.'

'Oh.'

They left the store's parking lot and drove onto the main road.

'Where're we going?' Grimmjow asked curiously.

'Hm? Oh, just around,' Stark replied as he pulled out a couple of cassettes. 'I don't really drive somewhere. Just go about for fun. What's your name?'

'Grimmjow. We're in the same school.' He spotted the cassette Stark was slipping into the slot. 'Cassettes? What? You live in the '50s or something?'

'I don't like CDs. You can't get good music on those like you can on cassettes. Ah, here we go. I like this song.'

Grimmjow raised both eyebrows this time as trumpet music filled the car.

'Rolling Stones?' he uttered. Stark smirked as he tapped the gas pedal in time to the beat.

'I like 'em,' he simply answered.

Mick Jagger's voice floated into the car as he hit the chorus of 'Satisfaction'.

_I can't get no_

_Satisfaction_

_I can't get no_

_Satisfaction_

'_Cause I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

_And I try_

'I can't get no,' Grimmjow murmured under his breath along with the song.

Stark glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow didn't make eye contact and just brought one leg up so he could wrap his arms around it while resting his head on his knee.

'My dad likes them,' the blue-haired teen remarked. 'He'd play them every night when mom would be…out.'

'And leave you both home alone?'

'I don't really care. I just wish they'd quit playing House and split already. It's pissing me off.'

'Pretty direct, aren't you?'

'I'm not the kind to beat around the bush. I mean, yeah, I don't know you but then, who're you going to tell? From your reputation, I don't think you have any friends.'

'Point.'

A bit of silence ensued which was filled with Mick Jagger's soulful voice.

'Does it bother you?' Grimmjow asked suddenly. The windows were rolled down so that the warm summer breeze could fill the car as they zoomed down the streets.

'What?'

'That you don't have any friends. That nobody comes near you because they're scared.'

_I can't get no!_

_A no no no!_

_A hey hey hey!_

_That's what I say!_

'Nah. Not really.'

'How come?'

'People piss me off.'

'Point.'

'They piss you off too?'

'Not really. Just…sometimes I wish I could cave their heads in. They're always putting others down so that they can feel good. And I hate that.'

'Couldn't agree more. That's why I stay away. And them being scared of me just makes it all the better.'

He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as well as a lighter. He placed a stick between his lips and handed Grimmjow his lighter.

'Light it up for me,' he mumbled, his eyes focused on the road as he pushed the cig in his mouth in Grimmjow's direction. Grimmjow just gave him a weird look but obeyed. Stark took a few puffs and sighed in content.

'Want one?' He offered the pack to Grimmjow. Grimmjow shook his head. 'You better not be one of those clean ones who're out to save other's souls. I don't wanna hear anymore bullcrap about me killing myself with these so-called cancer sticks.'

'I'm not.'

'Good.'

'Do you live with anyone?'

'Just my Uncle Gin. But he never cares about what I do.'

'So he doesn't know about your…activities?'

'I think he does but he just ignores it. When I came to live with him he gave me two rules: Never rape a woman and don't get into drugs. And I'm doing neither. So other than that, I can do whatever I want.'

'Huh.'

Grimmjow stared out the window now, the wind blowing his blue locks in all directions but he didn't mind. He couldn't believe it but he was actually enjoying himself with Stark. He didn't understand why people were so scared of this guy. He wasn't dangerous just misunderstood. Nobody took the time to talk to him so he never talked to them.

Grimmjow tried to hide his grin.

Wait until Shinji hears about this!

Stark suddenly took a sharp left and drove into an empty parking lot. 'Satisfaction' finally ended and Stark pulled out the cassette. Grimmjow looked back into the car.

'Why'd we stop here?' he asked curiously.

'We're pretty far away from town right now,' Stark remarked, drumming his hands on the steering wheel as he took an extra long drag of his cigarette. 'I don't think anyone can hear us.'

'I guess. So what?'

'Well,' Stark breathed out a cloud of smoke and put out his cigarette on the wheel, 'so we can do this.'

Then, without warning, he grabbed both of Grimmjow's arms and pinned him against the seat while simultaneously smashing their lips together. Grimmjow's eyes widened. He quickly pulled away, gasping.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' he demanded. But Stark ignored him as he began kissing the bluenette's neck. Grimmjow shivered and squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, trying to throw Stark off who had now managed to crawl right on top of Grimmjow.

'S-S-Stop!' Grimmjow gasped weakly, trying to free his hands but Stark merely tightened his hold.

The lone wolf lapped at the junction between his neck and shoulder before biting deeply without warning. Grimmjow screamed and bucked even more violently.

'This isn't funny, Stark! Knock it off!' He managed to get one hand free and started pushing Stark's face away from his neck.

Stark was strong. It was like pushing a rock. No matter how much power Grimmjow channeled into his arm, there was no budging the boy now currently unbuckling his pants. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

'Stark, stop it, please!' he began to plead as his pants came undone. He couldn't believe he was begging but he was desperate. For once, his heart was beating like mad in front of Stark.

'Don't tell me this is your first time, Grimmjow?' Stark murmured, his eyes glued to the white bit of underwear peeking out from Grimmjow's pants. He pushed Grimmjow's shirt up, causing goosebumps to erupt along the boy's already trembling body. 'Kinda surprised, I'll be honest. You look so fuckable I'm surprised no one's jumped you yet.'

Grimmjow turned deep scarlet and looked away. He yelped in surprise as Stark lowered the seat so that he was lying flat on his back. He froze as Stark slipped his hand into his boxers, his cold fingers feathering across his sensitive member.

He choked back a cry and clutched Stark's shirt tightly as the taller boy began to stroke him. With his other free hand, Stark caressed Grimmjow's face while he smiled pleasantly.

'It feels good, doesn't it?' he whispered and nuzzled Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow wheezed his eyes shut.

'You said you're don't rape,' he muttered pitifully, trying one last time to stop Stark. Why was he doing this? What good will Stark get out of this? He thought Stark was different. That he wasn't like everyone else. Was that just a façade?

'I don't rape women,' Stark answered without hesitation as he unbuckled the front of his jeans and yanked Grimmjow's pants to his knees. 'And you're not a woman. Besides, you swing this way. I can tell. So you're going to like this.'

How can he decide what Grimmjow should like? Everything about this was unfair and Grimmjow felt like screaming.

'Fuck, I don't have lube,' Stark muttered as he stroked his hardened member, 'guess we'll have to use my cum instead, huh, Grimm?'

'Don't call me tha-_ah_!' Stark entered in one motion, causing his back to arch off the seat. Grimmjow could feel his sphincter muscles screaming in protest to the intrusion and began to push back immediately.

'Fuck, you're tight,' Stark panted, his shoulders under Grimmjow's knees and his hands placed on either side of his head. He wiggled even further in. 'Relax.'

Grimmjow wanted to snap at him but all that came out were embarrassing gasps and mewls that just turned his face even redder. Stark gave him a tired smile.

'Man, you should see your face,' he murmured and leaned forward, pushing deeper into Grimmjow's hole, causing the boy to gasp even more, 'if you looked fuckable before you're looking rape-able now. Which I guess is happening as we speak.'

He eased out and pushed back in, taking short thrusts so that the hole would adjust. Grimmjow's pants had slipped off and were dangling on the end of one foot as both his legs stuck up in the air.

'Oh fuck, you feel so good,' Stark grunted as he increased his speed, causing Grimmjow's entire body to bounce and his toes to scrape the car's roof.

Grimmjow moaned deep in his throat and, closing his eyes, looked away, his hands tightening into the leather seat. He wasn't enjoying this one bit. Sure there was pleasure but there was also pain; both in his body and his heart. He had trusted Stark. He had let Stark in and this was how Stark responded: by raping him.

'_Ah! Ha! Hn! Ah!'_ Grimmjow cried and threw his head up, tears stuck to his eyelashes as Stark pounded harder into him.

'Grimm,' Stark breathed, brushing his lips against Grimmjow's but Grimmjow felt too weak to pull away this time, 'Grimm…say my name…'

'S-Sta-_ark…_'

Stark let out a guttural groan. The entire car was moving now. Grimmjow could hear it squeaking and rocking from the force of their fucking. It made his stomach turn.

'Grimm…' Stark panted, one hand snaking into Grimmjow's hair and twisting his head to one side. Grimmjow bit back a yelp. 'Grimm…I'm coming…'

He suddenly smashed their lips together and thrust deep inside Grimmjow. His body shuddered as he emptied himself into Grimmjow. The blue-haired boy's body arched off the seat as he felt something warm shoot inside him and gave him an uncomfortably full feeling.

Stark swirled his tongue thoroughly in Grimmjow's mouth before finally parting. A thin string of saliva stretched out between their mouths before it broke and stuck to Grimmjow's chest. It felt cold against his sweaty body. Grimmjow twitched as Stark pulled out and the heated semen began to leak out immediately. Stark chuckled.

'White and red look really pretty on you,' he mused and rubbed a finger over Grimmjow's abused entrance. Grimmjow flinched, breathing hard. Then he realized.

It was over.

Growling, he shoved Stark. Hard.

Stark grunted in surprise as Grimmjow hastily pulled his shirt down and, grabbing his pants, stomped out of the car.

'Grimm-!' he began as he jumped out of the car after Grimmjow. The bluenette turned around with blazing eyes that stopped Stark in his tracks.

'You bastard!' he snarled and yanked his pants back on while glaring accusingly at Stark. 'I _trusted_ you! And you fucking _raped_ me! Everyone's right to be scared of you! You're a fucking _freak_! You hurt people who care about you! And you don't even feel bad about it! I hate you!'

'Grimm, stop overreacting,' Stark said quietly. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

'Don't call me that,' he growled. 'Only my _friends_ can call me that. You're not my friend. I don't give two shits about you. Leave me the fuck alone. I don't ever want to see you again.'

And with that, Grimmjow walked away. Stark didn't even try to stop him.

* * *

'Wanna come over today? Your mom's still not pissed, is she?' Shinji asked as the two of them hung out at the school front steps. Grimmjow shrugged as he watched kids laughing and joking around with their friends. What ignorant people.

'She's okay now, I guess,' he replied shortly. Shinji raised an eyebrow at him.

'What's with you, man?' he sighed and crossed his hands behind his head. 'You've been really moody since that day. I mean, yeah your mom was mad that you came home late and grounded you but it's been two weeks! Lighten up! It's not the first time you got grounded!'

'Whatever.'

'By the way, how come you were late? Did something happen?'

'Not really.'

'You sure?'

'Shut up, Shinji.'

'Okay, okay. Fuck, you sure you're not turning into a woman or something?'

Grimmjow ignored that comment and continued to stare out at nothing in particular.

He couldn't get Stark's face out of his head. Not the face he made when he raped him (he cringed) but when he had walked away from Stark. It almost looked like…he was in pain. In pain of what? Losing something? Losing Grimmjow?

Grimmjow snorted.

Yeah, right. Fucks were dime a dozen. Stark could get anyone to do it with him.

But then, why Grimmjow? Why had he picked Grimmjow of all people?

'_People like you catch Stark's eye. You stand out from the crowd.'_

Was that all? Because he stuck out?

'…_That's why I stay away. And them being scared of me just makes it all the better.'_

The sound of an engine cutting filled the air. Grimmjow looked up and his heart skipped a beat. Stark had just pulled into the school driveway. Everyone in that area had long cleared away. Once they saw his Mustang coming up the road, they knew it was time to make themselves scarce. It was habitual now.

Grimmjow watched as Stark collected his bag and began to get out of his car. Realization suddenly dawned on him.

Stark was different. He didn't care about what people thought. But he was still human. He still wanted human contact. That's why he reached out to Grimmjow who was so like him and yet not like him.

…_And when he'll notice you, you better watch it. He ain't going to go easy.' _

Grimmjow rose to his feet and made his way towards Stark. Shinji started in alarm.

'Grimm!' he called out but Grimmjow ignored him.

Stark never knew what it was like to touch someone. His parents had died. His uncle barely cared about his wellbeing. He probably never had a serious girlfriend (or boyfriend). And people just stayed away from him.

He was barely a few feet away from Stark. The lone wolf looked up and saw him.

Stark was truly and utterly alone in this world. Could Grimmjow really abandon him when he had finally tried to reach out for some compassion?

'I thought you didn't want to see me again,' Stark said quietly as the two stared at each other.

'There's no need to take me seriously all the time,' Grimmjow answered and crossed his arms. 'I say some pretty stupid things when I'm pissed.'

'Oh.' Silence. 'Look, I want to-'

'Don't. I don't really care. And if you say it I'll smash your face in.'

Stark cracked a small smile. Grimmjow's face softened.

'Hey,' he muttered and rubbed the back of his neck, 'if you wanted to…get along…all you had to do was ask. I wasn't going to reject you, y'know? I kinda like you.'

Stark smirked. Grimmjow realized what he meant and began to blabber.

'I don't mean like that! I mean, as a _friend_! Like two bros having a good time and stuff-!'

'You're really cute, y'know?' Stark cut in merrily, his eyes twinkling.

Grimmjow stopped, mesmerized by the happiness in those irises. He didn't know what people meant when they said his eyes looked scary. Right now, they were the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

'Wanna go somewhere?' Stark continued and threw his bag into his car's open window. 'Don't feel like studying much today.'

Grimmjow hesitated for a moment and looked back. Shinji had frozen on the front steps. Come to think of it, everyone in the area had frozen to look at them. However, once Grimmjow looked in their direction, they all went back to what they were doing as if pretending they hadn't been just gaping at the two. He chuckled.

'Sure,' he replied and climbed in, throwing his bag in the back. As Stark revved up the engine, rock music suddenly blared out.

_Fight the good fight every moment!_

_Every minute!_

_Every day!_

_Fight the good fight every moment!_

_Make it worth the price we pay!_

'Nice song,' Grimmjow remarked as they pulled out of the school.

'My motto in life.'

'Nice.'

'Wanna go somewhere?'

'Thought you didn't go anywhere.'

'I got a reason now.'

Grimmjow couldn't hide the smile this time. Without hesitation this time, he turned to Stark and kissed him on the lips.

'Me too,' he murmured.

**Well, I quite like how this one turned out though I got a funny feeling the sex scene was rushed :/**

**Lemme know if I can jazz it up in any way!**

**The last song is 'Fight the Good Fight' by Triumph. If you guys like old songs I recommend this and also, I recommend you guys to watch Supernatural ^^ It's where I got the song and I quite like it. Lyrics are brilliant.**

**So, till next time! And please review! I would love to hear output! (as always)**


	21. In a Porn Theater 2 of 3

**Hi again! I was quite surprised by how many people love the StarkxGrimm pairing and sadly there just aren't enough! D:**

**SO I've taken it upon myself to make a continuation of first one because…well, just because XD**

**PLUS the story I am inspired by had another scene I like and want to incorporate with a little twist of my own. **

**Enjoy 3**

_'Oh! Ah! Fuck! Fuck me harder!' 'Saya' moaned as her 'professor' thrust into her on his desk. _

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he slumped in his seat and tossed popcorn into his mouth.

'I can't believe you brought me to a porn theater,' he muttered as the 'professor' proceeded to fuck his student harder. Stark stretched his arms behind their seats and then casually rested one arm on Grimmjow's shoulders.

'Well, I didn't want this to be a boring date,' he drawled with a smirk on his lips and crossed his legs as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. Though he could probably see Grimmjow blushing crimson even in this darkness from the corner of his eye.

'We aren't on a date,' Grimmjow muttered and munched on a few more kernels.

Stark didn't argue. He never did whenever Grimmjow denied their 'outings' as dates. He'd come around. Soon enough.

'Hey,' Stark breathed on the teen's ear as he leaned in close, making the boy shiver, 'wanna do it here?'

Grimmjow just stared at his bucket of popcorn, the cries of passion from the movie echoing in the fairly empty theater.

* * *

_'Sensei, I…I want…' 'Saya' gasped as she was pounded into from behind now._

_'What do you want, Saya? Do you want me? Or just my cock?' her professor leered in her ear as he gave a powerful thrust. She cried out passionately. And she wasn't the only one._

'S-Sta_rk…'_ Grimmjow moaned, wrapping his arms even tighter around Stark's neck and burying his face in the crook of his neck. Stark stroked the back of Grimmjow's neck, twirling a strand of blue hair around his index finger.

'Go on, Grimm,' Stark cooed in his ear as he bounced Grimmjow harshly on his lap, his cock thrusting deeper into that ever tightening hole, 'be as loud as you like. No one can tell it's you.'

The seat creaked loudly though the shrieks from the movie covered them up. The darkness was just right as no one could see the two of making love right in the middle of the theater.

Grimmjow's back arched as Stark hit his prostrate dead-on. He let out a loud, strangled cry and, blushing harder, spread his legs even wider for deeper penetration. Tears pooled in his eyes at the pain and pleasure coursing through his body.

This was so shameful. Here he was in some random porn theater in a shady part of town being fucked raw by a guy who had raped him not more than two months ago. Since when had Grimmjow become like this?

His skin tingled as he heard Stark breathing harshly in his ear as the one known as the lone wolf drove his hard cock in and out of Grimmjow's pliant body with a passionate ferocity. Fighting the urge to chicken out, Grimmjow trembled as he licked Stark's neck. He suddenly choked on a cry as he felt the coil of pleasure in his abdomen tighten. He felt Stark tense up too before the brown-haired boy slammed hard into him and shuddered as he came inside Grimmjow.

'Saya' screamed as she orgasmed, Grimmjow's cry melding in with hers as he came hard on both himself and Stark.

Panting heavily, Grimmjow rested his chin on Stark's shoulder, trying to bring himself down from his orgasmic high. Stark rocked his body, his dick still buried deep inside Grimmjow. The blue-haired boy winced.

'Quit it,' he whined, 'it hurts enough without you moving.'

'Sorry,' Stark murmured, 'thought you'd be used to it by now considering how many times we've done it.'

Grimmjow chose not to answer. He didn't need Stark telling him how many times they've done it. He was well aware of their sexual encounters. And yet, he still couldn't understand why he did it with Stark.

Nobody knew about the depth of their relationship. Sure it was school gossip for the first month that Stark and Grimmjow were close buddies now but that was all everyone was going to know. Grimmjow didn't even tell Shinji what was going on between him and Stark. Because truth be told, he didn't know himself. Was he just playing around? Was he serious about Stark? Was Stark serious about him? What were they really doing?

'Hey,' Stark whispered as Grimmjow pulled his jeans on, 'let's leave. Girl's nothing but a whiny bitch anyways. Rather hear you orgasm any day.'

'Fuck off,' Grimmjow growled as they emerged out of the theater. He blinked and squinted as bright light attacked his eyes. 'Ugh, I fucking hate coming out of a theater. Fucking lights.'

'I swear,' Stark agreed, 'I'm starved. Wanna grab a bite to eat?'

Grimmjow nodded and the two turned around to leave when Stark suddenly froze.

'Shit,' he muttered and grabbed Grimmjow's hand, dragging him the other way, 'let's go the other way.'

'Huh? What? Why?'

'Because I don't want _them_-oh shit!'

'Oye! Stark! Where ya been, buddy?'

There had only been a couple of people hanging around the porn theater. Really seedy people actually. Which was why Grimmjow was so surprised to see a bunch of teens making their way towards the two of them. He'd never seen them before. Must be from the other side of town or something. Funny how they knew Stark though.

Stark's hand tightened on Grimmjow's as the teen who had called out to Stark came forward from the group with a wide grin plastered across his face. Grimmjow didn't like him. He looked creepy with his white bandana over one eye and stringy black hair all over his face. Plus he was freakishly tall and skinny. He looked like a child molester.

'Aren't you gonna say hi to an old pal?' the gangly guy said smugly as he looked down at Stark. Stark didn't smile back but maintained an impassive face.

'Hi, Nnoitra,' he replied curtly, before looking straight ahead again. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't blame Stark for not liking this guy. But the thing that was bugging him was if Stark didn't like this Nnoitra guy then why did he know him?

'Aw! Is that all I get? After all we've been through? I'm hurt, Starky poo!' Nnoitra pouted and then grinned crazily.

'Tough love, Nnoi,' Stark answered and, pulling Grimmjow along, moved to sidestep the beanpole, 'I gotta go. See you around.'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, I haven't seen ya fer like two months and that's the explanation I get?' Nnoitra quickly stepped in front of Stark, his grin still in place but his eyes now narrowed dangerously, 'C'mon, Starky poo! We were pretty tight! And then you up and disappear without a word! What happened? Got tired of hanging out with the Espada gang?'

That's when his eyes flicked to Grimmjow and widened. Recovering quickly, he smirked as he saw the two holding hands and crossed his arms across his chest.

'Ah,' he mused, 'got yourself a squeeze, huh? Not bad, not bad. Didn't know ya swung that way. He's kinda cute. So what's he like? In fucking, I mean.'

'None of your fucking business,' Grimmjow suddenly growled and stepped forward, eyes glittering. Like hell he was going to stand by and let a bastard like this beanpole insult him. Though this just made Nnoitra's grin widen.

'Damn! He's feisty!' he laughed. The rest of the gang laughed too.

Grimmjow glared daggers at them and curled his hands into fists. Now that he thought about it, he was itching for a fight. Then, he felt Stark's hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the lone wolf whose eyes were hard but he gave Grimmjow a look that said, 'let it go'. He unclenched his fists.

'I'm going to the loo,' he muttered to Stark, 'any place is better than being around these jackasses.'

The gang began to hoot at him. Scowling, Grimmjow quickly turned around and began to walk away. Stark proceeded to follow him but Nnoitra suddenly grabbed his shoulder. Grimmjow stopped in his tracks when he realized that Stark wasn't following him. He looked behind in surprise and saw Nnoitra giving him a shit eating grin as he patted Stark's shoulder.

'Go on,' Nnoitra leered, 'we're just going to catch up on things with Stark. I ain't gonna hurt him. We're just gonna…talk.'

Grimmjow was about to argue but then he saw Stark shaking his head. He snapped his jaw shut, glaring at Stark before turning on his heel and marching to the bathroom.

'Smart move,' Nnoitra murmured in Stark's ear at the blue-haired teen disappeared into the bathroom, 'don't wanna cause a scene here, huh?'

'What do you want, Nnoitra?' Stark said quietly.

'Nothing at all, Starky poo,' Nnoitra said casually, 'just wanted to know where ya been all this time. And now that I know, I don't blame ya. In fact, I might just forgive ya fer abandoning us if ya gimme a _taste_ of _that_.'

Stark's eyes narrowed.

'No way in fucking hell, Nnoitra,' Stark said coldly, 'Grimmjow isn't a possession. And I'm not going to let you treat him like one.'

'Well, aren't ya a protective lover!'

'Shut up, Nnoitra. This conversation's over.'

Stark shrugged Nnoitra's hand off his shoulder and began to make his way towards the bathroom when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder in a vice like grip.

'We ain't done yet, Stark,' Nnoitra whispered maliciously as he shoved Stark back, making the teen stumble, 'see, I may be more forgiving but the rest of the boys…they aren't happy about you abandoning us. See, they looked up to you. And when you left us high and dry, they were damn pissed. And now, they want revenge. And I just can't deny them that, can I?'

Stark's eyes widened as he felt hands grab his arms and began to drag him backwards forcefully. He struggled to break free but it was useless. The hands just seemed to tighten their grip on him and pull him away even further. He watched helplessly as Nnoitra waved at him.

'Don't worry!' he trilled as he spun around towards the bathroom, 'I'll take care of yer guy! In fact, the guys can join me later on to _comfort_ him!'

He cackled.

* * *

Grimmjow stormed in angrily and banged his cubicle door as he locked himself in one stall.

What the fuck was up with Stark? Why wasn't he letting him fight let along argue with Nnoitra? What was he afraid of? That something bad was going to happen and escalate out of control? Well, there was no way in hell he was going to let Nnoitra get away with this!

He leaned against the door, catching his breath and his piece of mind. Maybe he'll pass up on beating Nnoitra to a pulp. It really wasn't worth it. He just wanted to get away from here and get Stark away from those bastards.

Grimmjow frowned and clutched the front of his shirt.

Since when did his chest feel funny whenever he thought about Stark? Maybe it was just a phase. He did _not_ like Stark that way! They were just doing this to comfort each other. At least…that was the reason Grimmjow hung around Stark. Or was it?

'Fuck, I'm going soft,' he thought angrily as he unlatched his stall door to leave. He jumped back when he saw his least favorite person leaning in.

'Hello, Blue,' Nnoitra purred, 'I don't believe we were properly introduced. The name's Nnoitra. What's yours?'

Grimmjow scowled and shoved the beanpole aside so he could get out.

'Leave me the fuck alone,' he muttered and began to walk towards the door when Nnoitra suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against a closed stall door.

'What the fuck?' Grimmjow yelped and glared bloody murder at Nnoitra, 'What the fuck gives?'

'Stark used ta be apart of our gang, y'know,' Nnoitra drawled as he sauntered close and slammed his hands on either side of Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow winced. He didn't like where this was going. 'We were all practically blood. Shared everything. Then he left us. And the next thing we know, he's here. With you.'

Grimmjow's eyes widened in realization. Here he was, pinned with no escape, by a guy who looked like a fucking rapist and in a deserted bathroom of all places. Of all the times he thought he was fucked, this was the worst of them all.

'Wonder what's so special about you that our Stark left us,' Nnoitra murmured as he lowered his head to kiss along Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow flinched and suddenly began shoving Nnoitra off.

'Get _off_, you sick bastard!' Grimmjow snapped as he kicked and punched at every square inch of Nnoitra. He found an opening and threw his fist forward, catching Nnoitra right under his jaw.

The teen's head reeled back, giving Grimmjow the opportune moment to duck under those spindly arms and escape. However, it was only a hope.

Snarling, Nnoitra lunged at Grimmjow, slamming against a sticky wall. The impact made Grimmjow's head reel, making him oblivious of the fact that his captor had now wrenched both his arms behind his back and was tying them up.

'I'm going to make you fucking bleed for that!' Nnoitra snapped as he spat out blood from the corner of his mouth. 'I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to feel _anything _after this!'

He roughly turned Grimmjow around, making the boy flinch as he saw Nnoitra bandana-free face and realize what had been used to tie him up. He squirmed uncomfortably as he stared at the scarred eye that now seemed to dominate that scary face, making it look practically demonic.

Without warning, Nnoitra crashed his lips against Grimmjow, making the boy choke out a protest. But it was lost amid the groans and teeth and blood.

'Mmmm,' Nnoitra uttered lustfully as he grabbed Grimmjow by the chin so that he could look him straight in the eye. He licked his lips. 'Tasty.'

'You're sick,' Grimmjow spat out, his skin crawling as Nnoitra slipped his hand into Grimmjow's pants from behind. 'Get your fucking-_ah!_'

He shuddered as two fingers were roughly shoved up his ass and began scissoring him. Pain shot up his spine and his knees threatened to give in under him. Nnoitra cackled maniacally and pressed his body against Grimmjow. Grimmjow flinched as he felt the teen's boner rubbing against him.

He felt suffocated. He couldn't breathe. He wanted out NOW. He increased his struggles desperately. He couldn't let this happen. He needed to escape. He needed to find Stark and get out before…before…

'Mmm you're warm and sticky inside,' Nnoitra murmured against his ear as he buried his face in Grimmjow's neck, his breath making the teen shiver. 'Did Stark fuck you already? What a fucking slut you are! Meh, least I don't have ta prepare ya!'

'G-Get _off_ me,' Grimmjow gasped, his writhing getting feeble as his heart sank lower in his chest. It was no use. Why was he still struggling? He couldn't stop this. It was going to happen and he just had to accept it.

It all happened fast. One minute, three fingers were wriggling away inside him. Next, his pants were off and he was thrown to the ground. He was going to get a concussion soon. He could already feel something warm trickling down the side of his face.

He let out a pitiful cry as something thicker and longer rubbed against his abused hole. Nnoitra didn't wait for him to get ready. He immediately thrust in and started up a fast pace.

'Fuck, you feel good,' Nnoitra moaned, nails digging into Grimmjow's bare hips. He gave a hard thrust that had Grimmjow screaming. 'I could do this all day.'

The churning in his stomach paired with the indescribable pain lacing up his spine made Grimmjow want to throw up. He wanted to cry. But crying would mean that Nnoitra had gotten to him. And the least he could do to maintain his dignity was not cry like a fucking pussy.

'Stark!' he gasped as wave after wave of pain eroded his body. Nnoitra scowled. Then, without warning, he slapped Grimmjow's ass. Hard. Grimmjow cried out in pain.

'He ain't coming ta save ya,' he hissed. Grimmjow could barely hear him. He felt so nauseated and numb. 'The boys are taking care of him. So scream as much as ya like. No one's coming.'

No, no, no. He was lying. And yet…he was telling the truth. Grimmjow didn't know which it was. But either way, it was painful to think how helpless he really was right now.

It was like he'd gone mute. He couldn't hear his yelps of pain, nor hear Nnoitra grunting above him. All he could do was _feel_.

He felt his hole tearing and bleeding. He felt the cold stickiness of the floor as he moved under it in erratic jolts. And he could feel Nnoitra's filthy hands roaming all over his body and his cock driving out of him like a hacksaw over wood. This was torture.

Nnoitra came with a grunt, his nails digging into Grimmjow's skin as he shot his load inside him while shuddering in satisfaction. He gave a content sigh and released Grimmjow, letting the boy roll over on his side in a panting heap. He pushed his hair off his face and wiped his sweaty brow as he grinned wickedly down at Grimmjow.

'Hey, Nnoitra, you done?' grunted a voice outside the bathroom.

'For now,' Nnoitra answered, making Grimmjow shiver. Nnoitra gazed down lustfully at him. 'How you boys feeling right now? I need a couple more minutes before I can do it again. Care to entertain him in the meantime?'

Grimmjow's eyes widened in fear and he scrambled to stand up. He wasn't going to be a fuck toy. No way in _fucking_ hell was he going to be this bastard's fucking _toy_ for today-

'Still trying to get away? How pathetic!' Nnoitra exclaimed gleefully and suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's hair so he could throw him back harshly on the mucked up floor. He then proceeded to lift the teen's head so that Grimmjow could watch the gang of smirking and cackling teens troop in, some even licking their lips as they saw Grimmjow's predicament.

'Line up, boys!' Nnoitra barked, 'And play nice! Don't break him for the rest of us!'

He laughed like a madman.

* * *

'Man, that was fucking awesome!' barked the broad teen as the gang filed out of the dinky washroom, 'haven't had sex like for fuck knows how long!'

'What person in their right mind would have sex with you, Yammy?' snickered a pink-haired member. Yammy glared at him.

'Oh my, he was good and tight,' one individual with wild blue hair groaned, 'I'm getting hard again.'

'Shut it, Aaroneiro, you got more turns than you deserved,' growled someone else.

'Five times just wasn't fucking enough!'

'Not our fault ya came in the first five minutes every time! Pussy!'

'What you call me?'

The arguing and bickering finally faded away. Grimmjow's eyes finally fluttered shut, letting loose the tears he had forced back all that time. He could still hear their jeers and laughs in his ears. They were bouncing off walls, echoing in corners, and resonating like amplifiers in his skull.

He raised shaky hands to cover his ears, hoping it would block out the sound but to no avail. They only seemed to get louder.

His lower body felt numb. He couldn't feel anything except cold. At least they had the decency to untie him before they left. Something about that being Nnoitra's favorite bandana.

Grimmjow never hated someone so much as he did right now. He wanted to gouge that fucking beanpole's eyes out and use a knife to carve that stupid face to pieces. He hoped that bastard burned in hell and he would personally oversee it was done.

'Burn,' he croaked through dry lips, his throat raw from all the screaming. His cheeks felt wet from all the tears streaming down his face. Great. Another part of him wet from the deed forced on him. How he wished Stark was here to comfort him.

'Stark!' he suddenly cried out in remembrance and sat up quickly. He swayed and wobbled as he staggered to his feet using a sink. That was when he caught a look at himself in the mirror and flinched in revulsion.

He was a fucking mess. His shirt was torn, one sleeve barely hanging on, and stained with semen. His hair was everywhere and looked like he hadn't washed it in weeks. But his face…he looked like he'd been whacked with a baseball bat. There was a bruise forming at his jaw when Yammy punched him from trying to crawl away. His eyes were bloodshot from the tears he forced back and finally let loose right now.

And his neck…

His skin crawled as his fingers feathered over the bite marks that hadn't even started to heal. A streak of blood trailed down his slender column now and he felt like throwing up for real now.

But he didn't have time. He needed to find Stark.

Thank God his shirt was long enough to cover his lower half. He didn't have the energy to slip his pants on though after scanning the bathroom, he realized that someone had tried to flush it down the toilet so it was too wet to wear now anyways.

Fucking bastards.

The porn theater was practically empty now. There was nobody there except the ticket man in the booth and he barely glanced at Grimmjow. Guess boys covered in semen and blood were a natural sight around here. Though Grimmjow was glad. He didn't want to be sidetracked from trying to find Stark. Which was seeming futile since he didn't know where to start. Perhaps the back?

Well, that was just as pointless. The back alley was as empty as inside save for the yowling alley cats and dumpster.

'He's probably not even here,' Grimmjow thought miserably to himself as he hobbled back to go inside. He felt himself shaking again and this time from the heartache of being abandoned. 'He probably didn't care to try saving me and just left.'

That's when his eye caught something from the edge of the dumpster. It was a pair of bare feet. Grimmjow's heart lifted and he limped forward, using the dumpster for help. He knew he was hoping too much but what choice did he have, stranded at a porn theater while it got steadily darker. He might as well get raped again but what was so new about that? He was used to it.

He felt sick at his attitude. Like he'd just accepted that fact that being raped was all he was good for.

'Well, what if it's true? You're nothing but a whore,' a cruel voice whispered in his mind. He felt like crying again.

'Stark?' he called out feebly as he rounded the corner and his heart almost swelled. It was Stark. Beaten, bruised, and broken, but it was still Stark.

He collapsed at Stark's side, using what little strength he had left over to shake Stark awake.

'Stark,' he called out faintly, 'Stark, wake up! Fucking hell, Stark, I need to get fucking home so for fuck's sake, wake the fuck up!'

Stark suddenly coughed and twitched to life, keening over the side to hack up spit. He shook his head as if to get a bearing on where he was and touched his head before hissing. Then he turned to Grimmjow and squinted.

'Grimm? That you?' he murmured as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Grimmjow forced a grin.

'The one and only,' he replied, 'can you get up? Shit! What the hell did they do to you?'

'Fucking hell, I think I almost went into a coma,' Stark grunted as he supported himself on his elbows, 'they fucking beat the shit out of me! Guess I can't blame them after I-wait a second! Nnoitra! Fucking hell that _bastard_!'

Stark's hands curled into fists and he turned to Grimmjow, his eyes glittering with malice.

'Where is he?' he breathed threateningly. 'I'm going to beat him within an inch of his life and then I'm going to rip that out bit by-!'

'They're gone, Stark,' Grimmjow cut in, 'forget about those losers. Let's just…let's just go home…'

'Grimm, you don't understand, I can't just-Grimm, _where are you pants?_'

Stark's stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow's bare legs, his eyes travelling from Grimmjow's face to his legs and back. Then, it finally dawned on him, and his eyes narrowed.

'I'll kill them,' he growled, 'I'll kill every single one of them.'

'I know,' Grimmjow tried to laugh it off, 'and I'll join you in that.'

Stark gave him a strange look. Like he didn't know whether he wanted to cry or scream. Then, he raised a hand hesitatingly and cupped one of Grimmjow's tear-stained cheeks. A moment of silence lapsed between them and Grimmjow almost forgot what had happened. It just felt nice to have Stark touch him so gently like this. Then…

'Grimmjow, I think it's best we don't see each other after this,' Stark murmured. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock and he wrenched himself out of Stark's hand, out of the warmth. Stark looked hurt.

'What the _fuck_, Stark?' Grimmjow uttered in disbelief. 'NO! You can't decide anything for me, ok? I know what's right for me and this-!'

'Isn't,' Stark interrupted, as if pained to hear what Grimmjow might say. He reached out a hand to touch Grimmjow again. 'Grimm, I'm so-!'

'Don't say it!' Grimmjow snapped and slapped Stark's hand away in anger. He didn't want to be angry but he couldn't help it. Stark was being an asshole right now. He just didn't get it. Grimmjow didn't _care_. 'Don't you fucking _dare_ say it! I don't want to fucking hear it! If you do I swear…I swear I'll hate you!'

Stark blinked at him before sighing.

'Then maybe that's best,' he whispered quietly. Grimmjow felt like hitting him now. He wished Stark would stop saying stupid things like that. Why couldn't anyone _get_ it? It didn't matter to him anymore because…because…

'I'll take you home,' Stark continued, 'but this is the last time we'll talk, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques.'

* * *

'Grimm! Class is starting! Hurry up!' Shinji called as he sprinted down the hall.

'I'll catch up! Go on! Don't wanna make you late, Shin!'

'Why'd you do that?' Stark murmured quietly from behind his locker as Grimmjow approached him in the now empty corridor.

'Because I want to talk to you,' Grimmjow said bluntly.

'There's nothing to talk about.'

'Don't give me that bullshit.'

'Grimmjow, I thought I told you-'

'Damn it, Stark, don't think you can decide when it's over whenever you want!' Grimmjow suddenly banged Stark's locker shut angrily, his blue eyes blazing into Stark's calm grey ones though those eyes seemed to be focused on the yellowing bruise on Grimmjow's face from that day.

'You're not the boss of me, okay?' Grimmjow snapped, 'You can't tell me to fucking stay away from you when you started all of this! This is all your fucking fault, Coyote Stark, so take responsibility for doing this to me! Because if you had just left me alone I wouldn't be all up in your fucking grill wanting you to look at me, and to-touch me and k-ki-kiss…'

'Kiss you?' Stark said calmly. Grimmjow felt his cheeks burn but he nodded, not breaking eye contact once. This was his only chance to make things right again and he wasn't going to mess it up.

'Have you forgotten that I raped you, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacqes?' he continued coolly, sauntering closer till he had Grimmjow pressed up against the lockers now. 'That I kidnapped you and fucked your brains out without even hesitating? Have you _conveniently_ forgotten so that I can look like a _good_ person in your eyes? Because I'm not. You saw the people I hang out with. You saw what they were capable of. What they did to you.' He voice got caught in his throat as he uttered this. 'I'm capable of that, too. In fact, I've already done that to you. Which is why you should stay away from me. It's for your own good.'

Sighing, Stark turned around to leave. He'd said his bit. He just hoped Grimmjow would understand and finally leave him alone.

Then, he suddenly felt a tugging at his sleeve. Startled, he looked back and saw Grimmjow, his face contorted in determination.

'Why?' he demanded, 'Why is it for my own good? Why do you call yourself a monster even though you're not!'

'You don't know anything about me.'

'I don't fucking care what happened to me, Stark!'

'Grimm, I'm sor-!'

'I told you not to say it!'

'Why?' Stark suddenly snapped and banged a fist on the locker inches from Grimmjow's face. The sound resonated in the hall. 'Why won't you let me say it? It's my fucking fault that this happened to you! Ever since we became friends nothing but bad things have been happening to you! You got _gang raped_, Grimmjow! Why won't you fucking acknowledge that! Why won't you let me apologize for what happened to you!'

'Because it wasn't your fault!' Grimmjow shouted back.

Stark blinked stupidly.

What?

'It's not your fault,' Grimmjow breathed, taking advantage of Stark's stunned silence, 'Nnoitra's rotten to core so whatever happened, he would have done it even if you weren't there! Hell, he would've done it to any kid! I'm just glad it was me because anyone else would've broken down and given him the satisfaction that he has power over people! He's nothing but a bag of dicks!'

Silence issued between them with Grimmjow glaring angrily while Stark looked on with a raised eyebrow.

'That's it? That's why you won't let me apologize ever?' he finally asked impassively. Grimmjow scowled.

'I got myself into this and I'm not going to have you apologize for it,' Grimmjow said curtly. A smirk almost tugged at his lips as he leaned against the lockers and crossed his arms. 'So whatcha gonna do about that?'

Stark smirked.

He suddenly swooped in and kissed Grimmjow, parting just as quickly. He watched in satisfaction as Grimmjow's shocked face transitioned to a scowling one burnt red.

'What the fuck was _that_ for!' he snapped, looking ready to punch Stark, 'who the fuck gave you permission to do that, huh! Fucking pervert!'

'And don't you forget it,' Stark murmured as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and this time, kissed him passionately for a longer period of time. He didn't struggle.

'Fuck you,' Grimmjow muttered as he shoved Stark off and began to leave. 'I got class so I'll see you after-!'

'Hey, Grimm?' Stark lightly grabbed the boy's wrist. 'Thanks. For…for just being you.'

'Che. Whatever.' A smile played on Grimmjow's lips but he didn't let Stark see it. Didn't want him to get anymore smug.

'I'm allowed to say 'thank you', right? Or is that also against the rules when dating you?'

'We're not dating!'

'What? Then we're fuck buddies?'

'What the fuck? Fuck you, Stark!'

'Janitor's closet's this way if you'll follow me.'

'You are so fucked up it's not even funny.'

Though he followed anyway.

**I hope the banter in the end didn't bother or bore anyone. Well, this is to satiate those StarkGrimm fans (including myself!) so please review and lemme know if you guys would like a sequel of anything else in this collection ^^**


	22. Respect Me 1 of 3

**This is going to be a three chapter story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**You're supposed to trust your best friends; be loyal to them, **_**respect**_** them. Right?**

**ShiroxGrimm**

Grimmjow was used to coming to an empty house. It wasn't that he didn't have any parents. He did. Very loving ones.

He sighed heavily when he found the fridge void of anything edible. Guess his mom forgot to make anything before she left for work. He grabbed a soda and, dumping his school bag on the sofa, clambered up his stairs to his room.

He had a fairly normal life, like any 16 year old; loving parents, good school, decent grades, loyal friends.

Or at least…he thought he did.

'Hiya, Grimm, how's it going?'

Grimmjow swallowed back a scream as his knees almost buckled under him.

No, no, no, no. Why today? Why did he choose to come today of all days? When he was all alone. When there was no chance, no excuse, of stopping _it_ from happening.

'What's the matter, Grimm? Cat got your tongue?'

'Please, Shiro…' he couldn't believe he was begging, '…not today. _Please.'_

'Aw, but, Grimm, I gotcha such a pretty present! You'll like it! And I couldn't _wait_ ta see ya innit!'

The yellow-eyed albino grinned toothily as he hopped off Grimmjow's bed and held up the 'pretty present'. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock.

'No,' he said immediately, shaking his head, 'No way I am _fucking_ wearing that, Shiro.'

Shiro's grin merely widened as he shook the red and black pleated tartan skirt at the shaking bluenette.

'Aw, but I picked it '_specially_ for _you_, Grimmy!' Shiro teased. Grimmjow was frozen at the door, not knowing whether to lock Shiro in his room or run the hell away from this nightmare. 'You'd look _so_ good in it with those sexy legs of yours!'

He licked his lips, his eyes narrowing in lust.

'And you've been so good and docile lately I thought it was only right to reward you, ol' buddy,' he purred. Grimmjow visibly shivered this time. He tightened his hand on the doorknob till his knuckle was white.

'No, Shiro,' he repeated in a raspy tone, like he had swallowed shards of glass. It hurt just as much to say it. He had _never_ said no to Shiro. _Ever_. But enough was enough. He was sick of being a damn toy.

'Shiro, I'm _tired_ of this! I want _out_! I've had it! I've let you have your way but no more! I'm done, you hear me? I'm am fucking _done_ with this!'

There. He'd said it. But why did he feel like he'd just made things worse?

Shiro sighed and inspected at the skirt as if suddenly interested in its pattern.

'So you're leaving me, huh?' he said slowly.

Oh no. He was playing that card. No, he _can't_ play that card! He just _can't_! Because…

'That's not what I meant…' Grimmjow struggled to defend himself but it was pointless. He had lost the moment he had opened his mouth.

'Nah, I get it, Grimm. You wanna go you can go. I'm not stopping you. I know you don't care. You never did. I'm just another person you can fuck around with till the next-!'

'It's not fucking like that!'

Shiro slowly met his gaze and they held it for a minute. Then, Shiro threw the skirt at Grimmjow and Grimmjow didn't hesitate in catching it.

'Prove it,' Shiro whispered.

Grimmjow tried to control his body from trembling both in anger and anguish as he kicked his pants off and slipped the skirt on. He didn't even spare a blush as Shiro caught sight of the pink thong he was wearing. After all, hadn't it been Shiro who insisted he wore it every time?

The skirt slipped on snugly, coming up mid-thigh, just high enough to cover his ass as he stood before Shiro. The albino looked him up and down before grinning widely. He sat on his bed, raising his hands towards Grimmjow and beckoning him with the tips of his fingers.

'C'mere, dollface,' he cackled.

Grimmjow walked up to him mechanically, the soft fabric of the skirt brushing his skin, reminding him of his humiliation. But he was done feeling humiliated. What was one more now?

When he was barely a foot away, Shiro grabbed the backs of his thighs and pulled him into his lap so that Grimmjow was straddling his waist. Shiro didn't waste time in smashing their lips together in a fiery passion. He groaned in approval and nipped at Grimmjow's bottom lip. Grimmjow's lips parted in surprise, giving Shiro the delightful opportunity to slip his tongue in to explore every inch of that moist cavern.

He massaged Grimmjow's upper thighs, making the skirt ride up higher until his hands were now caressing Grimmjow's inner thighs. Grimmjow shivered and closed his eyes, spreading his legs wider because Shiro like it when he did. He always closed his eyes every time they did this, hoping he could make it all go away by shutting himself out. Even though it didn't work, it was better than watching his body get assaulted and feeling helpless in stopping it.

He jumped when he felt something stiff rub along the cleft of his ass. Shiro quickly grabbed Grimmjow around the waist to stop him from escaping and pressed him down on his growing erection, deepening the kiss as well. He ground his hips upwards, making sure his erection brushed against Grimmjow's entrance.

Grimmjow whined. Shiro smirked. That was the way it was.

* * *

'_Ah! __Ha! Ah! Ah!_' Grimmjow gasped as Shiro bounced him on his dick.

Grimmjow's legs pressed against Shiro's sides with every thrust. The skirt flapped as he moved rhythmically on Shiro's cock. He tried to control the noises he made; he even tried to cover up his mouth.

But Shiro grabbed his hands in a vice-like grip to pull them away while whispering heatedly in his ear, 'More. I want to hear you scream.'

And how Grimmjow would scream. As Shiro picked up speed, Grimmjow felt like he was going to burst. He felt dizzy and nauseated. To be so aware of everything; the slickness of his entrance from Shiro's cum, his sweaty body, the scratchy skirt sliding up his thighs, Shiro's vice-like grip on hips; it made him sick to his stomach. He wanted Shiro to stop but he knew it was futile. Shiro was far from done.

Shiro suddenly pulled out his rock hard cock, drawing out a pitiful whine from Grimmjow. He then threw Grimmjow on his bed and proceeded to crawl on top of him.

'On your hands and knees,' he growled as he slipped a hand under the skirt and rubbed Grimmjow's ass before slipping a finger into his cum slicked entrance.

Wincing at his aching hole, he shakily managed to get on his knees when Shiro suddenly plunged in without warning. Grimmjow's arms collapsed under him as he screamed at the painful intrusion.

'Fuck,' Shiro hissed pleasurably as Grimmjow's muscles tightened around his cock. 'You're fucking FANTASTIC!'

He dragged his throbbing dick out and slammed it back in, making the bed rock forward.

'Ahhh!' Grimmjow cried out, burying his face in the sheets.

He could barely breathe, like his life as being sapped out of him with every sharp jab at his prostrate. He fisted the cloth in his hands, trying to find relief in the cool fabric, even if it was only a drop of it.

Shiro was close. Grimmjow could feel his thrusts getting more erratic and sloppy. Grimmjow's back was drenched in sweat. Even the skirt was sticking uncomfortably to his bare skin. It was almost over, almost…

Shiro shuddered and drove deep inside, shooting his cum in thick, hot ropes. He rocked forward slightly, getting down from his orgasm while Grimmjow caught his breath back and stopped his body from shaking so much.

Cock still buried deep inside, Shiro pulled Grimmjow to one side of the bed so that the albino was spooning him from behind. Shiro kissed Grimmjow's sweaty temple and sighed in content.

'I'm glad you're mine, Grimm,' he murmured as he tightened his arms around the teen's waist. Grimmjow stopped himself from shuddering. 'And you'll always be mine. I'll make sure of it.'


	23. Respect Me 2 of 3

***cough cough* Flashback**

'There's nothing good on TV these days!' Shiro groaned as he flipped through channels on his television while sitting in the dark, snippets of shows flashing by so fast it was a wonder he wasn't having a seizure.

'Heads up!' Grimmjow yelled as he walked out of Shiro's kitchen from the left and threw a can of soda at his best friend. Shiro just leaned back and let the soda sail pass, not taking his eyes off the TV.

'Dude, you better get that 'cause I ain't gonna get you another one!' Grimmjow remarked as he plopped down on the couch next to Shiro with his soda.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me,' Shiro yawned and then grinned at Grimmjow, 'you just THREW a fucking can of soda and ya expect me to drink it now! I'm gonna spray half of it all over myself 'cause of you!'

Grimmjow barked a laugh and then offered his can to Shiro. Grinning, Shiro grabbed it and cracked it open. Suddenly, a fount of bubbling soda sprayed across his face. Grimmjow started laughing hysterically. Shiro spat out some soda and looked at Grimmjow with his one good eye, a wide grin across his face.

'Fuck you,' he mused and sloshed the soda at Grimmjow. Still laughing, Grimmjow grappled with Shiro to prevent him from pouring the soda all over his head.

Shiro had to be the greatest friend Grimmjow could ever ask for. That guy never once stopped him from pranking the teachers, skipping school, or picking fights. In fact, he ended up joining Grimmjow in the mischief. They were the fucking badass duo of Noches High. Nobody dared approach them for fear of their lives. Not like that bugged the duo. As long as they had each other, they didn't care who was with them.

'Isn't there one decent channel on this fucking box?' Shiro muttered in annoyance as he tossed the now empty can to one side and began flicking through channels again. He suddenly came upon a dark screen with an eerie music. He grinned widely. 'Fuck yeah! I fucking LOVE this song!'

Grimmjow smiled uneasily. Shiro had a thing for gothic punk bands. He listened to screamo like it was his drug. Grimmjow didn't mind. Everyone had their own taste in music. But it sometimes put him on edge on how satanic those songs could sometimes be.

'Which one is it?' he asked casually, though he shivered as the main singer began to sing in a morbid tone.

_You fell a-way  
What more can I say_

'Why Won't You Die by System of a Down,' Shiro answered and then grinned at Grimmjow, the light from the TV the only thing illuminating his already pale skin. 'It's from the movie "Queen of the Damned". Heard of it?'

Grimmjow shook his head.

'It's about vampires.'

Grimmjow shivered.

'Oh.'

_I can't re-place  
Your screaming face_

'Oh! I wanted to ask you! How did your date with Big Tits go?'

_Feeling the sickness inside_

'Her name's Nel, Shir, and she's actually pretty nice. We had a great time! In fact…'

Smirking, Grimmjow pulled out a lacy pink thong from his jean pocket. Shiro's eyes widened. Grimmjow laughed at his reaction. Then Shiro's eyes narrowed as he went back to staring at the screen.

'Huh,' he uttered in a deadpan voice, 'didn't know she was a slut as well.'

_Why won't you diiiiiiiiiiie?  
Your Blood in miiiiiiiiiiiine_

'Hey,' Grimmjow said with a frown, 'we didn't go all the way, Shir. We kinda just made out and got a bit naked. Nothing too extreme.'

_We'll be fiiiiiiiiiiine_

'Whatever,' Shiro replied and shrugged his shoulders.

_Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiine_

'Shir, you know I've liked Nel for a pretty long time…'

'Yeah.'

'So quit giving me that attitude whenever I talk about her! I know you hate her but can't you just fucking accept her? I can't get along with her if you keep fucking hating her!'

'That's fine by me.'

'Shiro,' Grimmjow growled angrily. Shiro just continued to stare absentmindedly at the screen, the moving pictures reflected in his black sclera.

Sighing, Grimmjow decided to drop it. He didn't want to argue about it anymore. It always left the two in a bad mood and Grimmjow didn't want to be fighting while he was spending the night at Shiro's.

_So many words  
Can't describe my face  
This feelings evolved  
So soon to break out  
I can't relate  
To a happy state  
Feeling the blood running side _

'What's so special about her, huh, Grimm?' Shiro asked suddenly.

'Huh?'

'She good for something? Other than fucking, I mean.'

Grimmjow growled angrily.

'Lay off her, Shiro; you've made your point that you don't like her!' he snapped, trying to focus on the show but the song was so dark it only creeped him out.

'No, no, I'm being serious. I really wanna know, Grimm,' Shiro persisted in a sickeningly sweet tone. Grimmjow scowled at him.

'She's nice,' he answered coldly, 'And decent. And she's _not_ a slut like all the other girls in school.'

Shiro snorted.

'You'll never know until you've walked a mile in her shoes, Grimm,' Shiro said in a singsong voice. Then he froze, a slow smile spreading across his face as he turned to face Grimmjow. His eyes glimmered impishly. 'So why not try it out?'

_Why won't you diiiiiiiiiiie?_

'Huh?'

_Your Blood in miiiiiiiiiiiine_

Grinning widely, Shiro pulled the thong out of Grimmjow's hand and held it up to his eye level. Grimmjow's eyes widened and then narrowed.

'Fuck no!' he spat.

_We'll be fiiiiiiiiiiine_

'Come on, Grimm!' Shiro teased, 'how do YOU know she ain't a slut until you walk around in her PANTIES and know what it's like, huh? Be a fucking man and practice what you preach!'

'This isn't fucking funny, Shiro!' Grimmjow snarled, clenching his hands into fists.

_Then your body will be miiiiiiiiiine_

'Sure it is!' Shiro cackled, the heavy thudding of drums and guitar sounding almost haunting at this time of night. Shiro got on his haunches and began to crawl towards Grimmjow. 'But if you won't try it I guess I have no choice but to make you!'

'What the-!' Grimmjow yelped as Shiro suddenly grabbed his jeans and began to tug it down. He grabbed Shiro's hands, pushing them away. 'Fuck off, Shiro! I'm not fucking joking anymore!'

'I'm just having fun, Grimm!' Shiro continued to laugh. His laughter almost sounded in sync with the song on the television: foreboding, eerie and horrific. Grimmjow shuddered. He wasn't liking this one fucking bit.

_Why is everything so fuckin hard for me  
Keep me down to what you seek I still beg_

'You know what? I think I'm going home!' Grimmjow suddenly stated, attempting to get off the couch.

He had enough of Shiro's mayhem. His mom wasn't around to control him this time. She was working late tonight so the two guys were hoping for a long night of chaos and maybe stealing the car to go out for a spin. Though that was all going out the window after Shiro's stunt.

_Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry  
Keep on trying I won't die so easily_

Suddenly, Grimmjow was pulled back onto the couch and his face was shoved into a couch cushion, almost suffocating him.

'Shiro!' he gasped and cried out in pain as his arms were twisted behind his back. He stopped breathing when he felt a hand curl around his jeans from behind. He started struggling frantically. 'Shiro, get the _fuck_ off me!'

'Just wanna see…what you'd look like in it, Grimm,' Shiro breathed, ignoring Grimmjow's demands.

Grimmjow flinched, biting into his lip in the process, when his jeans were tugged down along with his boxers. For a moment, neither of them said anything, the song from the television echoing its haunting message in the empty house.

_Why is everything so fuckin hard for me?_

Grimmjow could feel his heart beating harshly against his ribcage, afraid to even move as Shiro did…nothing. It was like he was frozen in place. The only way Grimmjow knew he was alive was because he was breathing haggardly.

Then, Shiro tightened his grip on Grimmjow's wrists, his nails digging into Grimmjow's skin. The pain distracted Grimmjow momentarily but he couldn't miss the distinct sound of a zip being opened and some fumbling of fabric. His eyes widened in shock and horror.

'Shiro,' he said shakily, licking his lips anxiously, 'Shiro, don't do this…this isn't right…I'm your best friend, Shir! We're buddies! We…we don't do this to each other! Shiro, are you fucking listening to me! If you give a damn about me you wouldn't be doing this! SHIRO!'

But Shiro was beyond reason. Grimmjow thought he was screaming loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear when Shiro entered him roughly. Though he wondered whether they refused to come help because the "white demon" scared them, or because they thought he was performing a satanic ritual what with the terrifying music playing.

Shiro never loosened his grip on Grimmjow's wrists. One hand kept them pinned tightly behind Grimmjow's back while another caressed his hip, guiding Shiro's throbbing dick in and out of Grimmjow's blood-slicked passage.

With every thrust, Grimmjow uttered a cry that started of as a scream and ended in a moan. The heavy pounding from behind dulled his senses; all he felt was pain and nothing else. The sounds all around him faded away, the feel of the couch just disappeared, and the dull maroon of the couch was now a bottomless black. He felt dead to the world.

Everything came rushing back when Shiro suddenly stopped, shuddering violently before thrusting forward once more, ejaculating deep inside Grimmjow. The first thing Grimmjow heard when he came back to his senses was Shiro's heavy breathing, first thing he felt was the wetness on his cheeks, and the first thing he saw was a watery version of the world. His body…his body was…

As Shiro pulled out, Grimmjow realized he was shaking. Violently. Even Shiro noticed.

'Grimm!' he cried out in alarm, suddenly pulling Grimmjow up so that his back was pressed against Shiro's chest. 'Grimmjow! Can you hear me! Grimmjow? GRIMMJOW!'

Grimmjow felt so hollow right now. He couldn't believe what just happened. Maybe it was a dream. He was hoping it was a dream. Maybe if he wished hard enough, it would actually be a dream. But nothing…nothing could will away the weakness his body felt or the semen trickling down his legs. Even the half-moon, bloody fingernail dents on the inside of his wrists sickened him.

He clenched his hands into fists.

'Why?' he rasped. Shiro suddenly tightened his arms around Grimmjow as if in a loving embrace. But it felt more like a strait jacket. Like Shiro was afraid Grimmjow might run away from him. Grimmjow couldn't blame him for thinking like that. After all, they knew practically everything about each other, even how the other thought. 'Why did you do this? Why did you fucking do this to _me_?'

He could feel Shiro breathing softly on his neck, the feeling sending goosebumps across his skin.

'You have no idea…' Shiro murmured, his lips brushing against Grimmjow's neck, 'how long I've wanted you…'

Grimmjow felt his heart stop.

That wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. He began to shake his head furiously.

'Stop fucking lying to me!' He didn't know how he still had the energy to scream like that. Shiro remained calm.

'I'm not lying, Grimm,' he mumbled, now kissing Grimmjow's neck fervently, 'I've wanted you since forever. I hate when you spend time with that slut. I hate when she gets to touch you in ways I never can. I hate when she gets to touch these lips…' he passed a hand over Grimmjow's lips, '…when it will always be a taboo for me. You have no idea how I _hate_ the fact that I can't fucking have you!'

Grimmjow's heart was racing again. He wheezed his eyes shut, hating every moment of this confession.

'You know how scared I am of losing you?' Shiro continued softly, his hand slithering up Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow was too frozen and numb to care anymore. Shiro was weaving a web. He was weaving a web to trap Grimmjow. And it was working. 'I'm fucking _scared_, Grimm! One day, you ain't going to be here and I'm gonna be all alone. That's like fucking _death_, Grimm! _Death_! I'd _die_ without you!'

As his hand reached Grimmjow's neck, he gripped tightly, twisting Grimmjow's neck to one side. Grimmjow hissed in pain. He was now looking Shiro right in the eye, those wide ochre irises speaking volumes of sadness…and madness.

'You wouldn't let me die, would you, Grimm? You don't want me dead, right?' he murmured, brushing his lips anxiously against Grimmjow's trembling ones. Grimmjow couldn't turn away. He could feel the strength in Shiro's grip. Shiro wasn't asking him for help. He was forcing him so that Grimmjow had no choice _but_ to help him.

'Well, Grimm? Would you?'

Grimmjow gave as shuddering breath and shook his head. Shiro sighed in contentment and closed the distance between them, his mouth sealing over Grimmjow's while slipping his tongue in eagerly.

Grimmjow's body was still trembling.


	24. Respect Me 3 of 3

**This is the final installation of the 'Respect me' trilogy! And sorry it's been a while since I updated but with school and homework I was swamped! Now that I'm free, I can update more frequently and I'll start off by finishing this one and the my StarkxGrimmjow pairing! Look towards that in a day or two! Pinkie promise! In the meantime, enjoy this! :D**

'Yo! Shiro! Grimm!' Renji called out from the classroom door, 'I'm heading out to get a drink! You guys want anything?'

'Apple juice!' both chorused. Renji looked from one to the other and shook his head as he grinned.

'Seriously, if it weren't for your looks, people would mistake you two for twins!' he yelled before rushing out. After all, he only had a few spare minutes before class started again.

'I wouldn't mind!' Shiro cackled and leaned closer to Grimmjow so that his breath ghosted over the blue-haired teen's ear. 'I get to be with you in more ways than one.'

Grimmjow quickly glanced away.

'Keep calm, keep calm! Do _not_ start shaking like a fucking wimp, do _not_ start-fuck, I'm shaking…Stop it! Stop it! Stop it right now!' Grimmjow chanted desperately, his fingers digging into the desk in front of him.

He hoped nobody was paying attention to him. He hoped nobody was wondering why he looked so pained. He hoped nobody noticed Shiro slithering his hand between Grimmjow's body and his left arm in order press him against the albino's hard frame.

'Hey, nurse's office is empty after this period,' Shiro murmured gleefully. His hand rested somewhat comfortably on Grimmjow's waist, just above his pants. 'And I think I'm in the mood for a quickie, hm? So what's the verdict, Grimm?'

Grimmjow swallowed. He knew better than to voice what he really wanted. He couldn't really push Shiro away and scream bloody murder. It just wouldn't do for Shiro. Oh no, Shiro would be really, really pissed and really, really upset.

'Hey, you listening? Don't zone me out,' Shiro rasped in anger, his fingers digging into Grimmjow's waist now.

How long has it been since they started? How many months? How many days? How many hours? Had it really been so long that Grimmjow had simply forgotten the time when things were normal? When Shiro was not some kind of monster haunting his dreams but the best friend he could confide anything and everything in?

'Grimmjow? Grimm, answer me!'

Could he really keep doing this for the rest of his life? Was this what he really wanted? To be Shiro's slave till he breathed his last breath? God, why was it getting so hard to breathe?

'Grimmjow! Grimm! Grimm, breathe!'

It was fucking hard to breathe! Couldn't anyone understand? Couldn't anyone see how suffocated he was? How the fuck could he breathe when he didn't know why it was worth living anymore?

'GRIMMJOW!'

Grimmjow jerked forward. Someone was shaking him. He looked up to see worried faces with equally worried eyes. And the one closest were a pair of ochre ones drowning in black sclera.

'What the fuck, Grimm? You just stopped breathing! What gives?' Shiro demanded, shaking Grimmjow harder.

'I…I can't…' Grimmjow muttered, his mind blurring and focusing simultaneously.

That's right, he couldn't. He just couldn't anymore.

'You can't? Can't what? Answer me, Grimm!'

'With you,' Grimmjow thought bitterly. 'I can't do this with you anymore, Shiro. I'm so sorry.'

He suddenly snapped to attention.

'Grim-Hey!' Shiro squawked as Grimmjow suddenly pushed him away and stumbled out of the class. 'Grimm, where the fuck are you going? Come back here! Gri-!'

'Hey!' Renji cried out as Grimmjow pushed past him. 'Dude, your juice! Wait! Where you going? Class is about to start, man!'

He needed fresh air. He needed to breathe.

The roof. That's where he needed to be. The godforsaken roof where there was nobody and nothing. Where he could breathe and just be _free_.

Grimmjow almost toppled over the edge of the railing as he barged onto the roof and threw himself against it. He took huge gulps of air, like it was some kind of drug he had been deprived of. He was leaning so far out he might just fall over. Then, he'd be nothing but a splatter on the pavement, a smear that people will remember for a minute and then move on. He hoped that would happen. He wanted to be forgotten. Even by Shiro. _Especially_ by Shiro.

Grimmjow swallowed bitterly.

He hated him. He hated Shiro. He hated Shiro for having him on such a tight leash. He wanted to end it all. Actually, more than anything, he wanted to see Shiro suffer. Before he disappeared, he wanted to see Shiro cry and look like he was in pain. Just like how he forced Grimmjow to feel every time he would cum inside him.

He looked over the railing, anger spreading through him like a disease. He was a good three floors from the ground. It wasn't that hard to go over the railing. It wasn't built that high. He could climb over it.

His feet tingled as he placed a foot on the railing, his heart soaring for the first time in delight.

He could probably end it this way. No more suffering. No more guilt. No more wondering whether he could escape or not. He could finally be free. And he would finally be able to see Shiro cry. Because wasn't he the thing Shiro couldn't live without? Shiro would just break if he lost Grimmjow.

He chuckled darkly. It was like killing two birds with one stone.

He had one foot over. He was now balancing on the rail. Nobody had noticed down below. He could make this quick. Nobody would have a chance to stop him. He was only seconds away from freedom…

'Grimmjow! What the FUCK are you doing?'

Grimmjow almost fell off from his perch. His eyes widened as he saw a pale-skinned teen giving him a shocked look.

'Get down from there right fucking now!' Shiro quickly snapped, his eyes narrowing furiously. 'I knew something was wrong with you! What the fuck do you think you're doing!'

'Ending this,' Grimmjow answered without hesitation. He gave a deranged smile. 'That way we don't have to suffer. I don't have to suffer from leaving you and you don't have to suffer from never having me. It's a win-win, Shiro, get the picture?'

Shiro's eyes widened in shock.

'Grimm, you're crazy,' he whispered and slowly approached Grimmjow, afraid he might just jump off if provoked the slightest, 'get down from there and let's talk. We can talk, right?'

'Talk about what? You've already fucked me up with your words and your body. What else do you want to do to me, Shiro? I'm already going crazy.'

'And jumping off a building will make it _better_?'

'I don't see a reason why not.'

'Get the fuck down, Grimm.'

'No. I'm done with you, Shiro. Good bye.'

But before Grimmjow could jump off, Shiro grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt collar and pulled him backwards. The change in direction knocked the wind out of Grimmjow as he landed right on top of Shiro. He thought he heard screaming from down below. Guess they finally noticed what was happening.

'Let the fuck go!' Grimmjow snarled as he pushed Shiro away while he scrambled up. Shiro got up and scowled at him.

'I just fucking saved your life so you're welcome!' he snapped back.

'Saved my life! You've been fucking it up for the last few months! You feel like repenting _now_? Well, I ain't in a forgiving mood anymore, Shiro! I've fucking HAD IT!'

'Shut the FUCK up, Grimm!'

'Stop telling me what to do all the fucking time!'

'Fine! Next time I'll MAKE you!'

'I'm fucking waiting for that day!'

Without warning, Shiro sailed in with a punch. Grimmjow managed to dodge it but quickly received a fist in the gut from the other side. As he dropped to his knees, Shiro attacked his head. However, Grimmjow had enough sense to duck and kicked out at Shiro's legs, knocking the albino on his ass. Snarling, Grimmjow dove at him, hands and feet moving in every direction possible to hurt the boy.

'Hey, hey, BREAK IT UP!'

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed both boys by the shoulders and separated them. They were a mess. Shiro had a cut lip and blood was dribbling down his chin. Grimmjow right cheek was swelling an angry red.

'What's the matter with you two?' Grimmjow realized that it was Renji and Ichigo who had stopped the fight.

'You guys are supposed to be best mates!' Ichigo snapped exasperatedly as he held Shiro back, 'whatever it is you guys are fighting about there are better ways to settle it!'

'He's not my best mate!' Grimmjow hissed. Renji and Ichigo stared at him in bewilderment. Shiro just glared on gloomily. Grimmjow wrenched himself from Renji's hold but he didn't attack Shiro. Instead, he pointed a shaky finger at him as he spoke, anger making his voice tremble.

'You're no longer welcome at my house,' he murmured dangerously, 'Don't come near me. Don't come near my family. I don't want to see your face ever again. I don't know you. You are dead to me.'

With that, Grimmjow marched past them without even looking back. Renji and Ichigo stared at his retreating back.

'What happened between you two, Shiro?' Renji muttered.

Shiro remained silent.

* * *

'Roll call!' Nanao-sensei called.

Grimmjow lounged in his chair, chewing the end of his pencil as he glanced out the window adjacent to his seat. It was a clear and sunny day. Around this time he'd be wondering what he'd do to enjoy this gorgeous day. And a long time ago, he and a certain someone would plan a soccer match with their friends against the rival team in Karakura. But then…that was a long, long time ago…

'Hichigo, Shirosaki!'

No answer. Grimmjow glanced at the empty desk before him and ignored the weird feeling in his stomach. Shiro had been absent for three days since their fight on the roof. What was up with that? Was he hiding from Grimmjow now?

Nanao-sensei fixed her glasses before she read something on her binder.

'Ah, yes, I forgot to look at today's notice!' she remarked, 'Hichigo Shirosaki has actually transferred from here so I'm afraid he will no longer be a part of this school anymore.'

Grimmjow froze, the pencil he had been playing with slipping out of his hand and clattering onto his desk. But that sound was lost amid the hushed murmuring of the class as they wondered why Shiro had left so suddenly. Though they'll never know. Nobody will ever know. Except Grimmjow.

So was this his way of countering Grimmjow? That he was going to make sure that Grimmjow forgot about the albino? It didn't matter to Grimmjow. As long as he never had to see his face again, he was content. There was nothing more he wanted. It was a perfect parting gift; a fresh start for both of them on a clean slate.

Though…there will always be experiences that happened that can never be unlearned, moments that occurred that can never be forgotten, and feeling that are felt that can never disappear. Like a stain.

Shiro had left a stain on Grimmjow. A stain so large and so dirty that it was going to take forever to clean. He knew he couldn't do it alone. He was going to need help from family and friends. Perhaps a girlfriend. He wondered if Nel was still single…

He smiled as he thought of the simple girl and her shy smile. He hoped she could cure him of his nightmare. He wanted more than anything to forget.

Class was about to start. Grimmjow stretched out before pulling out his notebook. He couldn't help smiling as he saw the little drawing on the side. It was an oddly shaped skull he had drawn and then Shiro had added bunny ears, calling it Chappy the Skeleton Rabbit. They had laughed so hard that time and got sent to detention because they had disrupted class.

Grimmjow didn't know why but he kept the drawing. Maybe as a reminder of their fun moments and how their would be many more. However, now it looked like a reminder of those moments that would never come back again. Ever.

Grimmjow sighed and turned a page, hiding the drawing from view. But he could still see the faint tracing under the paper.

He knew he'd never forget Shiro. You couldn't forget some people that impacted you like that. But maybe…maybe he could remember the good things.

His heart lightened slightly.

If he could just forget about those horrible months then maybe remembering Shiro wouldn't be as painful. Because that's how he'd want to remember Shiro. And that's how he hoped Shiro would remember him. Wherever he was.

He turned the page to gaze at the drawing one more time. He smiled.

'Turn to chapter 9, class! Today we'll be studying the limits of the heart!'

**I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you expected but for a closure on something as distressing as this, you can't really end it on sex, can you? If you've reached here then thank you for reading! Next chapter I PROMISE sex! Wow! First time I wrote a chapter here without mansex O.o**


	25. In a Bus Shelter 3 of 3

**Final installment of the StarkGrimm duo! I thoroughly enjoyed writing about Stark and I have to admit that I had to redo quite a few of his lines because he's not like most characters! He's kinda...calm and collected about everything, even when he's wrong and admits it. This one's pretty lengthy and I hope it's the closure you all wanted! Enjoy ^_^ **

'Shit!' Grimmjow cursed as he looked out through the clear plastic roof of the bus shelter. Rain drops began to splatter even faster, making it almost difficult to see anything 3 feet away.

He sighed and leaned against the cooling plastic wall. So much for going to the park tonight. He'd been busy all day but he wanted to see Stark so bad that agreeing to a late night outing to the park seemed like a good idea at the time. He should have known that the monsoon season was coming soon. Who knew that 'soon' meant tonight of all nights?

'Boo,' a husky voice whispered in his ear. Grimmjow jumped and grabbed his ear, which was already tingling and sending that same feeling all over his body. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the culprit.

'Can you _not_ sneak up on me?' he snapped. Stark chuckled and shook his mane of wet hair.

His white shirt and jeans were already soaked to the bone. Grimmjow could easily make out that well-sculpted chest under the wetness. He gulped and looked straight ahead instead. He didn't want Stark to know that he'd been staring.

'Where's your car?' he mumbled and looked out. There was no sign of the Mustang anywhere. 'Didn't you say you'd bring it?'

'Mmmm, didn't feel like it,' Stark answered and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist, pressing his wet body to the blue-haired boy's back.

'Stark! You're wet!' Grimmjow complained and tried to squirm away.

'Not yet but we'll get there,' Stark remarked, resting his chin on Grimmjow's shoulder while pressing his face into the boy's neck. Grimmjow could feel his body heating up at that comment.

'I thought we were going to the park,' he mumbled, trying to change the subject. He'd given up squirming and just decided to let Stark do what he wanted. Right now, it looked like the lanky teen wanted to kiss Grimmjow's neck all the way up to his jaw.

'Not in the mood anymore,' Stark murmured, his breath ghosting against Grimmjow's skin.

Was it just Grimmjow or was it getting hotter? And why were his ears burning like they were on fire? Must they always heat up whenever Stark was so damn close to him?

'If you had your car we coulda gone somewhere.'

Stark sighed in aggravation and suddenly turned Grimmjow around. He then proceeded to push the wide-eyed teen against the side of the shelter and attack his lips with his own. There was a carnal hunger to that kiss, like Stark hadn't touched Grimmjow in ages. The gasp that escaped from the blue-haired teen's lips was melodious and inviting. His voice literally begged Stark to fuck him right there and now.

'S-S-Stark!' Grimmjow said breathlessly as they parted, a trail of saliva running down the side of his mouth, his eyes already lidded in lust and wanting.

He wanted to stop but once Stark started, he wouldn't, or couldn't, stop. And Grimmjow _liked_ that. He liked that about Stark. So strong and forward in what he wanted. Perhaps that's why he was dating the wolfish teen.

No, they weren't dating. Grimmjow would never admit it. Because if he did, then Stark would insist that Grimmjow was the female of the duo and Grimmjow _hated_ being the weaker one despite the fact he did the taking. It wasn't his fault that Stark was an _animal_ when they fucked and that it felt so damn fucking _good_. To be filled so completely that it pained and pleasured him beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of.

Fuck, his dick was twitching now. He gave an involuntary buck into Stark's hips, who hissed as Grimmjow grazed what felt like a forming hard-on in Stark's pants. Wow, it sometimes boggled Grimmjow on how much he affected this dark-haired teen.

Stark growled when Grimmjow moved his hips away. He grabbed Grimmjow's waist harshly and thrust against it, making the blue-haired teen cry out in longing.

'Oh, fuck, Stark!' Grimmjow cried out through gritted teeth, burrowing his face into Stark's damp chest while the dark teen continued to rub their clothed erection together in a frantic rhythm. The shelter wobbled at their wild thrusting.

'Still wish I had my car?' Stark panted, his hands now slithering down Grimmjow's hips and around to grab his ass firmly. Grimmjow hiccupped at the sudden grab, twisting his hands in Stark's shirt. Now being as wet as Stark, he felt cold and clung closer to Stark, even though the dark teen was the reason Grimmjow was shivering in the first place; both from pleasure and from the cold.

Stark flexed his hands around those perfectly round cheeks before pushing Grimmjow's body against the shelter. Breathing out haggardly, he lifted Grimmjow so that his feet barely touched the ground.

'Pants,' he murmured, his lips pressed hotly against Grimmjow's ear. 'Off. Now.'

Grimmjow nodded frantically, biting back a moan as Stark licked his lobe before biting into it. His hands were shaking as he tried to unbutton his pants. They kept slipping as Stark swirled his tongue in his ear. Fuck, if Stark kept this up he'd have no choice but to rip his pants off instead.

'Finally,' Grimmjow hissed as the button pulled free. At the sound of Grimmjow's zipper going down, Stark flicked his eyes down and smirked. He removed one hand from Grimmjow's ass to snake down to his pant opening.

'Fuck!' Grimmjow gasped as Stark's hand clasped around his erection. His hands scrambled over the dark teen's wet back, trying to get a grip, while simultaneously wrapping his legs around Stark and locking his ankles tightly. 'Fuck, fuck, shit! Stark!'

He let out a strangled cry as Stark flicked the head of Grimmjow's erection. He then slid his hand up and down the length, spreading the precum evenly. Grimmjow's breath hitched as Stark squeezed the base and wriggled uncomfortably when Stark refused to move his hand. Stark's breathing had slowed down and gotten heavier. He rocked forward, his still restricted erection rubbing against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow tugged him closer, craving the friction that was making stars dance across his eyes. Fucking hell, he needed this. This was all Stark's fault he was like this: hard, wet(in both senses), and damn hell, craving a good fuck.

He whined pitifully as Stark's hand slid from his dick to his balls, running his hands lightly but ever so suggestively that Grimmjow shuddered all over. And when that same hand, now slicked in his precum, drifted lower to his entrance, Grimmjow jumped forward, flexing his thighs around Stark's waist and tightening his arms around the boy's neck. He heard Stark breathe deeply from his nose.

'Fuck, the things you do to me, Grimm,' he murmured, his finger lightly tracing the puckered hole.

'Che. What's that?' Grimmjow didn't know why he asked. He just liked it when Stark talked like that to him. Like he _needed_ Grimmjow. Just like Grimmjow needed him.

'Well, for starters, I wanna rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless till you can't talk.'

'Aren't you the charmer.'

'Your fault.'

'Suureee. Just fuck me already.'

It took Grimmjow three blinks to realize he was going to be fucked, no pun intended; one blink for Stark to flip him over, another for him to yank Grimmjow's pants to his ankles and another to bend Grimmjow over.

'What the- _FUCK_!' Grimmjow yelped as Stark entered him in one thrust.

Stark threw his head back as he savored Grimmjow's muscles flexing around his length, adjusting and squeezing in all the right places. He groaned deeply. Being around Grimmjow, whether in him or with him, felt fucking fantastic each time. Though right now, being inside him was utter and pure bliss.

Gripping Grimmjow's hips, he eased out a little before rocking forward, twin groans echoing in the pouring rain. Stark hissed between his teeth, leaning forward so that his body hovered over Grimmjow's. He could see the boy's legs were shaking due to the intrusion in his asshole. Grimmjow's entrance was still trying to push him out. How long had it been since they fucked? Should he go easy today?

'Fucking hell, Stark, _move_!' Grimmjow growled angrily. His palms were pressed against the shelter wall and he pushed back on Stark's erection, letting it slide in deeper. He hissed at the feel and increased his rocking, trying to get as much pleasure as possible.

Stark looked down in awe, watching as his erection slipped in and out of Grimmjow's ass in a steady but slow rhythm. Well, that just wouldn't do. They weren't going to get off if Grimmjow kept up at _this_ pace.

He quickly stilled Grimmjow's hips. The blue-haired teen looked over his shoulder quizzically, his eyes in a haze. They widened when Stark pulled out and slammed in abruptly. In fact, Grimmjow's legs almost gave out under him because of Stark's brutal attack. And they kept shaking as Stark followed each thrust with a harsher one, never relenting, the smacking of flesh on flesh seeming to spur him on to go faster and faster.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,' Grimmjow chanted, his palms now sweaty from the heavy action and were sliding down the wall to leave behind handprints.

'Need…a…better…angle,' Stark grunted. Without warning, he used one foot to push Grimmjow's right leg out, almost causing him to do a split and lose his balance.

Grimmjow cried out in shock at the sudden action but was cut off by a deep throaty groan from himself because of the new, deeper penetration. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Oh fuck, he must have gone to heaven because this was so fucking _amazing_.

'C-C-Com…coming…' he garbled out, feeling his dripping erection bouncing against his stomach.

He didn't know if he should reach down and finish himself off or just stay like this because if he dared move his hands he might as well fall flat on his face. God, Stark was pounding so fast and hard into him, he was surprised the shelter hadn't keeled over.

Stark wetly kissed the back of his neck, his hands now barely holding onto Grimmjow's hips. His thrusts became more erratic and frantic. He was close, so very close…

'Fuck! Stark!' Grimmjow screamed, scrunching his eyes shut and feeling cum spurting out fast and hard.

His hole clamped tightly around Stark's length, making the dark-haired boy hiss. He started moving faster until he shuddered involuntarily and came inside Grimmjow.

The sound of the rain got louder as they came down from their high, breathing hard.

'Oh, fuck,' Grimmjow groaned as Stark pulled out of him and he finally collapsed onto the cool ground. He looked at the wall and turned red as he saw some of his cum sticking there. 'Double fuck…'

'Up for another round already?' Stark panted as he plopped down behind Grimmjow. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Grimmjow and leaned forward so that his chin was resting on the blue-haired boy's shoulder.

'Sex fiend,' Grimmjow muttered and leaned back. He didn't care if he was going to get wet. He was already messy enough. It didn't matter. And besides, looked like they were both going to have to run home in the rain. Which brought something curious and off to his attention. He frowned.

'Dude, this is the first time you went anywhere without your car,' he voiced out loud.

'Mmmm…'

'Why?'

'Because.'

'Because what?'

'Just because.'

'Stark, what happened?'

'Nothing.'

'Bullshit.'

'Seriously, Grimm, it's nothing. I just didn't feel like bringing it.'

'Spill or I'm leaving.'

'Don't act like a chick, Grimm.'

'Fine. See ya.'

'Grimm…' Stark stood up with Grimmjow and grabbed his arm before the teen walked out of the shelter. Grimmjow glared at him. Stark narrowed his eyes and released Grimmjow's hand.

'Okay, okay,' he sighed in exasperation and threw his hands in the air. 'Tires needed fixing. Happy?'

'Why?' Grimmjow asked and crossed his arms.

'Didn't have enough air. That's all.'

'Why do I get the feeling you're still fucking lying to me?'

'I'm not.'

'Bye.'

'What the fuck? Okay, okay, fucking hell, Grimm, someone had slashed the tires!'

'And by someone you mean Nnoitra.'

Not necessarily.'

'Fine. The big guy. Yammy, Lammy or something.'

'What else, Sherlock? Care to guess what underwear he was wearing as well?'

'Ha, ha. Stark, you gonna tell the police what's going on or what?'

'No.'

'Why?'

'I don't like 'em.'

'Oh, wow, so logical.'

'You don't understand, Grimm.'

'We've been fucking over this, Stark! I need you to take me more seriously now!'

'That's going to be hard considering your pants are around your ankles.'

'Fuck you. The point is, you can't let Nnoitra get away with this all the fucking time! You think slashing tires, chasing you out of certain parts of the city, is something _fair_? It's not! If you're not going to the police then let me! I've got a clean record so they might look into your situation-!'

'No, Grimmjow, I don't want them involved.'

'Why the _fuck_ not?'

'Because…' Stark mumbled something.

'Whaaat?'

'Because…if I ratted him out he's going to hurt you.' Stark looked up to see Grimmjow's face red with anger and his hands balled into fists.

'That fucking _scumbag_,' Grimmjow said through gritted teeth. 'I'm going to fucking skin him _alive_! If he thinks, for one _fucking_ moment, that he's going to get away with this then he's got another thing-!'

'Leave it, Grimm.'

'I don't get it sometimes, Stark! You can beat that piece of shit into the next century yet you _refuse_ to! Just beat him up and get it _over_ with!'

'I can't. I don't want to fight him. I just…' Stark frowned like he was pained by the thought. 'My…my _old_ ways of life _hurt_ you, Grimm, and I'm sorry if I sound so sappy right now but I _don't_ want to go back to them because of that. If I go back…I don't know if I'll be able to come back to you. And I _really_ don't want to lose you. You've made my life…worth it. Y'know?'

Grimmjow knew. Stark wasn't the guy he was before. Grimmjow had seen the transformation. Hell, Stark could even say more than five words to Shinji and that was something for Stark! So Grimmjow understood where Stark was coming from. But honestly, it pained Grimmjow to see that Stark was still suffering. Especially at the hands of a dickhead like Nnoitra. Somebody needed to teach him a lesson. Grimmjow didn't care how. Someone needed to push that guy's head in the dirt and make him eat his own shit.

'Fine,' Grimmjow answered shortly. Stark blinked in surprise.

'Fine what?' he asked curiously.

'Fine, I won't talk about it anymore.'

'…You promise?'

'Sure.'

'You swear?'

'Yeah, Stark.'

'Grimmjow…'

'What do you want me to do? Sign a blood oath? I _swear_, I _won't_ talk about that fucking dickwad _ever_ again! Happy?'

'For now.' Stark sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. Then, he opened then and leaned in to kiss the tip of Grimmjow's nose. Grimmjow turned bright red and covered his nose and mouth.

'What was that for?' Grimmjow tittered angrily though it sounded muffled.

'For being cute.'

'Shut. Up.'

'So we running in the rain?'

'You see any other option?'

'We could fuck again.'

'How is that going to get us home?'

'Who said anything about getting home?'

'Fucking pervert.'

'Yeah.'

* * *

'Grimm!'

'Whaaat?'

'Where you heading?'

'Somewhere.'

'Wow, that sounds like fun! Can I come?'

'Shut the fuck up, Shin. You know I ain't telling.'

'And yet, I still ask. C'mon, Grimm, you've been really secretive lately! Skipping school, getting out early. You've even had me lie to your mom! What gives?'

'I've got things to do, Shin, and I ain't telling what.'

'Why?'

'Because I don't want to.'

'You 'fraid I'd tell someone?'

'Like hell you would.'

'You 'fraid I'd tell Stark then?'

'…'

'You just flinched.'

'I did not.'

'Grimm, there something you don't want him to know? I ain't going to ask what's going on between you two. But I know he cares a lot about you. So are you about to do something he don't like?'

'…You could say that.'

'Am I going to like it?'

'Depends.'

'Depends on what?'

'On whether I'll get out alive.'

'Grimmmm…'

'Shin, you're my best bud. Annoying as fuck, but I love ya all the same. Just _promise_ you're not going to tell Stark _anything_ if he asks. Got it?'

'Grimmjow-'

'Promise.'

'Argh! Okay, fiiine!'

'Thanks, Shin.'

'I ain't accepting it.'

'Whatever. Later.'

'Grimmjow, you fucking idiot,' Shinji muttered as he watched the blue-haired teen disappear from the school grounds.

Honestly, Grimmjow didn't know whether he was going to get killed or not. But frankly, he didn't care. Like he said, he was going to hand that fucking beanpole's ass to him and nobody was going to stop him. He'd been watching the gang's movements, asked questions around and from what he'd compiled he was ready to make his move.

He wanted to challenge Nnoitra to a fight. Call him crazy but he knew gangs had strict codes and morals when it came to fights. It was all about honor and respect and it didn't matter how much of a douchebag someone was they still had to abide by the code of honor. It was a stain on their name if they went against it and every gang in the city would chase him/her out if they ever found out the truth.

He didn't want to be somewhere secluded. He just didn't trust Nnoitra and their gang enough for them not to try something dirty. So he kinda took them by surprise around the alley of a grocery store.

Nnoitra's eye had widened in surprise but then narrowed in glee.

'Well, if it ain't the little kitten,' he leered and waggled his fingers at Grimmjow. 'Can't say I haven't fucking missed ya and vice versa.'

The rest of the gang snickered. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

'Amazing!' he drawled and crossed his arms. 'There really is some kind of fucked up brain in there. Fucked up. But there.'

'Che,' Nnoitra sneered. 'You here for something or do ya just have some kind of fucking death wish? Ain't no Stark ta protect ya though.'

'I don't need to hide behind anyone to face you,' Grimmjow answered curtly, widening his stance and balling his fists. 'I'm here to fight you. One on one. If I win, I want you to leave both Stark and me the _fuck_ alone. You got it?'

The gang roared with laughter. Nnoitra scrutinized him with his one eye, looking him up and down before grinning widely.

'Hey, hey, calm down, guys, this kid's fucking serious!' he exclaimed in delight while raising one hand to indicate silence from his followers. He tilted his head to one side as he look at Grimmjow. 'Okay, fine. Ya got a deal, kitty cat. But if _I _win, we get ta have Stark back. Fer good. And _you_…' he licked his lips. '…I get ta have _you_ all ta myself.'

'That's not fair, boss!' Yammy whined.

Nnoitra narrowed his eye and then slammed a fist right in Yammy's face.

The big guy keeled over, clutching his nose as it bled steadily through his fingers and onto the pavement. Grimmjow watched without flinching. Nnoitra turned to him, grinning widely, before licking some blood, his knuckle chaffed a little from the blow, off his fist.

'Ya ready then?' he drawled. Grimmjow shuffled one foot back for a steady stance.

'You_ bet_!' he grunted and launched forward.

Laughing maniacally, Nnoitra flipped to the side to avoid Grimmjow and stuck out a hand to get the teen right in the gut. Though it seemed like Grimmjow anticipated that. He immediately ducked and easily slid a leg out to knock Nnoitra off his feet. He made contact.

'Fuck!' Nnoitra hissed as he tried to pick himself up. His eye widened when he saw a leg coming right for his face. He rolled away, quickly getting on his knees. He smirked at Grimmjow. 'Ya don't wanna be ruining this face! Ya'll be looking at it every time we fuck!'

Grimmjow scowled. He attacked with a flurry of punches. Nnoitra managed to get to his feet before Grimmjow reached him. The speed at which Grimmjow was moving kept pushing Nnoitra back and depriving him of the chance to even reach out to hit Grimmjow. Nnoitra frowned. As long as he could keep Grimmjow at bay, there was no way that the blue-haired teen could land a hit on him.

He missed a beat. Grimmjow smirked as he got Nnoitra in the chest and then went in for an uppercut to the jaw. Nnoitra staggered back, stars dancing before his eyes as pain lanced up his jaw and almost numbed his body.

'Son of a bitch,' he growled, rubbing his sore chin before spitting out a wad of blood. Shit, that blow made him bite his inner cheek! This blue devil had some spirit in him yet. 'Didn't know you could fucking fight like that!'

'Scared?' Grimmjow taunted, getting ready to attack again. Nnoitra narrowed his eyes.

'Like hell!' he snarled and lunged forward.

It seemed like Grimmjow wanted him to do that because soon as Nnoitra was an inch away, Grimmjow sidestepped and smashed the side of his hand right into Nnoitra's spine. That had the beanpole gasping as the wind got knocked out of him.

'Fuck, the boss is losing,' someone from the gang muttered. Nnoitra gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. There was no _fucking way_ he was losing to this _nobody_ in front of his gang! Time for reinforcements!

'What's the matter? Giving up?' Grimmjow challenged. He curled his fingers like he was beckoning Nnoitra to come at him. There was a cocky grin on his face. Like he had this fight in the bag. Well, not on Nnoitra's watch.

'On second thought, I think I still got some tricks up my sleeve!' Nnoitra hissed in glee as he whipped out a Swiss knife, the blade pulled out and gleaming in what little light shining in the alley.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and his body froze. Nnoitra took the opportunity to slide forward and lunge with his weapon. However, Grimmjow snapped out of it fast enough to stumble away but not before the blade grazed his cheek.

Grimmjow quickly swiped a hand across his cheek and scowled when he saw blood. He glared bloody murder at Nnoitra who grinned back crazily.

'What's the matter? Scared?' Nnoitra said in mock innocence.

'That's cheating,' Grimmjow said quietly. Nnoitra raised an eyebrow and barked a laugh.

'We didn't arrange any rules, kitty cat, so I ain't cheating in no sense!' Nnoitra replied and switched the blade to his other hand. 'Now, why don't ya give up so I won't have ta ruin that pretty face of yers!'

Grimmjow's nostrils flared. Guess he'll just have to make do with what he had.

'In your _fucking_ dreams!' he spat out and ran forward to attack. Nnoitra's mouth turned into a leer.

'Ya never learn!' he shouted and lunged with the knife. This time Grimmjow dodged it perfectly. However, Nnoitra jumped out of the way when Grimmjow tried to kick his legs out from under him. 'I don't know what possessed ya ta come challenge me but yer going ta lose either way! Stark was fucked up ta leave us in the first place! Once yer apart of the gang ya can never leave! Yer together fer _life_! And he'd gonna learn that the hard way! He's dragged ya inta this mess and yer gonna suffer! And it's all his fault and he knows it! So do him a favor and _get lost_! Yer the one who's making his life miserable and making him choose between us and you!'

'Oh my God, don't you ever fucking _shut up_!' Grimmjow snarled and batted forward with a side swipe but Nnoitra ducked to avoid it.

Except Grimmjow wasn't aiming for his head. He got Nnoitra's wrist. The one holding the knife. And knocked it out of his hand. Nnoitra's eye widened in shock.

'What the-?' he barely uttered before Grimmjow slammed his elbow into his throat.

'Stark's already made a choice but you're too big of an asshole to let him go!' Grimmjow spat and smashed his fist into Nnoitra's face. 'He's fucking happy and it pisses you off! You _want_ him to come back to you! You guys are messed up without him! Face it, you're so fucking pissed that _you_ just want to make his life fucking miserable because _you're_ miserable! Get the fuck over it! Stark's moved on and so should you! I swear to fucking God you are _so_ weak for picking on him for no reason! So why don't _you_ do him a favor and get lost! 'Cause that sounds damn. _Fucking._ Good. Right. _Now_!'

With every last word, Grimmjow punctuated it with a punch to Nnoitra's face and gut until the tall man crumbled to the ground in a gasping heap. Grimmjow scrunched his nose and then turned away.

'We're done,' he muttered. 'Better stick to your end of the deal.'

'Like hell!' Nnoitra growled and mustered enough energy to glare at Grimmjow's retreating back. 'You're not getting away that fucking easily! Don't let him get away!'

The gang that was blocking the mouth of the alley closed in, their leers and smirks deeper and suggestive. Someone even started cracking their knuckles. Grimmjow scowled. Shit, guess he was going to have to fight them off too.

'Tch! That's not very fair, is it?' came a voice behind the gang. Grimmjow immediately recognized the voice.

'Shinji!' he called out in surprise as Nnoitra's gang parted to reveal Shinji grinning his fucking ass off. And behind him were…quite an odd group of people.

'Yo, Grimm, long time!' Shinji drawled and gave a lazy salute. Then he jerked his head to the people in the back. 'Visoreds, Grimmjow. Grimmjow, Visoreds. Now that you all know each other, I think Grimm here has to leave to meet someone.'

'I…do?'

'Sure! Stark said to tell you to meet him at the bus shelter. 'Course there' s so many I didn't know which one he meant so I asked-!'

'Woah, woah, wait! Shinji, you _told_ him? Fuck, Shin, you said you wouldn't!'

'Well, he didn't ask.'

Shinji smirked while Grimmjow sighed in aggravation.

'You know you're a dick, right?' Grimmjow remarked.

'Yeaahhh.'

'But you're still the best friend a guy could ever ask for.'

'I know. Now get outta here. I haven't had a decent fight in a while and I'm gonna enjoy this! I _hate_ the Espadas and have been meaning to kick their asses one of these days!'

'Have fun.'

'Oh, I will.'

* * *

'Grimm!'

'Stark! I-mmph!'

Stark pulled Grimmjow into a bone-crushing hug and smashed their lips together in fierce passion. Stark's lips were moving so hotly and wetly against Grimmjow's lips that he almost melted on the spot. The lick on his lower lip was more than enough incentive for him to open his mouth and let Stark snake a tongue in for a deeper kiss.

'Grimm,' Stark murmured as they parted. Grimmjow leaned forward as Stark drew away, annoyed that the kiss ended so soon. He was tired and wanted some tender lovin' care right fucking now. Though he was wondering why Stark wasn't lecturing him right now.

'Aren't you going to scold me or something?' Grimmjow asked in surprise.

'What for?'

'Well, I went to fight Nnoitra and all so…'

Stark snorted.

'Y'know there's a reason why I picked you over them,' he mused, locking his arms behind Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow rested his head on Stark's chest. 'You're just so goddamn stubborn and won't let anything go no matter what. Especially when it comes to me.'

'Narcissistic much?' Grimmjow muttered. He inhaled deeply. Stark smelled fresh, like soap. And a hint of cigarettes.

'Your fault.'

'Is everything my fault?'

'Kinda.'

'Heh.'

'Listen, don't do that again, 'kay?'

'Won't have to. I don't think Nnoitra's gonna bug you anymore.'

'You didn't have to do that to begin with.'

'Well, you weren't going to do anything.'

'For good reason.'

'Yeah right.'

'Y'know what would've happened to Nnoitra if I went with Shinji?'

'What?'

'Well, can't guarantee he'll live to tell the tale that's for sure.'

'You could have done that _before_ I decided to take the dickhead on myself.'

'Nah. I didn't want to resort to violence first. Though Shinji kinda made me think it over though. And you, too.'

'Yeah?'

'If I really care about someone, I shouldn't let others abuse them. If it means fighting tooth and nail for them then so be it. And I guess you already know I'd do anything for you, Grimm.'

Grimmjow coughed uncomfortably and punched Stark lightly. Stark uttered a husky laugh and ruffled the boy's blue mane.

'Don't be a chick,' Grimmjow muttered.

'Your fault.'

'Shut up.'

'Now…I never got to fuck you senseless last time considering you were still talking properly then.'

'You wanna do it _here_ in _broad_ daylight?'

'Sure.'

'Fuck no! And I'm fucking tired!'

'My place?'

'I'm not walking.'

'I'll carry you.'

'No fucking-STARK! PUT ME DOWN!'

'Sure. Once we get to my bed. But then there's no way you're getting up.'

'I hate you.'

Stark whistled as he carried Grimmjow over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour. Grimmjow growled but knew it was useless to struggle. Stark wasn't letting up. But he had to admit, the promise the wolfish teen made was pretty…_alluring_.

He shivered. Oh God, he just hoped he'd still have feeling in his legs after today.


	26. Lucky Charm

**For AkurnaSkulblaka! Hope you like it!^w^**

'Rate.'

Grimmjow pulled his strawberry lollipop out of his mouth, eyes skating over the busty girl prancing by. She flipped her vivid magenta hair perfectly over one shoulder.

'Six,' he answered easily and continued sucking at his treat.

'I'd give her a four,' Karin remarked, observing her blueberry lollipop before wrapping her lips around it again.

'How come?'

Karin swished the lollipop to one side in her mouth, the stick poking out from the corner as she cupped the air in front of her barely existent knockers.

'She stuffs her bra,' she answered, smirking.

Grimmjow pulled his lollipop out, eyes narrowing.

'How do _you_ know that?' he asked suspiciously.

Karin continued to smirk, giving her candy a few loud sucks. Then she waggled her eyebrows.

'Knew you were a lesbian,' Grimmjow muttered and went back to observing the aimlessly wandering student body (literally) of Karakura High. He barely flinched as Karin punched him hard on the shoulder. He was used to it by now.

'I _do_ have female friends, dickwad,' she drawled. She stuck her tongue out at her best friend. 'My tongue blue yet?'

'You coulda fooled me since you only seem to hang out with yours truly. Just slightly. Why do you care?'

'I hang out with you, don't I? And I want my tongue real blue so I can convince nii-san I gave Ggio Vega head.'

'Gross. Your tongue won't turn blue if you give a blue-haired guy head!'

'And how do _you_ know that?'

'Well-'

'Wait!' Karin slammed a hand over Grimmjow's mouth and felt him smirk against her palm. 'I actually _don't_ want to know about your sex life, thank you very much.'

Grimmjow ducked his head, shimmying away from her to lean on the other side of the bar handles of the school entrance stairs. He grinned impishly, lollipop stick neatly stuck between his teeth.

'If you can talk about which guy you fucked,' he drawled, jamming his hands in his jean pockets. 'I've got full privilege of sharing _my_ sexual encounters _just_ as vividly!'

'God, Grimm!' Karin groaned, lollipop now in one hand as she trudged down the steps. Then she jabbed an accusing finger into his chest. 'You just _had_ to like dick, huh? You couldn't be a normal asshole and chase pussy!'

'Easy with the language, KK!' Grimmjow chuckled, rolling his lollipop to the other side of his mouth. 'Don't wanna get suspended, do ya?'

Karin grumbled about something and crossed her arms sulkily. She lifted her gaze and zoomed in one something. She jerked her head in that direction.

'Rate,' she challenged, leaning back against the rails again.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and followed her eyes. His jaw dropped.

There was the most _gorgeous_ man he had ever seen. His hair was a dusky, tangerine shade, almost like the afterglow of a sunset. His skin looked like it had been kissed by said sunset; a fresh caramel frappe. And those eyes; such a sweet, toffee shade that Grimmjow was melting in them. And to top it off that mouth, those goddamn _lips_; must they have a perpetual, pouty-kiss look to them? It was _torture_.

'A hundred,' Grimmjow mumbled, his jaw probably still dusting the ground. Karin choked on her lollipop, yanking it out of her mouth.

'Cirucci?' she sputtered, her eyes bulging as she looked at their target. 'Grimmjow, what the _fuck_?'

'Huh?' Grimmjow's mind finally cleared and his eyes widened in horror at what he had just uttered. 'I-I meant _minus_ a hundred! Dude, she's fucked the entire baseball _and_ football team!'

'Glad you still remember that!' Karin sighed in exasperation and relief. She glanced ahead and gave a small wave. 'Yo, nii-san.'

'Karin.' Grimmjow lowered his gaze as the man of his mind-numbing dreams approached them. He gave Grimmjow a dazzling smile. 'Hi, Grimm! How's it going?'

'Pretty good, Kurosaki-sempai,' Grimmjow mumbled, trying to hide the fact that he had been sucking on a _strawberry_-flavored lollipop. 'How is sempai doing?'

'You don't have to be so formal with me, Grimm! After all, you're Karin's best friend! Or maybe you have _other_ things in mind other than friendship?'

Grimmjow eyes widened and he looked up to share a look of pure horror with Karin while both their faces flushed a brilliant red.

'Nii-saaan!' Karin whined and gave her brother a shove. 'Ewwwww! That is _so_ gross!'

'You're hurting Grimmjow's feelings!'

'Grimmjow doesn't care!'

'Karin!'

'_Ichigo_!'

Grimmjow smiled softly as he lowered his gaze again. He was never bothered when the two fought like this. In fact, he found Ichigo, wait, _Kurosaki-sempai, _to be rather cute when he bickered with Karin. It was probably because he had a perpetual goofy grin on his face since he was only arguing for the sake of teasing Karin. That's what he loved about his sempai; he was so carefree and warm about everything.

Even to a person like Grimmjow.

_God, _he had been fucked up before. He couldn't believe how _different_ he had been only a year ago. Was it a year? Oh yeah, he'd just turned fifteen when his mom died in a gruesome car crash. It was so unexpected. The entire family was in shock. Especially Grimmjow's dad.

He wasn't a bad dad. But he had loved his wife passionately. Her death had really taked its toll on him. He just never seemed to be present and that angered Grimmjow. He was just as broken and he needed his dad more than ever. And that man abandoned him. Perhaps Grimmjow was being selfish. But wasn't his dad being just as selfish thinking he was the only one affected by Mika Jaeguerjacques's death?

In retaliation, Grimmjow started doing things; smoking, mixing with the wrong crowds, even getting pretty physical with both girls and guys. He made sure to do it in school so that he'd get caught. He _wanted_ to get caught. He _wanted_ his dad to get called to school and _see_ what his attitude was doing to his only son. But it never affected the man. He remained as unmoved as ever. Grimmjow would often cry himself to sleep when he thought about his heartless dad.

One day, things just got out of control. He'd been suspended from school for giving a guy head in the bathroom. And his father hadn't reacted the slightest.

Grimmjow finally snapped and had the worst argument with his dad. He called the man a "bastard", an "asshole" and plenty of other horrible words. Venom laced his words as he tried to guilt trip his dad. But all he received was a slap across the face and an impassive order to leave the house, never to return. With tears streaming down his eyes, Grimmjow left.

Everything about that night just escalated for the worse. He wandered into the dirtiest part of the neighborhood, caught the eyes of the most lecherous group there, and got cornered in the most desolate lane in the area.

He tried to escape. He really did. But the energy just drained out of him as hands grabbed him from all directions and dragged him to the ground, laughing as he screamed and panicked till his heart threatened to explode.

He saw his chance when the hands wandered to his pants. He kicked his captor's face and yanked himself free, his shirt tearing in the process. He ran like his life depended on it. He didn't care where. The sound of his pursuers hot on his heels almost forced his legs to give up but his heart begged him to keep going. It seemed to have a pathetic belief in faith and Grimmjow almost laughed at himself.

That was when he ran into Ichigo Kurosaki.

The 20-year old gave him a shocked look. Why in the world would a teen be roaming around in the middle of the night?

But one look at Grimmjow's torn shirt, disheveled appearance and tear-streaked cheeks, he had a good idea what had happened. As soon as the perverted pursuers had shown up, Ichigo had given them one hell of a beating that they would _never_ forget. Even Grimmjow gaped in shock as he watched the graceful man fight like a professional fighter, landing blows and kicks without breaking a sweat.

'You shouldn't be wandering around on your own like that,' he had muttered, once he was done cleaning the lot up. Grimmjow had lowered his head in shame and his body shook with anger.

'You don't know what I've been through,' Grimmjow had replied curtly.

'Oh no?' Eyebrow raised. 'Well, I may not know what you've gone through but I know that it's pretty stupid to wander around at this time of night with bastards like these wandering around. You're lucky I showed up.'

'I never asked for your help.'

'Nobody ever does. But they welcome it all the same. You didn't stop me from helping you.'

'…'

'A thank you would be nice.'

Grimmjow's body had tensed. But then he had bowed, muttering an "arigato". To his surprise, a hand lightly trailed through his hair, ruffling it.

'Hey,' Ichigo had whispered softly and the tender way he had spoken had made Grimmjow melt. 'Things will get better. Trust me. And if you don't believe me, here…'

He had pressed a circular object in Grimmjow's palm. It was cool and light; a penny. Like those funny pennies from amusement parks. It had an oddly shaped skull on it like a half-heptagon with three teeth.

'It's my lucky charm,' Ichigo had told him. 'Every time you feel like things are going bad, I want you to look at that and remember this night. You are one lucky guy, you know? Most people wouldn't have escaped like you just did.'

Grimmjow hadn't taken him seriously and had just left, declining Ichigo's offer to be escorted home. But his attitude changed when he found his father standing in the doorway, car keys out and his face streaked with tears just like Grimmjow's. One look at his son and his stoic father's mask finally crumbled as he sobbed and begged for his son's forgiveness.

Grimmjow had never seen his father so emotional and vulnerable. They had a long talk that night and that was a turning point for both. Each turned a new leaf, promising never to leave each other ever again. Things started to look a little brighter. Grimmjow started school again and this time, he promised to be hard-working and diligent. He stayed out of trouble and made new, better friends. One of them happened to be Karin.

The two hit it off immediately. Karin had recently moved into Karakura Town whilst Grimmjow had been suspended. At first, people teased Karin for crushing on Grimmjow but Grimmjow dismissed those when he engaged in an open-mouthed kiss with his other best friend, Nnoitra Jiruga. That not only killed all the rumors but won Karin's respect, making them as thick as thieves.

One day, Karin invited him over to her place. And Grimmjow received the second greatest shock of his life when his savior from that fateful night opened the door. He was Karin's older brother, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow's mouth had gone dry. He didn't know what to say. Would Ichigo turn him away? How would he react to seeing the ungrateful boy he had saved once?

But all Ichigo had done was smile and invite him in, acting like they were meeting for the first time. And that was what really shattered Grimmjow. He had been forgotten once, and that was by his father, which had angered him. But this…he wasn't angry. He was heartbroken. And the more time he spent at Karin's, the more time he spent around her brother, the more it hurt.

Ichigo didn't know who he was at all. Grimmjow didn't even have the heart to tell him in case Ichigo denied it right to his face. He couldn't bear to imagine the pain then.

To Ichigo, Grimmjow was his cute little sister's best friend who was probably crushing on her as well. He was a regular teen, going through regular teen stuff and was nothing special.

It hurt.

It hurt to be ignored by someone who had changed your life so drastically and you didn't realize until you saw them again that you were hopelessly smitten by them. Yes, Grimmjow was irreversibly in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. And the man was not even aware of it.

'Grimmjow?'

Grimmjow snapped out of his thought and looked up suddenly, blushing almost instantly with how intensely Ichigo was staring at him.

'Did you faze out?' he asked in concern. Karin was giving him a weird look as well.

'Huh? Oh! Sorry! I was just…thinking,' Grimmjow stammered, trying to hide his blush.

'Don't think too hard! We're gonna need your brain to help us decide on a pizza for tonight!' Ichigo joked. Grimmjow cracked a weak smile.

'Hey, nii-san, is Inoue-san coming over too?' Karin asked suddenly, smirking. She curved a hand over her mouth to hide it from her brother as she whispered aloud to Grimmjow from the uncovered side. 'He's got a huge ass crush on her!'

'He…does?' Grimmjow's smile faltered.

'Cut it out, Karin!' Ichigo sighed with a roll of his eyes. 'She's cute but I don't think she's into me like that!'

'Come on!' Karin snorted. 'She's flirting so hard with you even a preschooler can tell how much she likes you! And the way you flirt back is just as gag-worthy so don't give me bullcrap!'

'Jeez, Karin,' Ichigo groaned. 'You swear like a pirate! No guy is ever going to ask you out!'

'Shut the fuck up! I don't need some damn guy to feel good about myself-Grimm, where're you going?'

Both siblings turned to the bluenette in mild surprise. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, backpack in hand.

'I'm going home,' he muttered, his heart sinking lower with every word. 'Dad wants me to help with something.'

'You're still coming over tonight, right?' Karin asked, anxiously.

'I'll think about it.'

'Grimm!'

But Grimmjow was already walking away, his heart too painfully full to hear anymore. He didn't have a chance with Ichigo to begin with and it just hurt to even think about him being with someone else.

'You're home early!' Dai Jaeguerjacques exclaimed in surprise. 'I thought you were spending the entire day at Karin's.'

'Change of plans,' I replied softly, trudging up the stairs to my room.

'Grimm, m'boy, is something wrong?'

The Anxious Parent Tone surfaced immediately. His father had changed exorbitantly. If Ichigo hadn't saved Grimmjow, he wouldn't have lived to believe his father could ever change.

'Just tired, dad. Been a long day.'

'…Fine. But whenever you want to talk, I'll be down here.'

As soon as he reached his room, Grimmjow fished out the penny in his pocket. The same penny Ichigo had given him all those years ago. He kept it polished and clean so that it always looked brand new. It flashed as he turned it in the light to watch the coppery color wink at him. He sighed, letting it clatter on his table as he flopped onto his bed. Instantly, he felt tears creep up in his eyes. Hastily, he rubbed them away, scolding himself for being so soft.

'Get over it,' he told himself sharply. 'Not like crying to going to make Ichigo come running into your arms and declaring his undying love for you. Keep on dreaming, kid. That guy's an adult. Why the hell would he be interested in a sniveling kid like you?'

He almost choked on the last line as truth hit him. It was the undeniable truth. Ichigo was never going to look at him as more than his baby sister's friend. End of story. Fin.

_Fuck_.

The doorbell rang. A pause. Then it rang again. More insistently now.

'Grimm! Could you get that? I'm in the middle of a conference call!' his father's voice rang out.

He forced himself out of bed, wishing more than anything to stay curled up there for the rest of his life with his misery. Life just sucked for him. Period. It will get better? Fuck that. It just got worse after he met Ichigo again. He was just cursed to be forever alone and miserable.

He opened the door, face twisted in anguish and suddenly changed to one of shock.

'_Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-sempai_?' he stuttered in complete stupor.

'Grimmjow!' Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly. 'Thank _God_ you're home! I wanted to talk to you actually!'

'M-Me?' God, why was his voice so _squeaky_?

'Close the door, Grimmjow! There's already a family of flies in the living room!' his father shouted. Ichigo laughed.

'Your dad's funny,' he mused as he sauntered past a still shocked Grimmjow. 'Karin wanted to come but I told her one of us had to get home before mom threw a hissy fit.'

Grimmjow gulped, his heart racing, wondering what Ichigo wanted to talk to him about.

'You were really off today,' Ichigo continued, looking Grimmjow right in the eye. 'Is everything alright?'

'To-Totally,' Grimmjow managed to get out. 'I've just been preoccupied with…stuff.'

'Uh-huhhh.' Ichigo rolled his eyes. 'Look, there somewhere we can talk in private? I don't want to discuss this out in the open and get your dad involved.'

'There's my room…'

'Perfect! Oh, um, I hope I'm not being too demanding but can I have a glass of water? I kinda ran to your place after dropping Karin off.'

Nodding mechanically, Grimmjow headed for the kitchen, pulling out a glass and filling it up from the sink. His mind whirled, wondering why Ichigo had been so adamant in seeing him today after his little emo moment.

He blushed as he recalled how he had acted. Perhaps Ichigo thought he was being childish and was here to scold him since he had no older brother figure to look up to. God, that was embarrassing.

He should have cleaned his room up a bit. It had been messy since morning and after coming back, he had tossed his bag in one corner and kept the lucky penny-

His eyes widened in horror. The glass in his hand crashed to the floor as he sprinted to his room, heart beating wildly in his chest. He barged in, breathing hard, and froze when he saw the man of his dreams inspecting the very penny he had given Grimmjow that night.

He held his breath, unable to tell what was going on through the tangerine-haired man's head. His face was just as emotionless. Grimmjow felt like his heart and head was going to burst with the suspense building up.

'You know,' Ichigo wondered aloud, running a thumb over the smooth coin surface. Then he looked up, a crooked smile in place. 'I always wanted to ask if you kept my lucky penny or threw it out. Guess you really surprised me there.'

The world seemed to stop for a second.

Grimmjow almost collapsed at the door and burst into tears. But since his body refused to let him faint, his eyes volunteered to pour buckets on top of buckets of tears. A quiet sob escaped his lips which alarmed Ichigo.

'Hey, hey, hey,' he hushed, striding forward and cradling Grimmjow's head against his chest, arms wrapping around him. 'It's okay! Don't cry! Don't cry, I'm here…'

'All…this time,' Grimmjow hiccoughed between sobs, his shoulders shaking. He buried his face in the baby blue polo shirt, his tears soaking it. He smelled cinnamon and it oddly enough calmed him. 'I thought…you had…forgotten me. It really…_hurt_…because I thought…you just didn't _care_…and I…stupidly kept caring…because I was so fucking in…in…'

He couldn't bring himself to say "in love with you". It sounded strange and foreign in mouth now even though he whispered it every time Ichigo was out of earshot. A wave of emotion overwhelmed him and his shoulder shook harder. God, this was _embarrassing._

Ichigo calmly took his shoulders and finally got Grimmjow to look up at him. He looked like a mess, nose running, eyes bloodshot and mouth quivering. Yet Ichigo gave him such a kind smile he felt like crying again.

'The reason I never felt the need to say anything,' he answered softly. 'Is because I was so _proud_ of you for becoming so strong. I didn't want to remind you of the bad times and I didn't want you to remember me with that in mind either. I wanted us to start anew, on a brighter note. Only then I thought you'd be able to understand how I felt about you…'

'How…how you felt about me?' Grimmjow pulled back a little, mind abuzz once more. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, what do you think it means?' Ichigo teased, sidling closer, arms hooking in the curve of Grimmjow's back and yanking him close so suddenly an embarrassing squeak escaped the bluenette's lips at the action.

'But, Orihime-san-!' Grimmjow protested. Ichigo laughed and kissed his brow, causing the deepest shade of pink to dust the 15-year old's face.

'Karin just likes to tease me,' he murmured, hands now roaming all over Grimmjow's back and-_shit_! Did he just put his hands _under_ Grimmjow's _shirt_?

'Do you know there's a _huge_ age gap between us?' Grimmjow stammered, Ichigo's fingers making him shiver. He twisted his own in the man's shirt, trying to control his breathing and now apparent arousal.

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him? Here was Ichigo, _finally_ making his move, and Grimmjow was trying to look for _excuses_? Damn, he was _fucked up._

'Age is just a number,' the light-haired man breathed huskily in Grimmjow's ear. Grimmjow felt his throat dry up.

'And jail is just a room,' he _somehow _managed to retort. Ichigo gave a dry chortle.

'Hmph, you're still as ungrateful as ever,' he mused. Grimmjow mewled as Ichigo flicked his tongue across the teen's lobe. 'Let's see if I can change that.'

Grimmjow slowly looked up at the man, unable to believe his eyes. All of a sudden, tears flooded his eyes once more. Ichigo's smug look suddenly melted to one of concern.

'Did I say something wrong?' he asked softly. Grimmjow shook his head.

Gathering enough courage, he raised himself on tiptoe, heart pounding in his ears, and connected their lips in a shy kiss. Before he could retreat, Ichigo had already cupped his head from the back, tilting it backwards so that Grimmjow was forced to open his mouth and let Ichigo fully explore and taste him.

They stayed like that for a while. It wasn't a passionate kiss or an aggressive one. It was chaste and soft. It spoke of comfort and protection.

And it was perfect.

* * *

'Oh fuck!' Grimmjow hissed, throwing his head back, his chest heaving like he had run a marathon. Ichigo stopped moving.

'Does it hurt?' he asked anxiously, the tip of his dripping cock just barely past the first ring of muscle of Grimmjow's entrance.

Grimmjow swallowed, trying to wet his parched throat. Sweat beaded his forehead as he tried to still his beating heart. Then, he nodded fervently, shifting a little so that he was looking directly up into Ichigo's face. He grinned bravely.

'Gimme all you got,' he panted, his heart soaring as Ichigo grinned back.

Inch by inch, Ichigo sheathed himself in Grimmjow's tight entrance. Grimmjow breathed long and slow, fists clenching and unclenching in the bed sheets as he tried to relax. His fingers shook with anticipation as he felt Ichigo's balls slap against his ass. Ichigo was now fully inside him.

His heart raced. God, Ichigo was _inside_ him. They were in his room, having sex for the first time. Oh God, he hoped he wasn't hyperventilating. And _oh fuck_, he _hoped_ he wouldn't faint from excitement. He wouldn't be able to face Ichigo if that happened!

'I'm going to move now,' Ichigo murmured, his breath tickling the crook of Grimmjow's neck. 'If it hurts just tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you.'

Grimmjow laughed breathlessly.

'You?' he joked weakly. 'Hurt me? Please! No way in _hell_ you can hurt me with your pencil dick!'

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. Without warning, he rocked his hips forcefully against Grimmjow's, drawing a long hiss from the surprised bluenette.

'Who's the pencil dick again?' he asked in mock innocence. The blanket he had draped over both of them slid higher up his shoulders as he rammed once more into the slick heat. Twin groans echoed in the room. Grimmjow's toes curled as pleasure spiked through his body.

'Oh, _fuck me_,' he moaned, hands shooting up to grasp Ichigo's arms beside his torso as his lover picked up a heavy but slow pace. The bed was only rocking gently, creaking a bit under their weight.

'Working on that,' Ichigo grunted, his eyes screwed up in concentration as he tried to aim for something inside Grimmjow. 'Where is tha-?'

Grimmjow suddenly screamed, his nails digging deep enough into Ichigo's arms to draw blood. Ichigo hissed in pain.

'F-Found it,' he gasped, a satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Grimmjow's eyes suddenly widened as his head rammed into the headboard as the entire bed slammed against the wall. Stars danced before his eyes and it wasn't just because a bump was starting to form on his head but because Ichigo was moving so roughly and so _demandingly_ over that bundle of nerves inside him that his entire body was on _fire_.

Literally, he could feel ice cold and burning hot flames licking every inch of his body; from his practically numb legs spread wide enough to be an airplane landing strip to the roots of his sweaty blue hair currently splayed across the pillow beneath his head.

Fuck, this was fan-fucking-_tastic_.

'Oh fuck!' Grimmjow gasped, back arching off the bed that was now full on banging against the wall like a persistent woodpecker. Ichigo was no different from the way he was driving his rock hard cock into Grimmjow's writhing body. 'Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck_fuckkkk_!'

Their pants and moans thickened in the air, instilling them to go all the more faster and damn fucking _harder_.

'Ichigo…' Grimmjow moaned. Something inside him was coiling tighter and tighter and threatening to burst any minute. 'You better…hurry the _fuck_ _up_ or-!'

He never got to finish his sentence. All he got out was a strangled scream so loud it rang in his own ears. He shuddered violently as he came everywhere; on his chest, on Ichigo's chest, hell, some even landed on Ichigo's cheek.

Grimmjow thought he was going to get hard all over again when Ichigo darted out a tongue to lick the glob of cum near his mouth. He grinned toothily.

'Yum,' he purred. Grimmjow squawked in surprise as his ass was lifted higher in the air while Ichigo stood on his knees to pound deeper into the tight hole squeezing his cock in the most mind-numbing way possible.

Ichigo growled possessively as he lowered his mouth to Grimmjow's inner thigh, biting viciously and breaking the skin. Grimmjow screamed again, his veins still pumping with arousal and desire for the man whose cock was still thrusting inside him.

The 20-year old suddenly stopped, his eyes clouded with lust and fixed on Grimmjow panting face as he shoved his throbbing cock once more inside that delicious heat and came hard.

Grimmjow felt his insides heat up from Ichgio's cum, the fullness so overwhelming he moaned in approval. He didn't even mind when it started to dribble out and down his ass. It was going to be a fucking pain to clean up but who fucking cared? If it meant having fantastic sex like this with Ichigo, then he wasn't going to complain.

Ichigo licked at the wound he had made inside Grimmjow's thigh in apology, his eyes fluttering as he tasted the bluenette. He was already half-hard and still sheathed inside Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow looped his arms around Ichigo's neck, drawing him down to peck him on the lips.

'You liked that?' Ichigo murmured against his young lover's lips before he dove in for another quick kiss.

'Mmmm,' Grimmjow hummed. He grinned impishly. 'Again.'

'Now?' Ichigo laughed. 'Easy, horny boy, or you're not going to be able to walk for a week!'

'Is that so bad?' Grimmjow mumbled, lips pressed against Ichigo's hot neck. 'I get to stay in bed with you then.'

Ichigo chortled, contemplating on complying with the boy's demand, when his bedroom door opened.

'Nii-saaan, Imma gonna need to borrow your book for this school proj-' Karin began before she looked up and her jaw dropped. Grimmjow felt his eyes widen and face heat up.

'FUCK, ICHIGO, NEXT TIME CLOSE THE DOOR, WILL YA? JEEZ, I'M GONNA BE SCARRED WHEN I GROW UP AND IT'S GOING TO BE ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!'

'What a dramaqueen,' Ichigo snorted and glanced down at a mortified Grimmjow. 'Wanna try my desk this time?'


End file.
